A Dragon in the Wind
by D.Would
Summary: Draco s'assoit dans le même compartiment que Harry lors de leur première année à Poudlard. Ils font davantage connaissance et la conséquence de ce geste est directe : Draco se retrouve réparti à Gryffondor ! Il est le seul de sa famille, depuis des générations, à avoir brisé la tradition. Mais est-il vraiment le seul ? (Retrace les tomes 1 à 7. HPDM Progressif)
1. T1 - Le Choixpeau magique

**Posté le : **7 Août 2014. _Lumos !_

* * *

**A DRAGON IN THE WIND **(J'ai éprouvé quelques difficultés à trouver le titre de cette histoire et finalement celui-ci est plutôt cool. Il est inspiré du nom de l'épisode « A leaf in the wind » de Legend of Korra. Je leur donne le crédit pour ça. Bon, x-Lilo aurait préféré que j'appelle ça « Le Roi Lion », haha, crève dans un chaudron)

_._

_._

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling. Quelques passages ou références des livres seront bien évidemment là puisque je réécris les sept tomes dans l'ordre. Alors, si vous les reconnaissez, c'est tout à fait normal. Néanmoins, plus on avancera dans l'intrigue, plus les choses changeront par rapport à la trame initiale... J'ai vraiment hâte de vous emmener jusque-là, si vous adhérez au concept. J'utiliserai aussi quelques éléments de Pottermore. Je ne possède en aucun cas l'univers Harry Potter et je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier de cette adaptation. La fierté seule me nourrit ! **

**Crédit : Le fanart de couverture, c'est-à-dire le Draco chibii en uniforme Gryffondor et tête de lion, est de moi. Oui, oui, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, je sais un peu crayonner. Je me suis inspirée des travaux des Cremebunny sur Devianart pour faire mon propre petit bébé dragon. J'en ai d'autres en préparation, donc si vous aimez mes talents d'artiste, donnez-moi quelques petites idées ! Bon, ok, l'illustration fait vraiment truc idiot mais bon, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, snurf. **

**Résumé : **Ron ne s'est pas assis dans le même compartiment que Harry lors de leur première année à Poudlard. À sa place, Draco Malfoy s'y installe et fait davantage connaissance avec l'apprenti sorcier. La conséquence de ce geste est directe : il se retrouve réparti à Gryffondor. Draco est le seul de sa famille, depuis des générations, à avoir brisé la tradition et cela change toute l'histoire.

**Pairing** : Draco x Harry progressif et d'autres encore que vous découvrirez. Je ne suis pas tous les couples mis en place par J.K. Rowling pour la génération de Harry.

**.**

**Note : **Si j'écris cette histoire, c'est avant tout par défi. J'ai vu des auteurs reprendre le concept de Harry à Serpentard et en faire des choses complètement hallucinantes et originales. Et un jour, j'ai dit pour rigoler à x-Lilo : « Et si pendant que toi tu écrivais l'histoire de Harry à Serpentard, moi je faisais celle de Draco à Gryffondor ? » Je disais clairement ça pour rire, mais je crois que l'idée a eu beaucoup plus d'impact que ce je voulais bien admettre. Alors me voilà, telle la domestique de mon propre cerveau tortueux. Actuellement, je suis en pleine rédaction du troisième tome. Je m'éclate comme une folle et je suis plus qu'inspirée. Je suis impatiente d'en arriver au quatrième tome car il est de loin mon préféré de tous.

**Bêta **: x-Lilo, auteur de « Et s'ils l'avaient fait », « Black Jesus » et « The Evan's Compagny » (entre autres, sinon voir son profil). Je l'aime, je l'adore. Voici son petit mot pour ce chapitre : "Je suis à la fois flattée, fière et surtout très heureuse d'être la bêta de cette histoire. Déjà parce que j'aime beaucoup Fabiola, parce que je suis une fan incontestée des écrits de et parce que je SAIS que cette histoire va être absolument géniale. Et puis peut-être aussi un peu parce que Fabiola et moi on a des "Fics jumelles" comme elle les appelle et que ça ne peut être qu'un signe. Profitez de ce chapitre, à la fin de sa lecture vous ne saurez plus si, en réalité, Draco est allé à Serpentard ou à Gryffondor."

* * *

**A DRAGON IN THE WIND **

**Tome 1**

**Draco Malfoy et l'héritage de Sirius Black**

correspond à « _Harry Potter et la Pierre Philosophale_ » (sic. À l'école des sorciers)

**PARTIE I**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Draco regardait Mrs Guipure et son assistante s'affairer à ajuster son uniforme. Même s'il était très fier de pouvoir enfin le porter, il se demanda pendant un moment quel écusson serait épinglé sur sa poitrine. Sûrement le vert émeraude des Serpentard, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Draco était debout, sur une sorte de podium recouvert de velours abîmé, face à la vitrine étriquée.

Il vit un garçon brun, plutôt petit pour son âge et avec des lunettes rondes s'approcher d'un air intimidé. Draco tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, par simple curiosité et le jaugeant du regard. Cependant, la propriétaire de la boutique de vêtements pour sorciers lui boucha la vue en se précipitant vers l'entrée après avoir entendu la clochette tinter.

– C'est pour Poudlard, mon petit ? demanda-t-elle avant même que le garçon n'eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut. Il y a un autre jeune homme qui fait ses essayages.

Mrs Guipure se décala pour le laisser progresser dans la pièce. Elle l'installa sur un tabouret rembourré, lui enfila par-dessus la tête une robe de sorcier et entreprit de lui épingler l'ourlet. Durant tout ce temps, Draco ne l'avait pas lâché du regard. Le garçon portait un pantalon couleur sauge, bien trop large au niveau de la taille et maintenu grâce à une ceinture dont les derniers trous avaient dû être percés avec une fourchette. Sa chemise à carreaux semblait également bien trop ample. Draco se demanda d'où il venait, comme ça. Ce n'était pas courant comme tenue pour un enfant sorcier. Ses parents devaient sans doute être d'une négligence sans pareille. Peut-être même qu'il ne connaissait personne ici.

– Salut, dit Draco. (L'autre garçon tourna la tête vers lui, comme s'il était surpris que quelqu'un lui adresse la parole) Toi aussi, tu vas à Poudlard ?

– Oui.

– Mon père, continua-t-il en désignant du doigt la boutique se trouvant en face de la leur, est en train de m'acheter des livres chez Fleury et Bott. Et ma mère (Draco agita sa manche droite pour pointer du doigt le bout de la rue), mes ingrédients pour les potions. Ensuite, je compte les emmener au magasin de balais de course. J'essaierai de convaincre mes parents de m'en acheter un... Et toi, où sont tes parents ?

– Morts, maugréa le garçon.

– Oh, désolé. (Draco changea de sujet même s'il avait très envie d'en savoir plus) Tu joues au Quidditch ?

– Non.

– Moi, oui, et j'espère bien un jour être sélectionné dans l'équipe de ma maison. Tu as une idée de l'endroit où tu seras réparti ? (Le garçon fit non de la tête) En fait, on ne peut pas réellement savoir avant d'être sur place. Je suppose que j'irai à Serpentard, parce que toute ma famille y a été. Tu imagines se retrouver à Poufsouffle ? Mon père dit que ça serait un scandale si j'allais là-bas, et qu'il vaudrait mieux rentrer tout de suite ! J'imagine qu'il a raison. Tiens, le voilà !

Draco donna un coup de coude au garçon qui tentait soigneusement de conserver la même position pour faciliter le travail de Mrs Guipure. De l'autre côté de la vitrine, un homme grand, d'un blond presque translucide, s'avançait vers la boutique de prêt-à-porter suivi par une pile de livres tenue par une minuscule créature aux oreilles aussi larges que longues.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea le garçon.

Fier d'avoir piqué son intérêt, Draco bomba naturellement le buste.

– C'est Dobby, notre elfe de maison. Toute famille de Grande-Bretagne qui se respecte en a un. Tu vas voir, il est parfois très drôle.

Draco fit un signe de la main à son père se trouvant dans la rue, sa démarche marquée par une canne à pommeau surmontée d'une tête de serpent. Toutefois, le père de Draco s'arrêta en plein milieu de la chaussée, son regard attiré par une immense forme.

– Dis donc, en voilà un gros monsieur ! s'étonna Draco, presque hilare en apercevant le demi-géant.

– C'est Hagrid, répondit l'autre. Il travaille à Poudlard.

– Je crois en avoir entendu parler. C'est une sorte de domestique, non ?

L'autre garçon grimaça légèrement.

– C'est un garde-chasse, précisa-t-il.

Le père de Draco s'avança vers Hagrid, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Il lui disait quelque chose, et aux vues de l'air déconfit du demi-géant qui serra un peu trop fort les deux cornets de glace qu'il tenait dans chacune de ses mains, ce n'était pas une chose agréable à entendre. Draco bougea légèrement et l'assistante de Mrs Guipure enfonça par erreur une aiguille au niveau de sa cheville.

– Aïe ! (Draco reprit contenance) Tu ne devrais pas faire attention à lui. Mon père dit qu'il n'a pas de vrai travail, qu'il se saoule de temps en temps. Parfois, il essaie de faire des tours de magie mais il met le feu à son lit. (Le garçon le foudroya du regard) Mon père l'a vu, une fois, ajouta-t-il comme pour se justifier. Il se rend à Poudlard quelques fois parce qu'il est membre du conseil des parents d'élèves.

– Et tu écoutes toujours tout ce que te dit ton père ?

Draco haussa vaguement des épaules, comme gêné de la question.

– C'est un excellent sorcier, tu sais. Il est même très proche de monsieur le Ministre !

– Moi, je trouve Hagrid très intelligent. Et je n'ai besoin de personne pour le remarquer.

– Voilà, c'est fini, mon petit ! interrompit Mrs Guipure.

Le garçon sauta de son tabouret. Draco trouva cela particulièrement injuste qu'il soit arrivé après et ait fini sa tenue bien avant lui. Cela était sûrement dû aux exigences de ses parents qui voulaient refaire entièrement sa garde-robe. Dans la rue, le garçon croisa son père sans même le regarder et fonça droit vers Hagrid. Ils firent tous deux demi-tour et disparurent de son champ de vision. Lorsque son père entra chez Mrs Guipure pour voir où il en était, Draco lui en voulait presque d'avoir fait fuir le premier ami qu'il aurait pu se faire dans son collège.

– Tu ne te sens pas trop à l'étroit, là-dedans ? demanda son père de son habituelle voix traînante. Je n'ai jamais compris cette mode soudaine de vouloir faire des vêtements tout près du corps. C'est tout sauf élégant, ou même pratique. Je dois envoyer quelques hiboux, à la poste. Dobby restera avec toi jusqu'à ce que ta mère revienne, entendu ?

Draco acquiesça. Quand son père se fut éloigné, il se permit enfin de soupirer.

– Viens Dobby, dit-il. Tu peux t'asseoir, tu sais. Papa ne peut pas te voir maintenant.

Le petit elfe grimpa timidement sur le podium qu'occupait son maître, les yeux mouillés de reconnaissance.

Ooo

À la fin du mois d'août, alors que la rentrée à Poudlard approchait à grands pas, la mère de Draco jugea utile d'inviter les enfants sorciers de bonne famille le temps d'un goûter. L'apprenti sorcier était à la fois nerveux et impatient de tous les revoir. Il se retenait toutefois de trop le manifester, car son père n'était pas loin, travaillant dans la pièce. Le bureau était circulaire, entouré de murs de grimoires plus anciens et précieux les uns que les autres. Lucius Malfoy était assis dans un fauteuil, sortant d'un étui en cuir un rouleau de parchemin incroyablement friable.

– Tu comptes rester planté là toute la journée ? interrogea-t-il tandis que son fils unique regardait à droite et à gauche par la fenêtre, pour voir ses invités arriver. Les Nott et les Parkinson viendront par poudre de cheminette, je pense.

Aussitôt, Draco se précipita hors du bureau pour se rendre dans l'immense living-room bordé de colonnades en marbre. La plus grande cheminée du Manoir était ici, tout au bout. Draco s'amusa à effectuer une longue glissade. Pour surprendre ses amis, il décida de se cacher derrière une des colonnes en attendant leur arrivée. Son père ne serait sans doute pas d'accord.

Après tout un Malfoy se faisait attendre, et non l'inverse. Pourtant ces vacances avaient été très ennuyantes. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était rejoindre Poudlard au plus vite. Il n'en pouvait plus de la routine, de ne jamais avoir personne avec qui jouer sauf Dobby, peut-être. Les flammes de la cheminée s'embrasèrent et des pas retentirent dans la salle au plafond haut.

– Eh bien, en voilà un accueil digne de ce nom, prononça la voix froide et sensuelle de Mrs Zabini en progressant d'une démarche assurée.

– Bouh ! s'exclama Draco en bondissant hors de sa cachette.

Mrs Zabini se tourna lentement vers lui. Ni elle, ni son fils n'avaient eu l'air très surpris de le voir ici. Déconfis, Draco essaya de se rattraper en effectuant une piteuse révérence vers ses hôtes.

– Bonjour madame. Bonjour Blaise.

Blaise inclina sèchement la tête dans sa direction, puis regarda tout autour, comme s'il y avait quelque chose d'intéressant à contempler les divers chandeliers. Blaise n'avait jamais été très intéressé par les jeux, en général. Et il ne parlait jamais beaucoup. La plupart du temps, il s'asseyait dans un coin et les regardait se disputer ou rire aux éclats sans se mêler aux activités.

Cependant, son père insistait pour qu'il fasse partie de ses amis. Les Zabini étaient des personnes très influentes dans le monde sorcier britannique, voire même international. Ne pas les inviter à ce goûter aurait pu être une source de tension. Draco lui-même savait que des guerres s'étaient déclarées pour bien moins que cela.

– Où sont tes parents ? demanda Mrs Zabini, avec une once de reproche. Ils avaient dit quinze heures, et il est quinze heures précises.

– Mon père est dans la bibliothèque, et ma mère je ne sais pas. Dobby ! (leur elfe de maison apparut dans un léger pop! s'inclinant si bas que son nez pointu toucha le sol) Va dire à ma mère que nos premiers invités sont là. (L'elfe disparut aussitôt après avoir prononcé un « Oui, maître ») Pars ici, je vous prie.

Draco entraîna Mrs Zabini en lui tenant le bras, malgré sa petite taille, car il savait que c'était ainsi que les hommes escortaient leur dame. Le geste sembla plaire à la mère de Blaise qui lui jeta un regard torve, comme si elle l'évaluait. Draco rougit légèrement : il avait entendu dire que cette femme mangeait ses maris. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il avait cru comprendre.

Dans le jardin d'hiver, Dobby s'était surpassé pour que le goûter soit un véritable succès : des ballons argentés flottaient paresseusement ci et là, tandis que sur une gigantesque banderole vert émeraude les mots « _Bienvenue à Poudlard_ » scintillaient. C'était sa mère qui les avait écrits. Draco reconnaissait son écriture fine et déliée.

Des cornets-surprises du Dr Fillibust n'attendaient que d'être explosés. Une pièce montée en gelée et recouverte de bonbons tapait dans l'œil de Blaise. Des serpents en gélatine, longs d'au moins cinquante centimètres, s'entortillaient dans une coupelle et persiflaient d'impatience à l'idée d'être mangés. Une fontaine de jus de citrouille cascadait au milieu du buffet. Il y avait également des carafes de jus d'œillet, du soda à la groseille et du thé glacé au caramel.

– Quelle ponctualité, Daéline, s'écria la mère de Draco qui arrivait dans le jardin d'hiver luxuriant, suivi par Dobby. Je m'excuse de ne pas t'avoir accueilli, je vérifiais les coutures des uniformes de Draco. Cette madame Guipure se fait vieille et elle devient un peu négligente dans la tenue de ses ourlets, enfin... Je peux te servir à boire ?

– Du thé, ça serait parfait.

Narcissa agita sa baguette magique et fit apparaître un petit service impeccable. Draco s'approcha de sa mère, les yeux sortant presque de leurs orbites d'envie à l'idée de faire, lui aussi, de la magie. Oh, ça lui était bien arrivé une ou deux fois déjà. Il avait utilisé la baguette de sa mère quand elle était partie se baigner un soir. Il avait réussi à repousser une chaise. Mais son père l'avait pris sur le fait, lui interdisant formellement de recommencer.

Heureusement pour lui, le Ministère ne pouvait pas détecter cette forme de magie tant que l'enfant était mineur. La protection et l'utilisation des baguettes à la maison restait à la discrétion des parents. Draco se demanda si la mère de Blaise ou le père de Théodore avaient entraîné leurs fils avant même qu'ils ne mettent un pied à l'école. Draco était frustré, car il savait – tout au fond de lui – qu'il avait d'énormes capacités. Une toux se fit entendre.

– Ça doit être la cheminée, explicita Narcissa. Je reviens de suite.

Quelques instants plus tard, Pansy, son père qui avait déjà un certain âge, ainsi que sa mère qui était aussi belle que son mari était jeune, arrivèrent. Pansy tenait fièrement entre ses bras un gigantesque paquet d'un rose pétant et recouvert d'autocollants de licornes.

– Je l'ai fait toute seule ! s'extasia Pansy, au comble du ravissement.

Avant même que Draco puisse la remercier, elle déposa un baiser rapide sur sa joue tout en arborant une jolie teinte rosée.

– M-Merci, balbutia Draco tandis que derrière lui, Blaise ricanait doucement.

Il se mit à genoux par terre pour ouvrir le paquet. En tirant sur le nœud, fuchsia, la boîte s'ouvrit laissant place à un énorme livre intitulé « _Salazar Serpentard : sa vie, son œuvre, son héritage_ ». Il paraissait très gros et Draco n'était pas bien sûr de pouvoir entièrement le finir d'ici, au moins, l'année prochaine ! Il cacha toutefois sa déception et sourit à Pansy.

– Merci beaucoup, Pansy. Merci Mrs et Mr Parkinson.

– Quel petit garçon poli ! se réjouit la mère de Pansy en acceptant une tasse de thé.

Lucius choisit cet instant pour arriver dans la pièce et ses yeux se déposèrent de suite sur son fils.

– Draco, je t'ai déjà répété un nombre incalculable de fois que le sol était réservé aux domestiques.

Draco se leva aussitôt, son énorme livre contre lui.

– Oui, papa.

– Eh bien, ouvre-le, s'impatienta Pansy.

Draco essaya de l'ouvrir, tirant de toutes ses forces, sans pour autant y parvenir. Tous les adultes rirent légèrement de la plaisanterie.

– Vous ne l'auriez pas collé avec un sortilège de glu perpétuelle ? tenta Narcissa en jetant une œillade complice aux Parkinson.

– Sûrement pas, ma chère.

Pansy, le nez levé, lui arracha pratiquement le livre des mains.

– C'est un livre magique ! Il s'ouvre seulement lorsque tu as vraiment envie de savoir ce qu'il y a dedans. Regarde. (Pansy se concentra un moment et l'ouvrage se débloqua aussitôt, laissant apparaître des illustrations d'une vivacité et d'une précision sans pareille) C'est l'histoire de Salazar Serpentard et de sa maison. Et à la fin du livre, il y a une liste de tous les élèves illustres qui y sont allés. Regarde, il y a plusieurs fois Malfoy.

En se penchant vers l'index, Draco ne put qu'acquiescer.

– Abraxas Malfoy, ça, c'est mon grand-père. Oh, en dessous il y a aussi Papa !

Blaise se redressa, comme si de là où il était, il voulait voir si son nom figurait également dans le registre.

– Tu n'y es pas, Blaise, éluda la petite fille comme si elle parvenait à lire dans ses pensées. J'ai vérifié deux fois. Mais il y a encore de la place, dit-elle en tournant des pages vierges. Le livre s'actualise tout seul. C'est de l'ancienne magie.

– C'est un très beau cadeau, Pansy, admit Narcissa. Et si vous alliez vous amuser dans le jardin en attendant que les autres arrivent ?

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et coururent tous les trois à l'extérieur. Pansy était la plus rapide. Elle se laissa tomber sous un saule pleureur, dont les branches effleuraient paresseusement une mare. Blaise s'installa à ses côtés, jouant avec un bâton comme s'il s'agissait d'une baguette magique.

– Où sont Grégory et Vincent ?

Draco haussa des épaules. C'est vrai que c'était un peu nul sans eux. Généralement, quand ils devaient jouer à un jeu et votaient, ils se rangeaient toujours du côté de Draco. Ils faisaient même toujours tout ce qu'il leur disait de faire. C'était ça, le véritable amusement.

– Sans doute en retard, comme d'habitude, avoua-t-il en tirant sur une poignée d'herbe.

Une silhouette filiforme avançait vers eux. Il s'agissait de Théodore Nott, ce garçon perpétuellement ailleurs et silencieux. Il s'assit entre Blaise et Pansy, l'air de rien, et ne dit bonjour à personne.

– À quoi vous voulez jouer ?

– À l'attrapeur ! s'écria Blaise qui, vraisemblablement, ne connaissait qu'un seul jeu.

– Non, pas encore ! geignit Draco.

– Touche, c'est toi qui l'est ! cria Blaise en tapotant l'épaule de Théodore qui ne bougea pas d'un iota pour l'attraper. Touche ! Je t'ai touché, alors tu dois bouger.

Théodore se leva lentement et commença à marcher vers Blaise d'un rythme tout à fait ordinaire tandis que Blaise courrait partout en gloussant.

– Il est complètement fou quand il s'y met, marmonna Pansy en regardant Blaise, au loin, qui s'amusait quasiment tout seul. Quand on sera à Poudlard, promets-moi de t'asseoir à côté de moi en classe.

– Promis.

Ooo

Sur la voie 9 ¾, les derniers retardataires grimpaient avec empressement dans les différents wagons. Les premiers étaient déjà remplis à craquer, obligeant Draco à se diriger au bout du train. De la fumée s'échappait de la locomotive rouge rutilante, son panache couvrant les voix des parents donnant des conseils de dernière minute à leur enfant.

Son père poussait son chariot à l'aide de sa baguette magique, tandis que sa mère lui tenait fermement la main, malgré ses protestations. Certains élèves, bien plus grands, se moquaient légèrement de lui sur son passage malgré le regard glacial de Lucius Malfoy. Narcissa semblait curieusement émue à l'idée de l'abandonner pour une année entière. Elle se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

– Prends bien soin de toi, une fois là-bas, formula-t-elle. Écris-nous aussi souvent que possible.

– Promis. Au revoir (Il la serra dans ses bras). Au revoir, papa.

Lucius inclina de la tête et regarda son fils monter. Le Poudlard Express sonna son dernier appel. Draco se pencha à la première fenêtre afin de faire un dernier signe de la main à ses parents, côte à côte. Le train s'ébranla puis prit de la vitesse, ne laissant que deux taches blondes pâles sur le quai, distinguant les Malfoy du reste du monde.

Draco attrapa son énorme malle et entreprit de trouver une place, quelque part. Il se doutait bien que dans ce capharnaüm, ça serait une véritable chance de trouver Pansy et les autres quelques part. Ils devaient être à l'avant du train, comme toutes les autres personnes censées. Les premiers compartiments étaient pleins, ou les occupants étaient âgés ou ne lui inspirant aucune confiance. Il finit par tomber sur un presque vide. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs rencontré chez Mrs Guipure était là, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre. Draco fit glisser la porte.

– Tu ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que je m'installe ici ? (Le garçon l'observa, méfiant) Tous mes amis sont dans une autre partie du train.

Draco referma derrière lui. Il jaugea la hauteur du filet à bagage, puis décida de laisser sa malle par terre, sous le siège, comme l'avait fait l'autre garçon.

– On a de la chance cette année, ajouta Draco pour meubler le silence après de longues minutes, il fait très beau. Mon père m'a raconté qu'une fois, alors qu'il était en quatrième année, il y avait eu une tempête pendant le voyage. Il a bien cru que le train allait dérailler !

– Toute ta famille est sorcière ? interrogea le garçon qui avait l'air de brusquement s'intéresser à lui.

– Absolument, affirma Draco, pas peu fier. Nous sommes sorciers depuis la nuit des temps. Le sang des premiers sorciers coule dans nos veines. Et toi, tes parents aussi sont sorciers ou... ou tu es un Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Draco eut un léger mouvement de recul sur sa banquette, qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

– Mes deux parents étaient des sorciers.

Draco soupira de soulagement.

– Mon père m'aurait étranglé si j'avais eu de mauvaises fréquentations. (Le garçon arqua un sourcil) Ah, au fait, moi c'est Draco. Et toi ?

– Harry.

– C'est très banal, ça, comme prénom.

Le garçon n'eut pas l'air de prendre cela comme une attaque.

– Tu n'as pas encore mis ta robe de sorcier ? Il faudra la mettre avant d'arriver à l'école, prévint-il. Elle est très belle ta chouette ! Je l'ai vu avec ce gros monsieur, l'autre jour. C'est lui qui te l'a acheté ? Ne me dis pas que c'est... ton père.

Draco prononça le dernier mot comme s'il s'agissait du pire juron qu'une personne convenable pouvait entendre.

– Je te l'ai déjà dit : mes parents sont morts.

– Ah oui, désolé.

Mais Harry semblait avoir remarqué qu'il ne pensait pas du tout ce qu'il disait.

– Moi, je n'ai pas d'animal domestique. Mon père dit que ça ramène de la saleté partout. Et il n'a pas tout à fait tort. L'autre jour, à mon goûter, j'ai piqué la baguette de ma mère pour faire gonfler des ballons. Par erreur, les ballons se sont transformés en grenouilles. Il y en a eu tout un tas qui volaient à travers le jardin. Notre elfe de maison a mis une éternité pour toutes les rassembler et leur redonner leur forme normale. Je me suis sacrément fait punir. Ils ont dit qu'ils m'enverraient mon cadeau un peu plus tard, pour la peine. Je trouve ça injuste. Mon cadeau n'a rien fait. Il doit sûrement se sentir triste et seul quelque part, attendant que je l'ouvre.

– Tu sais faire de la magie ? C'est ton anniversaire ?

– Non, mon anniversaire c'est au mois de juin. Mais mes parents m'offrent souvent des trucs. Mon père voyage beaucoup pour rencontrer des sorciers influents, alors quand il voit des choses extraordinaires qui peuvent me plaire, il me les achète. Chez moi, j'ai des jeux que je n'ai utilisés qu'une ou deux fois. (Draco sortit de la poche de sa cape sa baguette magique) Elle est en aubépine, et il y a du crin de licorne à l'intérieur. C'est une des plus neuves qu'a fabriquées Ollivander. Il a aussi dit qu'elle lui avait donné du fil à retordre lors de sa fabrication, car elle était encline à changer d'allégeance. Je ne savais pas trop ce que ça voulait dire, mais maman a dit que je devais faire très attention lorsque je la manipulais. Pour l'instant, elle ne m'est pas vraiment fidèle. L'autre jour, quand je l'ai essayé, elle a sorti un liquide tout gluant.

Harry rigola.

– J'ai explosé plusieurs étagères avec la mienne.

Draco pouffa à son tour. Harry sortit de la poche arrière sa baguette.

– Bois de houx et plume de phénix ! déclara-t-il.

Draco poussa un sifflement admiratif.

– C'est plutôt rare le phénix. Tu as de la chance. Mais, euh, tu ne devrais pas la laisser dans la poche arrière de ton pantalon. Mon père connaît quelqu'un qui a vu sa fesse fondre comme ça. Ou pire, elle pourrait t'exploser l'arrière-train si tu t'assois trop fort dessus (Harry blêmit considérablement) Tu veux un sandwich ? C'est ma mère qui l'a préparé tout spécialement. En général, c'est notre elfe qui s'occupe de la nourriture, mais vu que c'est une journée un peu spéciale...

Draco lui proposa un morceau que l'autre accepta volontiers.

– J'ai vu un garçon tout à l'heure qui disait être préfet, dit Harry la bouche pleine sous le regard franchement dégoûté de Draco. Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'un préfet ?

– Un élève chargé de la discipline et de faire le lien avec les professeurs. Mon père était préfet, quand il était à Poudlard. Il voudrait vraiment qu'il en aille de même pour moi, donc je ferai tout mon possible. C'est le directeur qui décide de tout ça.

– Albus Dumbledore ?

Draco acquiesça sombrement.

– Un vieux toqué, si tu veux mon avis. Heureusement, il y a encore quelques professeurs compétents, comme Severus Rogue. C'est un ami de mon père.

– Tu pourrais arrêter de parler de ton père, une minute ?

Draco rougit et finit son déjeuner en silence.

– Je ne disais pas ça pour être méchant, prononça Harry au bout d'un silence embarrassé. C'est juste que... que tu ramènes toujours tout à lui.

– Tu as sans doute raison. Je reviens, je vais aux toilettes.

Draco rangea soigneusement sa boîte de déjeuner dans son bagage à main, épousseta les miettes et sortit du compartiment. Harry s'en voulait un peu d'avoir été aussi direct avec le premier enfant sorcier qu'il avait rencontré, et essayait désespérément de faire la conversation avec lui. La porte se rouvrit sur une femme plutôt âgée poussant un chariot de friandises.

– Tu désires quelque chose ?

Harry se leva aussitôt. Il savait comment se faire pardonner. Tous les enfants aimaient les bonbons, non ?

– Je prendrai deux de chaque, dit-il en sortant d'une de ses poches son argent sorcier.

Il sépara le tas de friandises en deux piles bien nettes en attendant le retour de Draco. Ce dernier finit par arrivée peu de temps après.

– Je t'en ai pris pour toi aussi, prononça Harry. J'espère que tu aimes ça.

– J'adore, tu veux dire ! Oh, des dragées de chez Bertie Crochu.

Harry le regarda faire.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

– Tu n'en as jamais goûté ? Viens, là. (Draco semblait fou de joie à l'idée de faire la leçon à quelqu'un) Chaque dragée à une couleur et un goût différent. Il y a cerise, citron, menthe, des choses comme ça... Mais aussi foie, tripe, sang, terre, ou même vomi ! (Harry eut une grimace) Ce qui est drôle, c'est de les manger entre amis et de voir qui tombera sur le pire. Ma mère m'a raconté qu'un jour, elle était tombée sur une dragée au piment de Chine qui lui a donné aussitôt la fièvre.

Ayant un goût prononcé pour le danger, Harry en prit au hasard. Il le mâchouilla puis dit :

– Fraise.

– Tu as de la chance ! (Draco en avala un) Eurk, Saucisse, se lamenta-t-il.

Ils rigolèrent un moment. Ils mangèrent des Chocogrenouilles (Harry s'étonna que le portrait de Dumbledore ne reste pas là toute la journée à la stupeur de Draco), des Suçacides, des Réglisses fous, ou encore des Patacitrouilles. Quelques heures plus tard, Draco s'allongea sur la banquette, s'admettant vaincu. Harry l'imita sur celle d'en face.

– Je me demande quand on va enfin arriver..., se lamenta Draco. Comment s'appelle ta chouette ?

– Hedwige.

Draco resta parfaitement silencieux. Au bout d'un moment, Harry se redressa sur ses coudes, remarquant qu'il dormait. Il profita de ce moment de répit pour regarder toutes les cartes de Chocogrenouilles qu'il venait d'acquérir. Draco lui avait donné la plupart, car il les avait déjà en triple chez lui. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit doucement sur un garçon joufflu qui semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes :

– Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ?

Harry fit non de la tête tandis que Draco dormait toujours.

– Je l'ai perdu. Il n'arrête pas de s'échapper.

– Il va sûrement revenir, suggéra Harry.

– Oui, mais si tu le vois...

Le garçonnet était déjà reparti, le visage luisant de sueur. Le Poudlard Express poursuivit sa progression à travers la campagne du nord de l'Angleterre. Une fille – les cheveux broussailleux – entra vingt minutes plus tard pour demander à Harry s'il avait vu le fameux crapaud. Elle s'en alla bredouille. La nuit commençait à tomber et Harry décida de profiter du sommeil de son camarade pour se changer. Quand il eut enfin boutonné sa robe de sorcier, Hedwige poussa un petit cri. Un gigantesque château se profilait de l'autre côté d'un lac d'une taille appréciable. Draco papillonna des paupières et bailla.

– On est arrivé ?

– Je crois, oui.

Draco se contempla à travers la fenêtre, replaqua ses cheveux en arrière à l'aide d'un peigne, lissa les plis de sa tenue puis dit :

– N'aie pas peur. C'est bien là-bas.

– Je n'ai pas peur, se rabroua Harry en nettoyant ses lunettes avec sa manche.

Le train s'arrêta enfin et les préfets tentèrent de ranger les autres élèves en ordre sur le quai étroit plongé dans la pénombre. Draco se tenait près de Harry, mais regardait tout autour de lui pour reconnaître des visages familiers, en vain.

– Les premières années, par ici ! tonna la voix tonitruante de Hagrid. Nous allons traverser le lac !

– Le traverser ? glapit Draco d'effroi. M-Mais, mon père m'a dit qu'il y a un monstre à l'intérieur.

– Et c'est vrai, admit Hagrid, avec un plaisir non feint. Pour une fois, ton père dit la vérité. Les premières années, par ici !

Harry lui jeta un sourire goguenard.

– Ben, alors, n'aie pas peur.

Gonflé d'orgueil, Draco le suivit jusqu'à une barque où Blaise était déjà assis, les bras croisés, comme s'il avait attendu tout le monde depuis une éternité. Il regarda curieusement Draco, puis Harry.

– Tu étais où comme ça ? interrogea-t-il tandis que les barques tout autour se remplissaient. Pansy t'a cherché partout.

– Au fond du train.

Blaise émit un sifflement dédaigneux et Harry l'observa comme s'il venait de manquer quelque chose d'important. Sans la moindre rame, les barques se mirent à fendre l'eau calme et lisse du lac. Draco grelottait de peur, sous le regard moqueur de Harry.

– Si c'était vraiment dangereux, ils ne nous l'auraient pas fait traverser, raisonna-t-il tandis que Draco tournait sa lampe à huile dans tous les sens, afin d'apercevoir la moindre trace de monstre. Et puis, tu fais bouger la barque. On va se retrouver à l'eau si tu continues. Passe-moi ça !

Harry tint la lumière tandis que derrière eux, Blaise était affalé sur les deux tiers de la barque comme s'il s'agissait d'une méridienne. Il aurait très bien pu être sur une croisière que personne n'aurait remarqué la différence. Lorsqu'ils finirent par arriver sur la berge, Hagrid aida les plus craintifs – dont Draco – à sortir de la barque en le soulevant en dessous des aisselles.

– Ce n'était pas si terrible, non ?

Draco avait encore la mine blafarde quand ils arrivèrent dans le hall. Une femme à l'air sévère se présenta comme le professeur MacGonagall. Elle leur expliqua rudimentairement qu'ils seraient répartis entre les quatre ancestrales maisons de l'école – Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard – et que leurs bons résultats comme leurs mauvaises conduites auraient un impact direct sur leur groupe entier.

– Attendez-moi ici en silence.

À peine eut-elle fermé la porte que Pansy fendit la foule dans leur direction.

– Draco ! Enfin !

Draco semblait soulagé de la voir là. Ils papotèrent tous les deux un moment sous le regard franchement désapprobateur de la fille aux cheveux broussailleux.

– À ton avis, comment est-ce qu'ils se débrouillent pour nous répartir ? demanda quelqu'un à sa droite.

– Ils nous font passer une sorte de test, répondit un garçon roux. Mon frère Fred m'a dit qu'on devait affronter un dragon et que si on se débrouillait bien, on pouvait choisir l'endroit où on se rendrait.

– N'importe quoi ! s'emporta Pansy, arrêtant brusquement de discuter avec son ami.

– C'est un chapeau ensorcelé qui nous réparti, compléta la fille aux allures fières de tout à l'heure. Il regarde nos capacités et nos défauts puis il dit où l'on doit se rendre. C'est comme ça.

Pansy mâchonnait ses lèvres, comme si elle enrageait de s'être fait voler la vedette. Quand le professeur MacGonagall revint, elle les fit se mettre en rang et ils pénétrèrent dans une salle majestueuse, au plafond étoilé. Harry, pas plus que Draco qui en avait pourtant entendu parler, n'avait déjà vu quelque chose d'aussi spectaculaire.

– C'est un plafond magique, murmura la fille de tout à l'heure. Il a été créé exprès pour ressembler au ciel. Je l'ai lu dans l'Histoire de Poudlard.

Draco dut s'admettre impressionné par ses connaissances. Il aurait dû prendre de l'avance pendant ses vacances. Il ne voulait absolument pas être le dernier de la classe ! En face de la table des professeurs, sur un tabouret brut, se trouvait un chapeau pointu très abîmé qui se mit à chanter une chanson. À la fin, MacGonagall appela les élèves par ordre alphabétique, commençant par Hannah Abbot. Draco se sentait passablement nerveux, voire nauséeux. Mais en regardant les autres tout autour de lui, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul dans cet état.

Toute sa vie, peut-être, se ferait en fonction du choix du chapeau. C'était donc forcément un moment important. Vincent et Grégory furent, sans grande surprise, répartis à Serpentard. La fille très intelligente de tout à l'heure à Gryffondor et un certain Justin Finch-Flechey à Poufsouffle. Lorsque ce fut au tour de Draco, ce dernier s'approcha d'un pas conquérant du tabouret, bien qu'au fond, il soit mort de trouille. À peine le Choixpeau eut-il effleuré le sommet de son crâne qu'il s'écria : « Gryffondor ! ».

Sous le choc, Draco dû se faire tapoter l'épaule par MacGonagall à deux reprises pour se diriger d'un pas lent, presque condamné, vers la table des rouge et or. Pansy, en proie à une véritable crise de nerfs, demanda à refaire le test, sous l'impassibilité totale de l'enseignante. Minerva MacGonagall reprit la liste. Théodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson furent, eux aussi, envoyés à Serpentard. Puis ce fut au tour de Harry.

Quand son nom de famille fut prononcé, un murmure général gagna l'assemblée. « Harry Potter ? Le Harry Potter ? C'est lequel ? » Le Choixpeau mit bien plus de temps à se décider pour lui, que pour Draco, mais le plaça également à Gryffondor. On lui fit la plus longue et la plus bruyante des ovations. Le préfet lui-même alla lui serrer vigoureusement la main et le pria de s'installer auprès de lui. D'autres élèves, au moins deux fois plus grands, lui avaient réservé une place. Cependant, Harry alla au bout de la très longue table où Draco était assis, atomisé, ne prêtant plus la moindre attention à la suite et fin de la répartition.

– Euh, ça va ? demanda Harry en s'asseyant juste à côté de lui.

Draco avait l'air d'être sur le point de fondre en larmes. Il détourna la tête.

– Tu sais, je suis sûr que toutes les maisons sont très bonnes et se valent. Tu ne dois pas être triste pour ça. Et puis regarde, ils ont tous l'air très sympathique de ce côté-ci.

– Tu ne comprends pas, glapit Draco, qui semblait être sur le point de faire une crise de panique. Je ne peux pas être ici ! Ma place n'est pas là ! Et puis, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais Harry Potter ?

– Je ne trouvais pas ça très important.

Harry haussa vaguement les épaules, en guise d'excuse. Les élèves entamèrent joyeusement l'hymne de l'école, permettant alors à Draco et Harry de poursuivre leur petite conversation sous le brouhaha général. Le directeur, Albus Dumbledore, dit quelques mots et les quatre tables ainsi que celle des professeurs se remplirent de mets succulents. Harry commença à remplir son assiette tandis que Draco avait repoussé la sienne, la tête entre les bras.

– Voyons, voyons ! Que ce passe-t-il ici ?

Harry faillit s'étouffer avec un morceau de poulet en voyant un fantôme se matérialiser juste sous son nez.

– Encore un chagrin ? Vous savez, ce ne sera pas le dernier, ici, à Poudlard. Je peux vous le garantir. Je suis Sir Nicholas, spectre de la maison Gryffondor. Vous pouvez tout me dire et cela restera un secret.

Draco ne prit pas la peine de le regarder.

– Il est contrarié, éluda Harry en continuant de manger. Il aurait préféré se rendre à Serpentard, comme toute sa famille.

– Oh, je vois, dit Sir Nicholas. Ça arrive parfois qu'il y ait des exceptions.

– C-C'est déjà arrivé ? s'enquit Draco.

– Oui, regardez. Les sœurs jumelles Patil cette année ont été réparties à Gryffondor et Serdaigle ! Et un véritable semeur de troubles avait autrefois été réparti à Gryffondor alors que toute sa famille avait été à Serpentard. Il s'appelait Sirius Black.

– Black ? répéta Draco. C'est le nom de famille de ma mère !

Le fantôme devint encore plus pâle si cela était possible.

– J'espère pour vous jeune homme que vous ne ferez pas les quatre cents coups comme lui ! (Draco sourit) Une vraie catastrophe ambulante. Un jour, il a fait exploser les toilettes avec sa pensée. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on raconte. Le directeur n'était pas très content, mais... vous connaissez Dumbledore. En deux coups de baguette magique et c'était déjà réglé. Mmh, je devrai aller voir le Baron Sanglant pour lui avertir que Peeves prévoit de jeter des cartouches d'encre sur les élèves aux alentours de la Tour Serdaigle. Bon appétit.

– Merci, répondirent en chœur Harry et Draco qui consentit, enfin, à se servir.

Ooo

Percy Weasley, le préfet de leur maison, leur montra le chemin jusqu'aux dortoirs. Celui de Harry et Draco étaient le plus grand, car cette année, ils avaient été six à être répartis ici, et non pas quatre ou cinq comme les années précédentes. Ils trouvèrent leur malle près de chacun des lits. Celle de Draco était tout prêt de la porte.

Il sortit de sa poche sa baguette magique et poussa sa malle jusqu'au lit proche de celui de Harry et repoussa celle portant les initiales « R.W. » à l'autre bout, inversant alors leur place. Harry rigola légèrement quand les autres garçons entrèrent dans la grande chambre, et Ron se désola d'être près de la porte, là où il y avait un courant d'air. Cependant, il ne se plaignit pas longtemps, comme s'il était habitué à toujours obtenir les plus mauvaises choses. Draco s'assit sur son lit après avoir sorti son pyjama.

– La vue est plutôt agréable, dit-il. Mon père disait que les Serpentard dormaient dans les cachots, sous le lac et qu'il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, là-bas. Je suis assez triste pour eux.

Draco n'avait pas du tout l'air de le penser.

– J'ai retrouvé mon crapaud ! prononça Neville Londubat qui s'était illustré devant toute l'école en tombant par terre lors de la répartition. Je m'appelle Neville.

– On sait, formula Draco avec répugnance à l'idée de partager les sept années à venir avec lui.

Neville rougit considérablement.

– Bon, eh bien, bonne nuit.

Il repartit vers son lit. De l'autre côté du dortoir, les autres garçons rigolaient en entamant une bataille de polochon, ce que Draco jugea de complètement barbare. Après avoir enfilé son pyjama, son humeur maussade était entièrement revenue.

– Mon père va me couper la tête quand il apprendra que j'ai été réparti à Gryffondor, marmonna-t-il tandis que Harry cherchait dans sa malle une paire de chaussettes. Me couper la tête et la servir en guise de dîner aux elfes de maison, voilà tout.

– Tu exagères sûrement. Tu peux bien attendre avant de lui dire, non ?

– Tu ne connais pas mon père, prononça l'autre sombrement. Je dois lui envoyer un courrier avant qu'il ne l'apprenne de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre sinon, ça sera encore pire. Oh, regarde, Weasley dort avec un rat. C'est dégoûtant !

À l'autre bout du dortoir, le garçon roux essayait de calmer son rat surexcité qui commençait déjà à ronger ses draps.

– Certains ici manquent clairement d'éducation, ajouta Draco, tout bas.

Harry aurait voulu répondre qu'il devait arrêter d'avoir des à priori sur à peu près tout, mais tomba raide endormi dans son propre lit.

Le lendemain matin, il trouva le lit voisin vide. Draco n'était pas dans le dortoir, dans la salle de bain ou même la salle commune pourtant très animée en cette première matinée de cours. Percy distribua les emplois du temps et Harry découvrit que son premier cours de l'année était la Botanique, dans les serres. Neville – qui ne s'était pas véritablement fait d'amis – lui proposa de l'accompagner en bas pour le petit-déjeuner.

Sur la longue table de la Grande Salle se trouvaient des toasts, du jus d'orange, du porridge, des céréales et du lait ainsi des œufs au bacon. Avec les autres, ils parlèrent un peu de leur famille. C'est Seamus Finnigan qui aborda le sujet en disant que sa mère avait attendu sa lune de miel pour révéler à son père qu'elle était une sorcière. Le père de Dean, quant à lui, était parti bien avant sa naissance. Il lui était donc impossible de savoir s'il était un sang-mêlé ou un né-moldu. Toutefois, Harry fut étonné d'apprendre qu'il n'était pas le seul orphelin.

– C'est ma grand-mère qui m'a élevé, éluda Neville entre deux bouchées de porridge. Au début, toute ma famille a cru que j'étais un cracmol. Algie, mon grand-oncle, essayait toujours de me prendre par surprise pour voir s'il y avait un peu de magie en moi. Un jour, il m'a poussé dans l'eau, au bout de la jetée de Blackpool et j'ai failli me noyer. Jusqu'à l'âge de huit ans, je n'avais montré aucun don pour la magie. Et puis, un jour, mon grand-oncle qui était venu prendre le thé à la maison m'a pris par les chevilles et s'est amusé à me pendre par une fenêtre du premier étage. Ma grand-tante Enid est venue lui apporter une meringue et il m'a lâché sans le faire exprès. Mais au lieu de tomber normalement, j'ai rebondi dans le jardin jusque sur la route et tout le monde était ravi. Ma grand-mère pleurait de joie. Et je ne les avais jamais vus aussi heureux que quand j'ai été appelé à Poudlard. Ils avaient peur que je ne sois pas assez doué pour qu'on m'accepte à l'école. Mon grand-oncle Algie était tellement content qu'il m'a acheté un crapaud.

Harry semblait grandement impressionné. Était-ce si important que ça pour les familles de sorciers d'être tous de la même nature ? Si les Londubat, qui semblaient être bons sous tout rapport, réagissaient aussi stupidement juste pour vérifier que Neville était bien un sorcier, que pouvait donc faire le père de Draco – aux allures froides et austères – s'il apprenait que son fils avait été réparti à Gryffondor ? Harry retrouva Draco devant l'une des serres avec son sac de cours. Il avait manqué le petit-déjeuner.

– Alors, tu étais passé où ?

– J'étais à la volière. J'ai envoyé une lettre à mes parents pour dire que j'étais à Gryffondor. J'espère qu'ils ne m'en voudront pas trop...

– Approchez-vous, les interrompit le professeur de botanique. Approchez-vous tous. Nous allons commencer.

En botanique, ils eurent le droit à un cours d'initiation sur les types de terre et leurs propriétés. Pendant le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, le professeur Quirell passa tellement de temps à buter sur leur prénom qu'ils perdirent bien une demi-heure. L'Histoire de la Magie se révéla très ennuyante. Seuls Hermione Granger et Draco prenaient des notes dans leur classe.

Mais le pire fut le cours de potions. L'enseignant, Severus Rogue, se fit une joie de l'humilier devant tout le monde et gratifia Draco d'une œillade sévère lorsqu'il essaya de lui souffler une des réponses. Les jours suivants, Harry et Draco restèrent côte à côte, inséparables. Les autres garçons de leur dortoir traînaient généralement en groupe, mené par Ron Weasley. « Un vrai crétin, celui-là », disait généralement Draco dès que Harry venait à parler de lui.

Le jeudi matin, cependant, quelques nouvelles bouleversèrent cette routine qui commençait déjà à s'installer. Draco, tout comme Harry, reçut du courrier.

– Ouvre d'abord la tienne, encouragea Draco qui tremblait face à l'immense hibou Grand Duc, au regard intransigeant.

Il déchira aussitôt l'enveloppe et en sortit un mot griffonné à la hâte :

_Cher Harry, _

_Je sais que tu es libre le vendredi après-midi. Est-ce que tu aurais envie de venir prendre une tasse de thé avec moi aux alentours de trois heures ? Je voudrais bien savoir comment s'est passée ta première semaine. Réponds-moi en m'envoyant Hedwige. _

_Hagrid _

– Oh, ce n'est que ça, dit Draco, comme s'il était presque déçu que Harry ne se fasse pas réprimander pour un crime imaginaire. (Il regarda tristement son enveloppe) Au moins, ce n'est pas une Beuglante. Papa n'aime pas trop les scandales.

Harry se garda bien de demander ce qu'était une Beuglante. Les yeux de Draco touchaient presque le parchemin qu'il lisait et ses mains tremblaient.

– C'est si grave que ça ?

– N-Non, c'est même... même plutôt encourageant. En tout cas, moins pire que ce que j'imaginais. Il dit qu'il est déçu, que je ne perpétue pas la tradition, il dit même que je suis le maillon faible de notre arbre généalogique... Mais ça, il fallait bien s'y attendre. (Il semblait presque résigné) Gryffondor, tu te rends compte ? (Draco avait prononcé le nom de leur maison comme s'il s'agissait d'un gros mot et qu'il n'était absolument pas concerné par la situation). Tiens, tu peux lire si tu en as envie. Il parle même de ton père dedans. Moi, je meurs de faim.

Il lui tendit le courrier :

_ Draco,_

_ Il ne va pas sans dire que ta récente affiliation à la maison Gryffondor m'a profondément déçue. Je m'attendais à ce que tu poursuives l'ancestrale et fastueuse tradition de nos armoiries. Les Malfoy ont toujours été des alliés de la maison Serpentard. Ils sont les ambassadeurs de sa lumière, sa sagesse et sa puissance. Dans les veines des élèves et de ces illustres professeurs coule le sang des plus grandes familles de notre nation. Vous êtes camarades, mais également cousins, d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'est donc ta famille que tu quittes en embrassant le destin tumultueux que ta mère nomme « la voie de Sirius ». Il s'agit d'un de ces cousins. Peut-être as-tu déjà entendu parler de lui. _

_ Qui sait quelle réputation ce roublard a pu laisser dans sa propre maison... J'ai été nommé préfet-en-chef quand Sirius Black et ses amis ont commencé leurs petites manigances pour déstabiliser le système bien huilé et ancien de Poudlard. Dès leur première (et cela s'est conforté par la suite avec la deuxième année d'étude), ils ont passé plus de temps en retenue que n'importe quel autre étudiant du château. Sirius, étant aussi doué qu'impertinent, parvenait toujours à s'en sortir malgré mes très nombreuses mises en garde au directeur Slughorn. Il les trouvait, disait-il, uniques en leur genre. Sirius – en dépit de l'éducation exemplaire qu'il avait reçu de la part de sa mère Walburga – n'en faisait déjà qu'à sa tête et suivait comme un véritable toutou Potter. Potter aussi était un Sang pur descendant d'une grande lignée sur le point de s'éteindre. Tous deux s'étaient détournés des précieux conseils que j'avais essayé de faire pénétrer dans leurs petits esprits étroits lors de leurs punitions. _

_ Malheureusement, Draco, tu te doutes bien qu'ils n'ont rien retenu de tout cela. Sinon, Potter ne serait pas mort et Sirius ne serait pas en prison à l'heure où je te parle. Quoi qu'il en soit, sache que désormais Poudlard ouvre ses portes à n'importe quelle racaille. Et à Gryffondor sans doute plus qu'ailleurs ! Je te conseille vivement de te renseigner sur tes fréquentations avant même de les approcher. Qui sait si un Sang de Bourbe viendrait à traîner dans les parages... Ta mère t'enverra très certainement un colis avec un kit de purificateur d'air à placer près de ton lit. Il est absolument hors de question que tu aies à t'intoxiquer avec des êtres aussi nauséabonds. J'ai demandé à Dumbledore une liste de tes camarades de chambrée ainsi que le statut de leur sang. Il n'a pas pris la peine de répondre à mon courrier. Mais crois-moi, Draco, si l'un d'entre eux t'incommode par son existence seule, je suis prêt à saisir le conseil de l'école pour que l'on déplace ton lit dans une pièce adéquate à ton statut. _

_ D'autre part, je te conseille de consolider tes liens avec le professeur Rogue. Cela pourrait s'avérer très utile lors de ta scolarité. De plus, il s'agit d'un ami proche de la famille et il s'est également étonné de ne pas te compter parmi ses élèves. Conserver un lien avec la maison Serpentard est d'autant plus crucial, car ta répartition à Gryffondor pourrait être interprétée comme de la traîtrise par certains esprits étroits ou illuminés. Pour ma part, je prends plutôt cela comme une fatalité. Il fallait bien qu'un maillon faible surgisse après autant de générations de discipline stricte et de travail acharné. Malgré tout ça, mon exigence vis-à-vis de tes résultats scolaires sera donc accrue. Il est hors de question pour un Malfoy de cumuler la tare d'être chez Gryffondor et, en plus de cela, d'être complètement idiot. Je n'ai pas envie que notre branche finisse dans les limbes comme les Weasley. _

_ Autrefois, à l'époque de Octus Weasley, je peux te garantir qu'aucun de ses descendants n'aurait eu la faiblesse d'esprit de s'intéresser à des Moldus. Mais il a fallu que son fils Septimus tombe sur la tête à sa naissance et... tu sais ce que dit le proverbe sorcier, une poule ne pond pas deux œufs à la fois. Je suivrai de très près ton évolution magique et psychologique lors des sept années à venir. _

_ Au moindre écart de conduite, à la moindre hésitation ou rapport peu élogieux concernant ton attitude en cours, je suis fermement résolu à t'envoyer à l'école Durmstrang qui, elle, semble transmettre de bons principes sur une société toujours pure. Ta mère est, bien évidemment, opposée à cette décision. Pourtant, je pense qu'il s'agirait de la plus juste pour que ta vie d'adulte s'entame sur des bases saines et optimales. En ce qui me concerne, il est hors de question de déposer un enfant idoine aux portes de cette école en septembre, et de retrouver un voyou dégénéré au mois de juin. Il est de notoriété publique que c'est au contact des autres que nos bonnes manières s'annihilent. Si c'est le cas, nous ne te rappellerons à l'ordre. Sache que j'ai chargé Severus de garder un œil sur toi. Il m'a d'ores et déjà averti que tu restais souvent avec ce garçon, ce Potter._

_ Si je t'ai parlé de ton oncle Sirius au début de ma lettre, c'est parce que je crains que l'histoire se répète avec toi. Au départ, personne ne pouvait supposer que le comportement de Sirius changerait du tout au tout au bout d'une poignée d'années. Son attitude s'est radicalisée et je redoute profondément que ce schéma se réalise, une nouvelle fois. Ta mère et moi nous avons dépensé des trésors d'énergies et de patience pour que tu sois l'enfant que nous avions toujours désiré avoir. Je te serai reconnaissant de ne pas gâcher tout cela en empruntant une spirale menant tout droit à un cataclysme de dégénération mentale. _

_ Tu connais parfaitement l'histoire de Harry Potter et la manière dont il a survécu au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne pense pas que cela soit une très bonne idée de s'afficher ouvertement à ses côtés. Les conséquences pourraient retomber droit sur notre famille. La mère de Blaise nous a déjà écrit pour nous faire part de sa surprise, et les parents de Pansy songent même à revoir notre petit arrangement. Pour préserver notre stature, notre réputation et notre légendaire supériorité dans le monde sorcier britannique, nous nous devons de maintenir l'ordre préétabli par nos ancêtres. Je t'encourage vivement à te rendre à la bibliothèque pour découvrir les hauts faits des anciens élèves de l'école. Tu verras que le nom Malfoy revient plusieurs fois. À toi de voir si tu veux que le tien soit inscrit à la suite... ou sur la liste des animaux perturbateurs, épinglée dans le bureau poussiéreux de Argus Rusard. _

_ Dans l'attente de tes nouvelles, _

_ Ton père. _

Harry leva le nez du rouleau de parchemin. Si un membre de sa famille lui avait écrit une telle chose, il aurait certainement été déprimé sur le coup, voire pire. Mais pour Draco, cela semblait différent. Il avait même l'air de prendre cela avec un peu de légèreté.

– Tu n'es pas triste ?

– Mon père m'a déjà dit pire, tu sais. Ça lui passera, banalisa-t-il.

Harry n'était pas bien certain que Lucius Malfoy soit d'une nature à laisser couler les choses qui le contrariaient. Et la répartition de son fils faisait partie du sommet de la liste. Il préféra toutefois changer de sujet, sortant une plume et de l'encre de son sac de cours.

– Tu voudras m'accompagner demain, chez Hagrid ?

Draco abaissa la cuillerée de céréales qu'il s'apprêtait à enfourner dans sa bouche.

– Oh, euh, non. Ça ira comme ça, ajouta-t-il précipitamment, semblant mal à l'aise. Je dois essayer d'obtenir de bonnes notes dans toutes les matières en prenant un peu d'avance. Et puis, je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas trop.

– Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! insista Harry. Il ne te connaît même pas !

– Mais il connaît très bien mon père..., marmonna l'autre d'un air sombre.

Harry soupira et répondit à Hagrid qu'il viendrait le lendemain, seul. La journée du jeudi se déroula tranquillement et ils purent même s'amuser un peu en cours de Sortilèges en apprenant les bases du maniement de baguette magique et conseils de sécurité (apparemment, Draco avait eu raison en disant qu'il n'était pas très prudent de ranger sa baguette dans sa poche arrière).

Mais le mieux fut sans aucun doute la leçon de vol sur balais. Cette fièvre était contagieuse chez la majorité des élèves qui se rendaient, en gazouillant d'impatience, sur la pelouse de la cour principale. Depuis que Harry le connaissait, il devait admettre que Draco parlait beaucoup de balais de course. C'était même une des premières choses qu'il lui avait dites. Il se demanda si ses parents avaient fini par céder sur le Chemin de Traverse et lui en avait bel et bien acheté un tout neuf qui l'attendait chez lui.

La veille, avant de se coucher, Draco avait rebattu les oreilles de tout le dortoir en disant qu'il était le meilleur joueur de Quidditch de leur année, qu'il pouvait exécuter une figure au nom imprononçable sans réaliser le moindre effort et que, de toute manière, le poste d'Attrapeur lui reviendrait de droit dès qu'il aurait atteint l'âge requis. Même en cours, il imaginait des histoires dont il était le héros et parvenait à détourner l'attention d'un hélicoptère moldu voulant découper en lamelle de saucisson avec ses hélices le Ministre de la Magie en personne.

Une autre fois – et le professeur MacGonagall l'avait pris sur le fait et lui avait donné des lignes à copier –, il était un joueur de la Coupe du Monde et était parvenu à être à la fois Gardien, Poursuiveur et Attrapeur tant son balai était rapide. Même Ron, qui était pourtant un grand passionné de ce sport, avait fini par se lasser d'entendre les histoires de Draco.

Le professeur Bibine arriva juste derrière eux et rappela à tout le monde la bonne tenue à avoir pour que le cours se déroule sans le moindre incident. La plupart des élèves de première année réussirent à dresser leur balai sans encombre.

Harry fut même surpris que le sien lui obéisse immédiatement. Mrs Bibine s'assura que tout le monde volait bien (elle garda un œil sur Neville et Hermione qui semblaient bien trop nerveux et effrayés par la hauteur) puis entama les exercices. Avec sa baguette magique, elle créa un petit parcours avec des cerceaux, leur fit faire une course deux par deux, et leur demanda d'attraper des balles qu'elle propulsait dans le ciel. Très vite, Harry se révéla exceptionnelement doué à ça.

– Tu es sûr que c'est la première fois de ta vie que tu voles ? demanda-t-elle à Harry pour la quatrième fois tandis qu'il venait de slalomer entre le groupe serré d'élèves sans aucune difficulté.

– Oui, professeur.

Elle resta pensive.

– Attends-moi ici à la fin du cours.

Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre. Mrs Bibine siffla l'arrêt de la séance et chacun alla déposer son balai dans la remise, sauf Harry. Draco s'en alla à contrecoeur, comme s'il avait espéré que la professeur de vol se souvienne à la dernière minute de ses talents, à lui aussi.

Elle chargea simplement Dean de demander à ce que leur directrice de maison vienne ici le plus vite possible avec un certain Dubois. Pendant près d'une vingtaine de minutes, Mrs Bibine le fit s'exercer seul sous le regard perçant de deux autres silhouettes que Harry supposa être MacGonagall et l'autre élève. À la fin, on l'autorisa à redescendre sur le sol. L'enseignante de Métamorphose semblait ravie.

– Il faut que Potter rejoigne l'équipe ! Dubois, nous avons notre nouvel Attrapeur !

Ooo

Vendredi matin, au cours de Potions, Draco ne s'assit pas à côté de Harry contrairement à d'habitude. Il l'ignora soigneusement et s'installa au premier rang, près du bureau de Rogue. Depuis que toute l'école savait qu'il était l'Attrapeur de Gryffondor, l'admiration soudaine qu'on lui avait dédiée s'était vite transformée en un climat de jalousie collective. Même Seamus, avec qui Harry avait jusque-là entretenu de bons rapports, s'était détourné de lui.

Pourtant, le pire c'était Draco. Harry avait eu l'impression de le trahir, en quelque sorte, en lui arrachant son rêve. En Botanique, Draco se plaça en binôme avec une Serdaigle sans expression et employa de nombreux stratagèmes pour ne pas avoir à passer près de sa paillasse. Harry était presque soulagé à l'idée que le week-end approche, même si ça impliquait de rester dans la Salle Commune, et donc avec Draco et les autres... Au moins, il pourrait se détendre un peu en allant chez Hagrid. Sans même déposer ses affaires de cours dans son dortoir, Harry fila tout de suite après le déjeuner dans la cabane du garde-chasse. Il lui expliqua les quelques soucis rencontrés avec Rogue, ou encore l'étrange attitude du père de Draco.

– Boarf, ça ne m'étonne pas, soupira Hagrid. Il a toujours été comme ça, Lucius. Un sacré animal, d'ailleurs... Toujours à fouiner du côté où ça l'regarde pas. Je m'attendais à ce que son fils soit du même acabit. Faut croire que les choses changent. (Hagrid sembla tout à coup pensif) Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Harry. Il ne peut rien faire pour changer la situation. Il ne l'acceptera sans doute pas, mais... c'qui est fait est fait.

– Mais, pourquoi est-il aussi mécontent que Draco ne soit pas à Serpentard ? C'est si important que ça ?

– Mmh, pour certains sorciers la maison ça ne compte pas vraiment. C'est ce qu'on fait après l'école qui nous définit réellement, non ? Dumbledore pense même que la répartition arrive bien trop tôt. Il dit qu'on devrait attendre au moins la troisième année pour ça, et je suis bien d'accord. Bien des élèves changent entre temps.

– Alors, pourquoi ça ne change pas ?

– Les traditions, Harry. Les traditions... Les sorciers y portent une très grande importance. (Hagrid lui versa du thé dans une tasse de la taille d'un seau) Au fait, félicitation pour ton poste d'Attrapeur !

– Merci.

Harry aurait voulu lui dire qu'il n'était pas aussi heureux qu'il devrait l'être. Après tout, il avait très peur de rater devant toute l'école. Et si son agilité d'hier n'était qu'un coup de chance ? Et si Draco ne lui pardonnait jamais d'avoir pris sa place ?

– Ton père aurait été très fier de toi, ajouta le garde-chasse. Très fier.

– Mon père aussi était Attrapeur dans l'équipe ?

– Non, Poursuiveur. Il était très bon, vraiment très bon. Il avait un de ces style, une allure ! Oh, vraiment, Harry, tu aurais voulu voir ça...

Sur la table était découpé un article de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ parlant d'un cambriolage à Gringotts survenu le jour même où ils s'y étaient rendus, peu avant la rentrée. Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Dès qu'il commença à poser des questions dessus à Hagrid, celui-ci prétexta qu'il commençait à se faire tard et il le mit pratiquement à la porte. En retournant vers le château, Harry eut la forte impression qu'on lui cachait quelque chose.

En revenant dans la Salle Commune, Fred et George avaient organisé une véritable petite fanfare et contraignaient des élèves de deuxième année à chanter un hymne en son honneur sous la menace féroce de leur baguette magique. Même Hermione Granger, la fille insupportable qui posait toujours des questions compliquées en cours, était venue lui adresser ses sincères félicitations. Ils burent du soda ramené des cuisines et dévorèrent quelques patacitrouilles. Seul Draco se tenait à l'écart des festivités, le haut du corps caché par un énorme grimoire nommé « _Salazar Serpentard : sa vie, son œuvre, son héritage_ ». Harry s'approcha.

– Salut.

Draco tourna lentement une page de son livre sans prendre la peine de le regarder.

– Tu sais, je comprends que tu sois énervé contre moi. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Je veux dire, je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'ils me choisiraient comme membre de l'équipe. Je ne l'ai même pas demandé ! Je te donnerai bien ma place sur le champ si c'était possible.

Draco ferma tout à coup son ouvrage.

– Tu as intérêt à gagner tous tes matchs ! Absolument tous sans aucune exception ! Sinon, je viendrai te hanter, c'est clair ?

Harry hocha vigoureusement de la tête, ne sachant pas trop si cela était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Fred et George faisaient exploser des pétards quand Draco eut un petit air conspirateur. Il entraîna Harry jusqu'à leur dortoir.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit Harry tandis que Draco refermait la porte derrière eux.

– Cet après-midi j'ai dû me rendre chez Rusard pour copier les lignes que MacGonagall m'avait données. Et il est parti quelques minutes, car des élèves lançaient des Frisbee à Dents dans les couloirs. Je me suis retrouvé seul et j'ai... j'ai un peu fouillé, avoua-t-il en rougissant. Tu savais que ce type gardait des menottes et des chaînes, juste ou cas où ? Et il liste toutes les punitions données aux élèves au fur et à mesure des années. En bas, j'ai vu un énorme casier réservé juste à ton père et Sirius Black. J'ai été un peu curieux, tu vois. (Harry sourit. Lucius Malfoy, en disant à son fils de s'écarter formellement de « la voie de Sirius Black », l'avait juste propulsé dedans). Il y avait ce vieux bout de parchemin vierge dans une pochette. Je crois que Rusard n'a pas réussi à comprendre que c'était un objet magique, parce qu'il est cracmol, tu vois ? J'ai tout de suite su qu'il s'agissait de magie. Parce que mon livre, tu sais, celui de Salazar, eh bien, il fonctionne de manière à peu près semblable... (Draco agita sa baguette magique au-dessus) Regarde.

Harry se pencha. Pendant un moment, le morceau de parchemin resta intact avant que les mots suivants apparaissent :

_Messieurs Lunard, Queudever, Patmol et Cornedrue, _

_spécialistes en assistance aux manigances de mauvais coups, _

_sont fiers de vous présenter : La carte du Maraudeur. _

_Veuillez prononcer le mot magique... _

– Le mot magique ? répéta Harry, interdit.

– Je me demande bien ce que cela peut-être, se renfrogna Draco. On finira bien par trouver un jour, non ? (Harry était complètement fasciné) Tu peux la garder, si tu veux.

– Oh, non, elle est sans doute à ton oncle. Elle te revient.

Draco était en proie à un véritable dilemme.

– On la garde pour juste tous les deux, à tour de rôle, d'accord ? Il ne faudra en parler à personne. (Harry hocha vigoureusement de la tête, heureux et soulagé que Draco ne lui fasse plus la tête) Si un jour quelqu'un apprend que j'ai volé dans le bureau de Rusard, je pourrai même me faire tuer par mon père. Ou pire, renvoyé.

– Tu dois quand même avouer avoir un certain sens du drame.

Draco leva bien haut les sourcils, croisa les bras contre sa poitrine puis lui arracha la carte du Maraudeur. Harry resta parfaitement stoïque, se doutant bien que Draco n'allait pas lui tenir tête bien longtemps. Ils finirent par éclater de rire et rejoignirent la fête dans la Salle Commune après avoir caché leur trouvaille dans la malle de Harry.

Le restant du week-end se déroula paisiblement. Ils se joignirent à d'autres garçons de Gryfondor pour savoir quel serait le meilleur balai que Harry pourrait utiliser. Pour Seamus, il était impensable qu'il se défende lors de la compétition sur un des balais usés de l'école. « _Le mieux_ », avait-il dit en levant son doigt en l'air pour se donner un air important, « _c'est un Astiqueur 7. Ma mère en a déjà essayé un et ils sont apparemment fantastiques ! Le problème, c'est qu'ils ne sont fabriqués qu'en France. Même si tu en commandes un aujourd'hui, il n'arriverait pas assez tôt pour le match_ ». Neville, pour sa part, semblait être d'un autre avis. Il conseillait un Manchevif ou un Margotin 90. Draco avait eu un rire narquois. «_ Il faudrait à Harry le meilleur des balais sur le marché, comme le Nimbus 2000 ! Même un Friselune ne ferait pas l'affaire_ ». Harry était resté pensif. Il n'y connaissait strictement rien en balais et se fiait donc aveuglément aux dires de ses camarades. Cependant, Harry n'en pouvait plus d'attendre la journée de dimanche où Dubois le ferait enfin s'entraîner.

Grâce à Draco, il connaissait déjà presque toutes les règles du Quidditch mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir le ventre noué à l'idée de devoir se donner en spectacle devant toute l'école. Même le professeur Rogue, lundi après-midi, lui lança une légère pique à ce sujet : « _Au prochain match, nous aurons encore le droit à un record de mâchoires cassées. Je suppose que Mrs Pompresh se fera une joie d'utiliser son nouveau stock de Pousseos_ ».

Pour leur part, les Serpentard s'étaient lancés dans une véritable petite campagne de déstabilisation menée par Pansy Parkinson. Cette dernière semblait effroyablement jalouse que Draco ait passé plus de temps en compagnie de Harry qu'avec elle depuis le début de l'année.

– Laisse tomber, marmonna Draco en jetant un regard mauvais vers la table voisine. Ils finiront par se lasser. Et puis, c'est une fille. Qu'est-ce que les filles peuvent bien comprendre au Quidditch ?

Angelina Johnson, assise à sa droite, l'assassina du regard.

Les jours suivants, Draco essaya vainement de raisonner ses amis d'enfance à Serpentard et eut même l'idée de leur faire rencontrer Harry. Mais ni Pansy, ni les deux molosses derrière elle ne voulurent en entendre davantage parler. Draco ne le disait pas, mais Harry était absolument certain que de ne plus leur parler lui manquait.

Généralement, il essayait de tenir Draco loin de sa morosité en lui parlant de choses plus distrayantes comme le Quidditch ou la carte des Maraudeurs. Il fallut attendre plusieurs jours pour qu'ils finissent par trouver la solution. Draco était assis sur le lit de Harry tandis que leurs camarades de chambrée étaient tous encore en salle d'étude.

– C'est ça ! s'écria Harry après avoir fait deux fois le tour du dortoir. Le mot magique ! (Son ami le regarda comme s'il venait de recevoir un important choc sur la tête) C'est s'il vous plaît.

Avant même que Draco puisse émettre des doutes, sur la Carte scintillèrent les mots suivants : _« Bien joué. La prochaine fois, il suffira de dire « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises ». Pour que la carte redevienne un morceau de parchemin vierge, dites « Méfaits accomplis ! » _L'objet magique se révéla peu à peu, prenant la forme du château. Draco était stupéfait de sa richesse et de son exactitude. Deux points, dans un des dortoirs de la tour Gryffondor, indiquaient leur prénom et nom.

– C'est nous ! se réjouit Draco. Oh, regarde, on voit même Rusard, ici.

– Et les préfets ! Même les professeurs !

Une lueur de malice passa dans leur regard. Ils passèrent près d'une heure à étudier la carte dans un silence presque religieux.

– C'est drôle tout de même, fit remarquer Draco, songeur. Les elfes de maison ne figurent nulle part, pourtant il doit y en avoir plein le château... (Cela était sans doute la dernière réflexion que ce serait fait Harry à propos de cette merveille) Attends, à ton avis, où mène toutes ces galeries ?

– Ce sont des passages secrets vers l'extérieur de Poudlard, devina-t-il sans trop de mal. Je me demande vers où ils mènent...

– Tiens, regarde ! Qui c'est à ton avis ? (son doigt était posé près du nom « Touffu ») Il n'y a personne qui s'appelle Touffu, dans le château, à ce que je sache. Et puis, il n'a pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure. Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ?

– Tu crois qu'on devrait aller voir ? suggéra Harry. Juste pour vérifier.

– Mais, c'est dans le couloir interdit. Dumbledore a bien dit que personne n'avait le droit de s'y rendre sauf si on tenait vraiment à mourir... Je pense ne pas avoir envie de ça, Harry, ajouta Draco d'une toute petite voix craintive.

Cependant, Harry ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il replia la carte et sortit de leur dortoir d'un air décidé. Il trouvait ça vraiment bizarre. Dans la salle commune, la fête était à son comble et personne ne fit attention à lui. Une fois dans le couloir, il vérifia que les alentours étaient absolument déserts et entreprit de tourner à gauche. Mais Draco était sur ses talons, frissonnant de terreur.

– On n'a pas le droit d'être dehors à cette heure-ci, glapit-il. Le couvre-feu est dépassé depuis longtemps.

– Oui, mais il suffit de ne pas se faire prendre. Et puis, on a la carte avec nous. Viens.

– Non, Harry, je le sens mal... Si mon père apprend que j'ai eu une retenue pour vagabondage nocturne, il m'enverra tout de suite à Durmstrang et il paraît que là-bas, il fait très froid, et que les premières années sont maltraités !

– Tais-toi, un peu, tu veux ?

Harry éclaira le couloir sombre de sa baguette magique tandis que Draco tenait fermement un pan de son pull en regardant un peu partout. Ils réussirent à se cacher derrière une armure quand un préfet de Poufsouffle patrouilla au niveau du quatrième étage.

Grâce à la carte, qui dévoilait également des raccourcis du château, ils empruntèrent un étroit escalier en colimaçon dissimulé par une tapisserie reliant directement le quatrième au deuxième. Une fois devant le fameux couloir interdit, Draco produisit un son étrange, entre l'étranglement et l'affolement.

– Écoute, si tu as peur, tu peux retourner à la salle commune. Tu n'étais pas obligé de me suivre. Tiens, je te donne même la carte.

Le petit garçon semblait être en proie à un véritable dilemme.

– Je t'accompagne, dit-il après de longues minutes d'hésitation. Tu es mon ami, et je suis un Gryffondor comme toi. Tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit le choixpeau ? « Si vous allez à Gryffondor vous rejoindrez les courageux. Les plus hardis et les plus forts sont rassemblés en ce lieu ». Il parlait de moi aussi. Donc je viens.

Harry se mit à sourire. Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte, en vain.

– C'est fermé, dit-il piteusement.

– Pousse-toi. (Draco agita sa baguette magique) _Alohomora_ ! (Un déclic se produisit) Il faudrait vraiment que tu songes à écouter en cours de sortilèges, parfois.

Un long couloir sombre s'étalait dans les galeries du château et Harry ne cessait de vérifier que Touffu était toujours bien là, sur la carte. Il n'avait même pas du tout bougé depuis qu'ils étaient descendus de leur tour.

– Peut-être qu'il est mort, tenta Draco, avec une lueur d'espoir. Je veux dire, vaut mieux que lui soit mort plutôt que nous, non ?

– Cette porte aussi est bloquée.

Résigné, Draco la déverrouilla alors. Ils s'engouffrèrent tous les deux dans la vaste salle plongée dans la pénombre.

– _Lumos_, murmura tout à coup Draco.

À présent, ils comprenaient pourquoi l'endroit était interdit. Devant leurs yeux, un chien monstrueux remplissait tout l'espace entre le sol et le plafond. L'animal avait trois têtes : trois paires d'yeux étincelant d'une lueur démente, trois museaux qui les flairaient en frémissant avec avidité et trois gueules bavantes hérissées d'énormes crocs jaunâtres d'où pendaient des filets de salive épais comme des cordes. Le chien se tenait immobile, ses six yeux fixés sur eux.

S'il ne les avait pas encore dévorés, c'était sans doute parce qu'ils l'avaient pris par surprise, pensa Harry, mais à en juger par ses grognements qui roulaient comme le tonnerre, il n'allait pas tarder à leur bondir dessus. Draco était comme pétrifié. Harry chercha à tâtons la poignée de porte, tout en marchant à reculons vers la sortie. Entre un renvoi définitif et la mort, il préférait affronter les foudres du directeur.

À peine eurent-ils le temps de sortir que le chien se mit à aboyer férocement et à essayer de les croquer, mordant alors l'air. La porte se reverrouilla automatiquement et Draco, dégoulinant de sueur, se laissa glisser le long du mur de pierre. Harry devait admettre que même avec toute la hardiesse du monde, il n'aurait pas pu conserver son calme une minute de plus face à un tel monstre. Harry tapota l'épaule de Draco pour qu'il se redresse. Ce dernier sursauta.

– On doit retourner dans notre dortoir avec qu'on s'aperçoive que nous sommes partis !

Ils cavalèrent à travers le château, en consultant la carte à chaque angle de couloirs. Ils faillirent croiser Peeves ainsi que Miss Teigne, mais arrivèrent sans encombre dans la salle commune où la fête venait tout juste de se terminer. Sans un mot, et la mine blafarde, Draco alla prendre une douche. Harry s'en voulait un peu de lui avoir fait subir ça. C'était incroyablement dangereux et insouciant. Pourtant, il n'arrêtait pas de se demander ce qu'un monstre pareil faisait dans une école pleine d'enfants.

– Il n'était pas là par hasard, souffla Draco tandis qu'ils enfilaient leur pyjama.

– Je me doute bien, mais...

– Il était assis sur quelque chose. Une trappe.

– Tu crois qu'il pourrait s'agir d'une sorte de... chien de garde ?

– J'en sais rien. Peut-être, admit-il. Mais la prochaine fois que ma vie sera en jeu, je préférerais d'abord être consulté !

Draco tira brutalement les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin. Au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes, il les entrouvrit pour ajouter, tout bas :

– En tout cas, c'était plutôt cool. Bonne nuit.

– Bonne nuit.

Harry se glissa entre ses draps, la tête encore plus pleine de questions qu'au début de cette soirée. Si le chien à trois têtes gardait quelque chose, c'était sans doute le petit paquet qu'il était allé récupérer à Gringotts peu avant la rentrée.

Ooo

Les jours s'écoulèrent à Poudlard et ni Draco, ni Harry n'évoquèrent leur rencontre tumultueuse avec Touffu. D'ailleurs, la carte du Maraudeur avait été rangée soigneusement quelque part, afin de ne plus succomber à la tentation de faire de nouvelles bêtises. Harry écouta le précieux conseil de son ami et fut bien plus attentif en cours de Sortilèges.

Ainsi, il apprit à maîtriser le sort « _Wingardium Leviosa_ » au bout d'une petite semaine ! Draco, pour sa part, bataillait ardemment pour obtenir la première place à l'issu du trimestre. Malheureusement pour lui, la concurrence était de taille cette année : Hermione Granger raflait toutes les félicitations, laissant alors Draco bon second.

– Mon père va me tuer, se lamenta Draco en sortant du cours de Botanique où il avait obtenu la deuxième meilleure note de la classe, une fois de plus. Me tuer en m'écorchant vif sur le portail du Manoir.

Harry, qui n'avait que les Dursley comme famille, ne se préoccupait pas tant que cela de ses notes et cela lui permettait d'arriver de manière bien plus apaisée en cours. Souvent, la nuit, Draco veillait très tard pour accumuler de l'avance dans chacune des matières, rendait des devoirs supplémentaires ou restait des heures interminables à la bibliothèque le week-end.

Sa situation était devenue si préoccupante que leur directrice de maison l'avait convoqué un mercredi après-midi, peu avant le dîner. Harry était resté devant la porte du bureau, car le professeur MacGonagall souhaitait également s'entretenir avec lui quelques instants. En sortant de la pièce, Draco semblait réjoui, tenant dans ses mains un énorme biscuit au gingembre en forme de triton.

– Il serait temps que votre père apprécie le fils qu'il a et non pas celui qu'il voudrait avoir.

– Merci, professeur !

MacGonagall lui attribua un sourire bienveillant.

– À vous, Potter.

L'enseignante referma la porte et ce fut au tour de Draco de patienter, tout en croquant dans son gâteau avec enthousiasme. Lorsque Harry revint, il semblait d'excellente humeur et tenait dans ses bras un long paquet rectangulaire.

– Allez le déballer dans votre dortoir pendant que les autres se rendent à la Grande Salle. Je compte sur vous, Potter pour conserver la surprise jusqu'au match !

Les deux garçons détalèrent. Une fois dans leur dortoir, ils découvrirent que le paquet contenait un balai de course.

– C'est un Nimbus 2000 ! s'extasia Draco.

Mais Harry n'avait pas eu besoin de le dire pour le reconnaître. Il se souvenait parfaitement l'avoir vu sur le Chemin de Traverse pendant qu'il effectuait ses achats avec Hagrid. Ils passèrent tellement de temps à l'admirer qu'ils en oublièrent même que le festin d'Halloween était sur le point de commencer. Des milliers de chauves-souris voletaient dans la salle et fondaient sur les tables en de gros nuages noirs qui faisaient vaciller les flammes des chandelles à l'intérieur des citrouilles évidées.

Les mets du festin apparurent tout à coup dans les plats d'or, comme lors du banquet de début d'année. Harry mangeait le cœur en joie, et avec Draco ils prévoyaient déjà que ce week-end, ils essaieraient le nouveau balai de course à tour de rôle quand la plupart des autres élèves des années supérieures se rendraient à Pré-au-Lard. Harry s'en voulait toujours d'avoir spolié le titre d'Attrapeur à Draco, mais celui-ci n'en parlait déjà plus. Il était même très satisfait de la nouvelle situation et se vantait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il était un ami proche de Harry Potter.

Ils étaient en train de discuter avec entrain avec Olivier Dubois sur les nouvelles tactiques de jeu quand le professeur Quirrell déboula dans la Grande Salle, tout affolé en hurlant « _Un troll ! Un troll dans les cachots_ ! », puis finit par s'évanouir. Draco poussa un tel hurlement de terreur que le crapaud de Neville bondit hors de sa poche et se mêla au capharnaüm général. Draco continuait de crier tout en remplissant précipitamment ses poches de friandises comme s'il s'agissait d'une question de vie ou de mort. Les élèves finirent par se calmer sous les instructions des professeurs et des préfets qui avaient pour charge de raccompagner tout le monde dans leur dortoir sans le moindre incident.

– Comment un troll a-t-il pu entrer dans le château ? formula Harry, complètement aberré.

– J'en sais rien, répondit Draco en suivant Percy Weasley de très près, comme s'il pouvait agir comme un bouclier humain. J'ai entendu dire que les trolls étaient très stupides. Il n'a pas pu venir ici par hasard, et encore moins tout seul.

Harry attribua un coup de coude à Draco. Dans le rang, Ron et Neville avaient la mine grave. Ils se détachèrent du groupe en douce et filèrent à contre-sens. Avant même que quiconque puisse réagir, les deux autres avaient disparu. Une fois tous les élèves de Gryffondor dans leur tour. Percy et la préfète entreprirent de faire l'appel et ils s'aperçurent très rapidement des deux absents.

– Quelqu'un sait où peuvent se trouver Ron et Neville Londubat et Hermione Granger ? vociféra Percy, qui semblait plus contrarié qu'un membre de sa propre famille désobéisse au règlement plutôt que de le savoir proche d'une mort immédiate. Parlez immédiatement pour ne pas perdre de temps !

Draco s'avança, gêné.

– J'ai vu repartir les deux garçons en sens inverse. Mais je ne sais pas où est Hermione.

Percy fila aussitôt avertir le professeur MacGonagall. Dean, Seamus, Harry et Draco se rendirent immédiatement dans leur dortoir pour se préparer à l'heure du coucher. Personne ne parlait, attendant le retour des deux retardataires. Finalement, Neville et Ron revinrent, couverts d'eau et d'une odeur pestilentielle.

– Tu as bien de la chance de ne pas être renvoyé, Ron ! fit remarquer Percy d'un air sévère. J'en avertirai nos parents demain matin, à la première heure. Heureusement que ton camarade Malfoy a eu la décence d'esprit de nous mettre sur une bonne piste.

Le préfet claqua la porte, laissant leur dortoir dans une ambiance pesante, quasi mortuaire. Ron enleva ses chaussures sans quitter Draco des yeux.

– T'es qu'une balance ! s'écria-t-il. Personne ne t'a demandé de le dire ! Tout ça pour bien se faire voir auprès de MacGonagall... Être le chouchou.

– Ce troll aurait pu vous tuer ! protesta Harry. Tu devrais plutôt lui dire merci.

– On contrôlait la situation, rétorqua Ron. J'ai réussi à l'assommer pendant que le troll tenait Neville !

– Tu as vraiment combattu ce troll ? s'étonna Seamus, admiratif. Wow, et il faisait quelle taille ?

– Quatre mètres, au moins, répondit Ron d'une manière presque théâtrale. On nous a même donné des points pour l'avoir mis hors service.

Harry avait la bouche entrouverte, abasourdi. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il entendait qu'on félicitait des élèves pour leur imprudence excessive...

– Je n'ai pas hésité une seconde à venir au secours de Hermione, ajouta Ron d'une voix bien forte. La prochaine fois, j'irai sans doute voir le monstre du lac. Il ne m'effraie pas du tout, contrairement à certains, ici. (Ron se mit à imiter la voix de Draco) Oh, j'ai peur, j'ai peur ! Hagrid, sauvez-moi ! (les autres rigolèrent) Franchement, je me demande ce qu'il fait à Gryffondor...

– Ne les écoute pas, prononça Harry à l'adresse de Draco qui enfilait rageusement ses chaussettes. Il est idiot, c'est tout.

Sans un mot de plus, Draco alla se coucher. Pendant une demi-heure encore, Ron parla aux autres de son incroyable bravoure et donna un récit détaillé de son combat avec le troll. Même si Harry n'y avait pas été, il savait – au fond de lui – que ce dernier exagérait et que la chance avait dû jouer pour beaucoup là-dedans.

Cependant, les jours qui suivirent, les autres Gryffondor acclamèrent Ron comme un héros. Même Neville Londubat, qui était pourtant sur les lieux, ne savait plus quelle version du récit était la bonne. Selon les versions, Draco allait tantôt chez Dumbledore en larmes pour se plaindre des points qui seraient retirés à leur maison s'il ne les dénonçait pas tout de suite tantôt il était lui aussi dans les cachots et fermait la porte des toilettes à clef, rendant alors prisonniers ses camarades de la fureur dévastatrice du troll.

Harry avait beau soutenir à qui voulait l'entendre que rien ne s'était passé comme ça, les élèves persistaient à faire courir des rumeurs plus abracadabrantes les unes que les autres. Un matin, en cours de Potions, Harry entendit Pansy glisser quelques mots à Draco près de l'armoire à ingrédients.

– Tu sais, avait-elle dit, à Serpentard rien de tout cela ne se serait produit. Nous on est solidaires entre nous. Tu as bien vu comment ils sont avec toi ? N'essaie pas d'être ami avec eux, ils n'en valent clairement pas la peine.

Draco avait alors passé son vendredi après-midi de libre en sa compagnie, ainsi que celles d'autres Serpentard de première année, dans une salle de classe vide à travailler. Harry n'avait pas cherché à les rejoindre, car, après tout, c'était l'unique moment que Draco avait pour décompresser et s'aérer l'esprit.

Le temps froid de novembre enveloppait de glace les montagnes qui entouraient l'école et la surface du matin, le sol était couvert de givre et l'on voyait Hagrid, emmitouflé dans un gros manteau, qui dégivrait les balais de l'école sur le terrain de Quidditch. La saison de Quidditch avait commencée. Le samedi suivant, Harry allait jouer son premier match après des semaines d'entraînement : Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Si Gryffondor gagnait, son équipe prendrait la deuxième place du championnat. Presque personne n'avait vu Harry s'entraîner. Il était devenu l'arme secrète de l'équipe et Dubois le gardait soigneusement à l'écart.

Au château, les pronostics allaient bons trains, y compris parmi les professeurs. Flitwick glissa une Patacitrouille dans la main de Harry à l'issu d'un cours et MacGonagall refusa tout net de leur donner des devoirs pour le week-end, car « les sportifs doivent se reposer ». Harry avait emprunté un livre à la bibliothèque (« Le Quidditch à travers les Âges ») pour se renseigner sur les diverses fautes possibles, les diverses stratégies à adopter pour repérer le Vif d'Or le plus vite possible. À l'approche du match, la tactique de Draco était la fuite.

Depuis l'histoire du troll, la plupart des élèves de première année à Gryffondor lui reprochaient un flagrant manque de solidarité. Certains s'amusaient même à scander des slogans sous son nez tel que : « _Serpentard va perdre_ ! » en espérant que cela affecterait Draco d'une manière ou d'une autre. Même Dubois, qui était pourtant bien plus mâture, était réticent à l'idée que Draco assiste à leur entraînement de Quidditch. Harry savait bien que le capitaine des Gryffondor, comme une majorité dans leur maison, craignait que la véritable allégeance de Draco revienne encore aux verts et argent. C'était sans doute une chose qu'ils ne pourraient pas régler avant un bon paquet de temps.

Le matin du match, le ciel était clair même si les températures restaient plutôt froides. Harry était assis entre Katie Bell et George Weasley, l'estomac noué. Il n'avait pas vu Draco de la matinée et il se demanda pendant un bref instant s'il comptait assister au match. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas bien le temps de penser, car absolument tout le monde était aux petits soins pour lui, lui proposant des tonnes de nourriture, lui attribuant des conseils de dernières minutes ou lui massant le cou.

Quand l'heure arriva, les sept joueurs se rendirent d'une démarche solennelle jusqu'au terrain sous les encouragements bruyants de leur camarades. Les gradins se remplirent à une vitesse hallucinante et Mrs Bibine vint leur rappeler les règles du jeu, ainsi que les notions de fair-play. Elle donna alors un grand coup de sifflet et les quinze balais s'élevèrent aussitôt dans les airs.

– Angelina Johnson, de l'équipe de Gryffondor, s'empare immédiatement du Souafle, dit le commentateur. Cette fille est décidément un excellent poursuiveur, et en plus, elle est plutôt jolie...

– JORDAN !

– Excusez-moi, professeur.

Le commentaire du match était assuré par Lee Jordan, un ami des jumeaux Weasley, et le professeur McGonagall le surveillait de près.

– Angelina passe à Alicia Spinnet, qui jouait l'année dernière comme suppléante. Bell passe à Johnson et... non, c'est Marcus Flint, le capitaine des Serpentard qui reprend le Souafle et qui vole comme un aigle vers les buts adverses, il va mar... non, le tir est arrêté par Olivier Dubois, le gardien de Gryffondor. Attendez ! Écoutez ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? (La foule se tut et un rugissement puissant ébranla une partie des gradins) C'est un lion ! Un véritable lion dans la foule !

Harry tourna rapidement la tête et reconnut entre mille Draco, qui lui faisait de larges signes de la main. Mais le plus drôle, c'était ce qu'il avait sur la tête : une énorme tête de lion qu'il avait sans doute fabriquée lui-même rugissait à pleins poumons et effrayait quelques filles. Cette brève vision lui redonna du courage.

Les points s'accumulèrent très vite en faveur de Gryffondor. Mais les Serpentard n'étaient pas en reste. Harry, qui survolait inlassablement le terrain, pouvait clairement distinguer les supporters déchaînés des deux côtés. En fait, pour Harry, le match dura bien moins longtemps qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. Très vite, il repéra le Vif et descendit en piqué vers le sol.

La foule vit qu'il avait une main plaquée contre sa bouche, comme s'il était sur le point de vomir. Il atterrit brutalement sur la pelouse du stade, toussa et un objet doré tomba alors au creux de sa main. À sa stupeur, le Vif d'Or battait paresseusement des ailes, comme résigné. Harry le montra victorieusement à la foule en délire et crut entendre, quelque part, le lion de Draco rugir.

.

.

.

**Note : Et voilà la fin de la première moitié du tome 1. Je pense que ce chapitre a été suffisamment consistant et je croise les doigts pour que cela vous ait plus. Réellement. J'avais prévu de poster en automne le début de l'histoire. Finalement, j'ai avancé la date de parution car je traverse une phase un peu difficile et disons que bon, faut l'avouer, l'univers de la fic est le seul qui ne soit pas totalement chamboulé. **

**Alors n'hésitez surtout pas à me faire part de votre avis lors d'un commentaire. Ça rebooste toujours énormément et j'ai besoin de ça plus que d'habitude. Bon, si vous n'en avez pas envie ou le temps, ce n'est pas grave, hein. Je remercie d'avance ceux qui mettront cette histoire en alert et favoris. La parution de cette histoire n'influencera pas le rythme de publication de mes autres fics en cours. Je prends juste mon temps pour présenter quelque chose dont je n'aurais pas à rougir d'ici deux mois. **

**Merci de m'avoir lu,**

**D Would**

**p-s : Si vous avez un compte facebook, j'ai un groupe du nom de « The Baba O'Riley » assez convivial où je donne des actus concernant mes fics, entre autre (extraits inédits, état de la progression, goodies etc).**


	2. T1 - Sous la trappe

**Posté le : **17 Août 2014. _Riddikulus !_

* * *

**A DRAGON IN THE WIND. **

**Note importante : Je vous propose un système de réponses aux reviews assez particulier pour cette fic. Il s'agira d'une réponse groupée pour tous les lecteurs. Si vous en appréciez la forme, on continuera sur cette lancée, dans le cas contraire, nous reviendrons à un schéma plus classique. Pourquoi une réponse groupée ? Tout simplement car cela me fait un énorme gain de temps. J'ai plusieurs histoires en cours et je reçois beaucoup de reviews, ce dont je vous en suis très reconnaissante. Sauf que je me suis aperçue que je passais plus de temps à vous répondre, qu'à écrire de nouveaux chapitres. Donc oui, bien sûr que je peux tous vous répondre si c'est ça que vous appréciez (et je le comprends totalement, en tant que lectrice, j'adore obtenir des réponses des auteurs). Mais sachez que si je le fais, le délais d'attente entre chaque publication sera bien plus long. Donc à la fin de ce chapitre, dites-moi vraiment quel système vous préférez en pesant le pour et le contre. Merci de votre compréhension, D Would.**

* * *

**Réponse groupée aux reviews**

Avant toute chose, je tiens à remercier chaleureusement chaque personne qui a posté un commentaire sur le premier chapitre de cette histoire. Je les lis tous avec la plus grande des attentions. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à un tel accueil, surtout en plein mois d'août ! Vous m'avez reboosté pour écrire et j'ai vraiment avancé depuis la première publication. Toutefois, certaines reviews ont été un peu contrastées et vous m'avez posés des tonnes de questions. Je vais essayer d'être la plus précise possible dans mes réponses et de combler vos attentes, sans trop vous en dire sur la suite des événements.

D'abord, gardez à l'esprit que vous n'avez lu qu'une moitié de tome, donc forcément, les liens entre les personnages ne sont pas les mêmes que dans la version originale ! Il va falloir du temps, et donc plusieurs tomes, pour que des amitiés ou rivalités se créent. Ne vous attendez donc pas à ce que tout arrive tout de suite. **Sorciere6174, Red Lady Death, Meladrei, Hyoki Sama, Kimika Su, Yume Resonnance, Pauline, Blair18, Tymara, Manouchow, Sweet and Salt, Krysteen, Doudaah, Kaori Jade, Yukiko64, ManoirMalfoys, Hermione888** et** Zayniegirl**, je vous remercie pour votre enthousiasme, vos compliments et votre confiance pour ce projet.

D'autres ont été très étonnés que la raison pour laquelle Draco ait été réparti à Gryffondor ne soit pas davantage explicitée comme **Mister Kyan, La Prof **ou **ZebreRose**. À mon sens, si Draco se retrouve chez les lions, ce n'est pas uniquement parce qu'il a discuté avec Harry. Ce serait très réducteur de penser ainsi. Prenons l'exemple inverse : Harry aurait dû aller à Serpentard, mais il a décidé de ne pas y aller car il ne voulait pas terminer comme « un mauvais sorcier » ou comme Draco, pour qui il éprouvait déjà une forte antipathie. Dans ma fic, si Draco se retrouve à Gryffondor c'est parce qu'il veut au plus profond de lui être proche de Harry, et aussi être différent de sa lignée. D'ailleurs, **Stormtrooper2**, même si Draco est peureux (d'ailleurs, Neville est aussi froussard dans les premiers tomes), Draco va doucement parvenir à surmonter tout ça. Il veut marquer son temps et tu as parfaitement raison là-dessus **Unepalunaise**. Disons que c'est un désir inconscient qui se réalise pour lui mais il va vraiment falloir attendre plusieurs tomes pour qu'on comprenne réellement le pourquoi du comment. Mais dans ma tête, tout cela est très limpide et ne se limite aucunement à une simple poignée de main.

Dans tous les cas, je ne trouve pas Harry « complètement lisse », **H Jedusor**, ou en tout cas, pas comme toi tu le perçois. Je mets énormément d'énergie dans cette fic, mais je ne peux tout de même pas me permettre de faire de Harry un enfant ayant bien trop de caractère. Il n'a que onze ans ! C'est normal (à mon sens) d'avoir l'air tout gentil, tout parfait. Je suis la trame laissée par J.K. Rowling, et pour avoir relu l'ensemble des tomes pour écrire cette histoire, je trouve Harry vachement nou-nouille. Je ne pouvais pas en faire un garçon très charismatique ou drôle à hurler de rire parce qu'il ne l'a jamais été. En revanche, si j'avais écrit sur Harry à Serpentard (comme x-Lilo), là je me serais davantage permis de modifier son caractère. Là, je me sens un peu les mains liées. J'espère que tu comprends mieux mon choix scénaristique, on va dire.

**Matsuyama** m'a demandé pourquoi Harry ne se demandait pas pourquoi Sirius était en prison. Encore une fois, c'est ma vision des choses : je ne trouve pas Harry très curieux vis-à-vis du monde magique dans les livres alors qu'il pourrait s'intéresser à beaucoup de choses ! Son manque de réaction provient surtout de sa grande immaturité (ils n'ont que onze ans, tout de même), mais aussi – et dernière raison – parce qu'il reste assez méfiant envers tout ce que peut raconter Lucius Malfoy. **Redkunst **voulait savoir si Draco garderait son côté « drama queen » et je réponds un gros oui ! J'ai toujours pensé que Draco avait un petit côté princesse à la fois agaçant et adorable. Après tout, il est un fils unique pourri gâté (on s'en rendra surtout compte dans le tome 2) et c'est normal que ses réactions soient tout à fait hors de propos parfois. Et je suis d'accord, c'est une pipelette, **77Hildegard**, mais dans les bouquins, on remarque qu'il parle beaucoup en classe, tout de même... (J'ai adoré exagérer ce trait de sa personnalité). En grandissant, il ne perdra pas ce trait de caractère car ça fait partie de son éducation.

Dans tous les cas, comme l'espère **Deana 9**, l'amitié entre Draco et Harry sera bien évidemment solide et passera par des phases tantôt drôles, tantôt dramatiques. Pour moi, il était impensable de faire cette fic sans faire de parallèle avec l'histoire de James et Sirius (sérieusement, **Kolerego**, comment tu as fait pour ne pas y penser toute seule, haha ?). Sinon, c'est normal que l'histoire soit assez centrée sur Sirius car il a quand même son nom dans le titre du tome, **Majorie27 **! (D'ailleurs, Severus n'a jamais été le parrain de Draco ! Ça c'est une invention des fics)

Je tenais à rétablir un point concernant Ron et Hermione, **Ombre d'un rêve **et **Cat240**. Dans la première partie du tome 1, ils ont été assez absents. Pourtant, vous verrez très bientôt qu'ils n'en sont pas pour autant invisibles ou sans utilité pour l'intrigue ! Donc rassurez-vous **Kyllerothius, Yaoi No Yume** et **Vampire1803.** Je veux juste les insérer au bon moment, que cela soit crédible, quitte à attendre encore un peu. En tout cas, tout a été écrit donc je n'attends plus qu'un peu pour tout partager avec vous. Mais ce qui m'est cher, par-dessus tout, c'est de garder l'identité de chacun des personnages et je pense que là-dessus, nous sommes parfaitement d'accord. N'est-ce pas **Obviously Enough** et **L'existence d'une vie **? Donc non, Draco ne deviendra sans doute jamais un petit sorcier parfaitement tolérant et propre sur lui, **Slytherinyciane **(ne pleure pas trop). On doit avoir la même vision des choses, je crois. Parce qu'avec des parents comme Lucius et Narcissa, tu ne peux pas t'en sortir indemne d'années de lavage de cerveau.

Draco sera toujours, d'une certaine manière, très étriqué dans sa façon de pensée et aura des a priori sur pas mal de choses. Après tout, ça fait partie de son héritage. Bien évidemment, le fait d'être entourés de sorciers de tout milieu lui ouvrira les yeux sur pleins de choses ! Et j'ai vraiment hâte que sa personnalité évolue. Pourtant, une partie de moi continue de penser que Draco aura toujours à l'esprit que les sangs purs valent un peu mieux que les autres, aussi brillants soient-ils... Je compte vraiment les utiliser. N'oubliez pas qu'on a surtout le point de vue de Draco ! Son avis est biaisé, **Eladelle**. Donc ça promet de grands moments pour les tomes suivants, **Bambinette Sama** et **Cassandre Maelthewine **(je n'en dirai pas plus, haha).

Pour **Charly**, petites précisions au sujet de Hermione et les amis d'enfance de Draco : Pour Hermione, il est normal qu'elle ne soit pas amie avec les autres élèves de l'école car Harry n'est pas allé la sauver dans les toilettes des filles. Donc pour leur classe, Hermione est encore cette fille insupportable qui veut toujours avoir raison. En ce qui concerne les Serpentard, nous ne les avons pas beaucoup vu au cours de l'année scolaire car Draco s'est plongé la tête la première dans sa nouvelle amitié avec Harry. Heureusement, nous les verrons bien plus dans le second tome... Chaque année sera traitée en deux, trois ou quatre parties. Mais je ne compte pas (par exemple) faire dix chapitres sur un tome, **Fishina **même s'il m'intéresse beaucoup. Je préfère plutôt poster un gros truc d'un coup, loulz (Bon courage pour tout lire, **Kervana **et **Momopowaa**).

p-s : Merci à **Anonyme** d'apprécier mon petit dessin en couverture ! Et merci à **Emilie, Céline** et tant d'autres d'avoir apprécié que je réutilise le chapeau-lion de Luna de cette manière (et oui, Luna apparaîtra dans l'histoire, et j'y ferai référence bien plus tôt que dans le tome 5).

p-p-s : **Sam**, ça ne m'étonne guère que tu ai apprécié le moment du goûter plus que les autres. J'ai mis toute mon âme dedans, tsais. Quand ça parle de nourriture, ça devient une affaire sérieuse.

p-p-p-s : (Je sais, j'exagère) Applaudissez **JaaKuKo **pour sa première review sur une de mes fics !

* * *

**Mot de la bêta, x-Lilo : **C'est la première fois que je bosse en tant que bêta et je dois avouer que pour moi ça n'a rien d'un vrai travail. C'est génial. J'ai plus l'impression que c'est un cadeau en fait ! Haha. J'adore Draco et si après ce chapitre ce n'est pas votre cas c'est que vous n'avez pas de cœur. Il est génial. Harry est génial. Tout le monde est génial ! Cette fic est géniale et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Je ne peux qu'espérer que aimerez ce chapitre autant que moi.

**Erratum : Une erreur s'est glissée dans le texte du précédent chapitre. Draco est né le 5 juin et non pas le 5 mai (comme j'en étais convaincue depuis des lustres). Merci Slytherinyciane.**

* * *

**Tome 1**

**« Draco Malfoy et l'héritage de Sirius Black »**

**PARTIE II**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Les jours qui suivirent, beaucoup de monde complimenta Draco sur son déguisement lors du match. Même Ron dû admettre que c'était plutôt réussi. Le professeur Flitwick en personne attribua cinq points à Draco pour avoir réussi à ensorceler un chapeau en étant seulement en première année.

Des élèves de seconde année lui avaient même demandé de leur personnaliser des badges pour qu'ils disent quelque chose lorsqu'on tapotait dessus. Draco le faisait gratuitement, espérant alors ainsi pouvoir s'intégrer parmi les Gryffondor, ce qui semblait – jusqu'ici – plutôt réussi. Pendant que Draco fignolait ses commandes de badges dans leur dortoir, Harry en profitait généralement pour observer la carte du Maraudeur. Touffu restait bien en place, immobile.

Le samedi matin suivant, Harry réussit à convaincre Draco de l'accompagner chez Hagrid. Après tout, les maigres pistes qu'ils possédaient remontaient toutes vers le garde-chasse. Hagrid était penché à sa fenêtre, arrosant des fleurs d'un jaune moutarde produisant un bruit de klaxon dès qu'on les éclaboussait.

– Hey ! Harry, comment ça va ?

– Très bien, Hagrid. Je vous présente Draco, mon ami.

– Ah, oui, oui... Draco (Hagrid semblait tout autant embarrassé que l'autre petit garçon) Eh bien, ne restez pas plantés là, entrez !

Ils durent se mettre à deux pour pousser la lourde porte donnant sur l'unique pièce de la cabane. Les yeux de Draco s'attardèrent sur un grand bac en bois contenant de l'eau d'une couleur douteuse, une arbalète ou encore des furets morts suspendus au plafond. Son nez était retroussé au possible tandis qu'au-dessus du feu, un large chaudron mijotait. Harry parla rapidement de sa victoire au match ainsi que des cours tandis que Draco restait parfaitement silencieux, refusant toute boisson ou nourriture.

– La dernière fois, commença Harry avec précaution, Draco et moi nous sommes tombés sur un chien à trois têtes.

– Vous avez vu Touffu ? Il est à moi ! Je l'ai acheté à un ami grec dans un pub. Au début, c'était un peu difficile de le calmer, mais dès que Touffu entend de la musique, il finit par s'endormir. Je l'ai prêté à Dumbledore l'année dernière pour qu'il garde ce que Nicholas Flamel lui a confié... Oh, mince, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça... je n'aurais pas dû dire ça...

– Qui est Nicholas Flamel ? demanda tout à coup Draco. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans ?

Hagrid avait l'air furieux contre lui-même et les congédia bien rapidement, prétextant que la nuit allait tomber.

– C'est étrange, tout de même, dit Draco tandis qu'ils revenaient tous les deux vers le château, emmitouflés dans leur écharpe rouge et or. Ce nom me dit curieusement quelque chose... Nous devrions certainement chercher quelque part, en commençant par la bibliothèque, non ?

– Oui, je crois que Hagrid fera bien attention à ne rien nous dire de plus...

Et Harry avait raison. Noël approchait et Hagrid prenait désormais bien garde à éviter les contacts avec eux, ou prenait un ton ampoulé pour leur adresser la parole avant de s'enfuir à toute jambe et il était donc impossible, pour eux, de le rattraper. Draco passait beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque avec Harry pour trouver qui était ce Nicholas Flamel, en vain.

Poudlard se réveillait sous une épaisse couche de neige difficile à traverser et les élèves de première année avaient déjà hâte d'apprendre, au cours des années suivantes, le sortilège de chaleur.

Malgré leur avance prodigieuse dans le programme, ni Draco, ni Hermione ne s'y risquait de crainte de mettre le feu à leurs vêtements. Tout le monde attendait les vacances avec impatience. Des feux de cheminée chauffaient la Grande Salle et la salle commune de Gryffondor mais les couloirs étaient parcourus de courants d'air glacés et un vent polaire faisait trembler les fenêtres des salles de classe.

Le pire, était les cours du professeur Rogue, dans le cachot glacial où les élèves se serraient contre les chaudrons pour essayer de se protéger du froid. Un matin, Draco reçu un énorme colis de sa mère contenant tellement de bonbons et de chocolats qu'il aurait pu en distribuer à tous ses camarades. Ron, assis juste en face, observait le colis avec une envie sans pareille tandis que Draco était plongé dans la lecture de sa lettre.

– Ma mère dit qu'elle a hâte de me revoir pour les fêtes. Apparemment, notre bulletin de notes sera envoyé directement chez nos parents le matin du 27. Percy m'a raconté que Dumbledore ne voulait pas qu'à cause de nos mauvais résultats, on soit privé de cadeaux... ce qui n'est pas une mauvaise chose !

– Ouais, c'est pas comme si tu en manquais, grommela Ron en lui jetant un regard furibond.

Draco ne l'entendit pas, ou préféra ne pas relever, se contentant de beurrer tranquillement ses toasts. À la fin du petit-déjeuner, Pansy Parkison et ses copines passèrent tout près de leur table.

– Je plains beaucoup les malheureux qui devront rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances parce que personne n'en veut ailleurs, dit-elle en regardant Harry, ce qui fit pouffer de rire ses amies.

Draco arrêta de manger et regarda Harry. C'est vrai qu'il avait complètement oublié. Les moldus de Harry ne voudraient sans doute pas le récupérer avant la fin de l'année ! Le jour des départs, Harry était le seul Gryffondor à rester au château. Il vit donc tous ses camarades faire leur valise et se raconter leurs projets de vacances. Avec le professeur MacGonagall, il accompagna le restant de sa maison jusqu'au portail de l'école.

– Je t'écrirai, d'accord ? promit Draco. Et n'oublie pas pour... tu-sais-quoi.

Harry hocha vivement de la tête. Bien sûr que non il n'oublierai pas Nicholas Flamel ! Sur le chemin du retour, le professeur MacGonagall lui jeta un regard en biais qui semblait être plein de pitié.

– Vous aurez le temps pour voler et peaufiner votre adresse sur un balai.

– Oui... Professeur, est-ce que vous restez, vous aussi ?

– Hélas, non. Je me dois d'accomplir certaines affaires urgentes pour le professeur Dumbledore.

Harry se demanda de quelles affaires il s'agissait. Le soir du Réveillon, il reçu un petit mot de la part du directeur. Apparemment, un repas allait être dressé dans la Grande Salle. Les quatre grandes tables avaient disparu, laissant place à une seule circulaire et bien plus petite. Autour d'elle, il y avait des triplés à Poufsouffle en troisième année, un très grand garçon de Serpentard, le professeur Rogue, Mrs Bibine, Hagrid, une dame aux allures complètement folles et aux énormes lunettes ainsi que Albus Dumbledore.

La soirée se déroula sans encombre et Harry dû même admettre qu'il s'y était un peu amusé. Dumbledore avait toujours le mot pour rire. La dame, en revanche, qui s'avéra être le professeur de Divination qui descendait rarement de sa tour, faisait constamment retomber l'ambiance. Le professeur Trelawney prédit une mort prématurée à Harry pour la fin de l'année scolaire, ce qui fit légèrement sourire Rogue.

Ce qui était agréable avec ces vacances, c'était le sentiment de calme et de liberté qui le poursuivait un peu partout. Harry put s'exercer à loisir à tous les sortilèges et maléfices appris au cour de l'année sans que personne n'ait à le juger en l'observant. Au fil des jours, Harry en était même venu à oublier la notion du temps. C'est donc avec grande surprise que Harry découvrit un matin ses cadeaux de Noël : une flûte de la part de Hagrid reproduisant le hululement des hiboux, les Dursley lui avait même envoyé un cintre !

Neville lui avait fait parvenir une énorme boîte contenant une chocogrenouille géante, en l'honneur de Trevor. Dubois lui avait offert du lustrage pour balais. Draco, pour sa part, avait fait les choses en grand : son cadeau était composé de plusieurs petits paquets. Le premier était un exemplaire de «_ Les plus grands attrapeurs de l'histoire_ » dédicacé par Gwenog Jones des Harpies de Holyhead. Le second : un mini balais volant. Et le troisième : une énorme pile de cookies délicieux et de dragées de Bertie Crochus. Mais le cadeau le plus intriguant était celui qu'il venait de recevoir d'un anonyme : « _Ton père m'a laissé ceci avant de mourir. Il est temps que tu en hérites. Fais-en bon usage. Très joyeux Noël._ ». Le paquet contenait une cape d'invisibilité.

Ooo

Lorsque Draco revint de ses vacances de Noël, il bondit presque sur Harry tant il était heureux d'enfin le revoir. C'était un dimanche après l'heure du déjeuner et ils s'étaient isolés près de l'ancienne horloge du château pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement. Harry lui parla aussitôt de la cape d'invisibilité.

– C'est un cadeau très rare ! Mon père en a une. Mais elle commence déjà à s'user. Il y a des taches opaques par endroit. Mais... si elle appartenait déjà à ton père, c'est qu'elle est déjà vieille.

– Et alors ?

– Et alors ? s'offusqua Draco face à son manque flagrant de connaissance sur le monde magique. Ça veut dire que ta cape est spéciale ! En général, elles ne durent pas plus de sept, voire dix ans dans celles de très bonne qualité. Tu as aimé mes cadeaux ? (Harry acquiesça vivement) Je dois te dire quelque chose d'important. Enfin, plusieurs choses. Mon père n'a pas trop apprécié mon chapeau en forme de lion. La mère de Pansy lui a raconté. Je crois que Pansy raconte tout sur moi à ses parents et ensuite ils répètent tout aux miens. Mon père était furieux ! Il a dit que ce n'était pas dans l'habitude des Malfoy de se donner en spectacle en jouant aux bouffons. C'était terrible. Du coup, je n'ai pas pu me rendre chez Théodore pour son anniversaire, mais tant pis. Je m'y serai sûrement ennuyé... Ils ont aussi mon bulletin. Je suis deuxième partout, sauf en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal où je suis troisième derrière toi et Hermione Granger. Alors tu imagines que ça n'a pas vraiment arrangé les choses.

– Je suis désolé.

– Ça ne fait rien. Je ferai mieux au prochain trimestre. En tout cas, j'ai réussi à trouver qui était Nicholas Flamel, se réjouit-il. J'ai attendu qu'au repas de Noël mon père ait bu trois coupes de vin et il m'a tout déballé. Je lui ai dit que c'était pour un devoir pour le professeur Rogue. Il m'a dit que Nicholas Flamel était un alchimiste ayant inventé la pierre philosophale.

– La pierre philosophale ?

– Tu es aussi crétin que Weasley, parfois. C'est une pierre qui permet d'être immortel et fabrique autant d'or que tu le souhaites. C'est ça que le chien garde !

– Le jour où je suis parti à Gringotts avec Hagrid, il y a eu un cambriolage à l'endroit où se trouvait la pierre. Quelqu'un la veut pour lui tout seul, et c'est pour ça que Dumbledore la protège.

Harry ne faisait pas confiance à Lucius Malfoy sans savoir pourquoi. Il espéra d'ailleurs que ce dernier ne conserve aucune trace des questions de Draco, car comme l'avait dit Hagrid « c'est une mission top secret ».

La reprise des cours fut difficile pour tout le monde. Le professeur Chourave leur donna un pot à Ventrillon – une sorte de bulbe rouge sang qui ne nécessitait ni eau, ni lumière mais était vorace en affection. L'élève ayant réussi à mieux la faire grandir avant la fin du trimestre aurait une excellente note ainsi qu'une récompense.

Draco était si angoissé à l'idée de ne pas offrir suffisamment d'amour à sa plante qu'il la transportait quasiment partout dans une sacoche. Neville, pour sa part, lui parlait constamment et obtenait des résultats prodigieux. Harry, lui, l'avait délaissé sur sa table de chevet. «_ Le Ventrillon_ ? », avait dit Fred avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux, «_ Je connais un très bon moyen de la faire grandir sans aucun effort ! Confie-le a un elfe de maison. Tu verras, résultat garanti_... » Harry aurait vraiment voulu appliquer ce conseil, mais il ignorait comment trouver les elfes dans Poudlard et peut-être que le professeur Chourave détecterait la triche.

En Métamorphose, les choses se corsaient et les cours théoriques ensevelissaient Harry sous des rouleaux de parchemins plus illisibles les uns que les autres. Même les leçons de Sortilèges avaient tout à coup perdu de leur intérêt. Demain, ils auraient un effroyable contrôle en Potions et Harry était incapable de dormir.

Il prit dans sa malle sa cape d'invisibilité et décida d'errer au hasard dans les couloirs, histoire de s'aérer l'esprit. Il descendit plusieurs escaliers, tourna à droite, puis à gauche et une nouvelle fois à droite. Il se passa quelques instants avant qu'il ne jette un coup d'œil autour de lui. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait avait l'air d'une salle de classe désaffectée. Il voyait la forme sombre de pupitres et de chaises entassés contre les murs. Il y avait également une corbeille à papiers retournée.

Il remarqua aussi, appuyé contre le mur d'en face, quelque chose qui ne semblait pas appartenir au mobilier habituel d'une salle de classe, quelque chose que quelqu'un avait dû ranger là pour s'en débarrasser. C'était un miroir magnifique qui montait jusqu'au plafond avec un cadre d'or sculpté, posé sur deux pieds pourvus de griffes, comme des pattes d'animal.

Une inscription était gravée au-dessus du miroir. Harry déchiffra: « _riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej_. » En s'approchant du miroir, il comprit très vite que quelque chose d'extraordinaire se produisait juste sous ses yeux. Une femme, debout derrière son reflet, lui souriait en faisant des signes de la main.

Il tendit le bras derrière lui, mais il ne sentit que le vide. Si cette femme avait été vraiment présente dans la pièce, il aurait pu la toucher, mais il n'y avait rien. La femme était très belle. Elle avait des cheveux auburn et ses yeux... « Ses yeux sont comme les miens », pensa Harry en s'approchant un peu plus près de la glace. D'un vert brillant et d'une forme semblable.

II s'aperçut alors que la femme pleurait. Elle souriait et pleurait en même temps. L'homme qui se tenait à côté d'elle était grand, mince, avec des cheveux noirs. Il la tenait par les épaules. Il portait des lunettes et ses cheveux étaient très mal coiffés. Il avait des épis qui dépassaient à l'arrière de son crâne, tout comme Harry. Il était si près du miroir, à présent, que son nez touchait presque celui de son reflet.

– Maman ? murmura-t-il. Papa ?

L'homme et la femme le regardèrent en souriant.

Quelque chose lui faisait mal à l'intérieur de son corps, un mélange de joie et de tristesse.

Il ne se rendait pas compte du temps qui passait. Les reflets dans le miroir ne s'effaçaient pas et il ne se lassait pas de les regarder, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit lointain le ramène à la réalité. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici, il fallait qu'il retrouve le chemin de son lit. Il arracha son regard du visage de sa mère et murmura :

– Je reviendrai...

Le lendemain matin, Harry réveilla Draco bien avant les autres.

– Il faut que je te montre quelque chose. Vite !

Peu habitué à voir son ami aussi fébrile, Draco se dépêcha de se doucher puis d'enfiler son uniforme. Ils détalèrent dans les couloirs et Harry lui montra le miroir qu'il avait trouvé la veille.

– Regarde, il y a mes parents là-dedans ! (Draco semblait sceptique, mais consentit à plisser les yeux) Ils sont juste là ! Tu vois ?

L'expression faciale de Draco changea du tout au tout.

– Oooooh ! C'est moi ! Mais en beaucoup plus grand. Qu'est-ce que je suis beau... (Draco se tourna, se mettant sous son profil le plus avantageux) Vraiment _très _beau. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette médaille ? Je suis membre de l'Ordre de Merlin ! Et... (Draco se tut brusquement, rougissant)

– Et quoi ?

– Non, rien.

Pourtant, Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler le miroir avec des yeux avides.

– … Tu crois que ce miroir montre l'avenir ? demanda-t-il d'une voix chargée d'espoir.

– C'est impossible. Mes parents sont morts. (Draco se détacha de sa vision) Allez, viens. Il ne faudrait pas rater le petit-déjeuner. Rogue risque déjà de nous faire passer un sale moment avec cette interro.

Ooo

La troisième nuit après sa découverte, il retrouva le chemin plus facilement et ne fit pas de mauvaises rencontres. À nouveau, il vit son père et sa mère qui lui souriaient et un de ses grands-pères qui hochait la tête avec une expression de bonheur. Harry s'assit par terre, devant le miroir. Rien ne l'empêchait de rester ici toute la nuit à contempler toute sa famille. Rien, sauf peut-être...

– Alors ? Tu es encore là, Harry ?

Harry sentit son sang se glacer. Il regarda derrière lui. Assis sur un bureau, près du mur, il reconnut... Albus Dumbledore !

– Je... je ne vous avais pas vu, Monsieur, balbutia Harry.

– On dirait que l'invisibilité te rend myope, dit Dumbledore et Harry fut soulagé de voir qu'il souriait.

Albus Dumbledore vint s'asseoir par terre, à côté de lui.

– Comme des centaines de personnes avant toi, tu as découvert le bonheur de contempler le Miroir du Riséd. Il ne nous montre rien d'autre que le désir le plus profond, le plus cher, que nous ayons au fond de notre cœur. Toi qui n'as jamais connu ta famille, tu l'as vue soudain devant toi. Ton ami Draco Malfoy, qui a toujours voulu être couvert de gloire et d'honneur, s'est vu décoré du titre le plus sacré du monde sorcier. Un titre qu'aucun membre de sa famille n'a jamais eu... Mais ce miroir ne peut nous apporter ni la connaissance, ni la vérité. Des hommes ont dépéri ou sont devenus fous en contemplant ce qu'ils y voyaient, car ils ne savaient pas si ce que le miroir leur montrait était réel, ou même possible. Demain, le miroir sera déménagé ailleurs, et je te demande de ne pas essayer de le retrouver. Mais si jamais il t'arrive encore de tomber dessus, tu seras averti, désormais. Ça ne fait pas grand bien de s'installer dans les rêves en oubliant de vivre, souviens-toi de ça. Et maintenant, remets donc cette cape merveilleuse et retourne te coucher.

Harry se releva.

– Monsieur, dit-il. Est-ce que je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

– C'est ce que tu viens de faire, mais tu peux recommencer, si tu veux.

– Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous voyez quand vous regardez le miroir ?

– Moi ? Je me vois avec une bonne paire de chaussettes de laine à la main.

Harry ouvrit des yeux ébahis.

– On manque toujours de chaussettes. Noël vient de passer et je n'en ai même pas eu une seule paire. Les gens s'obstinent à m'offrir des livres.

Lorsqu'il eut rejoint son lit, Harry se demanda si Dumbledore lui avait bien répondu la vérité. Mais après tout, c'était peut-être une question un peu trop personnelle.

Ooo

Le match contre Poufsouffle déconcentra Harry de ses études. Dubois insistait tellement pour qu'ils s'entraînent tard qu'en rentrant le soir, il n'avait que la force de se glisser dans son lit. Draco, qui vivait par procuration sa petite gloire d'Attrapeur, avait entrepris de corriger tous ses devoirs à sa place et avait même décidé d'apprendre à imiter son écriture « au cas où ».

Les Poufsouffle n'avaient rien à envier aux Serpentard quant à leur petite campagne de déstabilisation. Harry les avait longtemps imaginé bon joueur, mais ce n'était pas le cas d'une certaine partie d'entre eux. En sortant du cours de Botanique, un élève de quatrième année à Poufsouffle lui fit un maléfice croc-jambe et le pot de son Ventrillon se brisa au sol. La plante mourut bien rapidement dans un affreux couinement.

– Je peux te donner un des bébés de la mienne, proposa gentiment Neville, dont le Ventrillon faisait maintenant près de un mètre cinquante de hauteur.

Ces petits incidents répétés entamèrent le morale de Harry qui passa la fin de la semaine quasiment reclus dans son dortoir à feuilleter « _Le Quidditch à travers les Âges_ ». Selon Ron, l'équipe de Gryffondor avait toutes ses chances de gagner si elle restait concentrée. Il était même vitale que Harry attrape le Vif avant la première demi-heure pour obtenir un bon classement final.

Ron avait parié la seule mornille qu'il possédait sur Harry et il eut raison : au bout de sept petites minutes, Harry avait amorcé une spectaculaire descente en piqué qui avait provoqué des exclamations angoissées et des cris d'enthousiasme parmi la foule. Harry avait filé droit vers l'Attrapeur adverse et évité la collision d'extrême justesse, le bras levé en signe de triomphe, la main serrée sur le Vif d'Or. Cette performance était sûrement un record. Draco bondit de sa place comme un ressort, et sa tête de lion s'ôta de son crâne comme un bouchon de bièraubeurre pour atterrir sur celui de Rogue.

– Désolé, professeur, baragouina Draco en tirant sur la crinière du lion pour le récupérer en douceur. Vraiment désolé.

Dumbledore pouffa de rire tandis que Harry faisait un tour de stade. Les Gryffondor étaient en délire. On porta Harry en scandant son nom. Draco s'apprêtait à suivre ses camarades lorsqu'on le héla.

– Psst !

C'était Hagrid. Circonspect, Draco regarda à droite et à gauche avant de s'approcher.

– Est-ce que tu pourrais dire à Harry de venir chez moi un peu plus tard ? J'aurai quelque chose à lui montrer. Euh, tu peux venir aussi si tu en as envie, bien sûr. (Draco acquiesça) Allez, file avant qu'il ne te cherche.

L'apprenti sorcier fit volte-face, suivant la traînée de confettis rouge et or jusqu'à l'intérieur du château. Dans la salle commune, la fête fut si animée et si longue que Draco eut du mal à glisser le moindre mot à l'intention de Harry. Ce n'est que lorsque le professeur MacGonagall débarqua avec un peignoir écossais et la mine sévère qu'ils furent tous contraints de se rendre dans leur lit. Dean était tellement épuisé qu'il tomba raide sur son matelas, ses chaussures encore aux pieds. Leurs autres camarades de chambrée étaient dans un état tout aussi pitoyable et Draco redoutait que Harry n'ait même pas la force de se rendre chez Hagrid.

– Je me demande ce qu'il mijote, marmonna Harry qui avait attendu que tous les autres s'endorment. Ce n'est pas son genre de nous demander de venir en pleine nuit.

Draco enroula des édredons sous leur couette respective afin de simuler une silhouette humaine, éteignit les lampes d'un coup de baguette magique puis alla se faufiler sous la cape d'invisibilité auprès de Harry qui tenait la carte du Maraudeur. Grâce à ces deux objets magiques, ils ne rencontrèrent aucune difficulté à traverser tout le château. Lorsqu'ils allèrent frapper à la porte du garde-chasse, ils furent surpris de voir que tous les rideaux de la cabane étaient tirés.

– Qui est là ? demanda Hagrid avant de les faire entrer et de refermer rapidement la porte derrière eux.

À l'intérieur, il faisait une chaleur étouffante. Bien qu'au-dehors la température fût clémente, un grand feu ronflait dans la cheminée. Hagrid prépara du thé et leur proposa des sandwiches à l'hermine, mais ils les refusèrent. Le regard de Harry fut directement attiré vers le feu de la modeste cheminée sur lequel était posé à même les braises un énorme œuf noir et luisant.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est, Hagrid ?

– Un œuf de dragon !

L'expression faciale de Draco était partagée entre le saisissement et une convoitise presque bestiale.

– Comment vous avez réussi à vous en procurez un ?

– Je l'ai gagné, dit fièrement Hagrid. Hier soir. J'étais allé boire un ou deux verres au village et j'ai joué aux cartes avec un client de passage. Pour tout vous dire, je crois qu'il n'était pas mécontent de s'en débarrasser.

– Et qu'est-ce que vous allez en faire quand il aura éclos ? interrogea Harry.

– J'ai lu des choses là-dessus, répondit Hagrid en retirant un gros livre de sous son oreiller. J'ai trouvé ça à la bibliothèque. _L'Elevage des dragons pour l'agrément ou le commerce_. C'est un peu daté, bien sûr, mais tout y est. Il faut garder l'œuf dans le feu parce que, dans la nature, c'est leur mère qui leur souffle dessus, vous comprenez ? Et quand l'œuf a éclos, il faut donner au petit un seau de cognac mélangé à du sang de poulet toutes les demi-heures. Regardez, là, ils expliquent comment reconnaître les différents œufs. Le mien, c'est un Norvégien à crête. Une espèce rare.

Il semblait ravi, mais Harry ne l'était pas du tout.

– Hagrid, votre cabane est en bois, fit remarquer Harry.

Cependant, Hagrid n'écoutait pas. Il remuait les braises en chantonnant. Même Draco, qui était pourtant un gros froussard, s'était approché du feu pour s'asseoir juste en face de l'œuf qui vacillait dans les flammes.

– Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres dragons sauvages ici, en Grande-Bretagne ? demanda Harry, craignant de paraître une fois de plus complètement ignorant face au monde sorcier.

– Bien sûr que oui ! s'offusqua Draco en tournant vivement la tête. Tu n'as jamais entendu parler du Vert Gallois ou du Noir des Hébrides ? Ce sont les deux espèces les plus répandues sur notre territoire. Autrefois, à l'époque de Atticus II le Fol, il y en avait plus de deux milles spécimens rien qu'entre nos frontières. Mais Atticus a rendu la chasse aux dragons comme une sorte de jeu pour les aristocrates et les sorciers avides de gloire. Même s'ils sont effrayants et redoutables, quelques sorciers parvenaient vraiment à les tuer. Un des derniers dragons qui est mort à cause d'un sorcier était Maegar, un Dent-de-Vipère du Pérou qui hibernait en Écosse. C'est mon grand-père Abraxas qui en est venu à bout. C'est pour ça que je m'appelle Draco, tu vois ? (Draco se tourna vers les flammes) Mais, il y a eu un retour des choses. Peu de temps après, mon grand-père a attrapé la dragoncelle et en est mort. Mon père m'a dit que l'élevage de dragons était interdit depuis 1709. Ils sont quasiment impossible à dresser, même les professionnels éprouvent du mal à les garder dans leur réserve naturelle. Ils tentent toujours de s'enfuir. Une fois, c'est arrivé, et ça a été la pagaille au Ministère !

Hagrid regarda Draco les yeux mouillés, ému que quelqu'un partage son affection pour le sort des dragons.

– Mais si c'est illégal, reprit Harry, vous finirez par avoir des ennuis. Comment vous allez faire lorsqu'il commencera à grandir ? Et puis, c'est tout de même curieux qu'un type se balade avec un œuf de dragon dans sa poche. Comment _lui _l'a obtenu ? Vous lui avez demandé ?

Hagrid lui fit signe de se taire. Que cela soit dans le monde magique ou le monde moldu, Harry savait de source sûre que le trafic d'animaux protégés par le code pénal pouvait conduire à de très lourdes peines. Il ne voulait pas que l'imprudence du garde-chasse le conduise directement à la case prison. Dans le feu, l'œuf sifflait comme une cocotte-minute. Hagrid l'attrapa avec d'énorme pince en fer et le posa sur la table. Draco se précipita pour attraper un tabouret et se pencha en avant. Harry le tira en arrière, ou cas où l'œuf exploserait durant l'éclosion.

Presque aussitôt, il y eut un craquement, la coquille s'ouvrit en deux et le bébé dragon s'avança sur la table d'une démarche pataude. Il n'était pas vraiment beau à voir. Harry trouva qu'il ressemblait à un vieux parapluie noir tout fripé. Ses ailes hérissées de pointes étaient énormes, comparées à son corps frêle d'un noir de jais. Il avait un long museau avec de grandes narines, des cornes naissantes et de gros yeux orange et globuleux.

Le dragon éternua et de petites étincelles jaillirent de son museau.

– Il est magnifique, murmura Hagrid.

Il tendit la main pour le caresser, mais le dragon claqua des mâchoires en montrant de petits crocs pointus.

– Le brave petit, il a reconnu sa maman ! s'exclama Hagrid. Je vais l'appeler Norbert.

Draco renifla dédaigneusement face à ce prénom stupide.

– On devrait rentrer, maintenant, prononça Harry en regardant à travers le rideau. Il doit sans doute être très tard.

– Ah, oui, oui, dit Hagrid sans pouvoir se détacher de la contemplation de son dragon. Passez par derrière pour ne pas qu'on vous voit ouvrir la porte depuis le château. Merci d'être venu.

Harry dû quasiment tirer Draco pour qu'il se loge sous la cape. La fatigue l'emportant, il n'eut pas la force de le faire taire tandis qu'il murmurait des propos quasiment insensés à propos du dragon et de ce que _lui _pourrait en faire. Quand il tomba dans son lit de fatigue, Harry fut presque certain d'avoir entendu Draco mentionner l'idée de demander un dragon à ses parents pour son prochain anniversaire.

Ooo

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Draco eut du mal à se concentrer sur ses examens. Dès qu'ils se rendaient à la bibliothèque pour revoir toutes les leçons apprises au cours de l'année, son regard fuyait irrémédiablement vers la fenêtre la plus proche d'où il pouvait entrevoir la cabane de Hagrid. Parfois, Harry était certain qu'il pouvait voir des jets de flammes... ou peut-être était-ce son imagination.

En cours d'Histoire de la Magie, au lieu de prendre des notes, Draco s'était lancé dans le dessin d'un grand dragon aux airs redoutable sur son cahier. De temps à autre, Hermione Granger regardait par-dessus son épaule et lui jetait des regards désapprobateurs. Draco ne le finit que deux jours jours plus tard, le découpa et jeta dessus un sortilège de lévitation.

Depuis, le dragon de papier de Draco voletait paresseusement au-dessus des lits de leur dortoir auprès du mini balais magique qu'il avait offert à Harry pour Noël. Si Draco prenait la situation avec calme et insouciance, ce n'était pas le cas de Harry. En une semaine, la taille de Norbert avait presque triplée, passant à celle d'un berger allemand adulte. D'ici une semaine ou deux, le dragon serait sans doute plus grand que la cabane toute entière et il deviendra alors impossible de le cacher à Dumbledore.

– Dumbledore ce n'est pas le pire, avait baragouiné Draco en essayant de caresser Norbert malgré ses nombreuses tentatives pour le mordre. Si mon père apprend que vous avez gardé un animal sauvage dans cette école, à l'insu du conseil, il fera tout pour vous licencier... Vous savez, mise en danger de la vie d'autrui, toutes ces choses là...

– Oui, oui, tu as sans doute raison, admit Hagrid, horrifié. Mais je ne peux quand même pas l'abandonner !

– Je sais ! Ron a son frère Charlie qui travaille dans une réserve pour dragons ! Il en a parlé au début de l'année à un repas, prononça Harry. On n'a qu'à lui demander de le contacter. Je suis certain qu'il ne dira rien à personne.

À la mention de Ron, Draco se rembrunit. Les deux garçons se détestaient cordialement sans que quiconque puisse expliquer pourquoi. Harry mettait cela sur le compte d'une réciproque jalousie : d'une part, Ron convoitait la richesse et le pouvoir légendaire de la famille Malfoy d'autre part, Draco enviait l'intégration sans pareille des Weasley dans la maison Gryffondor. Ils seraient obligés de mettre leurs différents de côté afin de sauver Norbert. Le soir même, Harry raconta toute l'histoire à Ron qui semblait clairement impressionné. Il utilisa Hedwige pour faire parvenir une lettre à son grand frère qui répondit presque aussitôt.

_Cher Ron, _

_Merci pour ta lettre. Je serai ravi de m'occuper de Norbert le dragon, mais ce ne sera pas facile de l'amener jusqu'en Roumanie. Le mieux serait de le confier à des amis à moi qui sont de passage en Grande-Bretagne. Pourrais-tu amener le dragon au sommet de la plus haute tour du château ? Il faudra être très discret car il est strictement interdit de transporter des dragons, encore moins lorsqu'on n'a pas les qualifications requises. Je compte sur toi. Mes amis profiteront de l'obscurité pour s'en aller avec Norbert. Salue Hagrid de ma part. Dis-lui que je veillerai sur son petit protégé. _

_À très vite,_

_Charlie_

ooo

Ce samedi-là, la nuit était sombre et le ciel rempli de nuages. Quand Harry, Ron et Draco arrivèrent devant la cabane, Hagrid était prêt. Il avait enfermé le dragon dans une grande boîte.

– Je lui ai donné des rats et du cognac pour le voyage, dit-il d'une voix étouffée. Et je lui ai laissé son ours en peluche pour qu'il ne se sente pas trop seul.

Un bruit de déchirure à l'intérieur de la boite indiqua que l'ours en peluche venait sans doute de perdre la tête.

– Au revoir, Norbert, sanglota Hagrid tandis que Harry et Ron recouvraient la boite avec la cape d'invisibilité, puis se glissaient au-dessous. Maman ne t'oubliera jamais !

Minuit approchait lorsque Harry et Ron, chargés de leur fardeau sous la cape d'invisibilité, arrivèrent dans le couloir situé au pied de la tour la plus haute. Draco ouvrait la marche, consultant régulièrement la carte du Maraudeur afin d'éviter de croiser quelqu'un. De là-haut, la cabane de Hagrid semblait incroyablement minuscule.

Draco referma doucement la porte et rangea la carte dans sa poche tandis que les deux autres guettaient les alentours. Une dizaine de minutes plus lard, quatre balais surgirent de l'obscurité et descendirent en piqué vers le sommet de la tour. Les quatre amis de Charlie avaient fabriqué un harnais accroché entre leurs balais pour pouvoir transporter Norbert.

Tout le monde s'y mit pour attacher soigneusement le dragon, puis Harry, Ron et Draco échangèrent des poignées de main avec les autres en les remerciant chaleureusement. Les trois Gryffondor virent bientôt la boîte à dragon s'éloigner dans le ciel puis disparaître au loin. Le cœur léger et les bras libres, ils redescendirent l'escalier. Ils étaient enfin débarrassés du dragon, plus rien ne pouvait gâcher leur bonheur. Sauf peut-être la silhouette de Rusard qui les attendait au bas des marches...

– Je crois bien que nous allons avoir des ennuis, jeunes gens, murmura-t-il.

Ils se rendirent compte que dans leur euphorie et précipitation, ils avaient oublié la cape d'invisibilité au sommet de la tour. Les choses n'auraient pas pu tourner plus mal. Rusard les conduisit dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall où ils s'assirent en silence. Draco tremblait de terreur. Harry tournait et retournait dans sa tête toutes les excuses qu'il pouvait trouver pour justifier leur conduite, mais aucune ne paraissait convaincante. Ils étaient pris au piège. Comment avaient-ils pu être assez stupides pour oublier la cape ?

Pour comble de leur malheur, lorsque le professeur McGonagall réapparut, elle tenait Neville par le bras.

– Ron ! s'écria Neville. Je t'ai cherché pour te prévenir que...

Puis il se tut sous le regard sévère du professeur de Métamorphose. Draco envoya une œillade méprisante à Harry qui avait l'air de dire « T_u vois, je te l'avais bien dit qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Ron_ ». Pendant près d'un quart d'heure, elle les disputa tous les quatre sur leur conduite irresponsable et leur enleva cinquante points chacun, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était désormais impossible de rattraper leur retard sur les autres maisons d'ici la fin de l'année.

– Je suis outrée, dit le professeur McGonagall. Quatre élèves qui se promènent dans les couloirs la même nuit ! Je n'ai jamais vu une chose pareille. Mr Malfoy, je pensais que vous étiez plus raisonnable. Quant à vous, Mr Potter, je croyais que vous attachiez plus de prix au prestige de Gryffondor. Vous serez tous les quatre en retenue et, croyez-moi, vous aurez du travail à faire ! Oui, oui, vous aussi, Mr Londubat, rien ne vous autorise à errer dans les couloirs en pleine nuit, encore moins en cette période, c'est extrêmement dangereux. J'écrirai à vos familles demain matin à la première heure. Maintenant, filez directement dans vos dortoirs pour vous coucher !

Rusard les harcela sur tous le trajet en leur parlant des diverses punitions réservées aux élèves aussi imprudent. Mais Harry s'en contrefichait, il ne pensait qu'à la cape laissée au sommet de la tour. Et si une bourrasque de vent l'emportait, le précieux héritage de son père, comment ferait-il pour la retrouver ? Une fois dans leur dortoir, Ron alla se coucher sans un mot, l'air bougon. En revanche, Neville pleura à chaude larmes pendant de longues minutes, ce qui réveilla Dean. Draco, pour sa part, était incapable de faire quoique ce soit, pétrifié à l'idée que son père reçoive le courrier de la directrice.

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut presque certain que Draco n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il n'eut même pas le courage de lui demander s'il voulait aller récupérer la cape avec lui. Au moins, Draco avait toujours la carte du Maraudeur... Harry fut soulagé de voir que la cape était toujours à l'endroit où ils l'avaient déposé la veille. Mais ce bonheur ne fut que de courte durée. En descendant les escaliers magiques menant à la Grande Salle, le sablier des Gryffondor semblait bien vide. Deux cents points perdus en une seule soirée.

Quand les élèves de Gryffondor passèrent devant les sabliers géants qui comptabilisaient les points de chaque maison, ils crurent d'abord à une erreur. Comment auraient-ils pu perdre deux cents points en une nuit ? L'histoire commença alors à se répandre : c'était Harry Potter, le célèbre Harry Potter, le héros des deux derniers matches de Quidditch, qui leur avait fait perdre tous ces points, lui et trois autres idiots de première année. Harry qui avait été le plus populaire, le plus admiré des élèves de l'école devint brusquement celui qu'on détestait le plus.

Une rumeur, plus folle que les autres, disait même que Draco avait fait exprès de leur faire perdre tous ces points pour que ces amis de Serpentard puissent une nouvelle fois remporter la coupe des quatre maisons. Affecté par toute la pression, Draco s'était isolé à la bibliothèque d'où il ne sortait plus si ce n'est que pour prendre les repas. Ron et Neville souffraient, eux aussi. Ils n'avaient pas à subir autant d'avanies, car ils n'étaient pas aussi connus, mais personne ne leur parlait non plus.

Pourtant le pire arriva le lendemain, quand Ron, Neville et Draco reçurent les lettres de leur famille. Harry fut bien content que les Dursley se désintéressent totalement du monde magique ainsi que de son éducation. Neville pleura devant tout le monde et les Serpentard se moquèrent de lui. Ron avait un teint verdâtre et n'avait qu'une seule envie : rester le plus longtemps à Poudlard afin d'éviter le courroux de sa mère. Quant à Draco... Il courut à toute vitesse s'isoler avec sa lettre.

– Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Harry à Ron.

– Il a reçu une Beuglante. Ce n'est pas forcément joli à voir, tu sais.

– Une Beuglante ?

– C'est un courrier sonore qui explose quand tu ne l'ouvres pas. Si je n'étais pas aussi malheureux, j'aurais été presque curieux de savoir ce que ses parents lui ont dit là-dedans.

Harry ne vit pas Draco de la journée. Pourtant, il fit deux fois le tour de la bibliothèque. Il avait bien demandé à Hermione Granger de l'aider à le trouver, mais celle-ci l'ignora superbement, trop renfrognée à l'idée qu'ils avaient « gaspillé tous leurs points en une nuit pour des bêtises ». Ce n'est qu'après l'heure du dîner qu'il vit Draco dans leur dortoir, en train de faire sa valise.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– Je dois partir, hoqueta Draco. Mon père m'attend ce soir à Pré-au-Lard. Il dit qu'il me fera l'école à la maison jusqu'à la fin de l'année, puis ensuite que j'irai à Durmstrang.

À sa plus grande surprise, Draco se blottit dans ses bras et commença à pleurer. Maladroit, Harry tapota son dos un moment. Il se sentait très triste de devoir être séparés. Draco était sans doute, à l'heure actuelle, ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un meilleur ami. Il ne pouvait pas partir ! Les années suivantes à Poudlard sans lui seraient terriblement ennuyantes.

– Il doit bien y avoir un moyen..., tenta Harry, pris de remords.

– Tu ne sais pas comment mon père est quand il a une idée derrière la tête. Il dit que j'ai jeté l'opprobre sur notre famille en me comportant comme un voyou, qu'il aurait préféré que je sois un cracmol plutôt que de s'entendre dire que j'étais mal éduqué. (Draco recommença à pleurer) Je ne veux pas retourner chez moi, pas alors que je commence à me faire des amis... Tu sais, je n'ai jamais eu d'amis avant ça. Pour de vrai, je veux dire. Je suis toujours tout seul à la maison et personne ne s'occupe de moi. Je suis allé voir le professeur MacGonagall pour lui expliquer tout ça, mais elle a dit qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire, qu'elle était désolée.

Draco semblait inconsolable. Harry le fit s'asseoir sur son lit et le serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

– On continuera de s'écrire, n'est-ce pas ?

– Pourquoi vous vous écrirez alors que vous serrez camarades de dortoir ? demanda une voix calme et malicieuse.

Albus Dumbledore était là, suivi de près par Ron, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et l'air très sûr de lui.

– Je vous remercie Mr Weasley de m'avoir averti de la situation, ajouta le directeur. Draco, je me suis rendu immédiatement à Pré-au-Lard où j'ai pu rencontrer ton père. Un charmant homme ce Lucius (« charmant » ne serait pas le mot que Harry aurait utilisé pour le qualifier)... En tout cas, j'ai réussi à le convaincre que tu pourrais rester cette année et les suivantes. Il ne le sait pas car son attitude au château a été exemplaire du début à la fin, mais il arrive souvent que les élèves s'écartent du chemin de la rigueur pour contourner le règlement. Je pense bien l'avoir enfreint moi-même quarante-huit fois, si on ne compte pas la fois où j'ai mis le feu au rideau de mon lit, dit-il en désignant l'endroit où était assis Draco. J'ai toujours détesté ces rideaux. Je compte sur toi Harry pour prendre soin de ton ami. Vous avez intérêt à réussir avec brio vos examens. Mais avant cela, n'oubliez pas que vous avez votre punition à effectuer demain. Bonne nuit.

Draco était transfiguré par le bonheur. Ron, Harry et Draco entamèrent une petite danse de la joie et le dragon de papier qui volait dans la pièce les observa d'un air suffisant, perché sur une lampe.

Ooo

Dans l'agitation qu'avait provoquée la perte de leurs points, Harry avait oublié qu'ils avaient toujours une retenue à faire. Rusard vint les chercher devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame aux alentours de onze heures et Neville et Draco n'étaient pas du tout rassurés de devoir faire leur punition en pleine nuit, d'autant plus qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Forêt Interdite.

La lune brillait, mais les nuages qui la masquaient par moments les plongeaient dans l'obscurité. Plus loin, on apercevait les fenêtres allumées de la cabane de Hagrid. Le garde-chasse les attendait déjà devant sa cabane, non loin de son chien Crockdur.

– Je viendrai les chercher aux alentours de une heure, prononça sournoisement Rusard. Si je peux les récupérer entier (Neville et Draco frissonnèrent de terreur) À tout à l'heure...

Sa lampe, seule source de lumière des alentours, se balança un moment dans l'obscurité avant de disparaître derrière l'enceinte du château.

– J'ai demandé à Dumbledore de me charger moi-même de votre punition, dit Hagrid. Je sais que c'est à cause de moi tout ça, donc je voulais me faire pardonner en vous offrant un petit moment incroyable dont vous vous souviendrez toute votre vie.

Apparemment, Hagrid n'avait du tout la même définition d'amusement qu'eux.

Il les amena à la lisière de la forêt, leva sa lampe et montra un étroit sentier qui serpentait parmi les gros arbres noirs. Une petite brise agitait leurs cheveux tandis qu'ils contemplaient la forêt.

– Regardez, dit Hagrid, vous voyez cette chose argentée qui brille par terre ? C'est du sang de licorne. Il y a dans les environs une licorne qui a été gravement blessée par je-ne-sais-quoi. C'est la deuxième fois cette semaine. J'en ai trouvé une morte mercredi dernier. On va essayer de retrouver cette malheureuse bestiole. Il faudra peut-être mettre fin à ses souffrances.

– Et qu'est-ce qui se passe si le je-ne-sais-quoi qui a blessé la licorne nous trouve avant ? demanda Draco sans parvenir à dissimuler la terreur qui altérait sa voix. Si on doit aller dedans, moi je veux Crockdur et Harry !

– Très bien, accorda Hagrid. Mais je te préviens, Crockdur est un vrai trouillard. Alors, vous irez d'un côté, et Ron, Neville et moi de l'autre. Si l'un de nous trouve la licorne, il envoie des étincelles vertes, d'accord ? Sortez vos baguettes magiques et entraînez-vous dès maintenant. Voilà, très bien. Et si quelqu'un a des ennuis, il envoie des étincelles rouges pour que les autres viennent à son secours. Allons-y, maintenant, et faites bien attention.

Quand ils atteignirent la bifurcation, ils se séparèrent à regret et Harry se demanda si c'était une chose prudente. Draco semblait encore plus terrifié à chaque pas qu'ils faisaient. Les minutes passèrent, interminables. Leur ouïe s'affinait, Harry percevait chaque souffle de vent, chaque craquement de brindille. Que se passait-il ? Où étaient les autres ?

Crockdur gémissait et Harry le tenait fermement par son collier afin qu'il ne s'échappe pas en courant au moindre instant. Malgré l'atmosphère lugubre, Draco ne se défilait pas et faisait preuve d'un courage inné. La forêt était de plus en plus épaisse à mesure qu'ils avançaient et le sentier devint presque impraticable. Harry avait l'impression que les taches de sang étaient plus abondantes. Il en vit sur les racines d'un arbre, comme si la malheureuse créature s'était débattue, folle de douleur.

À travers le feuillage d'un vieux chêne, Harry aperçut une clairière. Il fit signe à Draco de s'arrêter. Il y avait quelque chose d'un blanc brillant sur le sol. Ils s'approchèrent prudemment. C'était bien la licorne. Elle était morte. Harry n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau et d'aussi triste. Ses longues jambes minces s'étaient repliées dans sa chute et sa crinière étalée formait une tache gris perle sur les feuilles sombres. Au-dessus de la licorne, une silhouette encapuchonnée semblait se nourrir de son sang. Crockdur aboya et, sans même s'en rendre compte, Harry l'avait lâché sous le choc.

– Crockdur ! Reviens !

Le bruit alerta la silhouette sombre qui rampa presque vers eux, comme une chose dangereuse et ne redoutant absolument rien. La cicatrice de Harry s'embrasa et il tomba à genoux.

– Harry ! criait Draco en essayant de le relever. Harry, debout ! Il faut qu'on parte d'ici !

Voyant que son ami était incapable de réaliser le moindre mouvement, Draco se plaça devant lui et sortit bravement sa baguette magique face à cette chose.

– Pas un pas de plus ! rugit-il. Je suis un sorcier ! Je sais me défendre !

Mais la chose n'en avait cure. Elle continuait d'avancer à son rythme, avec un sifflement insupportable. La cicatrice de Harry lui faisait tellement mal qu'il en hurlait. Draco agita sa baguette magique et repoussa la silhouette contre un tronc d'arbre. Draco profita de son étourdissement pour saisir Harry par le bras et le soulever. Il projeta des étincelles rouges vers le ciel, espérant alors que Hagrid les remarque aussitôt, malgré la densité de la végétation. La chose n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de les poursuivre. Les jambes de Draco lui faisaient tellement mal qu'il était sur le point de s'effondrer. Tout à coup, une créature mi-homme, mi-cheval, s'interposa et repoussa la chose avec ses sabots tout en hennissant de fureur.

– Vite ! Monte ! cria-t-il à l'adresse de Draco.

Le centaure se pencha et Draco jeta presque Harry sur le dos de la créature, puis grimpa à son tour. Ils cavalèrent à travers la forêt, très loin de ce monstre. Harry finit par reprendre connaissance tandis qu'ils s'arrêtaient dans une clairière.

– Ça va ? demanda le centaure en aidant Draco à descendre.

– Oui, merci. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Le centaure ne répondit pas. Il avait des yeux d'un bleu surprenant, comme des saphirs délavés. Il observa attentivement Harry et son regard s'attarda sur la cicatrice qui brillait, livide, sur son front.

– C'est le fils Potter (Draco acquiesça, même si la phrase du centaure ne sonnait aucunement comme une question). Il vaudrait mieux que tu retournes auprès de Hagrid. La forêt n'est pas sûre, ces temps-ci...

– Monsieur, interrompit Draco, cette chose qu'on a vu, c'était... c'était de la magie noire, n'est-ce pas ? Combien de licornes ont été tuées depuis le début de l'année ?

Mais Draco ne put obtenir la moindre réponse. Il y eut alors un autre bruit de galop et d'autres centaures surgirent des arbres, les flancs palpitants, couverts de sueur.

– Firenze ! tonna Bane. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu portes un humain sur ton dos ! Tu n'as donc aucune honte ? Tu te prends pour une mule ?

– Vous savez qui est ce garçon ? répliqua Firenze. C'est le fils Potter. Plus vite il aura quitté la forêt, mieux cela vaudra.

– Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? gronda Bane. Souviens-toi, Firenze, nous avons fait serment de ne pas nous opposer aux décisions du ciel. N'avons-nous pas lu dans le mouvement des planètes ce qui doit arriver ?

– Je suis sûr que Firenze a cru bien faire, intervint Ronan de sa voix sombre.

– HARRY ! DRACO !

Hagrid arrivait avec les autres, y compris Crockdur, essoufflés. S'en suivi d'une longue discussion diplomatique avec les centaures et Hagrid dû promettre de ne plus amener d'élèves dans la forêt avant que la situation ne s'éclaircisse. En retournant vers le château, les mines plus pâles que jamais, personne ne prononça le moindre mot. Mais Draco avait l'air d'être le plus affecté de tous. Une fois dans son lit, Harry se rendit compte que son ami ne dormait pas, qu'il était là, les yeux ouverts et semblait réfléchir.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? chuchota Harry dont la cicatrice le picotait encore.

– Je repense à ce qu'il s'est passé dans la forêt, murmura Draco. Je suis certain que c'était de la magie noire. Boire du sang de licorne est un acte maudit.

– Pourquoi quelqu'un ferait une chose pareille ?

– … Il faut être désespéré, c'est vrai. Ou ne plus rien avoir à perdre. Le sang de licorne permet de maintenir en vie même la personne la plus malade du monde, c'est mon père qui me l'a expliqué. Mais à partir du moment où tu as bu une goutte, ton existence est damnée à tout jamais... Tu n'auras plus qu'une semi-vie. Peu de gens au monde voudrait d'une telle chose.

– Est-ce que tu penses qu'il pourrait s'agir de Voldemort ?

– Ne prononce pas son nom ! glapit Draco, complètement horrifié. S'il te plaît, ne prononce pas son nom. (Silence) Mais oui, il pourrait s'agir de lui. Il est le seul à être allé aussi loin sur le chemin de la magie et personne ne sait ce qu'il est devenu. Mon père pense qu'il est là, quelque part, qu'il attend la bonne opportunité pour revenir.

– Hagrid le pense aussi. Tu crois que... que Tu-Sais-Qui boit du sang de licorne en attendant de s'emparer de la pierre philosophale ?

L'idée, une fois prononcée, lui fit froid dans le dos, mais c'était la seule plausible. Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire.

– Dumbledore est le seul qui puisse défendre la pierre, formula Harry, d'un ton qui se voulait assuré. Tant que Dumbledore est là, personne n'osera toucher à cette pierre.

Ooo

Longtemps encore, Harry se demanderait comment il avait pu faire pour passer ses examens tout en ayant sans cesse la hantise de voir Voldemort surgir dans la salle de classe. Pourtant, au fil des jours, il ne faisait aucun doute que Touffu était toujours bien vivant et fidèle au poste.

Il faisait une chaleur étouffante, surtout dans la Grande Salle où se déroulaient les épreuves écrites. Les élèves avaient reçu des plumes neuves auxquelles on avait jeté un sort qui empêchait leurs utilisateurs de tricher.

Il y eut aussi un examen pratique. Le professeur Flitwick les appela un par un dans sa classe pour voir s'ils arrivaient à faire danser un ananas sur une table. Le professeur McGonagall les regarda transformer une souris en tabatière, elle ajoutait des points si la tabatière était particulièrement belle mais elle en enlevait si on y décelait des moustaches. Ils étaient tous paniqués devant Rogue qui les surveillait de près pendant qu'ils essayaient de fabriquer une potion d'Amnésie. Harry tenta de s'appliquer le plus possible tandis que Draco était bien décidé à être le premier dans cette discipline.

Leur dernier examen était celui d'histoire de la magie. Ils durent passer une heure à répondre à des questions concernant de vieux sorciers un peu fous, inventeurs de chaudrons dont le contenu tournait tout seul puis ils furent enfin libres pendant toute une semaine jusqu'aux résultats des examens. Lorsque le fantôme du professeur Binns leur annonça qu'ils pouvaient poser leurs plumes et rouler leurs parchemins, Harry ne put s'empêcher de pousser des exclamations de joie avec les autres.

Ils pourraient donc s'amuser à loisir. L'ambiance dans leur dortoir s'était considérablement améliorée : depuis l'histoire de Norbert le dragon, Ron et Draco pouvaient passer des moments ensemble sans même se disputer. Leur entente n'était pas aussi bonne que Harry l'aurait souhaité, mais c'était déjà un début et le temps ferait sans doute en sorte que leur relation prenne en profondeur.

Avec les autres garçons de leur dortoir, ils passèrent beaucoup de temps dans le parc de Poudlard à s'amuser à quelques jeux sorciers que Harry découvrit avec beaucoup de curiosité. Cependant, sa cicatrice ne cessait de lui faire mal et cela ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant. Draco lui conseilla d'aller voir Mrs Pomphresh mais elle décréta qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre ou même de température.

Harry avait décidé de ne plus s'en préoccuper, mais Draco n'était pas de cet avis. Lui qui avait été élevé dans une famille de sorciers puissants, savait sans doute mieux que personne que les blessures magiques pouvaient avoir des conséquences dévastatrices sur le long terme.

– Il faut aller voir Dumbledore, répéta-t-il à Harry pour, au moins, la cinquième fois de la journée.

Pour le faire taire, Harry consentit à se rendre jusqu'à son bureau. Toutefois, ils furent assez déconcertés quand la gargouille leur demanda le mot de passe.

Le professeur McGonagall traversait justement le hall avec une énorme pile de rouleaux de parchemins dans les bras.

– On veut voir le professeur Dumbledore, dit courageusement Draco.

– Voir le professeur Dumbledore ? répéta le professeur McGonagall, comme si elle trouvait l'idée particulièrement saugrenue. Et pourquoi donc ?

– C'est... c'est un secret, répondit Harry, la gorge sèche.

Sa réponse n'était pas très habile, pensa-t-il en voyant le professeur McGonagall froncer le nez.

– Le professeur Dumbledore est parti il y a dix minutes, répondit-elle froidement. Il a reçu un hibou urgent du ministère de la Magie et il s'est immédiatement envolé pour Londres.

– Il est parti ? répéta Harry d'une voix fébrile.

– Le professeur Dumbledore est un grand sorcier, Potter, il est très demandé.

Elle poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à son bureau pour corriger ses très nombreuses copies.

– C'est cette nuit que ça va se passer, dit Harry lorsqu'ils furent certains que le professeur McGonagall était trop loin pour les entendre. Tu-Sais-Qui va profiter de l'absence de Dumbledore pour voler la pierre philosophale. Quand le directeur reviendra, il sera trop tard. Il faut qu'on l'en empêche.

Curieusement, Draco ne posa aucune question.

– D'accord. Je t'accompagnerai.

– De quoi vous parlez ? (Ron se trouvait juste derrière eux, légèrement soupçonneux) Tu-Sais-Qui va essayer d'entrer dans le château ?

– Chut !

Harry l'entraîna dans une salle de classe vide et lui expliqua en long et en large la situation. Ron paraissait horrifié, cependant, il consentit à les aider. Après dîner, ils s'assirent tous les trois à l'écart dans la salle commune. Personne ne les dérangea puisque les autres Gryffondor refusaient toujours d'adresser la parole à Harry. Pour une fois, celui-ci en était plutôt soulagé.

Draco parcourait ses cahiers de cours, espérant y dénicher le moyen de neutraliser les sortilèges qu'ils devraient affronter. Harry et Ron ne disaient pas grand-chose. Tous deux pensaient à ce qui les attendait. Peu à peu, la salle se vida à mesure que les élèves allaient se coucher. Lorsque le dernier fut parti, Harry monta dans le dortoir pour aller chercher la cape d'invisibilité. En même temps, il glissa dans sa poche la flûte que Hagrid lui avait offerte à Noël. Il comptait l'utiliser pour endormir Touffu. C'était mieux que d'avoir à chanter quelque chose.

– On ferait mieux de mettre la cape dès maintenant, dit-il quand il fut redescendu.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? dit alors une voix à l'autre bout de la salle.

Neville apparut derrière un fauteuil en tenant contre lui son crapaud qui s'était à nouveau évadé.

– Vous allez encore vous balader ? dit Neville. Si vous sortez, vous allez forcément vous faire prendre, et Gryffondor aura encore plus d'ennuis ! Je ne vous laisserai pas partir. Je suis prêt à me battre !

Draco dégaina rapidement sa baguette magique et formula froidement :

– _Petrificus Totalus_. (Neville tomba raide sur le tapis) Désolé Neville, mais il le fallait.

Ron et Harry se jetèrent un regard en biais, horrifiés par la réactivité et le calme olympien de Draco. Ils quittèrent la salle commune et jetèrent aussitôt sur eux la cape d'invisibilité. En étant trois là-dessous, ils se devaient de progresser bien plus lentement et devaient faire attention à ce qu'on n'aperçoive pas leurs chevilles à cause de la précipitation. Harry menait la marche tandis que Draco consultait la carte du Maraudeur.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils s'étaient avancés dans le couloir et virent que la porte était entrebâillée. Harry poussa la porte. Des grognements retentirent aussitôt. Les trois museaux du chien reniflaient frénétiquement dans leur direction, bien qu'il fût incapable de les voir. Harry se mit aussitôt à jouer de la flûte, heureux d'avoir appris à le faire dans son école primaire moldue. Touffu se mit rapidement à somnoler et Ron et Draco entreprirent de déplacer ses pattes posées sur la trappe tandis que Harry continuait son petit morceau.

À l'intérieur, tout était noir et on n'en voyait pas le fond. Draco était pris de sueur froide, mais sauta le premier. Ron le suivit aussitôt, puis Harry bondit dans la trappe. Il sentait l'air humide lui siffler aux oreilles tandis qu'il tombait, tombait, tombait... Puis soudain, avec un drôle de bruit sourd, il atterrit sur quelque chose de mou. Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Ses yeux n'étaient pas encore habitués à l'obscurité, mais il avait l'impression d'être assis sur une sorte de plante. Tout était parfaitement mou. Draco vérifia deux fois qu'il n'avait pas la moindre blessure.

– Une chance que cette plante soit là, dit Ron en tapotant affectueusement dessus.

Draco leva le nez et poussa un cri.

– Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle plante ! C'est un Filet du Diable !

Les vrilles de la plante, longues comme des tentacules, avaient commencé à s'enrouler autour de ses chevilles. Quant à Ron et à Harry, des sortes de lianes leur avaient déjà ligoté les jambes sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Ron vociférait comme un pourceau et Draco sortit sa baguette magique de ses doigts tremblants.

– _Lumos Maxima_ ! claironna-t-il.

La plante poussa un cri suraiguë puis s'entortilla sur elle-même, laissant alors aux trois Gryffondor le temps de s'échapper de ses griffes. Ils s'engagèrent ensuite dans un passage qui s'ouvrait devant eux et s'enfonçait sous la terre. Harry écouta. Venant d'un peu plus loin, on entendait un bruissement confus auquel se mêlaient quelques tintements. Parvenus à l'extrémité du passage, ils découvrirent une salle brillamment éclairée, avec un haut plafond en forme d'arche.

L'endroit était envahi de petits oiseaux étincelants qui voletaient sans cesse tout autour de la pièce. Dans le mur d'en face, il y avait une grande porte de bois. Mais en étant attentif, Harry et les autres se rendirent compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'oiseau mais de clefs volantes. Près de la porte, il y avait trois vieux balais de l'école. Ils en enfourchèrent un chacun afin d'attraper la clef qui semblait la plus ancienne. Ils décollèrent en direction du nuage de clés. Ils essayèrent d'en saisir plusieurs, mais les clés magiques filaient, plongeaient, zigzaguaient avec une telle rapidité qu'il était presque impossible d'en attraper une.

Ce n'était pas pour rien, cependant, que Harry était le plus jeune attrapeur qu'on ait connu depuis un siècle. Il avait un don pour repérer des choses que les autres ne voyaient pas. Après avoir parcouru pendant quelques instants ce tourbillon de plumes aux couleurs d'arc-en-ciel, il remarqua une grosse clé d'argent qui avait une aile tordue, comme si quelqu'un l'avait déjà attrapée et brutalement introduite dans la serrure.

– Je l'ai trouvée ! cria-t-il aux deux autres.

Ron fila dans la direction indiquée par Harry, mais, emporté par son élan, il s'écrasa contre le plafond et faillit tomber de son balai.

– Il faut la cerner, cria Harry, sans quitter des yeux la clé à l'aile blessée. Ron, tu restes au- dessus, Draco, tu te mets en dessous pour l'empêcher de descendre, et moi, j'essaierai de l'attraper. Attention... Partez !

Ron plongea, Draco remonta en chandelle, et la clé les évita tous les deux, mais Harry fonça dessus et réussit ainsi à l'attraper. Ils redescendirent sur le sol et allèrent ouvrir la vieille porte. Celle-ci donnait sur une vaste salle au sol dallé noir et blanc. Ron se figea, réalisant qu'il s'agissait d'un échiquier et qu'ils ne passeraient de l'autre côté qu'une fois la partie gagnée.

Draco avait les jambes flageolantes mais ne contestait aucune des décisions que prenait Ron. Harry avait toujours été un joueur médiocre aux échecs et ne comprenait pas réellement s'ils étaient en train de gagner ou de perdre. De temps à autre, Harry et Draco se jetaient des coups d'œil inquiets. Ils perdaient du temps. Peut-être que Voldemort avait même déjà récupéré la pierre philosophale à l'heure qu'il est.

– Il va falloir faire un sacrifice, dit Ron d'un air grave. C'est le jeu. Je vais avancer et la reine me prendra, ce qui te permettra de faire échec et mat, Harry. Ensuite, allez directement récupérer la pierre et l'amener à un professeur, d'accord ?

Harry allait protester mais Ron s'avançait déjà. La reine blanche abattit alors son bras de pierre sur sa tête. Ron s'effondra et la reine le traîna jusqu'au bord de l'échiquier. En tremblant, Harry se déplaça de trois cases vers la gauche. Aussitôt, le roi blanc ôta sa couronne et la jeta aux pieds de Harry. Ils avaient gagné. Draco et Harry restèrent un moment figés sur l'échiquier tandis que les pions emportaient la silhouette inconsciente de Ron.

– Allons-y, prononça fermement Harry.

La salle suivante était dédiée aux potions. Draco resta un long moment pensif face à l'énigme et Harry s'en voulut de n'être d'aucun secours. Nerveux au possible, le Survivant se tritura les doigts avant que Draco parvienne à trouver la solution. Il choisit le flacon le plus petit de tous.

– C'est celui-ci qui nous permettra de rejoindre la salle d'à côté.

Harry ne lui demanda même pas s'il était sûr, se fiant entièrement au jugement de Draco. Ils burent chacun une gorgée, bondirent dans les flammes noires barrant la porte finale et ne ressentirent aucune douleur.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fera une fois face à... à Tu-Sais-Qui ? interrogea Draco d'une toute petite voix.

– Tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour prendre la pierre.

Ils poussèrent la porte. La salle était plus vaste que les autres mais ne comportait qu'un unique miroir, celui du Risèd. Cependant, à la stupeur générale, ce n'était pas Voldemort qui était là, mais le professeur Quirrel. Harry s'apprêtait à descendre les marches mais Draco le retint en arrière, à bonne distance.

– Mr Potter, susurra Quirrell. Je me demandais quand vous viendriez ici me rejoindre. Mais je vois que vous n'êtes pas venu seul... Ce n'était pas prévu.

Draco observa attentivement le professeur Quirrell qui était retourné à la contemplation du miroir.

– C'est vous qui avez fait entrer le troll le soir d'Halloween, prononça Draco. Vous avez détourné l'attention de tout le monde pour essayer de vous emparer de la pierre ce soir-là. Mais ça n'a pas marché.

– Oui, admit-il. C'était moi. J'ai essayé à de très nombreuses reprises, mêmes. Mais le professeur Rogue ne me faisait pas confiance. Et maintenant, laissez-moi tranquille, je dois examiner cet intéressant miroir. Il est la clé qui mène à la Pierre. On peut faire confiance à Dumbledore pour manigancer ce genre de choses... Mais il est à Londres... Et quand il reviendra, je serai loin. Très loin.

Harry et Draco dégainèrent leur baguette magique d'un même geste et vociférèrent «_ Petrificus Totalus _» d'une seule et même voix. Mais Quirrell eut un rire froid et glacial, bien loin de celui qu'ils avaient déjà entendu en classe. Il avait réussi à dévier le sort très rapidement, puis les désarma.

– Bien faible tentative. Vous pensiez sincèrement venir à bout d'un sorcier adulte aussi facilement ?

– Comment avez vous fait pour voir que nous allions vous viser avec notre baguette alors que... que vous étiez dos à nous ? tenta Harry, plus pour gagner du temps que par réel intérêt.

– Mon Maître me l'a dit. Il est toujours avec moi, où que j'aille, répondit tranquillement Quirrell. Je l'ai rencontré quand je voyageais autour du monde. J'étais un jeune homme stupide, à l'époque, plein d'idées ridicules sur les notions de bien et de mal. Lord Voldemort m'a montré à quel point j'avais tort. Il n'y a pas de bien ni de mal, il n'y a que le pouvoir, et ceux qui sont trop faibles pour le rechercher... Depuis ce temps-là, je l'ai servi fidèlement, bien que je l'aie laissé tomber à plusieurs reprises. Il a dû sévir, avec moi. (Quirrell retourna à sa contemplation du miroir) Je ne comprends pas. Est-ce que la Pierre est à l'intérieur du miroir ? Faut-il que je le casse ?

Harry était tenté de récupérer la pierre avant Voldemort. Il était prêt à tout essayer.

– Ne pense à rien ! s'exclama Draco, à mi-voix.

– Quoi ?

– Mon père peut lire dans les pensées des gens, chuchota Draco. Ne lui donnes pas la solution aussi facilement !

Harry paraissait horrifié. Comment Draco voulait-il qu'il ne pense à rien ? C'était tout simplement impossible !

– Potter, approchez ! aboya Quirrell.

Harry bougea sans même s'en rendre compte. Il se plaça face au miroir avec quelques hésitations. Il vit tout d'abord son reflet, pâle et terrifié. Mais un instant plus tard, le reflet lui sourit. Il se vit alors mettre la main dans sa poche et en retirer une Pierre rouge sang. Son reflet lui adressa un clin d'œil et remit la Pierre dans sa poche. Au même moment, Harry sentit quelque chose de lourd tomber dans sa vraie poche. Il ne savait pas comment, il n'arrivait pas à le croire, mais maintenant, c'était lui qui avait la Pierre !

– Alors ? dit Quirrell avec impatience. Qu'est-ce que vous voyez ?

Harry rassembla tout son courage.

– Je me vois en train de serrer la main de Dumbledore, prétendit-il. J'ai... j'ai fait gagner la coupe à Gryffondor.

Quirrell poussa à nouveau un juron.

– Il ment ! dit une voix aiguë provenant du turban de Quirrell.

Quirrell agita sa baguette magique et Draco se retrouva subitement suspendu dans les airs, la tête vers le bas.

– Si je le lâche, gronda Quirrell, il se fracassera le crâne contre le sol.

– Laisse-moi lui parler face à face.

– Maître, vous n'avez pas assez de forces, protesta Quirrell.

– J'en ai assez pour ça...

Harry eut alors l'impression qu'un nouveau Filet du Diable le clouait sur place. Il ne parvenait plus à remuer le moindre muscle. Pétrifié, il regarda Quirrell lever les bras et commencer à défaire son turban. Bientôt, le turban tomba et la tête de Quirrell parut soudain étrangement petite. Puis il pivota sur ses talons. Harry aurait voulu crier, mais il était incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Derrière la tête de Quirrell, au lieu de son crâne, il y avait un visage, le visage le plus terrifiant que Harry eût jamais vu. Il était d'une blancheur de craie avec des yeux rouges flamboyants et des fentes en guise de narines, comme sur la tête d'un serpent.

– Harry Potter... murmura le visage.

Voldemort lui faisait face et Harry avait simplement envie de vomir. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Draco – la tête toujours vers le bas – devenir rouge au possible.

– … Donne-moi la pierre qui se trouve dans ta poche !

– Ne lui donne rien du tout Harry ! s'écria Draco.

– Vraiment ? (Un cercle de feu entourait désormais Draco) Choisis bien, Potter, persifla Voldemort.

– Très bien, concéda Harry. Mais laissez Draco en-dehors de tout ça. Laissez-le repartir sain et sauf.

Quirrell brisa le sort et Draco fut reconduit jusqu'à la sortie par une force invisible et la porte se referma brutalement derrière lui. Draco tambourina contre la porte un moment, criant le prénom de Harry, puis il n'y eut plus aucun bruit. Harry n'avait qu'une parole.

Même s'il s'apprêtait à faire, sans doute, la plus grosse erreur de toute sa vie, il s'avança jusqu'à Quirrell. Mais quand ce dernier tenta de lui prendre la pierre, sa main se mit à brûler. Ses paumes étaient rouge vif ! Stupéfait, Harry profita de la torpeur de Quirrell pour lui bondir dessus. Il plaqua ses mains sur son visage et ce dernier se décomposa lentement tandis que son ancien enseignant hurlaient de douleur.

– TUE-LE ! TUE-LE ! ne cessait de répéter la voix aiguë de Voldemort.

Mais tout cela était vain. Le corps de Quirrell se désagrégea sur place et l'esprit de Voldemort y fut brutalement arraché. La cicatrice de Harry l'irradiait de douleur. Il entendit une porte sauter de ses gonds, des pas précipités et le visage inquiet de Draco était juste au-dessus du sien.

– Accroche-toi, Harry. Je te ramène en sécurité !

Il aurait voulu répondre quelque chose, mais tout doucement, il finit par perdre connaissance...

ooo

Draco avait essayé de rendre visite à Harry à l'infirmerie pour, au moins, la huitième fois de la journée et Mrs Pomphresh refusait encore de le laisser entrer. Mais cette fois-ci, Dumbledore sortait justement de cette salle, l'air passablement heureux.

– Draco ! Je me demandais quand j'allais vous revoir. Comment te sens-tu ?

– Plutôt bien. J'ai eu quelques égratignures, c'est tout. Une chance, selon Mrs Pomphresh. Mais elle ne veut pas que j'entre. Vous avez vu Harry ? I-Il va bien ?

– Parfaitement bien, affirma Dumbledore avec un petit sourire. Et il le doit principalement à toi et à l'aide de Ron. Il assistera au banquet de ce soir et pourra te raconter tout en détails. En attendant, tu devrais préparer ta valise pour le départ.

Draco retourna immédiatement dans son dortoir et entreprit de faire sa malle, en rangeant soigneusement chacun de ses vêtements ainsi que ses livres de cours. Il décrocha ses posters animés de joueurs de Quidditch et attrapa son dragon de papier qu'il rangea dans un album.

– Sacrée année, formula Neville qui revenait de la salle de bain, les bras chargés de bouteille de shampoing. C'était plutôt amusant, je dois dire.

– Oui, c'est vrai. Je ne pensais pas du tout m'amuser autant.

Neville déposa ses affaires dans un grand sac.

– Au début, quand tu as été réparti à Gryffondor, j'ai bien cru que tu allais faire de ma vie un véritable cauchemar. Tu avais l'air du genre... à mépriser un peu tout le monde, sauf Harry.

Draco fut décontenancé face à cet aveu. Jamais de la vie il n'aurait songé avoir une si piètre image auprès de ses camarades.

– Je ne suis pas comme ça, assura-t-il. Enfin si, un peu au fond, mais je pense avoir changé. Et je continuerai de changer grâce à vous.

Neville se mit à sourire. Ils finirent de ranger leurs affaires, puis entreprirent de faire la malle de Harry qui n'aurait sans doute pas le temps en sortant tout juste de l'infirmerie. En descendant dans la Grande Salle, Draco repéra immédiatement Harry, le bras en écharpe, assis auprès de Ron. Il se précipita vers lui, heureux qu'il lui ait gardé une place.

– Tout va bien ?

Harry hocha vigoureusement de la tête et ils écoutèrent le petit discours de Dumbledore qui finit par ajouter cinquante points à Neville, Ron et Draco et soixante pour Harry, à la grande joie de leur maison qui avait ainsi reprit la tête du classement.

– Ce qui signifie, conclut Dumbledore, que nous allons devoir changer de décoration.

Il frappa dans ses mains et en un instant, le vert et argent se transforma en rouge et or, et le grand serpent disparut, remplacé par le lion altier des Gryffondor. Rogue serra la main du professeur McGonagall avec un horrible sourire qui n'avait rien de naturel, mécontent de devoir lui céder la coupe.

Lors de la même soirée, les résultats des examens furent épinglés dans leur salle commune et, à la grande surprise de tous, Draco parvint à déclasser Hermione dans une matière : les sortilèges. Il poussa un véritable cri de joie et s'empressa d'aller écrire à son père dans la volière.

Le lendemain matin, tout Poudlard se dirigea vers le train pour retourner à Londres. Le château leur manquerait à tous. Et si cette année avait été fantastique, Harry était certain que les autres lui réservaient, elles aussi, leur lot de surprise. Dans le train, Harry et Draco réservèrent un compartiment pour eux tout seul – comme à l'allée – et se racontèrent tout ce que leur petite victoire impliquait pour le monde sorcier. Ils jouèrent à la bataille explosive, mangèrent des confiseries et se séparèrent à regret une fois sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾. Les parents de Draco semblaient attendre depuis longtemps, mais leur fils ne s'en préoccupait même pas.

– Tu m'écriras, hein ? demanda-t-il à Harry.

– Aussi souvent que possible.

– Tu as plutôt intérêt ! Sinon, j'envoie quelqu'un te chercher.

Harry doutait sérieusement que Lucius Malfoy mettrait le moindre pied dans un quartier moldu. Mais, pour la forme, il acquiesça en empruntant une moue sérieuse. Inutile de discuter lorsque Draco avait une idée en tête.

– Je dois y aller maintenant, dit Draco, penaud. Au revoir, Harry ! À bientôt !

De loin, Harry vit clairement le père de Draco s'indigner que ses cheveux ne soient pas parfaitement peignés et il tenta rapidement de les plaquer sur son crâne, avant de s'impatienter. Les cheveux blonds de Draco partaient dans tous les sens et Harry se dit qu'il avait peut-être une très mauvaise influence sur lui...

_**fin du premier tome **_

.

.

.

**Merci d'avoir lu ! Le second tome aura pour titre « Draco Malfoy et la valeur du sang ». Cela sera assez centré sur les Serpentard. Je mettrai, comme d'habitude des extraits de la suite sur mon groupe facebook nommé « The Baba O'Riley ». Pour le premier volet, j'ai été contrainte de suivre de près la trame de Rowling car on y dépose les bases. Mais j'ai remanié énormément de choses dans le tome 2, et encore plus pour le tome 3. J'ai vraiment hâte de vous y retrouver ! Bonnes vacances pour ceux qui ont la chance d'en avoir. **


	3. T2 - Sang-de-bourbe et drôle de voix

**Posté le :** 24 Août 2014. _Wingardium Leviosa ! _

**A DRAGON IN THE WIND. **Je vais au festival Rock en Seine ! Je me sens trop heureuse au fin fond de mes tripes (même si là j'ai juste l'air d'un zombie sur le point de s'effondrer). Je vais entendre en live Queens of the Stone Age, Kavinsky, Janelle Monae, Airbourne, Selah Sue, et même Lana Del Rey ! Omg, je me sens trop fraîche, haha. En plus j'irai aussi au concert de Beyoncé gratos. Putain, je suis Gatsby en vérité. Merci, merci, merci pour toutes vos reviews. Vous êtes badass, quoi. Je suis crazy coconut de cette fic. Le tome 2 sera en deux parties. Bref, je ne vous en dis pas plus et bonne lecture. **D Would**.

Les Bolton vous saluent. (spéciale D10Kass pour Sam, mon petit lapin des bois)

* * *

**Réponse groupée aux reviews **

Je vous remercie tous pour vos commentaires, ajouts en favoris et alert. Vous êtes déjà très nombreux à solliciter la suite de cette histoire. Ça fait très plaisir d'être autant encouragée dans un projet aussi ambitieux que celui-ci. Pour ceux s'étant manifesté, vous avez été plutôt favorable à une réponse groupée donc je vais continuer de cette façon pour cette histoire jusqu'à nouvel ordre, **Ada-Diana**. Je sens qu'il y a énormément d'attente, vous êtes tous assez optimistes, comme **ZebreRose**, **Reapersis **et **Growser**. Je sens affluer la pression de toute part, **Zazaaaah** ! Du coup, j'ai juste envie que l'histoire soit géniale pour vous prouver que, ouais, vous avez eu raison de la suivre ! Ça fait juste bizarre de s'entendre dire que grâce à cette fic, certains revivent l'aventure Harry Potter. C'est le plus beau compliment, **Guest**.

Le tome 1 n'est pas mon préféré de tous, **Ombre d'un rêve**, donc pour moi c'était assez dur de repasser dessus. Je m'éclate bien plus avec les tomes 3 et 4. J'ai réellement hâte de pouvoir enfin partager tout ça avec vous.

Même si le plot vous intrigue de par sa relative rareté, vous avez toujours beaucoup de questions à propos de la fin du premier tome. Je vais donc tenter de répondre à tout ce qu'on m'a demandé sans trop en dévoiler sur la suite. Étant donné que la première partie du tome était plus centrée sur Draco, j'avais voulu aussi traiter le point de vue de Harry, **Matsuyama**. Je craignais qu'en ne l'abordant pas du tout, on me reproche justement cette absence ! Je tiens tout de même à revenir sur la notion de « copier / coller ».

J'ai dit dans le disclaimer que je reprendrais des éléments de l'intrigue de J.K, Rowling, donc aussi des passages des bouquins. Certains auteurs qui réécrivent les tomes décident de changer toutes les phrases par un verbe, un adjectif ou une tournure. Pour ma part, je ne prétends pas voler son travail, ni dénaturer l'essence même du texte. J'aurai même été plus mal à l'aise encore en modifiant ses phrases. Ça serait comme si sa prose n'aurait pas été suffisamment bonne et que j'aurais été dans l'obligation de tout modifier ou que je m'appropriais quelque chose qui n'est pas du tout à moi. J'ai envie de conserver un petit caractère authentique, d'où mon choix de prendre certaines phrases des livres et de les intégrer à mon récit. Par la suite, tu te rendras compte que cela sera un phénomène de moins en moins fréquent puisque je vais réécrire entièrement des intrigues, **Obviously Enough** (j'ai tellement hâte) ! J'espère juste que cela ne rebute personne au point qu'il ou elle abandonne sa lecture.

Vous avez été très nombreux, comme **KS**, à vouloir savoir ce que Draco a vu dans le miroir du Risèd. Je ne vous le dirai pas pour l'instant, car je pense que cela pourrait être utile pour plus tard. En tout cas, **H Jedusor**, l'amitié entre Harry et Draco n'ira qu'en se solidifiant. J'ai une vision très précise de ce qu'elle doit être et par quoi ils vont devoir passer.

Le plus dur c'est de conserver cet équilibre dont tu parles. Car puisque les tomes de JKR ont été écrits du point de vue de Harry, c'est tentant de le délaisser pour se concentrer sur Draco. Donc j'essaie de tenir un bon rythme, pour qu'on puisse avoir les réflexions de chacun, même si je dois le faire à tour de rôle, ou de manière détournée bref, un vrai challenge ! **Light Hane**, l'affection que porte Draco à Harry est assez intense, car il le voit comme un miroir de lui-même, il incarne l'ami qu'il aurait toujours rêvé d'avoir. Alors il fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour que Harry soit heureux, pour qu'il ne s'intéresse qu'à lui etc. Vu que Draco est fils unique, il a ce besoin permanent d'attention, de reconnaissance de ces tiers. Harry lui apporte une certaine forme de confort, un refuge. Donc il le couvre de cadeaux, car il n'a que ce moyen pour lui montrer à quel point il tient à leur amitié.

À propos du personnage de Lucius, je ne pense pas qu'il soit un « psychopathe » pour vouloir envoyer son fils dans une autre école, **Deana9**. Il pense juste faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour son éducation. D'ailleurs, dans les bouquins Draco dit à deux ou trois reprises que son père aurait préféré l'envoyer là-bas, mais vu que c'était loin, il a revu ses ambitions à la baisse. Étant donné que Draco échappe à son contrôle il est, d'une certaine façon, effrayé par ce qu'il se passe bien loin de sa vue. Lucius et Narcissa seront bien évidemment très présents dans l'histoire, **Hasuu**, mais ils ne seront pas forcément comme ceux des fics où tu les vois presque en mode bisounours, quoi. Quand à un Harry un peu plus « serpentard », hum, nope ! Je vais conserver son caractère que lui a donné JKR. C'est déjà suffisamment dur de retravailler la psychologie de Draco pour me rajouter cette charge en plus !

J'adore écrire sur ce Draco, donc ça me fait plaisir de savoir que je ne suis pas la seule à l'apprécier, telle **Luffynette**. J'ai voulu que Draco préserve certains traits de son personnalité (son côte princesse ne va pas le lâcher, **Fishina**, j'en rigole d'avance) et de son éducation tout en évoluant dans un univers contradictoire à tout ça, **Iilaydiiz**. En tout cas, Draco ne remplace pas du tout Hermione, **ManoirMalfoy**. Il a sa propre personnalité, surtout que Hermione aura sa propre place dans l'histoire donc bon... je ne vais quand même pas les superposer !

Du coup, ça donne des moments assez drôles parce qu'il est parfois en décalage avec les autres Gryffondor. Mais bon, ça se verra surtout dans ce tome-ci et les suivants. Le personnage de Ron me donne pas mal de fil à retordre parce que, oui, c'est toujours le même garçon, **Cat240**. Mais du coup, vu qu'il n'est plus étiquetté comme « le meilleur ami de Harry », il se permet plus de choses, il a plus d'assurance. Il fait valoir son opinion avec plus de fermeté. Et ça, c'est grisant. Pour Ron et Draco, ils seront toujours dans une sorte de concurrence parce que leurs personnalités sont assez opposées, **Lyashura **et **Yaoi No Yume**. Disons que dans le tome 1 on voit bien qu'ils ne s'entendent pas très bien, mais essaient de faire avec, les choses finiront par évoluer.

Pour les tomes suivants, les relations entre les personnages vont durablement se forger et on va entrer dans des problématiques très délicates, comme tu t'en doutes bien** Lassa-Siam**. Je suis en ce moment en pleine rédaction du tome 4 et je me régale, quoi ! C'est sûr que Draco va être tiraillé de toutes parts, surtout qu'il ne prendra pas pleinement conscience de l'impact de ses actes sur le long terme, parfois, **Slytherinyciane**. Je meurs d'impatience d'en arriver un peu plus loin pour pouvoir exploiter tout ça à loisir, mais j'estime avoir beaucoup avancé pendant ces vacances.

Um, sinon, la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas plus insisté sur le parcours jusqu'à la pierre philosophale c'est parce que ça serait de la pure redite. Tout le monde connaît ce passage sur le bout des doigts tellement il est emblématique. Je n'aurai rien apporté à ça avec ma trame, **LinChan**. Je préfère garder mon temps et mon énergie en écrivant sur des situations complètement inédites ! Si je m'ennuie en écrivant, le chapitre tarde et je suis insatisfaite de ce que je fais etc (d'où l'impression d'accélération). Bref, je n'ai pas écrit le parcours en détail pour mes beaux yeux, car il faut avant tout se faire plaisir en écrivant. J'ai décidé que le flacon serait assez grand pour que deux personnes puissent boire la potion. Parce que je suis l'auteur, point. Haha. À partir d'un moment, il faut accepter que cela soit juste une réécriture et que beaucoup de choses changent. Si je me colle trop à la trame de JKR on finira par me reprocher l'inverse. Il faut bien que je prenne des initiatives (c'est ça qui est bon) !

En tout cas, ça fait toujours bizarre de savoir que des lectrices comme **LauraNyra** lisent à la fois « _Et s'ils l'avaient fait_ » et « _A Dragon in the Wind_ », haha. J'ai réussi ma mission !

Vous avez eu aussi beaucoup de questions concernant le début du tome 2, comme **Stormtrooper2**. Certaines de vos remarques étaient très intelligentes. Vous aurez vos réponses en lisant ce chapitre. Gardez bien en tête que, forcément, les choses changent puisque Harry n'a pas du tout les mêmes liens avec les personnages que dans la version originale ! Donc ne vous attendez pas à ce que tous les événements soient identiques. Sinon, quel intérêt ?

Je croise les doigts pour que la suite vous plaise, **Mess** et **Momopowaa**. J'ai essayé de faire quelque chose d'assez original, donc bon. Dur, dur, de savoir à l'avance si le chapitre va plaire ou on.

p-s : Oui, Hermione sera bien présente dans cette histoire. Je l'ai déjà répété dans ma réponse précédente. Un peu de patience, **Mikipeach**, **Céline** et les autres ! :)

.

.

.

**Mot de la bêta – x-Lilo : **J'écris cette note de bêta en même temps que je tente désespérément de boucler ma valise. C'est une catastrophe. Heureusement, j'ai été - il me semble - plus efficace pour ce chapitre que pour ma maudite valise... En même temps c'pas trop compliqué, cette fic est magique et ce chapitre... Haha. Il est parfait. Vous allez voir. Et certaines répliques sont juste à mourir - spéciale D10KAS à Lucius ! - Salut la compagnie, bonne lecture. Bisous, bisous.

* * *

**Erratum : Dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai oublié de préciser que Touffu s'endormait en entendant de la musique. Ça allait tellement de soit pour moi que j'ai complètement zapper de le faire dire à Hagrid. Merci à Lyashura de l'avoir relevé.**

* * *

**Tome 2 **

**« Draco Malfoy et la valeur du sang »**

_correspond à « Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets »_

**PARTIE I**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cela faisait déjà plus d'un mois que Draco n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de son meilleur ami Harry Potter. Il avait bien essayé de lui envoyer tout un tas de lettres, mais n'avait malheureusement obtenu aucune réponse. Boniface, le hibou Grand Duc de la famille Malfoy, rentrait constamment bredouille ou l'air plus énervé que jamais. Même son cadeau d'anniversaire était revenu sans être déballé. Draco se demandait bien ce qu'il se passait là-bas, dans le monde moldu, pour que Harry conserve ainsi le silence. Lui faisait-il la tête ? Non, impossible : ils s'étaient quittés en très bons termes sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾.

L'unique fois où Draco avait entendu parler d'un cas où le hibou revenait avec son courrier, c'était parce qu'un sorcier était mort. Même s'il déménageait, une chouette parvenait toujours à trouver son destinataire. Draco avait presque supplié sa mère d'utiliser la poste moldue pour contacter Harry, mais elle s'était farouchement opposée à cette idée, qualifiant cet endroit d' « impur » et de « sale ». Draco se sentait blessé et trahi, car son ami n'avait pas tenu sa promesse de sorcier.

Un jour, alors que ses parents étaient partis faire une visite de courtoisie chez les Goyle, Draco avait pris le balai magique de son père et avait survolé le jardin, comme s'il espérait que ses yeux lui permettraient de voir jusqu'à l'autre bout du pays, jusqu'à Little Whinging. Résolu à savoir ce que devenait Harry par tous les moyens possibles, Draco redescendit sur la terre ferme et courut presque vers les cuisines.

– Dobby ! s'écria-t-il. Dobby, il faut que tu m'aides !

– Tout ce que vous voudrez, maître, couina le minuscule elfe avec un sourire ravi.

– Je voudrai que tu te rendes chez mon ami Harry Potter. Il faut que tu vois comment il est traité par ses moldus, et si tout va de travers là-bas, ramène-le.

Dobby cligna lentement des yeux, sous le choc.

– Le ramener ici ? répéta-t-il. Au manoir Malfoy ? Mais, le petit maître risque d'avoir des ennuis si son père apprend que Harry Potter est ici.

– Je m'en occuperai, affirma Draco. Allez, laisse ce que tu es en train de faire. Inutile de faire un dîner. Mes parents ne rentreront pas avant un bout de temps. Je me ferai un sandwich tout seul.

Dobby semblait bien plus effrayé à l'idée de laisser Draco se faire un encas seul que de désobéir au règlement de la maison. Cependant, il disparut en un léger _pop!_ et Draco soupira de soulagement. Le jeune sorcier entreprit de faire les cent pas dans la cuisine, patientant tant bien que mal. Il espéra toutefois que Dobby ne fasse là-bas rien d'étrange ou qui pourrait causer des ennuis à Harry. Toutefois, au bout d'une heure seulement, Dobby réapparut avec Harry, sa malle ainsi qu'une cage contenant sa chouette Hedwige. Draco quitta le banc finement taillé de la cuisine pour foncer dans les bras de son ami qui semblait encore secoué du voyage.

– C-Comment je suis arrivé ici ? demanda-t-il stupidement.

– Vous venez de transplaner, Harry Potter, informa Dobby en s'inclinant profondément. Bienvenue au Manoir Malfoy. (Il se tourna vers Draco, comme si rien au monde ne pouvait lui procurer plus de plaisir que de satisfaire ses besoins) Que doit faire Dobby, petit maître ?

– Amène ses affaires dans ma chambre et dépose-y un nouveau lit, près de la fenêtre. Nous irons dans le jardin, discuter un peu.

– C'est comme si c'était fait, petit maître, ajouta Dobby en disparaissant en une légère détonation.

– C'est toi qui m'a envoyé ton elfe ? (Draco acquiesça vivement, réjoui de son initiative, mais Harry semblait horrifié) Et tes parents, ils savent ?

– Ils finiront par l'apprendre, répondit l'autre d'un ton égal. Mais je m'en fiche ! C'est moi qui décide.

Harry sourit. Comme quoi, les caprices d'un enfant unique pouvaient parfois avoir du bon... Ils se rendirent dans le jardin des Malfoy qui était si vaste, qu'on n'en voyait pas le bout depuis la terrasse. Sur le gazon fraîchement tondu, un couple de paons albinos semblaient profiter de l'ombre pour dormir. Harry n'avait jamais vu, même à la télévision, une demeure aussi fastueuse et gigantesque. Pendant un moment, il se demanda ce qu'aurait pensé Draco de la maison des Dursley qui tiraient pourtant une véritable fierté de son aménagement.

– Raconte-moi tout de ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas.

Alors Harry entreprit de lui faire un récit détaillé de son mois de juillet, de la privation de nourriture et de sortie, de la séquestration de Hedwige dans sa cage (la chouette volait désormais à travers le jardin en poussant des hululements heureux), de la paranoïa des Dursley concernant ses pouvoirs magiques, mais ce qui choqua le plus Draco – à son grand étonnement – fut qu'il soit obligé de porter les vêtements de son cousin.

– Mais c'est horrible ! s'indigna-t-il. Aucun sorcier ne devrait à supporter d'endosser la crasse d'un moldu ! Tu sais quoi ? Il faut que tu prennes un bon bain. Papa est capable de reconnaître l'odeur d'un moldu à au moins cent mètres.

– Oui, je suppose que ça marche surtout lorsqu'il l'a juste sous le nez...

Draco ne releva pas la pique et le força à entrer dans une salle de bain du premier où se trouvait une énorme baignoire taillée dans une sorte de coquillage d'un violet quasi translucide. Draco attrapa des bouteilles et des onguents au hasard et en versa le contenu entier dans la baignoire puis actionna les robinets. Parfois, Harry le trouvait légèrement hystérique, comme en ce moment-même. Quand la porte fut refermée, Harry se déshabilla avec quelques appréhensions puis se glissa dans l'eau onctueuse. C'était absolument merveilleux.

Draco était de l'autre côté du battant, lui parlant à travers la porte de ce qu'il comptait faire à Poudlard lorsqu'ils retourneraient au château. Le Quidditch faisait partie des choses qui lui manquaient le plus. Même les cours de potions semblaient appartenir à un souvenir lointain. Même si Harry avait des notes exécrables dans cette matière, au moins, c'était devenu une source d'amusement avec Draco. Pourtant, ce dernier ne répondait plus.

– Draco ? Draco tu es encore là ?

– Qui est à l'intérieur, Draco ? demanda une voix d'homme qu'il reconnut immédiatement comme celle de Lucius Malfoy. Pousse-toi immédiatement. _Alohomora_ !

Harry réussit à rassembler suffisamment de mousse de justesse avant que Mr et Mrs Malfoy fassent leur entrée, stupéfaits. Draco fixait ses pieds comme un enfant malheureux.

– Que faites-vous ici, au juste ?

– Je l'ai invité ! s'écria Draco avant même que Harry puisse ouvrir la bouche.

– Sans même nous consulter au préalable ? tiqua sa mère. Draco, tu sais très bien que j'ai en horreur que tu nous mettes constamment au pied du mur. Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que...

– Mais ses moldus le maltraitaient ! Ils l'enfermaient toute la journée. Il n'avait même pas le droit de manger à sa faim, déballa Draco. Et, en plus, il devait porter les vêtements d'un enfant moldu trois fois trop gros pour son âge. Ils n'ont aucune considération pour notre monde. Harry est l'un des nôtres. Ce serait trop cruel de le renvoyer là-bas. Il n'a pas sa place parmi eux. Et puis, son père était un sang pur. Tu l'as dis toi-même, Papa. Entre sangs purs, on doit être solidaire !

– Ça suffit ! persifla Lucius qui semblait furieux. Finissez votre bain, Potter.

– Il s'appelle Harry.

Mais Draco ravala sa langue et se ratatina sur place à la vue du regard que lui lança son père. Ils sortirent tous les trois et Harry se demanda comment les Dursley le prendraient en apprenant que même ses amis sorciers ne voulaient pas de lui. La situation empirerait au 4, Privet Drive, c'est sûr, et ils en profiteraient pour se moquer de lui. Il sortit de son bain et enfila le pyjama en soie émeraude que lui avait laissé Draco. Cela était sans doute le sien. Harry se faufila hors de la salle de bain et retrouva Draco, les larmes aux yeux, sur les marches de l'escalier.

– Ils vont me renvoyer chez moi ?

– Non, dit-il. Ils punissent Dobby. Dobby n'a rien fait de mal. Je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, mais... mais mon père a dit que c'était lui le maître. Tu sais, les elfes de maison ne comprennent pas toutes les subtilités du pouvoir comme nous autres. C'est à nous de leur apprendre.

Harry était clairement dégoûté que les Malfoy fassent du mal à une créature aussi vulnérable qui ne pourrait se plaindre à personne. Draco essuya rapidement ses larmes quand la porte du salon se rouvrit sur Lucius et Narcissa.

– Il peut rester, dit Mr Malfoy. Nous avertirons ses moldus par hibou postal dès ce soir. En attendant, faites-vous aussi discret que possible tous les deux. Ne me faites pas regretter ma décision.

Lucius enfila sa cape de voyage.

– Chéri, où vas-tu ? demanda son épouse.

– J'ai quelque chose de très important à régler. Je te rejoindrai d'ici une heure ou deux. Couche les garçons et brûle-moi les vêtements moldus que nous a ramené notre invité. Cette chose doit empester.

Narcissa déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son époux et le regarda partir, à regret. Elle se tourna vers Harry et Draco et les attrapa chacun fermement par la main. Harry était légèrement décontenancé, car jamais de sa vie, on ne l'avait ainsi guidé à travers une maison, surtout à l'âge de douze ans... Mais Draco ne s'en formalisait pas. Il avait même l'air de trouver cela absolument normal.

Sa chambre était située au bout d'un majestueux couloir dont les doubles-portes ouvraient sur une large pièce en demi-cercle bordée de hautes fenêtres. Le lit de Draco, en forme de dragon féroce aux écailles noires, étaient couverts de draps en soie, tandis que celui de Harry – de taille plus modeste – semblait tout à fait normal. Pourtant, dès qu'il s'installa dessus, Harry le trouva incroyablement moelleux et confortable. Narcissa déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils unique et le regarda un moment comme s'il s'agissait de la plus belle merveille du monde.

– Dors bien, mon petit dragon. Et ne fais rien qui puisse encore énerver ton père. Tu sais qu'il n'a pas encore abandonné l'idée que tu finisses tes études à Durmstrang, alors fais attention à toi.

– Je serai sage, parole de sorcier.

Avant de quitter la chambre, Narcissa ne résista pas à l'envie de l'embrasser une seconde fois et Harry comprit mieux pourquoi Draco était aussi tactile et demandeur d'attention. Chez lui, il était considéré comme un enfant beaucoup plus petit qu'il ne l'était réellement. Ses parents avaient peut-être envie de le garder encore comme ça un long moment. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait qu'à voir sa chambre. Au plafond, des figurines de joueurs de Quidditch aux tenues bordées de rouge et noir voletaient en silence dans tous les sens, exécutant quelques acrobaties.

– C'est quelle équipe ? chuchota Harry, le doigt en l'air.

– Celle de Bulgarie, répondit aussitôt Draco. Ma préférée. Elle a réussi à se qualifier haut-la-main pour la coupe du monde de Quidditch.

– Il existe une coupe du monde ?

– Bien sûr ! Et Papa a promis de m'y emmener si je me conduisais bien. J'ai vraiment hâte d'y aller. Le batteur Vulchanov est celui qui a causé le plus d'os brisés lors de la coupe des nations, il y a deux mois. Dommage que j'étais encore à Poudlard. J'aurais bien aimé voir tout ça. Et puis il y a Zograf, le gardien, qui n'a pas du tout froid aux yeux. Mais le meilleur de tous, c'est sans doute Viktor Krum. Il a été sélectionné cette année et selon la Gazette du Sorcier, c'est une étoile montante du sport... (Draco bâilla) Je te raconterai tout demain matin, si tu veux. Bonne nuit, Harry.

– Bonne nuit.

Ooo

Les jours suivants au Manoir furent absolument fabuleux : que cela soit le cadre, l'engouement de Draco pour jouer à toutes sortes de jeu, ou encore la nourriture. Toutefois, Narcissa gardait un bon œil sur eux et Harry supposa que c'était son mari qui l'envoyait vérifier qu'ils n'enfreignaient aucune règle. Mais c'était une bien mince concession à faire et, l'essentiel, c'était qu'il soit désormais très loin des Dursley.

Les Malfoy et les Dursley étaient, certes, dans les deux cas très à cheval sur la propreté et considéraient leur fils unique comme une petite divinité terrestre, ils n'en demeuraient pas moins très différents. Draco était aussi instruit que Dudley était bête, par exemple. Harry apprit beaucoup de choses sur le monde sorcier à son contact : des choses sur les vampires, l'importance de la tradition, ou même la valeur du sang (ce qui avait été la chose la plus difficile à comprendre pour lui).

– Mais, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire qu'on soit de sang pur ou de sang-mêlés ? dit Harry qui avait écouté son ami avec attention. Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec la force ?

– Non, pas vraiment, enfin je crois... Papa dit que ça joue, forcément. Mais après être allé à Poudlard, je ne sais plus s'il dit la vérité.

Hermione Granger, dont les deux parents étaient dépourvus du moindre pouvoir magique, était pourtant la sorcière la plus brillante de leur promotion. Peut-être que tout ceci était encore confus pour Draco qui n'avait, jusque-là, qu'entendu la version des choses de son père sans jamais remettre ces informations en question. Même si Draco avait fréquenté des nés-moldus au cours de sa première année à Poudlard, il ne parvenait que très difficilement à se débarrasser de ses à priori.

– Les sangs purs sont plus préposés à avoir des pouvoirs que d'autres n'ont pas. J'ai une cousine qui est métamorphomage du côté de maman, mais on n'a pas le droit d'en parler. Ma tante a épousé un né-moldu, alors...

Draco eut une grimace, comme si l'idée même de devoir approcher un oncle né-moldu revenait à supporter une situation particulièrement obscène. Harry, qui côtoyait l'autre monde depuis toujours, tenta vainement de susciter son intérêt en lui parlant de quelques inventions comme l'électricité ou encore les jeux vidéos. Draco semblait réunir des prouesses de calme pour ne pas montrer qu'il était intrigué.

– Et l'ékletriquité, ça fonctionne comment, au juste ? Je veux dire, si tu appuies sur le bouton, est-ce qu'ils ont des elfes quelque part qui travaillent pour eux ?

– Pas d'elfe, certifia Harry. Les moldus se débrouillent tout seuls dans la vie de tous les jours. Ils ont réussi à compenser l'absence de magie par tout un tas d'invention, comme le micro-ondes. C'est une machine où tu mets de la nourriture et ça chauffe tout seul, grâce à l'électricité. Il y a aussi la télévision. Mes moldus ont plus d'une vingtaine de chaînes !

– Draco, n'écoute pas ces bêtises, prononça la voix de Lucius Malfoy dans leur dos. Potter, je vous serai gré de ne pas polluer la tête de mon fils avec ces sornettes. Les moldus ne sont que des porcs se vautrant dans leur propre déjection. Viens, Draco. Ton professeur est arrivé pour ta leçon particulière.

Draco avait l'air d'avoir complètement oublié. Il envoya à Harry un regard désolé et suivit son père jusqu'à l'intérieur du manoir. Se retrouvant seul, le jeune Gryffondor entreprit de se balader de pièce en pièce et croisa Dobby, dans la chambre de Draco, à changer les draps. Il avait deux pansements au niveau des oreilles.

– Bonjour, Dobby.

– Bonjour Harry Potter, monsieur.

Harry arqua un sourcil : c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'on l'appelait ainsi.

– Je peux t'aider ?

– D-D-De l'aide ? Personne n'avait jamais demandé à Dobby s'il avait besoin d'aide. (l'elfe se mit à sangloter) Le petit maître avait raison : Harry Potter a une vraie grandeur d'âme.

Dobby s'enfuit dans un tourbillon de haillons et Harry ne sut dire s'il venait ou non de faire une bêtise. Lorsque Draco revint de sa leçon particulière, il s'étonna de voir Harry qui semblait l'attendre tranquillement assis sur son lit.

– Tu n'as utilisé mes jouets ? Tu as le droit, tu sais.

– Ah, merci... (Le Gryffondor rougit légèrement) C'était quoi comme leçon ?

– Oh, de la magie basique sans baguette. Rien de bien méchant. Le professeur Rogue m'entraîne depuis que j'ai huit ans.

– Rogue ? s'étrangla-t-il. Rogue vient ici pendant les vacances ?

– Parfaitement. J'aime bien ce qu'il m'apprend. Ça peut-être utile. Tu sais, sans lui, je n'aurais sans doute pas connu la formule de _Lumos Maxima_ et on serait toujours coincé dans ce filet du Diable à l'heure qu'il est.

Harry se mâchonna la langue. Ça lui coûtait d'admettre qu'il devait quelque chose au professeur de potions. Depuis son arrivée dans l'école, Rogue faisait en sorte de rendre sa vie la plus insupportable possible et Harry n'avait absolument aucun recours pour faire valoir sa cause. Tout le monde disait qu'il se faisait des idées ou que Rogue était un adulte qui ne s'abaisserait jamais à harceler un enfant. Même Draco, qui pourtant avait tendance à croire tout ce qu'il entendait, restait sur la réserve. Harry était bien content d'être monté dans sa chambre et de ne pas avoir eu à le croiser bien avant la rentrée.

Un beau matin, alors que Harry avait déjà passé près de trois semaines au Manoir, il reçut des nouvelles de Poudlard. Mr et Mrs Malfoy étaient déjà assis au bout de la très longue table, prenant leur petit-déjeuner. La Gazette du Sorcier flottait dans les airs et Lucius tournait comme par magie la petite cuillère dans son café à l'aide de son doigt. Harry se demanda si d'ici quelques années il serait capable de faire ça. Peut-être était-ce de cela dont parlait Draco en mentionnant ses cours de « magie basique sans baguette ».

– Vous avez reçu du courrier de Poudlard, dit Narcissa en leur tendant chacun une enveloppe identique en parchemin jauni sur laquelle était inscrit leur nom en encre verte.

Pendant quelques minutes, un grand silence accompagna la lecture des lettres. Celle de Harry lui indiquait qu'il devrait prendre le Poudlard Express à la gare de King's Cross, comme d'habitude, à la date du premier septembre. Elle contenait également la liste des nouveaux livres qui lui seraient nécessaires au cours de l'année. La plupart d'entre eux venaient d'un auteur nommé Gilderoy Lokhart.

– Papa, qui est Gilderoy Lockhart ? demanda Draco en levant le nez de sa liste des fournitures.

– Un sorcier de pacotille adulé par les ménagères et les sorciers à la magie incontestablement inférieure.

Draco sembla se contenter de cette explication, car il passa rapidement à autre chose.

– Regarde, Harry, on aura aussi un nouveau livre en sortilèges. J'ai vraiment hâte d'apprendre de nouvelles choses. Je dois aussi faire réviser ma baguette magique. Ollivander disait qu'elle pouvait très vite changer d'allégeance, tu te souviens ? Il faut qu'on aille vérifier si tout va parfaitement bien.

Harry mangea joyeusement, car il était prévu qu'ils se rendent tous les quatre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Draco lui prêta quelques vêtements sorciers dans lesquels il se sentit légèrement à l'étroit et incroyablement guindés. Harry était plus mince que lui, mais aussi plus grand, ce qui pouvait poser quelques problèmes.

– Viens par ici, Harry, dit Narcissa Malfoy (d'un coup de baguette magique, elle ajusta la taille de sa tunique d'un bleu nuit : Draco avait insisté pour avoir la même en vert). Tu te sens plus à l'aise, maintenant ?

– Oui, merci madame.

Draco était habillé comme un véritable petit prince et il semblait être très excité d'enfin pouvoir s'éloigner du Manoir. Ils quittèrent la demeure par poudre de cheminette (Harry fut clairement impressionné par ce moyen de transports) et ils atterrirent dans un des feux d'une aire d'arrivée où un contrôleur tournait lentement les pages d'un magazine de sport. Draco était presque cramponné au bras de son père. Il le tira vers la vitrine d'une boutique de Quidditch où un nouveau balai de course venait de sortir.

– C'est un Nimbus 2001 ! s'extasia-t-il. (Tout à coup, sa mine radieuse s'effaça) Enfin, à quoi bon en avoir un si je ne suis même pas pris dans l'équipe...

– Je t'ai promis un cadeau aujourd'hui, Draco, et ça sera celui-là, dit son père. Mais pas tout de suite. Nous devons d'abord nous rendre à Gringotts.

La banque des sorciers se trouvait tout au bout de l'allée principale. Les gobelins s'affairaient toujours à compter ce que Hagrid qualifiait de « menue monnaie ». Lucius s'avança d'un pas conquérant et doubla la file très longue de sorciers qui s'impatientaient. Harry crut même reconnaître quelques élèves de Poudlard. Pourtant, nulle n'osa protester et un gobelin qui semblait très vieux regarda le père de Draco avec un sourire mielleux.

– Ah, monsieur Malfoy, quel plaisir de vous revoir. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

– Nous voulons retirer de l'argent dans notre compte pour la rentrée de notre fils Draco.

– Oui, oui, bien entendu.

Le gobelin pinça la joue de Draco et Harry était presque certain que son ami en avait une peur atroce. La créature regarda ensuite Harry.

– Aurais-tu aussi besoin d'argent ? demanda Narcissa.

– Oui, mais je n'ai pas ma clef, répondit Harry.

– Votre baguette magique suffira comme identification, certifia le gobelin.

Harry lui donna la sienne et il crut entrevoir un éclair de convoitise dans les pupilles du banquier.

– Bien, par ici je vous prie, dit-il après lui avoir rendu sa baguette.

Ils arrivèrent dans une succursale où des wagons en file indienne étaient alignés. Harry s'apprêtait à s'asseoir devant, auprès de Draco, mais Lucius Malfoy le retint fermement par l'épaule, l'obligeant alors à prendre place à ses côtés. Le wagon se mit en marche et grâce au vacarme des rouages, Lucius Malfoy put parler à Harry sans même être tendu par le restant de sa famille ou le gobelin, tout à l'avant.

– Je vous mets en garde, persifla-t-il. Il est hors de question que Draco soit encore une fois confronté à vos petites ambitions de héros. Il n'en est pas un et je tiens à ce qu'il reste en dehors de tout ça. Je ne peux pas l'empêcher d'avoir de la sympathie à votre égard, mais je vous _assure _que s'il se produit le moindre événement pouvant mettre en péril ma famille ou ma situation, je n'hésiterai pas à utiliser les moyens nécessaires pour vous écarter.

Harry regardait fixement devant lui.

– C'est compris ?

Il hocha de la tête et remarqua que le wagon ralentissait.

– Coffre 2301. Harry Potter.

Le gobelin lui ouvrit la porte et Harry remplit sans même y penser un généreux sac de gallions et de mornilles. Il remonta dans le wagon juste à sa place et ils continuèrent leur progression. Jamais auparavant Harry n'était allé aussi profondément dans les entrailles de Gringotts. Il trouva même le chemin long : tout un système de sécurité ponctuait leur avancée comme une fontaine aux voleurs ou encore des cris de harpies qui étaient censés se déclencher lors de la moindre effraction. Mais ce qui stupéfia Harry c'était plutôt de voir, en contrebas, un dragon – en chair et en os – rudement enchaîné.

– Tu n'en as encore jamais vu, n'est-ce pas ? dit Draco.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice, repensant à ce fameux Norbert. Le gobelin secoua une cloche et à ce bruit, le dragon recula en poussant des petits cris plaintifs. Apparemment, en entendant ce bruit, l'animal redoutait d'être battu. Il vivait dans la crainte et les gobelins entendaient bien que cela soit toujours ainsi. La chambre forte des Malfoy faisait sans doute partie des plus anciennes et des mieux protégées par la banque.

Cette fois-ci, Lucius l'ouvrit lui-même, tournant à trois reprises une sorte de gouvernail en or massif et incrusté dans une pierre noire et lisse comme du charbon. Harry ne put retenir une exclamation en voyant le contenu de leur chambre forte. Celle-ci devait bien faire la taille d'une cathédrale et était remplie du sol au plafond de pièces d'or, de lingots, d'objets rares et scintillants ou encore d'urnes funéraires.

Draco se remplissait allégrement les poches sans même consulter ses parents tandis que Lucius sortait des siennes d'énormes lingots qu'il avait sans doute rapetissés le temps du voyage. Il les déposa soigneusement en une pile bien nette, les comptabilisa deux fois, se fraya un chemin dans sa chambre forte, suivi de près par son épouse. Harry se demanda comment ils parvenaient à se retrouver dans tout ça. Désormais, les poches de Draco étaient si pleines qu'il demanda à Harry de lui prêter les siennes.

– Tu en as assez comme ça, mon dragon, modéra sa mère en caressant ses cheveux. Dépose cette poignée, tu veux ?

À regret, il consentit à obéir. La remontée fut bien plus légère, car les deux garçons s'assirent côte à côte. Une fois à l'extérieur de la banque, Mrs et Mr Malfoy les laissèrent vagabonder sur le Chemin de Traverse pendant qu'ils s'occupaient de leurs fournitures. Narcissa prit la baguette de son fils pour la déposer en révision chez Ollivander tandis que son époux s'éloignait vers un recoin légèrement méconnu de Harry.

– Où va-t-on père ? demanda-t-il tandis que Lucius disparaissait dans une ruelle plus sombre que les autres.

– L'Allée des Embrumes.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire là-bas ?

– Je ne sais pas. Je m'en fiche. Et si on s'achetait des glaces ?

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la ménagerie magique. Draco observa un long moment les animaux et fit une liste de ceux qu'il demanderait à son prochain anniversaire. Ils poursuivirent leur promenade et une heure plus tard, ils prirent la direction de la librairie Fleury et Bott. Ils n'étaient d'ailleurs pas les seuls à s'y rendre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à proximité, il virent à leur grande surprise une foule immense qui se pressait à la porte du magasin. La cause de cette affluence s'étalait en grosses lettres sur une banderole accrochée à la façade : « Aujourd'hui, de 12h30 à 16h30 GILDEROY LOCKHART dédicacera son autobiographie MOI LE MAGICIEN ».

Harry et Draco allaient passer devant sans s'arrêter lorsqu'ils y croisèrent certains camarades de Poudlard. Ron Weasley était à l'intérieur avec sa famille au grand complet. L'an passé, il les avait aidés à vaincre Voldemort en déjouant les pièges protégeant la pierre philosophale. La petite sœur de Ron, Ginny, allait faire sa rentrée au collège de sorcellerie et dévorait Harry du regard, ses yeux braqués sur sa cicatrice.

– Va-t-en, Ginny, grommela Ron en la poussant sur le côté. Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ?

– Plutôt bonnes, oui, s'enorgueillit Draco.

– Nous, nous sommes partis en Roumanie voir mon frère Charlie (Il baissa la voix d'une octave) Norbert a bien grandi, vous savez. Enfin, devrais-je dire Noberta ! C'est une fille ! … Pousse-toi, Ginny !

Mais sa sœur était bien décidée à rester dans les parages. Son regard insistant le rendant mal à l'aise, Harry préféra s'avancer parmi la foule. L'auteur à best-seller leva les yeux, vit Draco, puis Harry. Pendant un instant, il ouvrit des yeux ronds, puis il bondit de sa chaise en hurlant :

– Ma parole, ce n'est quand même pas Harry Potter ?

Un chuchotement fébrile s'éleva de la foule qui s'écarta tandis que Lockhart se précipitait sur Harry, l'attrapait par le bras et l'entraînait vers sa table sous des applaudissements nourris. Harry avait les joues en feu lorsque Lockhart lui serra la main pour l'objectif du photographe qui mitraillait comme un fou en projetant une épaisse fumée sur les Weasley.

– Fais-nous un beau sourire, Harry, dit Lockhart à travers ses dents étincelantes largement exhibées. Toi et moi, on va faire la une.

Quand il lâcha enfin la main de Harry, celui-ci ne sentait plus ses doigts. Il essaya de revenir vers ses deux amis, mais Lockhart lui passa un bras autour des épaules et le tint fermement à côté de lui. Puis il lui offrit – dans un élan de gratitude hypocrite – la collection complète de ses ouvrages sous les applaudissements effrénés de la foule. Harry revint vers l'endroit où se trouvait Draco. Ginny attendait sagement sa mère auprès de son tout nouveau chaudron.

– Mais vous êtes des Moldus ! s'exclama Mr Weasley avec ravissement en voyant les parents de Hermione Granger, la fille aux grandes dents. Il faut absolument que nous allions boire un verre ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez là ? Ah, vous changez de l'argent moldu ? Molly, regarde ça !

C'est sur ces paroles que Lucius Malfoy fit son entrée. Il semblait sur le point de rendre son déjeuner en voyant Mr et Mrs Granger. La mine de Draco se décomposa, comme s'il envisageait le pire.

– Des moldus, persifla Lucius Malfoy. Des moldus, ici, qui se baladent en toute tranquillité. Je ne pensais pas que la lignée Weasley pouvait tomber si bas.

– Nous n'avons pas la même conception de ce doivent être les relations entre sorciers et moldus, Malfoy, rétorqua le père de Ron.

– Il en va sans dire. J'imagine qu'après avoir payé tous ces livres à vos enfants, vous n'aurez même plus de quoi vous nourrir ces trois prochains mois. J'ai contribué à une soupe populaire qui ouvrira ses portes pour les désœuvrés du côté de Tottenham. Je peux vous y réserver une petite place, quoique, rien que pour votre femme, il en faudra une grande (Narcissa Malfoy semblait se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas rire). À quoi bon déshonorer la fonction de sorcier, si on ne vous paie même pas bien pour cela ? (Lucius attrapa un manuel se trouvant dans le chaudron de Ginny) Tiens, jeune fille, ton père ne pourra sans doute jamais rien t'offrir de mieux au cours de ton existence. J'espère pour toi que tu te feras engrosser plus tard par un sorcier riche, car...

Mais Lucius Malfoy ne put terminer sa phrase. Le père de Ron l'avait empoigné au niveau du col. Cependant, il fut repoussé par l'aristocrate et Mrs Weasley termina sa course par terre, après avoir renversé le chaudron de sa fille.

– Se battre comme un moldu, vraiment, grogna Lucius. Ce monde devient n'importe quoi ! Viens Draco, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. Cette boutique est fréquentée par de la racaille.

Harry envoya un regard désolé aux Weasley et suivit ses hôtes au-dehors. Il se promit que le jour de la rentrée, il adresserait ses excuses les plus plates à Ron pour ce qu'il s'était produit.

Ooo

La voie 9 ¾ était aussi bruyante que d'habitude. Cette année, Lucius Malfoy insista pour arriver à l'avance et ainsi trouver le meilleur compartiment pour son fils. À la grande désolation de celui-ci, un bon compartiment signifiait pour son père un endroit rempli de Serpentard.

– Tu n'es pas obligé de rester, tu sais, fit remarquer Draco, la main sur la poignée. Ils ne vont pas mâcher leurs mots et tu risques d'en faire les frais.

– Je sais. Mais, ça sera toujours moins pire que d'affronter Tu-Sais-Qui.

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le compartiment qu'occupait Pansy Parkinson et ses amis. En vérité, Harry ne voulait pas laisser Draco seul, car il avait le pressentiment que les Serpentard profiteraient du moindre moment d'isolement pour l'influencer. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une idée, mais Harry restait sur ses gardes. Il irait voir Ron plus tard. Il aurait même toute l'année pour lui parler.

– Salut, dit Draco. (Seul Théodore Nott répondit) Je vous présente Harry.

– Le célèbre Harry Potter, se moqua Pansy qui était assise à côté de Goyle. Que Votre Altesse veuille bien s'asseoir...

Les autres ricanèrent. Harry et Draco firent léviter leurs divers bagages pour les ranger puis s'assirent côte à côte, encadrés par Blaise Zabini et Crabbe. Zabini ne cessait de jeter des regards froids à Harry et ce dernier se demanda alors ce qui clochait chez lui.

– Il paraît que ça schlingue chez les Gryffondor, dit d'emblée Théodore. Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Est-ce que Weasley pue ?

– Pas particulièrement, non, bafouilla Draco, le rouge aux joues.

– À ta place, j'aurais peur d'attraper la fièvre normande avec ces gens-là, eurg !

Et Théodore se replongea aussitôt dans sa lecture du jour, qui consistait à un gros livre ennuyant sur le spectre de la mort.

– On raconte partout que Weasley a une petite sœur et qu'elle va être répartie cette année, poursuivit Pansy. Blaise la trouve très mignonne.

Le concerné se tourna lentement vers Pansy :

– Menteuse. Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Cette fille est une erreur de la nature qui pondra autant de roux consanguins que possible. Je préférerai embrasser un Scroutt à Pétard.

Draco pouffa de rire.

– Tu n'as pas de souci à te faire de ce côté-là, Blaise. Je crois qu'elle a plutôt un faible pour Harry.

Le concerné parut surpris à l'hilarité générale. Jamais Harry n'avait trouvé un trajet aussi long que celui-ci. Draco et les élèves de Serpentard parlaient de gens célèbres ou riches dont il n'avait même jamais entendu parler, ou faisaient des plaisanteries que seuls des enfants nés dans le monde magique pouvaient comprendre.

Il fut donc très content de voir le train ralentir aux abords de Pré-au-Lard. Contrairement à l'année précédente, ils n'empruntèrent pas les barques, mais les calèches qui avançaient toutes seules. Toutefois, Théodore Nott semblait comme figé, regardant quelque chose se trouvant dans l'espace vide, l'endroit où devait normalement se tenir tout un attelage.

– Tu montes ? demanda Blaise en lui tenant la portière de la calèche.

Théodore se précipita à l'intérieur, se retrouvant compressé contre Harry, et plus songeur que jamais. Par la fenêtre, le majestueux château prenait en ampleur, la plupart des fenêtres étant illuminées. Une fois dans la Grande Salle, le petit groupe se divisa en deux : Pansy et les autres se dirigèrent vers la table des Serpentard tandis que Harry et Draco se rendaient vers celle voisine occupée par les Gryffondor.

– Hey, regardez ! s'exclama Ron. C'est le type qu'on a vu à la librairie. Gilderoy Lockhart !

En effet, l'auteur à best-seller se tenait à la table des professeurs avec son habituel sourire étincelant et légèrement suspect. Harry eut presque un élan de sympathie pour lui quand Rogue le foudroya du regard alors que Lockhart adressait un signe de la main à des filles de cinquième année. Au moins, Rogue avait l'air de mépriser quelqu'un tout autant que lui.

– Les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal vont encore être une blague, grommela Draco. Ce n'est qu'un sorcier de pacotille adulé par les ménagères et les sorciers à la magie incontestablement inférieure.

Harry fut surpris par le véritable talent qu'avait Draco pour retenir les propos de son père à la virgule près. Ils se concentrèrent sur la cérémonie de répartition. Un garçon minuscule, Colin Crevey, fut placé à Gryffondor et sembla si excité à cette idée qu'il s'évanouit sur place après avoir poussé un long cri hystérique. Mrs Pomfresh, assise à la droite de Dumbledore, le réanima en sortant d'une de ses poches une fiole au contenu peu ragoutant. Une fille aux airs complètement loufoque répartie à Serdaigle se trompa deux fois de table et Ginny, la sœur de Ron, se retrouva sans aucune surprise à Gryffondor.

La cérémonie enfin terminée, les plats arrivèrent et ils mangèrent tous de bon cœur. Dean fit de très nombreuses plaisanteries et ils jouèrent même aux devinettes lors du repas. Harry fut stupéfait de voir que certaines étaient absolument les mêmes que chez les moldus et il ne manqua pas de le souligner à Draco.

Cependant, quelqu'un ne prenait pas du tout part aux festivités. Hermione Granger, assise seule en bout de table, semblait considérer le banquet comme une véritable perte de temps. L'année dernière, elle n'était parvenue à se faire le moindre ami. Même Neville, qui avait pourtant bon cœur, la trouvait légèrement autoritaire derrière ses airs de Miss Je-Sais-Tout. Harry n'avait jamais essayé de lui parler, mais les rares fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés à côté en classe, elle avait eu la manie désagréable de corriger toutes les fautes d'orthographe sur son cahier.

Le ventre plein, ils retournèrent dans leur dortoir et commencèrent d'ores et déjà à épingler sur les murs leurs posters et banderoles. Draco leur montra un sortilège secret qu'il avait mis au point au début de l'été qui lui permettait de s'envoler une cinquantaine de centimètres au-dessus du sol grâce à sa baguette magique dont sortaient des hélices. Il leur expliqua à chacun et Seamus se retrouva propulsé à l'autre bout de la pièce contre le mur, alors que Neville n'arrivait qu'à faire sortir un bouquet de fleurs. Ils finirent par s'endormir, plus enthousiastes que jamais à l'idée d'entamer cette nouvelle année.

Le lendemain, en revanche, Harry ne trouva pas la moindre occasion de sourire. Les choses commencèrent à se gâter dès le petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Les quatre longues tables, une pour chaque maison, débordaient de porridge, de harengs, de toasts, d'œufs au plat qui s'offraient à l'appétit des élèves sous le ciel magique, plutôt gris et couvert ce jour-là. Leur emploi du temps était une véritable misère. Ils n'avaient même aucune case horaire de libre les après-midi et commençaient tous les matins à la même heure, et tout ça parce qu'ils avaient trois fois cours avec Lockhart dans la semaine.

Étant donné que c'était mardi, les Gryffondor de deuxième année devaient alors se coltiner les quatre matières principales en une journée. Le pire, c'était de commencer par potions, et comme par hasard, ils devraient alors tous écourter leur petit-déjeuner pour retourner là-haut chercher leur chaudron. Une fois dans les cachots et essoufflés, Draco constata que tous ses amis de Serpentard étaient là, assis sur les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon ou adossés au mur.

Il aurait bien voulu les rejoindre, mais Harry lui lança un tel regard désespéré qu'il ne put se résoudre à le laisser seul. Harry était une catastrophe dans cette matière et Rogue se ferait un malin plaisir de le montrer, une fois de plus, aux autres. Draco fit donc une moue désolée à Pansy puis se rangea auprès de Harry, au fond de la classe. Ils déposèrent leur exemplaire de Potions Magiques par Arsenius Beaulitron sur leur paillasse et attendirent les instructions.

– Vous commencerez, dit Rogue en tapotant le tableau de sa baguette magique, par une potion d'enflure. Nous verrons bien lesquels d'entre vous ont régressé durant les vacances scolaires. Ceux qui se montreront suffisamment incompétents pour la rater écoperont immédiatement de travaux supplémentaires, bien que cet exercice ne soit qu'une formalité purement démocratique. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous voir vous humilier une fois de plus pour jauger votre véritable potentiel. (Son regard glissa de Neville jusqu'à Harry). Vous avez deux heures pour vous illustrer dans votre médiocrité.

Le cours commença de la façon habituelle. Une vingtaine de chaudrons bouillonnaient entre les tables sur lesquelles étaient disposés des balances et des bocaux d'ingrédients. Rogue circulait parmi les vapeurs fétides en faisant des remarques acerbes aux élèves de Gryffondor sous les ricanements des Serpentard. Draco, qui était le chouchou de Rogue, se montrait irréprochable dans sa conduite, si bien que le Maître des Potions n'osait approcher de leur table, même pour harceler Harry.

C'était une bonne tactique : grâce à Draco, Harry était à l'abri de toute remarque désobligeante et il remarqua que lorsqu'on le laissait tranquille, il était capable d'obtenir des résultats plutôt concluants. Cependant, Pansy n'avait pas digéré que son ami d'enfance l'ignore. Elle se tournait régulièrement vers eux et les bombardait avec des yeux de poissons qu'elle prenait dans un bocal, en sachant qu'ils écoperaient d'une retenue si jamais ils s'avisaient d'en faire autant. Rogue n'enlevait jamais de points ou ne punissait les Serpentard.

Malheureusement pour Pansy, un de ces yeux tomba directement dans le chaudron de Goyle, en plein dans sa trajectoire. La potion de Goyle explosa aussitôt en aspergeant toute la classe. Les élèves atteints par des projections de potion d'Enflure se mirent à hurler. Draco en reçut en plein visage et son nez commença à enfler comme un ballon. Goyle tourna sur lui-même, les mains sur ses yeux qui avaient maintenant la taille d'une assiette. Rogue, qui n'avait pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé, essayait sans succès de ramener l'ordre.

– Silence ! SILENCE ! rugit Rogue. Ceux qui ont reçu de la potion, venez tout de suite prendre un antidote. Et quand je saurai qui a fait ça…

Le nez de Draco avait désormais la taille d'une aubergine.

– Si jamais je découvre qui a perturbé ma classe, dit Rogue dans un murmure, vous pouvez être absolument sûrs que cette personne sera renvoyée de l'école.

La sonnerie retentit et nulle ne put fournir un échantillon convenable à Rogue à cause des diverses projections. Harry et Draco commençaient déjà à remonter l'escalier, se hâtant de rejoindre le cours de Métamorphose.

– Draco ! s'écriait Pansy. Draco, attends !

Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel et fit volte-face.

– Quoi ?

– Je n'ai pas fait exprès. Enfin, je ne voulais pas que tu sois...

– Tu n'es qu'une menteuse. Tu as tout fait pour qu'il m'arrive quelque chose en me lançant ce truc dégoûtant. Tu es stupide et tu te comportes comme un bébé. Arrête d'être jalouse de Harry. Vous êtes tous les deux mes amis et je ne me mettrai pas à choisir entre vous parce que tu auras fait un caprice.

Il semblait avoir réussi le prodigue d'avoir fermé le clapet de Pansy Parkinson. Le cours de métamorphose fut assez studieux. Draco, qui bavardait généralement en classe, conserva le silence, se concentrant sur son scarabée à transformer en bouton. Hermione Granger réussit du deuxième coup et se permit de se retourner en classe pour leur donner quelques conseils.

– Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut s'y prendre, dit-elle tandis que Harry essayait vainement de retenir son scarabée qui gambadait joyeusement sur la table.

– Comment tu as fait, toi ? demanda Harry à Draco en ignorant superbement Hermione.

– Je lui ai d'abord lancé un _Petrificus Totalus _pour l'immobiliser.

Mais la difficulté de l'exercice n'était rien en comparaison avec le cours de Botanique où ils durent rempoter des Mandragores complètement hystériques. Harry espéra que le cours de Sortilèges redonnerait le sourire à Draco, pourtant, celui-ci semblait entouré d'un nuage de mauvaise humeur, et cela n'alla que crescendo jusqu'au dîner. Un misérable élève de première année s'approcha d'eux, les yeux mouillés d'espoir, un gigantesque appareil photo en mains.

– Ça va, Harry ? Je... Je m'appelle Colin Crivey, dit-il, le souffle court, en esquissant un pas en avant. Moi aussi, je suis à Gryffondor. Tu crois que... ça ne te dérangerait pas si... si je prenais une photo de toi ? demanda-t-il, levant son appareil, le regard plein d'espoir.

– Une photo ? répéta Harry intrigué.

Draco avait cessé de manger, comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

– Pour prouver que je t'ai rencontré, dit Colin avec enthousiasme en s'approchant un peu plus près. Je sais tout sur toi. Tout le monde m'a raconté comment tu as survécu quand Tu-Sais-Qui a essayé de te tuer, comment il a disparu, ta cicatrice sur le front et tout ça. Et puis j'ai un copain qui m'a dit que si je développe ma pellicule dans la bonne potion, la photo bougera. C'est vraiment bien, ici, hein ? J'ai toujours fait des trucs un peu bizarres, mais je ne savais pas que j'étais sorcier jusqu'à ce que je reçoive la lettre de Poudlard. Mon père est laitier, il n'y croyait pas non plus. Alors j'essaye de prendre le plus de photos possible pour lui envoyer. Et si je pouvais en avoir une de toi, ce serait formidable... Peut-être que ton copain pourrait la prendre, comme ça, je me mettrais à côté de toi. Tu voudras bien me la dédicacer ?

Il lança à Harry un regard implorant. Cependant, l'air furibond de Draco le cloua sur place.

– Je ne suis pas une espèce d'elfe de maison, moi, dit-il. Sais-tu _qui _je suis ? (Colin fit non de la tête, embarrassé) Je suis Draco Malfoy, héritier d'une des plus puissantes famille sorcières britanniques et je suis – si ce n'est pas plus – autant célèbre que Harry. Si quelqu'un doit être à ses côtés sur la photo, c'est bien moi.

– Bon, euh, très bien. Rapprochez-vous légèrement alors.

Le flash aveugla tellement Harry qu'il crut que ses rétines lui brûlaient. Draco, en revanche, resta parfaitement imperturbable, comme s'il était habitué. Colin s'apprêtait à repartir, mais il s'inclina bien bas devant Harry, puis offrit une courbette à Draco sous les rires moqueurs de leur voisin de table.

– Ça fait du bien de ne plus être en première année, s'enorgueillit Draco, avec le sourire. Je ne fais plus partie des petites victimes. Je dois dire que cette année, il y en a de choix.

Son regard gris se braqua vers Ginny qui fut aussi rouge que l'écusson épinglé sur sa poitrine.

Ooo

Le jour suivant, le cours de Lockhart tourna au fiasco. Le père de Draco avait raison : il s'agissait d'un sorcier incroyablement incompétent et fabulateur. Harry se demanda pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait alors accepté. Il ne pouvait pas être le seul candidat à s'être proposé, si ? Peut-être que Fred et George avaient raison, peut-être que le poste était véritablement maudit.

Si Harry avait une profonde aversion pour leur nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, ce dernier était toujours à l'affût du moindre contact et cherchait par tous les moyens à retenir son attention. Une fois, il le mit même en retard à son cours de Métamorphose juste pour parler de leur « terrible célébrité ». Harry était bien content que, pour décompresser, Dubois avait déjà prévu leur premier entraînement de Quidditch.

Draco avait été autorisé à y assister comme tous les élèves de Gryffondor qui le désiraient. Mais Harry se serait bien passé de la présence de Colin. Il marchait en direction du terrain, son balai sur l'épaule tandis que le première année faisait tout son possible pour tenir la cadence tout en portant son énorme appareil photo.

– Tu as été le plus jeune joueur depuis un siècle, c'est bien ça, Harry ? C'est bien ça ? dit Colin en trottinant à côté de lui. Tu es vraiment très fort. Moi, je ne suis jamais monté sur un balai. C'est dur ? Il est à toi, ce balai ? C'est le meilleur qu'on puisse trouver, non ?

Draco passa devant eux, le nez en l'air, bousculant presque Colin.

– Oh, désolé d'avoir renversé ta nouvelle petite-amie !

Ni Colin, ni personne d'autre, n'avait heureusement entendu. Mais Harry resta planté là, pétrifié par le glas de cette petite pique. Parfois, il en oubliait presque le côté possessif et insupportable de Draco, dû au fait qu'il avait été un enfant pourri gâté toute son existence. En fait, Draco ne savait clairement pas partager et considérait comme acquis chacune de ses amitiés. Il alla s'asseoir dans les gradins tandis que Colin tentait d'ôter la boue du bas de sa cape.

– Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? s'assura Harry en l'aidant à se relever. Je suis désolé. Draco peut être... imprévisible. Il vaudrait mieux que tu t'asseyes loin de lui ou sinon il serait tenté de t'envoyer un mauvais sort.

– Il est doué en magie ? demanda Colin avec une lueur d'enthousiasme qui frisait la démence. J'aimerai bien voir ça.

– Oh que non...

Il enfourcha son balai et donna un grand coup de pied sur le sol. Le balai s'éleva aussitôt vers le ciel. L'air frais du matin qui lui fouettait le visage réveilla Harry plus efficacement que le long bavardage de Dubois. Retrouver le terrain de Quidditch lui procura une sensation merveilleuse. Il s'éleva à pleine vitesse et tourna autour du stade en faisant la course avec Fred et George.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce drôle de bruit ? demanda Fred alors qu'ils prenaient un virage serré.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil dans les tribunes. Colin était assis sur l'un des plus hauts gradins et prenait sans cesse des photos. Le son du déclencheur, amplifié par le stade désert, se répercutait en écho tout autour d'eux.

– Regarde par ici, Harry ! Par ici ! s'écria Colin d'une petite voix aiguë.

Mais Harry, tout comme le reste de l'équipe, ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention. Colin sautait de gradin en gradin pour obtenir le meilleur cliché. Ils s'entraînaient depuis à peine vingt minutes lorsqu'une troupe verte pénétra dans le stade. Les Serpentard se posèrent sans demander la moindre autorisation et commencèrent à les insulter copieusement. La plupart des insultes étaient soit réservées à Harry, soit aux tresses de Angelina. Agacé, Fred atterrit dans les gradins. Pansy Parkinson avait l'air réjoui. Une dispute tonitruante éclata. Quand Harry arriva à son tour, il entendit :

– Et toi, tu ne dis rien ? rugit Fred en désignant Draco qui était resté parfaitement silencieux. Ton ami se fait insulter juste sous ton nez et tu ne cherches pas à le défendre ?

– Il est l'un des nôtres, dit Blaise Zabini, d'un ton égal. Il ne peut pas se retourner contre nous, et ça, vous ne pouvez pas le comprendre. Les_ vrais_ sang pur sont solidaires entre eux.

Goyle cracha par terre de dédain.

– Je ne vois pas ce que la valeur du sang à avoir là-dedans, fit remarquer Katie Bell. Draco dit quelque chose !

– Il ne dira rien, affirma Ron qui avait fait le déplacement pour assister à l'entraînement. Il est comme son père. Il préfère attendre de voir qui va gagner pour se ranger d'un côté. Un Mangemort, voilà tout.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'un Mangemort ? demanda Harry, qui avait l'impression qu'un pan de la conversation lui échappait.

– Un partisan de Tu-Sais-Qui, informa Dubois. Ils ont torturé et tué beaucoup de monde pendant la guerre et pas mal sont encore dans la nature.

Un poids lourd tomba dans la poitrine de Harry. Est-ce que Lucius Malfoy était vraiment un Mangemort ? N'était-ce pas une simple erreur de jugement de Ron ?

– Je t'interdis d'insulter mon père ! s'insurgea Draco, se levant immédiatement. C'est un plus grand sorcier que ne sera sans doute jamais le tien.

– Mon père a entendu dire au Ministère, que la seule raison pour laquelle il est encore en liberté, c'est parce qu'il trafique avec les gobelins. De l'argent qu'il a volé à tous les gens qu'il a tués !

– Ron, tais-toi ! grinça George.

Harry était sûr que Mr Weasley aurait prochainement des ennuis à son travail.

– Tu dis juste ça parce que tu es si pauvre, que tu n'as pas changé d'uniforme en deux ans ! rétorqua Draco. Mon père, mon grand-père, et tous mes ancêtres n'ont volé _aucun_ argent. Nous l'avons gagné !

– Ah oui ? Et comment ? Vous ne travaillez même pas ! Vous êtes des escrocs de la pire espèce !

– RON ! DRACO ! (Harry s'interposa) C'est bon, on n'a pas besoin d'entendre tout ça.

Les Serpentard étaient restés là, observant la scène avec la plus grande des attentions.

– Tu veux savoir ce que moi j'ai entendu sur ta famille ? rugit Draco qui repoussa Harry. Que vous étiez aussi sales que des porcs et c'est vrai ! Il n'y a qu'à voir combien de fois tu passes dans la douche par semaine ! (Les oreilles de Ron virèrent au cramoisie tandis que Blaise aboyait de rire) Aucun sorcier de bonne famille n'accepterait la moindre alliance avec la votre tellement vous êtes tombés bas. Vous dormez tous dans un trou à rats et dans la même pièce ! Et, en plus de ça, tu es tellement idiot que tes parents ont essayé de te jeter dans une rivière !

– _Crache-Limace_ !

Une détonation retentit alors dans tout le stade et un jet de lumière verte jaillit de la baguette de Ron, frappant Harry à l'estomac et le projetant à la renverse. Ce dernier s'était interposé, se plaçant juste devant Draco avant que cela ne dégénère.

– Harry ! Harry! Ça va ? hurla Angelina pour le soutenir.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais le seul son qui en sortit fut un énorme rot. Il se mit alors à vomir des limaces qui lui tombèrent sur les genoux. Les Serpentard hurlaient de rire tandis que Ron, embarrassé, essuyait machinalement le bout de sa baguette devenue baveuse contre sa robe de sorcier. Colin prit une photo.

– Dégage de là ! s'énerva Draco en le repoussant. Poussez-vous, je l'emmène à l'infirmerie ! Allez, Harry, tiens bon.

Ils trottinèrent jusqu'au château en laissant derrière eux une gigantesque traînée de bave et de limaces qui s'entortillaient sur elles-mêmes. En arrivant face à Mrs Pomfresh, ils n'eurent pas besoin de lui expliquer la situation pour qu'elle comprenne d'elle-même.

– Asseyez-vous, Mr Potter, dit-elle en le conduisant jusqu'à un lit. Gardez cette bassine sur vos genoux et videz vos tripes pendant que je cherche un antisort. Mr Malfoy, gardez votre main sur son front pour vérifier qu'il ne prend pas de température.

Draco acquiesça, s'installant à ses côtés.

– Je suis désolé, dit-il tandis que deux limaces se retrouvaient au fond de la bassine. J'aurais dû leur dire de se taire, mais... mais si je l'avais fait, mon père l'aurait forcément appris.

Harry releva la tête vers lui. Il était blême et transpirait.

– Qui aurait cru que Weasley sache lancer un sort, ironisa Draco en épongeant son front. Il est aussi instruit qu'un troll en temps normal. Il mériterait de finir sur un bûcher pour te faire subir un truc pareil (Harry régurgita une fois de plus) … Je suis un ami pitoyable.

– Non, articula l'autre, péniblement.

– La prochaine fois qu'il ouvre son bec celui-là, je t'assure que je lui lancerai un maléfice si puissant que sa mère sentira ses entrailles se retourner ! Un sortilège de gavage, je suis sûr que ça lui apprendra les bonnes manières. (Il tapota le dos de Harry avec le plus de gentillesse possible) Pomfresh va bientôt revenir, j'en suis sûr. Tiens bon.

L'infirmière finit par réapparaître avec un énorme flacon violet.

– Je ne pensais pas à avoir à l'utiliser aussi tôt dans l'année. Allez, une gorgée, Potter et tout finira par rentrer dans l'ordre.

Harry obéit, prêt à tout pour que cela cesse. Le goût était affreusement amer, mais il n'en laissa pas une goutte. À sa grande stupéfaction, aucune limace ne sortit de sa bouche et il n'eut plus de nausée. Cependant, le bonheur fut de courte durée. Minerva MacGonagall, leur directrice de maison, déboula dans la salle.

– Ah, monsieur Malfoy. On m'avait bien dit qu'on vous trouverait ici. Vous aurez une retenue ce week-end avec Mr Weasley pour votre dispute de tout à l'heure.

– C'est injuste ! Il m'a provoqué !

– Et vous avez allègrement répondu.

– Je n'allais tout de même pas rester là sans rien faire !

– Professeur, Draco a juste..., tenta Harry.

– Ne vous en mêlez pas, Potter. Mr Malfoy, vous irez nettoyer la galerie des trophées samedi après-midi et sans l'aide de votre baguette magique. Vous la laisserez dans mon bureau pour la durée de votre punition.

Draco semblait furieux. La rumeur de la dispute de la matinée gagna très rapidement l'ensemble du château. Les Gryffondor, attablés en rang serrés, ne lui firent pas la moindre place alors que Dubois réclamait Harry à ses côtés pour parler stratégie.

– Ça ne fait rien, lança Draco avec un sourire forcé. On se retrouvera dans la salle commune.

Il fit demi-tour et s'assit en bout de table, là où se trouvait Hermione Granger. Pour combler la solitude, cette dernière ramenait toujours des livres pendant les repas.

– Salut, dit-il piteusement. Sale journée, hein ?

Hermione eut du mal à croire qu'il s'adressait à elle. Après tout, l'ensemble des élèves de Gryffondor connaissait la réputation des Malfoy et leur aversion envers tout ce qui approchait de près ou de loin le monde moldu.

– Ça aurait pu être pire, répondit-elle.

– Moi j'ai eu une retenue. Encore. Ça va finir par devenir une habitude. (Silence) Tu manges cette saucisse ?

Ils bavardèrent un moment des cours et Draco fut surpris de se trouver quelques points communs avec elle. À la fin du dîner, il fut étonné de voir Harry les rejoindre et la Grande Salle progressivement se vider.

– On retourne dans la salle commune ?

– Déjà ? Mais, avec Hermione on parlait justement des douze propriétés du sang de dragon qu'a découvert Dumbledore. Il faut que tu écoutes ça ! Je t'assure.

– Une autre fois, peut-être. Là, je meurs de sommeil.

Harry ouvrit la marche tandis que derrière lui, Hermione et Draco parlaient avec animation de ce qu'ils feraient si jamais ils mettaient la main sur des larmes de licorne. Ils arrivaient au niveau du cinquième étage quand il entendit alors quelque chose – quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec le bavardage de ses camarades ou le crachotement des chandelles moribondes. C'était une voix, une voix à figer le sang, une voix à couper le souffle, une voix glacée comme un venin.

– _Viens... __Viens à moi... que je te déchire... que je t'écorche... que je te tue... _

Harry sursauta si fort qu'il faillit louper une marche.

– Quoi ? dit-il à voix haute, terrifié.

– On disait que les larmes de licorne entraient dans la composition des plus puissants remèdes..., commença Draco.

– Non, pas ça. Vous... Vous n'avez rien entendu ?

Draco et Hermione échangèrent un regard éloquent.

– Entendu quoi ? demanda la Gryffondor. Il n'y a rien eut du tout, à part nous.

– Il y avait une voix, affirma-t-il.

Les deux autres ne semblaient pas du tout avoir entendu. Mais Harry était certain qu'il n'inventait rien.

Ooo

Octobre arriva, répandant un froid humide dans le château et ses alentours. L'animosité entre Ron et Draco ne s'était toujours pas apaisée, laissant leurs camarades de chambrée dans une ambiance polaire. Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière, dut faire face à une épidémie de rhumes parmi les élèves et les enseignants. La Pimentine, une potion qu'elle fabriquait elle-même, se révélait d'une efficacité fulgurante, mais elle avait pour effet secondaire de faire fumer les oreilles pendant plusieurs heures. Harcelée par Percy, Ginny Weasley, qui n'avait pas très bonne mine, fut forcée d'en prendre et la vapeur qui lui sortait de la tête, sous ses cheveux flamboyants, lui donnait l'air d'avoir pris feu.

Pendant des jours entiers, la pluie frappa à grosses gouttes les fenêtres du château. Le niveau du lac monta, les massifs de fleurs se transformèrent en mares de boue et les citrouilles de Hagrid eurent bientôt la taille d'une cabane à outils. L'enthousiasme d'Olivier Dubois pour les séances d'entraînement n'avait pas faibli, cependant, et c'est ainsi qu'un samedi après-midi particulièrement pluvieux, Harry rentra trempé et maculé de boue dans la tour de Gryffondor. C'était quelques jours avant Halloween.

Ce matin-là, Harry marchait dans les couloirs du château en direction de la Grande Salle, tourmenté par la voix qu'il avait entendue quelques semaines plus tôt. Draco avait subtilement glissé à son père son intérêt pour ce genre de phénomène et, curieusement, Lucius Malfoy répondait toujours avec grandes précisions lorsqu'il s'agissait de sorcellerie.

Boniface, qui était aussi massif que féroce, apporta une lettre de son père tout en claquant son bec d'impatience, afin d'être récompensé. Avec insolence, le hibou grand duc alla se poser sur le crâne de Neville Londubat d'où il ne bougea plus, endormi. Tout le monde s'esclaffa sauf Harry et Draco qui se penchèrent pour lire le passage qui les intéressait : « … _Entendre des voix pour un sorcier est une chose peu commune. Généralement, cela est dû à une forme de magie incontrôlée, ou de la projection mentale. Il peut également s'agir de fantôme farceur, ou de simple folie. Mais si un sorcier entend réellement des voix, cela n'en reste pas moins quelque chose de rare. Il est donc crucial de prendre les plus grandes précautions... _» Draco replia la lettre, semblant plus inquiet qu'auparavant, si possible.

– Je ne suis pas fou, martela Harry avant même qu'il puisse dire quelque chose.

– Je sais, répondit simplement Draco. Il n'empêche que cela reste étrange. Je demanderai de l'aide à Granger à la bibliothèque. Il doit bien avoir un livre qui répertorie les sorciers qui peuvent entendre des voix. Tu es Harry Potter, tout de même, non ? Il est possible qu'entendre des voix fasse partie d'un développement naturel de tes dons de sorcier.

– Des sorciers ont des pouvoirs différents que les autres ?

– Tu n'écoutes donc jamais quand je te parle ? Cet été je t'ai dit qu'une de mes cousines était métamophomage. (Silence) Ça veut dire qu'elle peut changer d'apparence à loisir ! Il lui suffit de se concentrer ! Mon grand-père, Abraxas, qui avait tué un dragon, pouvait résister aux flammes. Il disait que ça lui faisait des chatouilles. Mon père, lui, sait lire dans les pensées des gens. C'est plutôt un don pratique. Pour l'instant, moi, je n'ai pas de don en plus de ma qualité de sorcier. Mais c'est quelque chose d'assez courant d'avoir des personnes qui ont... un petit plus, on va dire.

Même Draco ne semblait pas croire à ce qu'il disait. Tout à coup, Sir Nicholas émergea entre le plat d'œufs brouillés et celui de bacon. Il semblait particulièrement impatient et Harry lui demanda pourquoi :

– Le jour d'Halloween sera le cinq centième anniversaire de ma mort, dit Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête en se rengorgeant.

– Ah, dit Harry qui ne savait pas s'il devait avoir l'air joyeux ou désolé.

– À cette occasion, j'organise une petite fête dans le plus grand des cachots. Des amis viendront de tout le pays et ce serait pour moi un tel honneur si vous acceptiez de vous joindre à nous. Mr Malfoy serait également le bienvenu, cela va sans dire. Mais je me doute que vous préférerez assister à la fête de l'école ?

Il regarda Harry d'un air anxieux.

– Oh, non, dit aussitôt Harry, je serai ravi de venir...

– Ah, cher ami ! Harry Potter présent à l'anniversaire de ma mort ! Et... (Il hésita un instant, l'œil brillant d'excitation) Croyez-vous que vous pourriez éventuellement dire à Sir Patrick combien vous me trouvez impressionnant et même terrifiant ?

– Bien... Bien sûr...

Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête eut alors un sourire radieux.

– Un anniversaire de mort ? dit Draco avec enthousiasme lorsque le fantôme se fut éloigné. Tu crois que cela fait partie de la liste des choses que mon père m'interdirait de faire ?

– Je pense, oui.

– Dans ce cas, il faut absolument que j'y aille. Il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de vivants qui peuvent se vanter d'avoir assisté à ce genre de fête. Ça va être dément !

Draco commanda avec son argent de poche une tenue de soirée chez Tissard et Brodette qui arriva quelques jours plus tard. Harry se demanda s'il aurait dû faire de même... Véritablement endimanché, Draco traversa la salle commune Gryffondor dans une robe de sorcier en satin bleu roi avec un collier en argent massif au cou. Harry devait reconnaître qu'il avait fait des efforts et qu'à côté de lui, il faisait bien pâle figure.

– On peut y aller, dit Draco avec superbe.

– Vous allez où comme ça ? demanda Ron, assis sur un fauteuil.

– À l'anniversaire de mort de Sir Nicholas. Nous sommes ses invités personnels, ajouta Draco, dédaigneusement. Harry et moi sommes ses élèves préférés ce qui explique qu'il nous laisse entrer ainsi dans son intimité.

– Oh, non ! s'exclama Fred, hilare. Il a demandé à peu près tout le monde. Mais tous les deux vous avez juste été trop bêtes pour refuser. Amusez-vous bien ! Apparemment, Dumbledore a invité une compagnie de squelettes pour assurer le spectacle d'Halloween. On pensera à vous.

Harry et Draco quittèrent la tour Gryffondor sous l'hilarité générale.

– Je suis sûr que ça sera tout de même intéressant, consola Harry devant l'air renfrogné de son ami.

Sir Nicholas avait organisé son anniversaire dans une large salle de classe abandonnée du premier étage. Un spectacle stupéfiant s'offrit alors à leurs yeux. Des centaines de silhouettes translucides, d'une couleur gris perle, glissaient autour d'une piste de danse bondée où d'autres formes spectrales valsaient au son terrifiant d'une trentaine de scies musicales jouées par des musiciens rassemblés sur une estrade tendue de noir. Au plafond, un lustre formé d'un bon millier de chandelles noires diffusait une lumière d'un bleu éclatant. Harry et Draco virent de la buée sortir de leur bouche. C'était comme s'ils avaient pénétré dans une chambre froide.

Prenant bien garde de ne traverser aucun spectre, ils observèrent ces entités d'ailleurs se mouvoir, converser et rire. Draco s'intéressa bien vite à l'histoire d'un chevalier dont le cœur était transpercé d'une flèche. À la fin de la soirée, Harry avait bien plus appris au contact des fantômes qu'au cours de l'année entière passée sur les bancs du cours d'Histoire de la Magie. En consultant l'heure, ils se rendirent compte qu'il était bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu. Ils s'excusèrent auprès de Sir Nicholas et ses hôtes qui, depuis des siècles, n'avaient plus aucune notion du temps. Ils empruntèrent un raccourci entre le troisième et le cinquième étage quand Harry entendit une nouvelle fois la voix froide et mortelle.

– ... _déchire... écorche... tue_...

– Harry, qu'est-ce que...

– C'est encore cette voix.

– ... _si affamé... depuis si longtemps... tuer... il est temps de tuer... _

La voix devenait de plus en plus faible. Elle s'éloignait, Harry en était sûr. Elle montait quelque part dans le château. Un mélange de peur et d'excitation le poussa en avant.

– Par ici ! s'écria-t-il.

Il monta l'escalier quatre à quatre et se précipita dans le hall d'entrée. Mais le vacarme des conversations qui provenaient de la Grande Salle, où le festin d'Halloween se poursuivait, empêchait d'entendre quoi que ce soit d'autre. Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans un couloir désert et soudain, Draco poussa un cri. Quelque chose brillait sur le mur, en face d'eux. Ils s'approchèrent lentement, scrutant la pénombre. Tracée en grosses lettres entre deux fenêtres, une inscription scintillait dans la lueur des torches qui éclairaient le passage :

_LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS A ÉTÉ OUVERTE. _

_ENNEMIS DE L'HÉRITIER, PRENEZ GARDE. _

Miss Teigne, la chatte du concierge, était pendue par la queue à une torchère. Elle était raide comme une planche, les yeux grands ouverts. Pendant quelques instants, ils restèrent figés de terreur.

– Filons d'ici, dit enfin Draco.

– On devrait peut-être essayer de... suggéra maladroitement Harry.

– Fais-moi confiance, il ne faut surtout pas qu'on nous trouve ici, répliqua Draco.

Mais c'était trop tard. Les élèves qui quittaient le banquet d'Halloween les encerclaient de toute part, se massant autour des lettres dessinées sur le mur. Certains d'entre eux poussèrent des exclamations horrifiées et désignaient du doigt Draco. Les professeurs arrivèrent à leur tour, choqués. Severus Rogue les fixait tous deux d'un regard si intense qu'en d'autres circonstances, il aurait très bien pu leur percer la peau.

.

.

.

**Et voilà la première partie du tome 2 ! J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. Posez-moi vos questions si vous en avez etc. Bref, je suis juste trop heureuse que cette intrigue vous plaise autant. Là je suis en pleine rédaction du tome 4, au moment où ils annoncent qu'il y aura un tournoi des trois sorciers. J'ai changé beaucoup, beaucoup, de choses dans le 3 et le 4 donc soyez patients parce que je pense que vous serez assez satisfaits de la tournure des événements. Ou peut-être pas, vous voudrez m'envoyer du vomi de canard par la poste et je pleurerai dans mon coin sous fond de Céline Dion. Je vous envoie du love, guys. A bientôt !**


	4. T2 - La Chambre des Secrets

**Posté le : **11 Septembre 2014. _Reducto !_

* * *

**A DRAGON IN THE WIND**. Ces derniers jours ont été assez calmes malgré la reprise. Du coup, j'en ai profité pour avancer l'intrigue de cette fanfiction. J'en suis à la rédaction de la troisième partie du tome quatre ! Mais j'ai aussi pu répondre à toutes les reviews reçues depuis la dernière fois. Je pense que, dès que j'aurais une phase creuse comme celle-ci, je prendrai le temps de faire des réponses personnalisées, parce que bon, vous le valez bien. Je mettrai un extrait du prochain chapitre sur mon groupe facebook « _The Baba O'Riley_ » d'ici peu !

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**Nyannach : **Ah, les vacances, ce petit truc qui nous fait perdre la notion du temps ! J'adore avancer ce projet. Je me sens vraiment prise par l'intrigue. Ça me fait un bien fout, surtout qu'avec Nyx, ça devient de plus en plus compliqué à gérer. Donc je pourrai plus facilement me ressourcer à partir de maintenant. Je te remercie pour ta review et à la prochaine.

**Emilie 12 : **Quel plaisir de recevoir une nouvelle review de ta part ! J'ai l'impression que tu me suis depuis tellement longtemps que je me sens toute vieille et frippée, haha. Sinon, oui Harry et Draco dans cette fic finiront bel et bien ensemble ! Contiens ta bave, s'il te plaît. Je n'ai pas encore décidé de comment ça allait se faire, parce que j'en suis encore à leur quatrième année, et donc je ne peux pas trop brûler les étapes. La personnalité de Draco est celle qui m'a donné le plus de souci quand j'ai commencé, mais désormais, je pense être rôdée !

**Constouche B : **Constance ? Non, je ne vois pas du tout de qui il s'agit. Pauvre bébé, tu as cru que je t'avais oublié ? Srsly ? Comment le pourrais-je ? Je veux bien être ton fondant au chocolat. Tu seras ma crème anglaise. Pour toujours, haha. Bon, j'espère que la suite t'emportera tout aussi loin (même si le tome 2 n'est pas du tout mon favoris donc j'ai pas non plus pris mon pied en le réécrivant, tsais).

**LinChan : **Maintenant que tu le dis, je comprends mieux ce que tu voulais dire avec l'histoire de la pierre philosophale. Je pensais juste que tu voulais avoir plus de choses refaites entièrement par mes soins (et tu ne serais pas la première à le demander). Disons que j'ai pris la mouche car parfois, on me demande des choses hallucinantes dans mes fics. Le degré d'exigence des lecteurs allant crescendo, c'est parfois plus oppressant que stimulant. L'évolution du récit se fera de manière très progressive, donc il faudra être patiente.

**Iilaydiiz : **L'intégration de Hermione dans le groupe se fera de manière lente, mais solide. Pour ce qu'a vu Draco dans le miroir du Risèd, je pense le mentionner dans les tomes ultérieures (comme le cinq ou le six). Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas du tout à l'ordre du jour ! Je ne peux pas trop te dire ce qu'il va se passer (ou non) entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard. Ça serait comme un peu te donner toutes les cartes alors que l'histoire vient tout juste de commencer.

**Cat240 : **Oui, dans le livre aussi il y a la fête de Sir Nicholas et Harry accepte de s'y rendre. C'est le chapitre 8, qui s'appelle « L'anniversaire de mort ». Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de relire tous les tomes !

**Fishina :** Pour les vacances d'été de Harry (soit le début du tome 3), j'ai trouvé une solution donc tu verras très vite ce que ça donne. Bon, on y est pas encore. En tout cas, l'été, on sera toujours du point de vue de Draco vu que la fic est centrée sur lui. Pour les Dursley, il y aura une intrigue avec eux d'ici quelques temps, donc ça va être cool quand même.

**Marie : **Merci pour le compliment ! Même s'il y a toujours un délai entre chaque chapitre, ça me permet d'acquérir de l'avance dans l'intrigue. See ya !

**K S : **C'est normal que les Serpentard soient « obtus » vu comment la plupart ont été élevé. Draco dans le livre est pareil, voire même largement pire que ça.

* * *

**Mot de la bêta, x-Lilo :** Après deux semaines plus ou moins coupée du monde (même si je ne me plains aucunement de mes vacances), retrouver mon job de correctrice a été un régal. J'avais presque oublié à quel point j'aimais ça. Durant la correction de ce chapitre, je ronronnais tel un petit chat, très très heureux. J'espère que ce sera aussi votre cas. Haha. Bisous à tous. & bonne lecture !

* * *

**Tome 2 **

**« Draco Malfoy et la valeur du sang »**

**PARTIE II**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harry faisait partie de cette vaste majorité d'élèves n'ayant jamais entendu parler de la Chambre des Secrets. Si la plupart des professeurs considéraient Harry et Draco comme victime d'une blague de très mauvais goût, les élèves – pour leur part – prirent très au sérieux les lettres peintes sur le mur du château. Draco n'avait même pas l'air surpris de l'existence de cette fameuse Chambre et semblait déjà tout savoir d'elle. En fait, une rumeur folle courrait qu'il était le véritable héritier de Serpentard et que son ancêtre, mécontent de le voir atterrir dans la maison rivale, aurait décidé de concocter une petite vengeance.

Pourtant, au fil des jours, la menace devint concrète : Pendant plusieurs jours, on ne parla plus que de ce qui était arrivé à Miss Teigne. Rusard faisait les cent pas à l'endroit où on l'avait retrouvée, comme s'il espérait que le coupable reviendrait sur les lieux de son crime. Harry l'avait vu récurer le mur avec un détergent magique, mais il n'avait pas réussi à effacer le message. Il continuait de briller sur la pierre avec autant d'éclat qu'au premier jour.

Ginny Weasley semblait très perturbée par le sort qu'avait subi Miss Teigne. D'après Ron, elle avait une passion pour les chats. Les professeurs faisaient semblant d'avoir la situation sous contrôle, mais il était évident que cela n'était pas du tout le cas. Plusieurs fois, Harry les vit chuchoter au détour d'un couloir pendant l'interclasse ou avoir une mine sombre pendant les repas. Durant cette période, il fut impossible d'emprunter l'Histoire de Poudlard à la bibliothèque, car tout le monde voulait récolter quelques informations sur cette pièce secrète. Hermione et Harry passèrent tout un après-midi à tenter de dénicher un exemplaire, en vain.

– Il y a une liste d'attente de deux semaines pour obtenir un exemplaire, soupira Hermione tandis qu'ils retournaient d'un pas lourd vers leur salle commune. Je regrette d'avoir laissé mon exemplaire à la maison, mais avec tous les livres de Lockhart, je n'ai pas réussi à le faire tenir dans ma valise.

Draco était assis près du feu, dans son fauteuil favori, son énorme grimoire sur les genoux. Tout à coup, le visage de Hermione s'éclaira.

– Tu dois savoir tout un tas de choses sur la Chambre des Secrets ! affirma-t-elle en désignant son grimoire « _Salazar Serpentard : sa vie, son œuvre, son héritage _». (Draco semblait mal à l'aise tandis que des têtes se tournaient vers eux) Qu'est-ce que cela dit là-dedans ?

– Rien du tout !

– Menteur, contra Harry. Allez, montre. Je crois qu'on a tous le droit de savoir.

– Ça ne vous apportera rien de savoir. Et puis, si vous étiez assez mâture pour comprendre, je crois que les professeurs vous en auraient déjà parlé.

– Ah, parce que toi tu es mâture ? se moqua allègrement Angelina. Tu n'as que douze ans !

Draco tourna son visage vers la fenêtre, le nez levé, comme s'il faisait la tête. Ron attrapa le livre et tenta de l'ouvrir de toutes ses forces.

– Aucun d'entre vous ne pourra l'ouvrir sauf moi. C'est un grimoire ensorcelé et je suis l'unique propriétaire désormais. Il ne répond qu'à ma signature magique.

– Draco..., supplia Harry. Nous sommes tous dans cette école. Nous avons tous le droit de savoir ce qu'il se passe, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu redoutes, au juste ?

Draco attrapa le livre des mains de Ron et regarda l'ensemble des élèves présents dans la salle commune d'un air grave.

– D'accord, je vais vous dire tout ce que je sais sur cette Chambre des Secrets, mais vous ne me tiendrez pas responsable lorsque vous n'arriverez plus à fermer l'œil de la nuit. (Il grimpa sur une chaise, pour être visible de tous) Vous avez entendu le Choixpeau : Poudlard a été bâti par quatre fondateurs qui étaient en désaccord sur ce que devait être une bonne école. Un jour, une dispute plus forte que les autres a éclaté entre Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor. Serpentard voulait que seuls les enfants de sorciers puissent être admis dans ce collège. Il ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil les moldus, surtout qu'à cette période, il y avait la chasse aux sorcières et toute cette histoire de bûcher... Il craignait qu'en apprenant la magie aux... (son regard glissa jusqu'à Hermione) enfin, aux nés-moldus, ces derniers se retournent un jour contre les authentiques familles sorcières. Serpentard était furieux et finit par quitter l'école. Mais une légende dit qu'il n'aurait jamais été bien loin pendant tout ce temps, qu'il préparait tranquillement sa vengeance contre les trois autres fondateurs qui s'étaient opposés à lui. Il aurait aménagé pendant des années des kilomètres de galeries souterraines – appelés la chambre des Secrets – et celle-ci contiendrait un monstre redoutable que seul Serpentard ou l'un de ses héritiers pourraient contrôler. La dernière fois que la Chambre a été ouverte, il y a eu un mort à Poudlard. Ce qui est arrivé à Miss Teigne n'était qu'un avertissement.

Un silence de plomb tomba dans la salle commune et Harry ne savait plus s'il était satisfait ou non d'avoir entendu toute l'histoire.

– Donc, cet héritier serait dans le château ? demanda Percy d'une voix claire.

– Ce serait le plus probable pour qu'il puisse contrôler le monstre à proximité. Mais c'est de la magie noire, très noire. C'est pour ça que les professeurs sont inquiets. Ils auront beau dire que ce n'est qu'un mythe... mais si ça l'était vraiment, pourquoi restreignent-ils le couvre-feu ? Pourquoi nous escortent-ils de classe en classe ? Le danger est réel et cette chose, ce monstre, se balade librement dans le château à l'heure qu'il est.

– À votre avis, qui sera la prochaine victime ? balbutia Romilda Vane.

– Tu n'as rien écouté ? s'impatienta Hermione, les larmes aux yeux. Serpentard ne veut pas des sorciers issus de famille moldu, des gens comme moi, comme Dean ou Colin. Nous sommes des proies toutes désignées.

– La valeur du sang, qu'on y croit ou non, poursuivit Draco, a de l'importance pour certains sorciers. Même les familles les plus ouvertes d'esprit de notre monde pensent qu'en ayant une bonne lignée, on sera plus puissant, ou plus à même d'affronter certaines maladies, par exemple. Ce n'est donc pas étonnant que Salazar Serpentard soit convaincu de tout cela. Il vivait au Moyen-Âge !

– … Et c'est censé nous rassurer ? marmonna Fred.

La foule se dissipa peu à peu et Draco semblait légèrement décontenancé.

– Vous vouliez savoir la vérité ! s'exclama-t-il. Vous l'avez !

Le soir-même, personne n'adressa plus la parole à Draco, comme s'il était subitement devenu contagieux. Hermione était si affectée de savoir que, d'un moment à l'autre, un monstre s'en prendrait à elle, qu'elle resta plusieurs jours à l'infirmerie, à bout de nerfs. Selon Percy qui faisait ses rondes de préfet deux fois dans la semaine, les professeurs arpentaient les couloirs la nuit pour découvrir l'accès à la Chambre des Secrets, en vain.

– C'est normal qu'ils ne trouvent rien, chuchota Draco tandis que Harry et lui se rendaient au cours de Botanique afin de s'occuper de leur mandragore. Ils ne s'y prennent pas bien. Il faut que l'héritier soit présent pour qu'elle s'ouvre.

– Oui, mais au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, on ne sait pas qui c'est...

– Peut-être que c'est toi, suggéra Draco. Attends, écoute-moi avant de dire quelque chose. Tu es le seul à avoir entendu cette voix avant même qu'elle agisse ! Et puis, tu me l'as dit toi-même : le choixpeau a franchement hésité à t'envoyer à Serpentard. Sans oublier que tu as combattu par deux fois le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps !

Harry était pétrifié de terreur.

– C'est m-moi qui ai fait ça, tu crois ?

– Je ne sais pas, admit Draco. Peut-être que c'est malgré toi. Ma tante Bellatrix, quand elle était toute petite, transplanait contre sa volonté durant son sommeil. Un jour, la police moldue l'a retrouvée endormie sur le toit d'une cathédrale. Ça a fait un de ces boucans... (Harry semblait toujours affecté) Ne t'en fais pas. On peut trouver une solution.

– Ah oui, et comme quoi ?

– Il y a peut-être un moyen, suggéra l'autre en baissant la voix. Bien sûr, ce sera difficile. Et dangereux, très dangereux. Il faudrait violer une bonne cinquantaine d'articles du règlement de l'école. Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est de pénétrer dans la salle commune des Serpentard sans qu'on nous aperçoive. Car, après tout, si Salazar a construit un accès à la Chambre des Secrets, il fallait bien un endroit facile d'accès pour lui et ses héritiers. Quand tout le monde aura quitté leur salle commune, on commencera à fouiller, d'accord ? Et si tu es capable de l'ouvrir, eh bien... eh bien, on pourra en déduire ce qu'on voudra.

Le plan de Draco semblait être un tas de brume, mais Harry était trop sonné pour pouvoir le contredire. La menace du monstre s'estompa légèrement à l'approche du premier match de Quidditch de la saison, opposant justement Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Peu avant onze heures, toute l'école prit la direction du stade.

Au-dehors, l'atmosphère était lourde et il y avait de l'orage dans l'air. Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent sur Harry pour lui souhaiter bonne chance à l'entrée des vestiaires. Les joueurs de Gryffondor revêtirent les robes rouges de leur équipe, puis s'assirent pour écouter l'habituel discours d'encouragement qu'Olivier Dubois prononçait avant chaque match. Une immense clameur monta des tribunes lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent sur le terrain. Les acclamations dominaient, car les supporters de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle souhaitaient eux aussi la défaite des Serpentard, mais ces derniers comptaient suffisamment de partisans pour qu'on entende également des sifflets et des huées.

Madame Bibine, le professeur de Quidditch, demanda à Flint et à Dubois de se serrer la main, ce qu'ils firent en échangeant des regards menaçants et en s'écrasant mutuellement les doigts. Harry fut sous le choc en voyant que, de l'autre côté de la ligne, Pansy Parkinson avait les bras croisés sur un Astiqueur 7, la tenue de Quidditch vert et argent sur le dos. Elle enfourcha son balai, attribuant à Harry un léger clin d'œil. C'était elle le nouvel Attrapeur de Serpentard, ce qui était curieux, car – d'après Percy – il n'y avait pas eu de fille dans l'équipe depuis près de trente ans. Lorsque Mrs Bibine donna un coup de sifflet, Harry fut étonné de voir Pansy filer aussi vite. Il la poursuivit à travers le ciel, plus déterminé que jamais à gagner.

Cette fois, Draco n'avait pas emmené sa tête de lion rugissante, craignant les répercussions si son père venait à l'apprendre. Si Pansy avait été sélectionnée dans l'équipe, ce n'était sûrement pas par hasard et Harry décida de la garder dans son radar lors de toute la durée du match. Toutefois, et Pansy ne put s'en empêcher, elle fit à la foule une vraie démonstration sur balai, exécutant des figures à la fois périlleuses et grandioses. Cela se joua aux coudes à coudes, surtout qu'à cause de la pluie battante, Harry ne pouvait presque rien voir tant ses lunettes étaient embuées.

– Alors, Potter, c'est tout ce que t'as dans le ventre ? nargua Pansy.

Après avoir évité une nouvelle attaque, Harry se retourna vers elle avec un regard de haine. Il aperçut alors le Vif d'or qui voletait à quelques centimètres au-dessus de l'oreille gauche de Pansy. Celle-ci, trop occupée à se moquer de lui, ne l'avait pas vu. Pendant un terrible moment, Harry resta sur place, sans oser foncer sur Pansy de peur qu'elle ne lève les yeux et aperçoive à son tour le Vif d'or. Harry avait hésité un instant de trop et le Cognard venait de l'atteindre de plein fouet en lui cassant le bras.

Étourdi par une douleur fulgurante, il glissa de côté sur le manche de son balai ruisselant de pluie, son bras droit inerte le long de son flanc. La foule poussa un cri horrifié. Harry lâcha le balai que tenait sa main valide et fit un geste désespéré pour essayer d'attraper le Vif d'or. Il sentit alors ses doigts se refermer sur la petite sphère glacée, mais il ne tenait plus le balai qu'avec ses jambes. Sur les gradins, la foule des spectateurs se mit à hurler lorsqu'il plongea droit vers le sol en essayant de toutes ses forces de ne pas s'évanouir.

Avec un bruit sourd, il tomba dans la boue qui recouvrait le terrain et roula par terre, son bras tordu formant un angle inquiétant. Terrassé par la douleur, il entendit vaguement les cris et les sifflets qui retentissaient autour de lui, puis il tourna les yeux vers le Vif d'or qu'il serrait dans sa main valide. À peine eut-il conscience qu'il venait de gagner que Harry s'évanouit.

En rouvrant les yeux, Harry trouva Draco, Hermione et Ron à son chevet.

– Ça va, mon vieux ? demanda Ron qui tenait contre lui son Nimbus 2000. Tu nous as fichu une sacrée trouille !

Harry tenta de se redresser, mais une douleur irradia son bras jusqu'au niveau de l'épaule. Il le regarda et constata que son membre était complètement mou !

– Qu'est-ce que...

– L'oeuvre de Lockhart, dit sombrement Hermione. Il a insisté pour réparer ta blessure avant qu'on t'emmène à l'infirmerie. Alors, il n'y a plus d'os à l'intérieur. Mrs Pompresh va devoir tous les faire repousser.

– Ça sera très douloureux, affirma Draco. Un jour, je me suis cassé la jambe en tombant d'un Abraxan quand j'avais cinq ans. J'ai cru que c'était la pire chose qui venait de m'arriver.

– Il va falloir que tu passes la nuit ici, ajouta Ron. Pompresh nous a dit de garder un œil sur toi. Elle et Rogue sont dans les cachots à te concocter un remède. Elle ne devrait plus trop tarder. Je vais aller déposer ton balai dans la salle commune. Bon courage, Harry !

– Viens, dit Draco après un moment de silence. Tu dois enfiler ton pyjama.

Hermione attendit derrière le rideau qui entourait le lit pendant que Draco l'aidait à enfiler son pyjama. Il fallut un certain temps pour faire entrer le bras caoutchouteux dans la manche de la veste, car il glissait comme une carpe. Le plus humiliant était sans doute le fait d'avoir besoin de Draco pour enlever son pantalon. Harry s'en serait bien passé. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Harry remarqua que Draco rougissait un peu. Il devait sans doute être très gêné. Lui aussi l'aurait été à sa place. À ce moment, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à la volée. Sales et ruisselants, les joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor venaient saluer Harry.

– Extraordinaire ce que tu as fait, Harry ! dit George. Je viens de voir Marcus Flint passer un savon à Parkinson en hurlant qu'elle avait le Vif d'or juste au-dessus de sa tête et qu'elle ne l'a même pas vu. Elle n'en menait pas large, tu peux me croire.

Ils avaient apporté des gâteaux, des bonbons et du jus de citrouille. Ils s'installèrent autour du lit et improvisèrent ce qui promettait d'être une belle fête lorsque Madame Pomfresh surgit soudain en hurlant :

– Ce garçon a besoin de repos, il faut lui faire repousser trente-trois os ! Alors, dehors ! DEHORS !

Et Harry se retrouva tout seul, sans autre distraction que la douleur lancinante qui lui transperçait le bras après avoir bu une généreuse dose de Poussoss. Harry repensait à tout un tas de choses, ne parvenant pas à s'endormir. Pour l'instant, la victoire du match mettait Gryffondor en sûreté pour les mois à venir, mais des choses bien plus importantes nécessitaient sa plus grande attention.

Parviendrait-il à entrer dans la salle commune des Serpentard sans se faire prendre grâce à l'aide de Draco ? La Chambre des Secrets était-elle une menace réelle ? Qui en était l'héritier ? Comment faire pour se débarrasser ? Et pourquoi Draco semblait si informé en matière de légendes et de mage noir ? Harry se retournait une nouvelle fois dans son lit quand Dumbledore pénétra dans la salle à reculons. Il était vêtu d'une longue robe de chambre et coiffé d'un bonnet de nuit. Il portait l'extrémité d'un objet long qui semblait être une statue. Le professeur McGonagall apparut à son tour, portant l'autre bout de la statue qu'ils déposèrent sur un lit.

– Allez chercher Madame Pomfresh, murmura Dumbledore.

Le professeur McGonagall passa devant le lit de Harry et disparut. Harry resta immobile en faisant semblant de dormir. Il entendit des voix qui parlaient précipitamment et le professeur McGonagall revint dans la salle, suivie de Madame Pomfresh qui enfilait un cardigan sur sa chemise de nuit.

– Que s'est-il passé ? chuchota Madame Pomfresh en se penchant sur la statue.

– Une nouvelle agression, répondit Dumbledore. Minerva l'a trouvé dans l'escalier.

– Il y avait une grappe de raisin à côté de lui, dit le professeur McGonagall. Je pense qu'il voulait rendre visite à Potter.

Harry sentit son estomac se contracter douloureusement. Avec précaution, il se souleva de quelques centimètres pour voir la statue allongée sur le lit. La lueur d'un rayon de lune lui permit de reconnaître le visage de Colin Crivey. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts et ses mains tendues devant lui tenaient son appareil photo.

– Pétrifié ? murmura Madame Pomfresh.

– Oui, répondit le professeur McGonagall, mais... je frissonne rien que d'y penser... Si Albus n'était pas descendu à ce moment-là, qui sait ce qui aurait pu...

Tous trois observèrent longuement Colin Crivey. Puis Dumbledore se pencha et arracha l'appareil photo de ses mains figées.

– Vous pensez qu'il aurait pu prendre une photo de son agresseur ? demanda précipitamment le professeur McGonagall.

Dumbledore ne répondit pas. Il ouvrit l'appareil.

– Miséricorde ! s'exclama Madame Pomfresh.

Un jet de vapeur jaillit en sifflant de l'appareil photo et Harry sentit une odeur acre de plastique brûlé.

– Fondu, dit Madame Pomfresh d'un air songeur. La pellicule a entièrement fondu...

– Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, Albus ? demanda le professeur McGonagall d'une voix inquiète.

– Cela signifie, répondit Dumbledore, que la Chambre des Secrets a bel et bien été ouverte une deuxième fois.

Ooo

Dès que Pompresh l'autorisa à quitter l'infirmerie quelques jours plus tard, Harry était résolu à trouver l'accès à la Chambre des Secrets, quoi qu'il lui en coûte. À sa grande stupeur, Draco avait déjà élaboré tout un plan durant son absence.

– D'accord, dit-il en roulant en boule la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry, je trouvais Colin plutôt collant. Mais c'est tout de même affreux ce qui lui arrive. J'espère qu'ils finiront par trouver un remède.

– Tu es certain de savoir comment t'y prendre pour aller jusque là-bas ?

– Oui, j'ai entendu mon père parler de la salle commune de Serpentard au moins des centaines de fois. Je la connais sans même n'y avoir jamais mis les pieds. On se cachera près de leur porte et on se faufilera à l'intérieur quand quelqu'un entrera ou sortira. Allez, viens.

Ils quittèrent la tour Gryffondor et, une fois au premier étage, se dissimulèrent tous deux sous la cape d'invisibilité. Harry et Draco étaient obligés de carrément restés collés l'un à l'autre pour frôler le moins de personnes possible. Une fois dans les cachots, ils croisèrent Percy qui furetait à la recherche du moindre indice. Draco donna un coup de coude à son ami et ils arrivèrent devant l'immense arche de pierre ouvrant sur un immense mur nu et humide. Cela devait sans doute être un portail semblable à celui de la voie 9 ◊, car il n'y avait nulle trace de portrait aux alentours. Ils patientèrent en silence, puis, finalement, Crabbe et Goyle s'approchèrent, de leur démarche lourde.

– Sang Pur ! lancèrent-ils au mur.

Une porte de pierre dissimulée dans le mur s'ouvrit aussitôt et les deux Serpentard la franchirent, Harry et Draco sur leurs talons. La salle commune des Serpentard était une longue pièce souterraine aux murs et au plafond de pierre brute. Des lampes rondes, verdâtres, étaient suspendues à des chaînes et un feu brûlait dans une cheminée au manteau gravé de figures compliquées. Quelques élèves de Serpentard étaient assis près des flammes, dans des fauteuils ouvragés. Leur plafond avait l'air d'être un aquarium gigantesque où des poissons virevoltaient, attirés par la lumière du lustre en cristal qui irradiai d'une lumière diffuse les larges et anciennes bibliothèques.

Draco entraîna Harry dans un coin isolé où Théodore Nott, assit seul contre le mur, faisait ses devoirs de Métamorphose. Plus loin, Pansy Parkinson lustrait son Astiqueur 7 tout en discutant bruyamment avec quelques-unes de ses amies. Des élèves de septième année discutaient politique près d'un feu aux flammes turquoises tandis que, plus loin, les yeux bandés, un autre groupe s'exerçait à l'arithmétique mentale. Cela consistait à faire bouger des pièces numérotées par la pensée pour exécuter une opération. Un élève de troisième année sembla si déterminé à faire bouger un deux qu'il s'infligea une migraine. Harry espéra de toutes ses forces que les Serpentard veillaient moins tard que les Gryffondor en général, sinon, ils y étaient pour au moins l'aube !

– … Dumbledore a tout ce qu'il mérite, cingla Warrington, un garçon aussi large que grand aux airs de crétin. Il adore les enfants moldus. À force de les entasser ici, il fallait bien qu'un truc pareil se produise.

– Oui, c'est vrai, affirma Flint. L'autre jour, j'ai entendu dire que le père Weasley collectionnait les objets de l'autre monde chez lui. Un vrai toqué. Il ferait mieux de casser en deux sa baguette magique et d'aller vivre avec eux, ajouta-t-il d'un air méprisant. On ne dirait vraiment pas que les Weasley ont le sang pur, quand on voit ce qu'ils font !

Théodore avait cessé d'écrire, levant son nez mutin de son large cahier.

– J'irai bien faire un tour à l'infirmerie, histoire de cogner Crivey pendant son sommeil, ricana Goyle.

– Ne tapez pas trop fort ou vous risquez de le briser en deux, se moqua Blaise Zabini.

Une vague de rire s'abattit sur la salle commune et Blaise, un léger sourire en coin, se leva dignement et imita avec un certain talent Colin avec son appareil photo. « Potter, je peux prendre ta photo, Potter ? Je peux avoir un autographe ? Je peux te lécher les chaussures, s'il te plaît, Potter ? »

– Si je pouvais lui lancer un maléfice, dit Blaise, même un tout petit... Je vous assure que je m'en donnerais à cœur joie. Enfin, ce monstre s'en est chargé à notre place, hein ?

– Il était temps ! L'odeur devenait pestilentielle !

Sous la cape, Draco semblait abasourdi, comme s'il découvrait une toute nouvelle facette de ses amis. Dans son coin, Théodore semblait avoir repris son exercice. Toutefois, Harry cru distinguer qu'il dessinait plus qu'il n'écrivait.

– Saint Potter, l'ami des Sang-de-Bourbe, dit lentement Millicent Bulstrode. Encore un qui ne se conduit pas comme un vrai sorcier, sinon, il ne se traînerait pas tout le temps avec cette parvenue d'Hermione Granger. Une vraie Sang-de-Bourbe, celle-là. Quand on pense qu'il y a des gens qui considèrent Potter comme l'héritier de Serpentard !

Draco se crispa légèrement, ivre de colère. Cependant, Harry lui attrapa la main sous la cape d'invisibilité pour qu'il se détende.

– Si je savais qui c'était, continua Pansy, j'irai directement l'aider après lui avoir serré la main. La Chambre des Secrets est sans doute la meilleure chose qui nous soit arrivée depuis que nous sommes à Poudlard.

– Certains élèves sont persuadés que c'est Draco, cingla Daphné Greengrass. J'ai entendu ça dans les toilettes des filles en tout cas...

– Draco ? Héritier de Serpentard ? répéta Blaise, à la fois incrédule et en pleine réflexion. C'est absurde ! Il a toujours été si... si peu conventionnel. (Pansy soupira) Et, d'après ce que je sais, il ne s'est même jamais intéressé à l'authentique magie. Ma mère dit que c'est désormais sans espoir pour lui, maintenant qu'il fréquente Potter, Granger et ces racailles de Weasley. C'est dommage : j'aimais bien ses goûters d'anniversaire...

Un chat noir aux yeux vairons fila entre les jambes des élèves, sauta de fauteuil en fauteuil, puis s'approcha précautionneusement de l'endroit où Harry et Draco étaient cachés sous la cape. Le félin les fixa avec tant d'intensité que Harry craignit qu'il ne puisse les voir. Mais c'était impossible. Sa cape était tout bonnement impénétrable... Pourtant, Draco lui avait dit lui-même il y a quelque temps : des sorciers possédaient des pouvoirs peu courants. Il en allait sans doute de même pour leurs animaux.

– Viens ici, Desdémone, murmura Théodore en attrapant sa chatte. Où tu étais passée comme ça ? Je t'ai cherché pendant deux jours.

Le félin continua de ronronner au contact de son maître, mais sa tête était encore tournée vers Harry et Draco.

– … Draco ne devrait pas attirer l'attention sur lui, formula Pansy. Sa famille a assez d'ennui comme ça. Vous avez entendu parler de la perquisition au Manoir Malfoy, la semaine dernière ? Des Aurors sont venus tout fouiller de fond en comble à la recherche d'objets en matière de magie noire. Ils n'ont rien trouvé, bien sûr. J'imagine que Mr Malfoy est suffisamment malin pour ne rien garder de compromettant sous son propre toit... et puis, ses contacts au Ministère ont dû le prévenir à temps.

– Si j'étais lui, poursuivit Flint, j'irais revendre toutes mes cochonneries sur l'Allée des Embrumes.

Harry avait désormais du mal à respirer. Et si c'était ça ? Et si le père de Draco y était réellement pour quelque chose ? Il se revoyait clairement, sur le Chemin de Traverse, demander à son ami : « Où va-t-on père ? » et obtenir la réponse « L'Allée des Embrumes. » Cela ne pouvait pas être un hasard, non ?

– … Regarde Desdémone, chuchota Théodore, toujours isolé des autres Serpentard, je t'ai fabriqué un collier ensorcelé (Il tira de sa poche un ruban violet où un triskèle était attaché en son milieu). Maintenant, il me suffira de dire ton nom pour savoir où tu te trouves exactement. Attends, laisse-toi faire...

– … Draco ne doit sans doute pas savoir tout ça, prononça Millicent Bulstrode, sinon, il arrêterait de se conduire aussi stupidement.

– Son père ne doit rien lui dire, car il imagine qu'en le gardant dans l'ignorance, il le protège, en quelque sorte, devina Daphné.

La porte dérobée de la salle commune s'ouvrit sur le visage émacié du professeur Rogue. Il jeta un regard froid à ses lèvres, puis consulta l'ancestrale pendule au-dessus du manteau de la cheminée.

– Tout le monde dans son lit, immédiatement. Je m'étonne que les préfets ne vous ai pas donné cette instruction il y a vingt minutes. (Un garçon plus âgé que les autres se mit à rougir) Mr Zabini ? Ai-je réellement besoin de préciser que tout cela doit s'opérer dans le plus grand silence ?

Théodore serra Desdémone contre lui et suivit Crabbe, Goyle et Blaise jusque dans leur dortoir. Rogue resta là un moment, écoutant les portes se refermer, puis fit volte-face et quitta la salle commune. Harry s'apprêtait à ôter sa cape, mais Draco le maintint par le bras.

– Il y a un portrait, là-bas, informa-t-il en désignant du doigt un énorme cadre représentant une énorme femme laide, un Beagle sur les genoux qui lui lapait les doigts.

La femme ronflait, mais son animal – lui – semblait parfaitement éveillé. Harry se demanda si le chien pouvait aboyer s'il voyait quoique ce soit de suspect. Il ne valait mieux rien tenter de stupide... Draco et lui arpentèrent la pièce de fond en comble, mais ne pouvant toucher aux objets qu'avec la plus grande parcimonie. Au bout d'une heure seulement, la fatigue commença à les tirailler et la cape les gênait dans leur mouvement.

– On ne trouvera rien ici, se résigna Harry.

Ils filèrent en douce et rejoignirent sans encombre la tour Gryffondor grâce à la carte du Maraudeur.

Dans la deuxième semaine de décembre, le professeur McGonagall passa dans les classes pour prendre les noms des élèves qui resteraient à l'école pendant les vacances de Noël. Contrairement à l'année précédente, Draco décida de rester à Poudlard pour ne pas laisser Harry complètement seul, surtout avec le monstre qui courait à travers le château.

Même s'il ne le montrait pas, Harry le savait très perturbé, surtout depuis leur petite escapade dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Durant une pause déjeuner, Harry enveloppa dans un torchon plusieurs sandwichs afin de manger dans le parc. Il était temps d'avoir une conversation avec Draco à propos de la curieuse relation qu'entretenait sa famille avec la magie noire.

– Alors, c'est vrai pour la perquisition, tu crois ?

– Je suppose, oui.

– Qu'est-ce que cherche le Ministère chez toi ?

Draco le regarda en biais, comme s'il était triste d'en parler.

– Des objets de magie noire, très certainement. Beaucoup d'anciennes familles sorcières en ont, parfois même malgré elles. Ce sont des choses qu'on se lègue, et vu que la législation devient de plus en plus stricte sur les objets ensorcelés, c'est facile de se retrouver hors-la-loi. Mais je pense que mon père n'aurait jamais eu quoi que ce soit de dangereux en sa possession...

Harry en était moins sûr, sans savoir pourquoi. Sans doute que Lucius Malfoy ne partageait pas ce genre de choses avec son fils, car il craignait qu'en plaçant tous ses œufs dans le même panier, certaines choses finissent par se savoir. Après tout, son fils était ouvertement ami avec lui, le garçon qui a survécu.

– Quand Ron a dit que... que ton père était un Mangemort, commença Harry.

– Ron ne raconte que des sottises ! Les Weasley ont toujours été jaloux des possessions des autres familles.

– C'est quand même une accusation grave. Il doit bien se baser sur quelques choses.

– Eh bien, quand j'étais bébé, il y a eu un procès, dit Draco en émiettant son sandwich pour des chouettes lapones qui attendaient goulûment les vestiges de leur repas. Il y avait tout un tas d'hommes et de femmes accusés d'avoir aidé le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans son ascension. Mon père a été entendu par la justice. Il leur a expliqué qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal, qu'il avait dû agir sous le sortilège _Imperium_.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– C'est un des trois sortilèges impardonnables, ceux que personne n'a le droit d'utiliser parce qu'ils peuvent faire beaucoup de dégâts. L'Imperium permet de contrôler le corps et l'esprit de quelqu'un d'un simple mouvement de baguette magique. À ce moment-là, tu es dépossédé de ta capacité de penser ou d'agir. Tu exécutes les ordres, voilà tout. (Draco se tourna vers Harry avec un sourire triste) Bien sûr, mon père a été innocenté. Mais pour des personnes comme les Weasley, son témoignage ne constitue pas une preuve suffisante. Ils disent que mon père aurait dû se rendre à Azkaban, la prison des sorciers, qu'il avait dupé tout le monde. C'est pour ça que le père de Ron et le mien se détestent, enfin... en grande partie. (Silence) Tu sais, la plupart des gens pensent qu'en allant à la maison Serpentard on devient forcément un malfrat ou quelqu'un de très mauvais. Mais c'est faux. D'après ce que je sais, Tu-Sais-Qui avait des Mangemorts de toutes les maisons, même Gryffondor. Si c'était si facile que ça de connaître les intentions des gens, on ne laisserait pas les élèves répartis à Serpentard apprendre la magie, tu ne crois pas ?

Harry acquiesça.

– Que voulait dire Zabini quand il parlait de la magie authentique ?

– La magie existe depuis déjà plusieurs millénaires, et elle est en constante évolution. D'après ce que je sais, le premier sortilège inventé fut celui du feu. La maîtrise du feu appartient en premier lieu aux sorciers, qui l'ont ensuite partagé avec les moldus. Beaucoup disent que ce fut une cruelle erreur, car sans ça, les moldus auraient dépéri et les sorciers, eux, auraient prospéré sur le monde... D'ailleurs, le premier sorcier ayant pu créer une branche de feu sempiternelle est Merlin. C'est de la très grande magie. Peu après sa mort, des magiciens de mauvaises réputations se sont emparés de ses travaux pour semer le chaos dans le monde moldu, pour créer un monde nouveau où les sorciers seraient maîtres de tout. Ils ont incendié des villes entières, comme Londres. À la suite de ça, ils ont créé Azkaban au milieu d'un océan pour les enfermer. Mais le mal était fait : la communauté moldue ne pouvait plus supporter l'existence des sorciers, et ils essayaient de les brûler sur le bûcher. Alors, à partir de là, nous avons dû vivre dans la clandestinité la plus totale. Certains sorciers sont très nostalgiques de cette période et ils continuent de poursuivre cet héritage que beaucoup renient. La magie authentique est quelque chose de puissant, mais à la fois incontrôlable. Les familles de sang pur qui souhaitent conserver cette partie de leur héritage font faire à leurs enfants un baptême du feu où on les plonge dans les flammes bleues, les plus pures de toutes.

– Tu l'as fait ?

– Oui, mes parents aussi.

Harry réfléchit un instant.

– C'est pour ça qu'ils capturaient les dragons ? Pour se rapprocher de la magie authentique ? dit-il.

– Exactement. Il existe énormément de légendes à ce sujet, et peu de sorciers sont capables de créer un feu bleu. C'est un signe de très grande magie... Les Zabini, par exemple, sont réputés pour avoir de très grandes connaissances en matière de feu. Blaise aurait dans ses veines le sang du dragon, par exemple. Mais, d'après mon père, ce n'est qu'un mythe que plaît à raconter sa famille.

– À quoi ça sert d'avoir le sang du dragon ?

– Plus à grand-chose, à notre époque. Disons que les sorciers avec ce don ne peuvent mourir par les flammes. Les autres doivent utiliser un maléfice. C'est à peu près tout. Blaise doit penser qu'il fait partie des élus et il est agacé qu'on n'étudie pas le feu à Poudlard. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles mon père voulait m'inscrire à Durmstrang. Là-bas, cela fait partie de leur base.

– Je ne veux pas que tu ailles à Durmstrang, prononça Harry après un long moment de silence.

– Moi non plus.

– On devrait sans doute retourner à l'intérieur. Le cours d'Histoire de la Magie va sûrement bientôt commencer.

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry, Draco et Hermione traversaient le hall d'entrée lorsqu'ils virent un groupe d'élèves rassemblés autour du tableau d'affichage. Un morceau de parchemin venait juste d'y être épinglé. Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas, visiblement surexcités, leur firent signe d'approcher.

– Ils ont ouvert un club de duel ! annonça Seamus. Première séance ce soir ! Apprendre à se battre en duel, ça peut être utile par les temps qui courent...

– Tu crois que le monstre de Serpentard est du genre à se battre en duel ? répliqua Ron. Mais il lut quand même l'annonce avec intérêt.

– C'est vrai, ça peut servir, dit Harry à Draco. On y va ?

Harry et Draco étaient d'accord et à huit heures ce soir-là, après le dîner, ils se hâtèrent de retourner dans la Grande Salle. Les longues tables avaient disparu et une estrade dorée avait été installée contre le mur, éclairées par des milliers de chandelles qui flottaient dans l'air. Sous le plafond qu'on aurait dit tendu de velours noir, la quasi-totalité des élèves s'était rassemblée, la baguette à la main et l'air surexcité.

– Je me demande qui va être le prof, dit Hermione qui s'était placée près d'eux. Quelqu'un m'a dit que Flitwick était un champion de duel quand il était jeune. Ce sera peut-être lui.

Cependant, Gilderoy Lockhart arriva dans une pimpante robe violette. Rogue le suivait comme son ombre, d'un air morose, comme s'il considérait cet atelier comme une pure perte de temps. Leurs professeurs rappelèrent les règles du duel sorcier puis exécutèrent une démonstration où Lockhart échoua pitoyablement. Ensuite, ils furent répartis par paire. Draco et Harry s'entraînaient à bloquer des maléfices depuis un quart d'heure lorsqu'ils durent changer de partenaires. Draco se retrouva avec Hermione et Harry, à son grand malheur, avec Pansy Parkinson. Celle-ci semblait ravie de la tournure des événements.

Rogue s'approcha de Pansy et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle sourit à son tour. Harry leva alors les yeux vers Lockhart d'un air inquiet.

– Professeur, pourriez-vous me montrer encore une fois comment bloquer un mauvais sort ?

– On a peur ? murmura Pansy.

– Ça te plairait bien, lança Harry du coin des lèvres.

– Fais comme je t'ai dit, Harry, répondit Lockhart en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Pansy n'attendit pas le signal de la reprise des duels. Elle leva aussitôt sa baguette magique et s'exclama :

– _Serpensortia_ !

L'extrémité de sa baguette explosa. Abasourdi, Harry vit alors jaillir un long serpent noir qui tomba sur le sol et se dressa, prêt à mordre. La foule des élèves recula aussitôt en poussant des cris de terreur. Le reptile se tortilla en direction de Justin Finch-Fletchley et se dressa à nouveau en découvrant ses crochets, prêt à mordre. Harry ne sut pas très bien ce qui le poussa à agir. Il n'eut même pas l'impression d'avoir pris lui- même la décision. En tout cas, ses jambes le portèrent en avant, comme s'il était monté sur roulettes, et il cria tout bêtement au serpent :

– _Laisse-le tranquille_ !

Comme par miracle, le serpent retomba alors sur le sol, aussi docile qu'un tuyau d'arrosage, les yeux tournés vers Harry. Celui-ci sentit toute crainte le quitter. Il savait que le serpent n'attaquerait plus personne à présent. Mais il aurait été bien incapable d'expliquer pourquoi. Il leva les yeux vers Justin et lui sourit.

Il s'attendait à le voir soulagé, étonné, ou même reconnaissant, mais certainement pas furieux et effrayé. Rogue s'avança, agita sa baguette et le serpent disparut dans une bouffée de fumée noire. Rogue, lui aussi, observait Harry d'une étrange manière. Harry entendait également autour de lui un murmure qui ne présageait rien de bon. Quelqu'un le tira alors par la manche.

– Viens, lui chuchota Draco à l'oreille, presque tétanisé. On s'en va... Allez, viens...

Draco l'entraîna hors de la Grande Salle et Hermione les accompagna en marchant à côté d'eux à petits pas pressés. À mesure qu'ils avançaient, les autres élèves s'écartaient sur leur passage comme s'ils avaient eu peur d'attraper une maladie. Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait et ni Draco, ni Hermione ne lui dirent un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient regagné la salle commune de Gryffondor, encore déserte.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu étais un Fourchelang ?

– Un quoi ?

– La langue des serpents, murmura Hermione, les joues rouges de confusion.

– Oui, ça m'est déjà arrivé. Une fois, au zoo avec mes moldus j'ai discuté avec un boa. J'ai réussi à le faire sortir de sa cage parce qu'il était triste là-dedans. Tu m'as dit toi-même Draco que tous les sorciers n'avaient pas les mêmes pouvoirs, que certains avaient des particularités. Je suis sûr que quelqu'un d'autre aussi à Poudlard peut parler aux serpents.

– Oh non, je ne crois pas, murmura Draco.

– Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qu'il y a de mal à empêcher un gros serpent répugnant d'arracher la tête de Justin ? dit-il. Quelle importance que je l'aie fait comme ça ou autrement ? Vous auriez préféré que Justin finisse au club des Chasseurs sans tête ?

– Justement, ça a de l'importance, dit Hermione, qui parla enfin d'une voix sourde. Tout simplement parce que la célébrité de Salazar Serpentard vient du pouvoir qu'il avait de parler aux serpents. C'est pour ça que la maison des Serpentard est symbolisée par un serpent.

Harry resta bouche bée.

– Et maintenant, poursuivit-elle, tout Poudlard va finir par croire que tu es vraiment l'héritier de Serpentard, celui qui a ouvert la Chambre et contrôle le monstre.

– Mais c'est faux ! protesta Harry, saisi soudain d'un sentiment de panique inexplicable. J-Je ne suis pas comme lui !

– La seule personne de notre époque qui est connue pour parler le Fourchelang, c'est Tu-Sais-Qui, ajouta sombrement Draco. Il doit y en avoir d'autres, bien sûr. Mais cela reste un talent maudit. C'est presque... une seconde nature. Les Fourchelang ne peuvent pas réellement prendre conscience de leur pouvoir. Il faut que quelqu'un le leur fasse remarquer. (Draco baissa la voix quand un groupe de troisième année s'installa non loin pour faire leur devoir) Quand ma mère était petite, ses parents l'emmenaient souvent chez un apothicaire du côté de Chelsea. C'était le meilleur du pays. Il était spécialiste en antidotes. Il utilisait le venin, pour ça. Mais un jour, une cliente qui avait oublié son parapluie dans la boutique l'a entendu parler fourchelang avec plusieurs vipères. Elle a même dit que les serpents se laissaient faire. La police n'a rien pu faire sauf que... que les gens ont commencé à avoir peur (Draco murmurait si bas la fin de son histoire que Hermione et Harry se penchaient presque). Ils ont tué l'apothicaire, mais personne ne sait qui c'est.

– Ils l'ont... tué, répéta Harry, hébété. Il ne faisait rien de mal ! Il soignait les gens !

– Ils ont dû redouter qu'un jour ils utilisent ses serpents venimeux contre eux, devina Hermione, à juste titre. J'ai lu dans plein de livres qu'il arrivait des choses affreuses aux Fourchelang et que du coup, ils étaient repoussés des autres sorciers. Normalement, c'est un don héréditaire. Les lignées qui le parlaient encore se sont éteintes.

– Je n'ai jamais connu ma famille, se lamenta Harry. Je ne peux pas savoir comment canaliser ça. Je n'en ai jamais voulu.

– On sait, dit Draco. Mais à l'avenir, fais-toi le plus discret possible.

Le soir même, ni Ron, ni les autres ne lui adressèrent la parole. Harry était presque certain qu'ils ne dormaient pas, apeurés à l'idée qu'il vienne les attaquer dans leur sommeil. Harry se retourna dans son lit. Il verrait Justin le lendemain, au cours de botanique et il lui expliquerait qu'il avait ordonné au serpent de le laisser tranquille, pas de l'attaquer. N'importe quel imbécile aurait dû s'en rendre compte, non ?

Mais le lendemain, la neige s'était transformée en un blizzard si épais que le dernier cours de botanique du trimestre fut annulé. Le professeur Chourave voulait mettre des chaussettes et des écharpes aux racines de mandragore, une opération délicate qu'elle ne pouvait confier à quiconque d'autre, à présent que les mandragores étaient devenues indispensables pour ramener Miss Teigne et Colin Crivey à la vie.

À la fin de la semaine, le château se vida progressivement de ses élèves. Harry et Draco eurent la tour Gryffondor pour eux seuls et purent faire toutes les bêtises du monde à loisir. Harry était tenté d'emprunter un des passages secrets du château, mais la menace de Lucius Malfoy planait au-dessus de leur tête. Hors de question qu'ils soient dans des écoles différentes !

Ce fut des vacances extraordinaires. Flitwick, peu avant son départ pour la Jordanie, leur apprit comment former des bonshommes de neige avec leur baguette magique. Ils explorèrent le parc de Poudlard, patinèrent sur le lac gelé. Mais le mieux, fut leur course d'attrapeur. Le père de Draco lui avait finalement envoyé son Nimbus 2001 pour le féliciter de ses excellents résultats scolaires. Sans grande surprise, Draco volait très bien. Il aurait même pu être Attrapeur à Gryffondor si Harry n'avait pas eu le poste avant lui ! Ils survolèrent l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, tourbillonnèrent au-dessus du clocher et fusèrent près des serres. Draco riait aux éclats quand ils atterrirent dans l'épaisse couche de neige.

– C'était super !

– Oui, plutôt pas mal, concéda Harry, qui grelottait de froid. On rentre ?

Ils se précipitèrent vers une des portes du château et entreprirent de rejoindre la tour Gryffondor. En passant devant les toilettes des filles, ils entendirent les gémissements de Mimi Geignarde, le fantôme qui adorait hanter ce lieu.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, encore, celle-là ? demanda Draco, dédaigneusement.

– Allons voir, dit Harry.

Ils traversèrent la mare d'eau en faisant attention de ne pas mouiller le bas de leurs pantalons et pénétrèrent dans les toilettes. Mimi Geignarde pleurait plus bruyamment que jamais. L'inondation avait éteint les chandelles et on ne voyait plus grand-chose. Les pleurs de Mimi semblaient provenir de sa cabine habituelle.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Mimi ? demanda Harry.

– Qui est là ? gargouilla Mimi d'une voix gémissante. Vous êtes encore venus me jeter quelque chose à la figure ?

Harry s'approcha de la cabine.

– Ça ne peut pas te faire mal quand on te jette quelque chose, ça te traverse, c'est tout, fit remarquer Draco avec raison.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il fallait dire.

– C'est ça, jetons des livres à Mimi ! hurla-t-elle d'une voix aiguë. De toute façon, elle ne sentira rien ! Dix points si le livre lui passe à travers le ventre ! Cinquante points s'il lui traverse la tête ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! On rit, on s'amuse ! Très drôle comme jeu ! Mais pas pour moi !

– Qui est-ce qui t'a jeté un livre ? demanda Harry.

– Je n'en sais rien, j'étais tranquillement assise dans le tuyau en pensant à la mort et le livre m'est tombé dessus. Il est là-bas. C'est arrivé le jour du départ des vacances de Noël, mais à chaque fois que j'essaie de me concentrer pour l'attraper, je me souviens que je suis m-m-morte !

Mimi pleura alors à chaudes larmes. Ils virent sous le lavabo un petit livre à la couverture noire et miteuse, tout aussi trempé que le reste des toilettes. Harry se pencha pour le ramasser, mais Draco l'en empêcha d'un geste.

– Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'étonna Harry.

– Tu es fou ! s'exclama Draco. Ça peut être dangereux !

– Dangereux ? dit Harry en éclatant de rire. Tu plaisantes ? Qu'est-ce ça peut avoir de dangereux ?

– Tu ne peux pas savoir ce qu'on trouve, parfois. Mon père m'a raconté qu'un jour, au Ministère, la brigade des objets ensorcelés a confisqué un livre qui avait le pouvoir de rendre le lecteur aveugle. Et tu n'as jamais entendu parler des Sonnets d'un Sorcier ? Celui qui le lisait était condamné à parler en vers pour le reste de ses jours. Il y avait même un livre qu'on ne pouvait plus jamais s'arrêter de lire une fois qu'on avait mis le nez dedans ! On était condamné à tout faire d'une seule main sans jamais le quitter des yeux. Et aussi...

– D'accord, d'accord, dit Harry, j'ai compris.

Apparemment, le petit livre noir imbibé d'eau n'avait rien de particulier.

– C'est très imprudent de la part d'un sorcier de toucher un objet, probablement magique, qui ne lui appartient pas. Ça a parfois des conséquences désastreuses, appuya Draco qui se mordillait le doigt, inquiet.

– Le mieux, c'est d'y jeter un coup d'œil, on verra bien ce qui arrivera, dit Harry en le ramassant.

Il vit tout de suite qu'il s'agissait d'un journal intime. D'après la date qu'on arrivait encore à lire sur la couverture, il était vieux de cinquante ans. Harry l'ouvrit avec avidité. La première page portait un nom tracé dans une encre qui avait un peu bavé : T. E. Jedusor.

– Attends, dit Draco, qui avait jeté un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Harry. Je connais ce nom... T. E. Jedusor a été récompensé pour services rendus à l'école il y a cinquante ans.

– Comment tu le sais ? demanda Harry, étonné.

– Parce que, pendant une retenue en première année, Rusard m'a fait astiquer cinquante fois l'écusson que Jedusor a reçu en récompense, répondit Draco d'un ton amer. Si tu avais passé une heure à frotter un nom gravé dans du métal, tu t'en souviendrais aussi. (Draco regarda le petit livre noir d'un air franchement désapprobateur) Tu devrais le jeter quelque part, ou le confier à un professeur.

– Très bien..., soupira Harry. Va dans la salle commune, je te rejoins plus tard.

Draco emporta les deux Nimbus avec lui tandis que Harry rebroussait chemin. Il était arrivé au niveau du premier étage quand une envie soudaine le prit de feuilleter le livre. Il n'y avait rien. Harry aurait voulu s'en débarrasser, mais quelque chose s'insinua en lui et il en fut strictement incapable. Il glissa le journal de Jedusor dans sa poche et retourna vers la tour Gryffondor.

Harry n'aurait su dire pourquoi il n'avait pas jeté le journal de Jedusor. Tout en sachant qu'il ne contenait rien, il ne cessait d'en tourner les pages d'un air distrait, la nuit tombée, comme s'il lisait machinalement une histoire. Harry était sûr qu'il n'avait jamais entendu le nom de T. E. Jedusor et pourtant ce nom semblait signifier quelque chose pour lui, comme si Jedusor avait été un ami qu'il avait eu dans sa petite enfance et qu'il avait oublié depuis.

C'était absurde, cependant. Il n'avait jamais eu d'amis avant d'arriver à Poudlard. Dudley avait toujours tout fait pour ça. En tout cas, Harry était décidé à en savoir plus sur Jedusor et le lendemain matin, de très bonne heure, il se rendit seul dans la salle des trophées pour examiner l'écusson qui lui avait été offert en guise de récompense.

L'écusson doré de Jedusor était rangé dans une armoire qui faisait le coin. Rien dans l'inscription qu'il portait n'indiquait pour quelle raison il lui avait été offert. Mais il trouva encore le nom de Jedusor sur une vieille médaille du Mérite magique et dans une liste d'anciens préfets-en-chef.

– On essaie de trouver une place pour soi, Potter ?

La voix de Rogue claqua l'air. Déboussolé, Harry fit volte-face. Rogue s'approcha d'un air méfiant.

– Que regardiez-vous, au juste ?

– Rien en particulier...

– Je sais que vous mentez.

Résigné, Harry articula à toutes vitesses.

– Je voulais savoir qui était Jedusor. (Rogue parut profondément décontenancé, ce qui éveilla la curiosité du Gryffondor).

– Tout cela appartient au passé. Maintenant, allez immédiatement prendre votre petit-déjeuner.

L'envie de Harry de découvrir l'entière vérité s'était ravivée. Cependant, il n'en parla jamais à Draco.

Les cours et la routine reprirent à Poudlard. Harry trouvait cela même trop calme, mais il fallut que Gilderoy Lockhart remédie à ce calme en mettant le paquet pour le jour de la Saint-Valentin. Les murs étaient recouverts de grosses fleurs rose vif et des confettis en forme de cœur tombaient du plafond bleu pâle.

Mais le pire était ces espèces de nains grincheux pourvus d'ailes qui étaient censés délivrés des déclarations d'amour anonyme à travers le château. Tout au long de la journée, les nains sillonnèrent les couloirs et entrèrent dans les classes pour délivrer leurs messages, au grand agacement des professeurs. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, alors que les Gryffondor changeaient de salle pour aller au cours de Sortilèges, l'un des nains — le plus sinistre des douze — courut après Harry.

- C'est toi, Harry Potter ? cria-t-il en donnant des coups de coude pour écarter les autres élèves. Harry essaya de s'esquiver, mais le nain parvint à le rattraper.

– J'ai un message musical à transmettre à Harry Potter en personne, dit le nain en brandissant sa harpe d'un air menaçant.

_Ses yeux sont verts comme un crapaud frais du matin _

_Ses cheveux noirs comme un corbeau, il est divin _

_C'est mon héros et c'est mon roi _

_Je voudrais tant qu'il soit à moi _

_Celui qui a combattu et vaincu _

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres à mains nues. _

C'était sans doute le moment le plus humiliant de toute sa vie. Blaise Zabini siffla de manière suggestive puis applaudit bruyamment.

– Bravo ! C'était parfait ! Draco, je ne savais pas que tu avais la fibre artistique...

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? se braqua le concerné. Je n'ai jamais écrit une telle horreur ! Tu es malade ou quoi ? Je suis quelqu'un de distingué !

Harry aurait volontiers donné tout l'or de Gringotts pour pouvoir disparaître à l'instant même.

– Ouais, en général, ils nient tous, suggéra Blaise avant de s'en aller de son habituelle démarche princière.

Le visage de Draco était congestionné par la fureur. Subitement, la petite sœur de Ron s'approcha tout en rougissant.

– Euh, c'est... c'est moi qui t'ait envoyé ce poème, Harry, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix. Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir.

– On ne doit pas avoir la même notion du plaisir, marmonna Draco d'un air sombre tout en s'éloignant.

– Ah, euh, merci, Ginny.

Puis Harry s'enfuit à toutes jambes. La seule chose qui lui vint en tête pour se vider l'esprit, était de griffonner dans le journal de Jedusor. Le plus étrange dans tout cela, c'est que le carnet lui répondit ! Harry fut aussitôt projeté dans un souvenir qui le laissa pantois d'inquiétude. Draco avait raison. Cet objet était dangereux. Il ne devrait même pas être en sa possession en ce moment ! Harry courut vers le bureau de Dumbledore qui, à sa grande surprise, s'ouvrit sur le champ dès qu'il arriva. Le directeur donnait des flocons de feu à Fumsek, retourné à l'état de poussin.

– Ah, Harry. (Il ne semblait pas surpris de le voir ici) Que se passe-t-il ?

Harry lui tendit le journal.

– Draco et moi nous avons trouvé ça dans les toilettes des filles pendant les vacances de Noël (Harry rougit, se rendant bien compte qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas dû se rendre à un tel endroit) Draco a essayé de me convaincre de le donner à un professeur, mais... mais j'ai voulu le garder pour moi. C'était comme s'il m'appartenait et que je ne devais le donner à personne. Mais ce journal est ensorcelé. Il fait des choses... très bizarres.

Dumbledore lui jeta un regard transperçant et attrapa précautionneusement le journal.

– Oui... Mr Malfoy a raison. C'est un objet magique d'une puissance rare. (Dumbledore le déposa sur son bureau, tourna avec lenteur chacune des pages comme s'il pouvait y lire quelque chose) Qu'as-tu vu dans ce journal ?

Alors Harry lui raconta exactement tout : les conseils de Draco, la façon dont il l'avait caché toutes ces semaines, ses méthodes pour percer le secret du journal, son enquête sur Jedusor et la façon dont il l'avait vu dans son souvenir.

– C'était comme si... comme s'il était encore vivant, quelque part, dit Harry.

Dumbledore attrapa le journal ainsi que sa baguette magique.

– Suis-moi, Harry. Tu vas me montrer où exactement tu as vu ce journal.

Les couloirs étaient vides, car la plupart des élèves étaient en cours. Harry ne put que se réjouir à l'idée de rater le cours de potions. Au moins, il aurait une excuse toute faite lorsque Rogue le harcèlerait la semaine prochaine. Dumbledore marchait en de grandes enjambées pressées jusqu'aux toilettes des filles. Les lavabos débordaient.

– Qui OSE me déranger ? hurla Mimi Geignarde. Oh, c'est vous professeur Dumbledore, je... désolé, je pensais que...

– Mimi, coupa le directeur, il faut que tu me répètes exactement ce qu'il s'est passé le soir de ton meurtre.

– NON ! Je ne peux pas !

– Si, vous le pouvez ! (Mais le fantôme disparut dans le siphon en un long vagissement)

Dumbledore soupira.

– Nous voilà donc seuls, Harry. Montre-moi où était le journal.

Harry lui désigna un lavabo, puis déposa son sac de cours près d'une cabine des toilettes.

– Bien, recule maintenant.

Albus Dumbledore agita sa baguette magique et tous les lavabos se mirent à vibrer. Harry pouvait en sentir chacune des oscillations.

– Professeur... Est-ce que ça serait l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets ?

– Je le crois bien, Harry. Mais ma magie ne peut pas l'ouvrir. Il le faut, pourtant ! Il le faut !

Dumbledore fit les cent pas puis se tourna vers le Gryffondor.

– Comment dit-on « ouvre-toi » en Fourchelang ?

– C'est un langage maudit, balbutia Harry. Je ne peux pas le parler.

– Je t'y autorise, Harry. Allez.

Une fois les mots prononcés, le robinet se mit à briller d'une lueur blanche en tournant sur lui-même. Un instant plus tard, le lavabo bascula et disparut, laissant apparaître l'entrée d'un gros tuyau suffisamment large pour permettre à un homme de s'y glisser. Maintenant qu'ils avaient découvert l'entrée de la Chambre, il fallait saisir la moindre chance pour exécuter le monstre qui la hantait depuis de si nombreuses années.

– Je crois bien que nous allons affronter les ténèbres, Harry. Si tu souhaites m'y accompagner, bien sûr. Sors ta baguette. Je pense que cela te serait très utile. J'y vais en premier.

Dumbledore disparut dans le tunnel. Harry le suivit aussitôt. Il se glissa à son tour dans le tuyau. Il avait l'impression de dévaler un toboggan sans fin, obscur et visqueux. Au passage, il aperçut d'autres tuyaux qui partaient dans toutes les directions, mais aucun n'était aussi large. Harry était secoué en tous sens par les sinuosités du tuyau qui le précipitait dans des profondeurs insoupçonnées, bien loin au-dessous des cachots. Puis soudain, le tuyau redevint horizontal et Harry fut projeté sur le sol humide d'un tunnel aux parois de pierre, juste assez haut pour s'y tenir debout.

– On doit être à des kilomètres au-dessous du château, dit Harry d'une voix qui se répercutait en écho dans le tunnel obscur.

– Sous le lac, sans doute, dit Dumbledore en voyant les parois couvertes de vase. Par ici.

Ils s'enfoncèrent alors dans le tunnel, pataugeant bruyamment dans les flaques d'eau qui recouvraient le sol.

Le tunnel était si noir qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir très loin. À la lueur de la baguette magique, l'ombre de leurs silhouettes paraissait monstrueuse. Mais le tunnel paraissait aussi calme qu'un tombeau. Le premier bruit bizarre qu'ils entendirent fut un craquement sonore lorsque Dumbledore marcha sur quelque chose qui se révéla être un crâne de rat. Harry éclaira le sol de sa baguette et ils virent qu'il était jonché d'os de petits animaux. Le directeur se pencha.

– Nous avons à faire à un prédateur, murmura-t-il. Je dirai un serpent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tandis qu'ils progressaient dans cette pénombre trouble et inquiétante, leurs doutes se confirmèrent. À la lueur de leur baguette magique, ils virent la gigantesque peau vert vif d'un serpent qui avait mué. La peau vide était enroulée sur elle même en travers du tunnel. La créature à laquelle elle avait appartenu devait mesurer au moins six mètres.

– Merlin tout puissant, marmonna Dumbledore.

– Q-Qu'est-ce que c'est, professeur ?

– Ça, Harry, c'est la peau d'un basilic. C'est animal extrêmement dangereux et rare. Vois-tu, le premier basilic répertorié a été élevé par un sorcier du nom de Herpo l'Infâme, très friand de magie noire et également Fourchelang, expliqua-t-il à voix basse tout en continuant de marcher. Il a découvert au fil de ses expériences qu'un œuf de poule couvé par un crapaud donnait lieu à un gigantesque serpent. Le basilic est généralement d'un vert brillant et peut atteindre jusqu'à quinze mètres, pour les plus grands spécimens jamais observés. Ses crocs injectent du venin redoutable qui peut s'avérer mortel lorsqu'il n'est pas soigné à temps. Mais son arme la plus terrifiante reste son regard. Ses immenses yeux jaunes peuvent tuer quiconque a le malheur de les croiser. Seuls les Fourchelang peuvent les contrôler, c'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de toi.

– Vous aviez deviné que c'était un basilic bien avant de voir sa peau, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui... en quelque sorte. Mais tout le monde, même quelqu'un de brillant, a besoin de preuves à chacune de ses théories. Maintenant, approche. Je vais essayer de te couvrir le regard.

Dumbledore agita sa baguette magique et Harry vit comme s'il avait des lunettes de soleil invisible sur le nez.

– Cela ne te protégera pas entièrement, mais au moins, tu ne pourras pas mourir s'il te regarde.

Dumbledore se jeta à lui aussi le sortilège et ils continuèrent leur progression. Harry sentait ses nerfs à vif. Il avait envie de voir la fin du tunnel, mais il redoutait en même temps ce qu'il risquait d'y découvrir. Enfin, après une dernière courbe, Harry se retrouva devant un mur sur lequel étaient gravés deux serpents entrelacés.

De grosses émeraudes étincelantes étaient serties à la place des yeux. Harry s'approcha, la gorge sèche. Il n'eut aucun mal à imaginer que ces serpents-là étaient bien réels : leurs yeux brillaient avec une telle vivacité qu'ils paraissaient vivants. Harry devina ce qu'il avait à faire. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et la lueur des yeux d'émeraudes sembla frémir.

– Ouvrez, dit-il dans un sifflement rauque.

Les deux serpents se séparèrent aussitôt : les deux pans de mur sur lesquels ils étaient gravés venaient de s'écarter en silence. Quelques instants plus tard, ils avaient entièrement disparu, laissant la voie libre. Harry, tremblant de tous ses membres, franchit alors l'ouverture à la suite du directeur. Il se trouvait à l'entrée d'une longue salle faiblement éclairée. D'immenses piliers de pierre, autour desquels s'enroulaient des serpents sculptés, soutenaient un plafond noyé dans l'obscurité et projetaient leurs ombres noires dans une atmosphère étrange et verdâtre.

Au fond le visage géant de Serpentard s'était mis à bouger. Frappé d'horreur, Harry vit la bouche de pierre s'ouvrir de plus en plus grand, en formant un immense trou noir. Quelque chose remua alors à l'intérieur de la bouche béante, quelque chose qui sortait en rampant de ses profondeurs.

Dumbledore se plaça devant Harry, sa baguette propageant tant de lumière que cela en était devenu éblouissant. Il ferma les yeux. Une lourde masse tomba sur le sol en le faisant trembler. Harry savait ce qui se passait, il le sentait, il voyait presque le serpent géant tomber de la bouche de Serpentard. Il entendit la voix sifflante qui disait : « _Tue-les _! ». Mais la voix ne provenait pas des murs, mais de la poche de Dumbledore, là où se trouvait le journal de Tom Jedusor. Le basilic fondit sur eux.

– _Conjonctivus Caecus_ !

Une détonation secoua la Chambre des Secrets et le basilic poussa un cri suraigu de douleur. Ses yeux étaient ensanglantés. Désormais, il était aveugle et ne pourrait les attaquer avec son arme la plus redoutable. L'énorme serpent d'un vert éclatant, au corps aussi épais qu'un tronc de chêne, s'était dressé haut dans les airs et sa grosse tête en pointe oscillait entre les deux colonnes comme un ivrogne à la démarche titubante.

Harry était absolument certain qu'il ne fallait faire strictement aucun bruit pour ne pas attirer son attention. Le basilic tourna, retourna, puis tourna à nouveau dans leur direction, sa langue cherchant la moindre trace olfactive à détecter. Mais puisque Dumbledore et lui étaient tombés dans sa muqueuse en marchant sous les voûtes, le basilic ne distinguait que sa propre odeur. Tout à coup, il braqua sa tête visqueuse vers l'une des entrées du tunnel. Draco était là, estomaqué, sa baguette au point et tremblant légèrement. Le basilic fondit à une vitesse incroyable vers lui, mais Dumbledore poussa Harry dans un retranchement et hurla :

– ICI !

Le basilic bifurqua, dévoilant ses immenses crocs jaunâtres et scintillants de venin mortel. Le serpent donna un coup de queue vers Dumbledore mais ce dernier s'était protégé grâce à une immense sphère bleutée lui servant de bouclier. Le combat faisait rage. Harry fit signe à Draco de venir se cacher près de lui. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, Harry comprit immédiatement pourquoi le basilic l'avait détecté. Il sentait l'essence de Billywig, produit essentiel dans la composition des potions.

– Comment tu as fait pour me trouver ?

– J'ai consulté la Carte du Maraudeur, dit précipitamment Draco. Mais tu n'étais nulle part sur la carte ! C'est là que j'ai su que tu n'avais pas juste séché les cours. J'ai cherché partout, puis j'ai vu ton sac dans les toilettes des filles. Je me suis dit que tu avais sans doute des ennuis. (Draco semblait terriblement inquiet) Je suis désolé ! Je pensais pouvoir t'aider.

Harry lui accorda un sourire.

– Tu es complément fou, Draco.

– Non, pas totalement. J'ai demandé à Mimi de prévenir le professeur Rogue de ce que j'avais trouvé et que j'allais entrer dedans qu'il soit d'accord ou non. Curieusement, elle m'a obéi.

Un cri perçant survint. Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore tourbillonnait autour du basilic, le choixpeau dans son bec. Il le laissa tomber non loin du directeur, mais ce dernier, à bout de force, finit par avoir un geste moins précis que les autres et le basilic en profita pour planter ses crocs dans son bras.

– NON ! hurlèrent en chœur Harry et Draco.

Dumbledore sombra et Harry sortit de leur cachette. Dans son mouvement, la queue du Basilic lui avait jeté le Choixpeau magique à la tête. Harry attrapa le chapeau. Il n'avait rien d'autre, c'était sa dernière chance. Il l'enfonça aussitôt sur sa tête et se jeta à plat ventre contre le sol pour éviter à nouveau la queue du serpent.

– Aide-moi... Aide-moi... pensa Harry de toutes ses forces. S'il te plaît, aide-moi !

Aucune voix ne lui répondit, mais le chapeau se contracta, comme serré par une main invisible. Un objet lourd et dur tomba alors sur la tête de Harry en l'assommant à moitié. Étourdi, il arracha le chapeau de sa tête et sentit quelque chose de long et de dur sous ses doigts. Une épée d'argent étincelante était apparue à l'intérieur du Choixpeau magique, la poignée incrustée de rubis de la taille d'un œuf.

– L'épée de Godric Gryffondor ! s'exclama Draco. Poudlard nous aide ! Poudlard veut qu'on se batte !

Le basilic avançait avec eux avec bien plus de lenteur, épuisé par son combat avec Dumbledore. Fumseck pleurait le directeur, versant quelques larmes sur sa blessure.

– Cache-toi ! rugit Harry à Draco.

– Non, je vais t'aider !

Le basilic ne sut vers qui se tourner pour attaquer à cause des deux voix qui se superposaient. Le serpent plongea à l'aveuglette. Harry réussit à l'éviter et la tête du reptile heurta le mur. À nouveau, il plongea et sa langue fourchue cingla Harry comme un fouet. Il prit alors son épée à deux mains et la brandit au-dessus de sa tête. Le Basilic attaqua à nouveau, et cette fois, il visa juste. De toutes ses forces, Harry enfonça l'épée jusqu'à la garde dans la gueule du monstre et lui transperça le palais. Le basilic vacilla, puis sombra à terre dans une gigantesque détonation. Harry lâcha l'épée et courut vers Dumbledore qui semblait tout juste se réveiller.

– Le journal, murmura-t-il.

Harry le sortit de sa poche, mais Draco s'en saisit aussitôt.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'écria Harry qui le voyait partir en toute hâte vers le cadavre du serpent géant.

Draco agita sa baguette magique et un crochet de basilic sauta de sa mâchoire. Sans réfléchir, sans hésiter, comme s'il avait toujours eu cette idée en tête, Draco empoigna le crochet du serpent et le plongea au cœur du livre. Il y eut un long hurlement perçant, un hurlement terrifiant. Un flot d'encre jaillit du livre à gros bouillons et ruissela sur le sol. Le journal semblait comme mort. Le visage de Draco était transfiguré par le choc.

– Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

– Je ne sais pas... Mais, je sais que le venin de basilic peut détruire toute substance magique. Je l'ai entendu, une fois, dit-il essoufflé.

Harry remarqua que sa cheville était tordue. Il l'aida à se relever. Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre et Rogue, ainsi que le professeur Flitwick arrivèrent dans la Chambre des Secrets.

– Bonté divine ! s'emporta l'enseignant de sortilèges.

Dumbledore essayait vainement de se relever et Rogue se précipita pour le soutenir.

– Nous allons immédiatement à l'infirmerie, dit-il. Rogue, prenez-moi ce journal, s'il vous plaît. J'en aurais besoin pour l'étudier davantage.

Ooo

L'infirmerie n'avait jamais été aussi remplie. Mrs Pompresh avait soigné en un clin d'œil la cheville de Draco, ainsi que la cicatrice de Dumbledore. Elle et le professeur Chourave étaient parvenues à ranimer ceux qui étaient pétrifiés et tout le monde attendait avec impatience le récit complet de ce qu'il s'était produit dans la Chambre des Secrets.

Draco rougit de plaisir lorsque le directeur vanta son mérite et son courage sans limites pour s'être aventuré dans un endroit aussi hostile juste pour venir en aide d'un ami en danger. En revanche, personne ne pourrait soigner les troubles qui rongeaient Ginny. En effet, pendant près d'un an Voldemort lui avait manipulé l'esprit et le directeur jugea bon de l'envoyer directement à l'hôpital voir s'il n'y avait pas des séquelles magiques irrévocables. Le professeur Lockhart avait le soir même fait ses valises, décidé à se tenir le plus éloigné de Poudlard depuis qu'il avait entendu parler du basilic.

Cependant, le plus incongru dans tout cela fut quand les Malfoy arrivèrent à Poudlard, fermement décidé à voir leur fils. Draco et Harry avaient pu échapper aux cours pendant une journée entière. Ils étaient chacun allongés dans leur lit, à énumérer les plus grands joueurs de Quidditch au monde, d'après eux. Draco se redressa de saisissement en apercevant son père, le nez retroussé de dégoût quand il vit le désordre régnant dans la pièce.

– Dobby, dit-il, arrange-moi tout cela.

Le petit elfe, qui était caché par la cape de son maître, claqua plusieurs fois des doigts et les édredons reprirent leur forme habituelle, les boulettes de papier disparurent, les chaussettes égarées retrouvèrent instinctivement leur paire et les livres s'alignèrent sur les étagères. Narcissa Malfoy se précipita dans les bras de Draco, le compressant contre sa poitrine.

– Cissy, laisse-le respirer, tu veux, persifla son époux.

– Tu n'as rien ? demanda Mrs Malfoy comme si elle n'avait strictement rien entendu. Tu es sûr ? Pas une goutte de poison ? Comment un basilic a-t-il pu vivre des centaines d'années dans un château surpeuplé d'enfants ? Lucius, tu dois tenir une réunion du conseil d'administration immédiatement...

– Réunion qui est à l'ordre du jour demain, crois-moi. Je demanderai quelques petites explications à Dumbledore sur la tenue de son établissement. (Il regarda Draco d'un air curieux, presque calculateur) Tu es donc entré dans la Chambre des Secrets ?

– Oui ! C'était incroyable. Le serpent faisait la taille d'un immeuble. Mais Dumbledore est arrivé et BAM ! Le basilic hurlait, puis les murs ont tremblé BOUM ! J'ai failli mourir au moins six fois ! Mais je n'ai même pas eu peur.

Harry roula des yeux, évidemment, Draco... évidemment.

– Tu aurais dû rester en-dehors de tout ça et attendre qu'un sorcier compétent s'en occupe, trancha Lucius Malfoy.

– M-Mais je suis un sorcier compétent ! J'ai été dans la Forêt Interdite. J'ai affronté le Seigneur des Ténèbres et maintenant, un basilic !

– Je suis d'accord avec ton père, dit Narcissa. Je ne veux plus que tu t'amuses à jouer aux héros.

– Il n'empêche que sans votre fils, le basilic aurait certainement tué d'autres personnes.

– Je me pose tout un tas de questions..., commença Mr Malfoy.

– Moi aussi, Lucius, interrompit la voix de Dumbledore. La première est sans aucun doute de savoir comment un objet de magie noire aussi puissant a-t-il pu atterrir entre les mains innocentes de Ginny Weasley.

Mr Malefoy resta silencieux, le visage soudain figé comme un masque. Dobby se ratatinait sur place, comme s'il souhaitait ne plus exister.

– Étrange, en effet, accorda le père de Draco avec un sourire forcé. Pourrions-nous... parler dans votre bureau ? (Le directeur acquiesça et sa femme le suivit) Dobby, tu restes auprès de Draco jusqu'à notre départ.

Ils refermèrent la porte. Dobby jeta un regard timide vers Draco qui agita ses oreilles en imitant le bruit d'un hélicoptère. Le petit elfe semblait réjoui qu'on s'amuse avec lui.

– Draco...

– Mmh ?

– Comment est-ce que tu peux connaître des choses moldues comme les hélicoptères si tes parents détestent ce monde ?

Draco semblait comme avoir avalé du plomb.

– Je... Je... (Il avait perdu sa langue) Ne le dis à personne, s'il te plaît !

– Promis.

– Parfois, je dis à mes parents que je m'amuse dans le jardin, mais je demande à Dobby de m'emmener près du village moldu, au loin. Je m'amuse une heure ou deux avec les enfants de là-bas. Tu comprends, j'ai toujours été tout seul à la maison ! Je n'ai pas de frère ou de sœur pour jouer et les seuls enfants avec qui j'avais le droit de jouer se comptent sur le dois de la main, se rembrunit-il.

– Moi non plus je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis avant de venir ici, à Poudlard. Voir, pas du tout.

– Vraiment ?

Draco semblait plus choqué que étonné. Dobby chantonnait doucement tout en lissant les plis des draps de son maître.

– Mais tu es Harry Potter ! Cela devrait être un honneur pour n'importe quel enfant d'être ami avec toi !

– Je crois que ça n'importait pas trop pour eux. Enfin, ça n'a plus grande importance. On est amis tous les deux maintenant. Je suis un peu déçu que l'année se soit déroulée aussi vite.

Le soir-même, un festin spécial fut organisé en leur honneur. Harry avait déjà participé à plusieurs célébrations, à Poudlard, mais jamais il n'en avait connu de semblable. Tout le monde était en pyjama et les réjouissances durèrent toute la nuit. Harry n'aurait su dire quel avait été le meilleur moment : Hermione courant vers lui et criant : « _Tu l'as vaincu ! Tu l'as vaincu !_ » ou Justin se levant de la table de Poufsouffle pour venir lui serrer la main et s'excuser longuement de l'avoir soupçonné, ou Hagrid apparaissant à trois heures et demie du matin et donnant à Harry et à Draco une tape dans le dos qui les fit plonger dans leur assiette, ou les quatre cents points qu'ils avaient fait gagner à Gryffondor, ce qui leur assurait, pour la deuxième année consécutive, la victoire dans la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ou le professeur McGonagall se levant pour leur dire que tous les examens avaient été annulés en guise de cadeau de fin d'année.

Sur cette partie là, Hermione, Draco et Percy furent sans aucun doute les seuls déçus de cette nouvelle. Même Ginny avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre. Cependant, elle n'osait plus s'approcher de Harry, car Draco l'en dissuadait grâce à ses œillades glaciales. Généralement, il déposait une main possessive sur l'épaule de Harry et clamait haut et fort que si quiconque avait un problème à régler, il faisait office de porte-parole. Draco prenait cette fonction tellement au sérieux que depuis leur découverte de la Chambre des Secrets, il se pavanait dans le château avec des allures de propriétaire.

– Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter ce cirque ? lui demanda Hermione le lendemain matin tandis qu'ils profitaient de l'annulation des cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. C'est ridicule !

Au cours de l'année scolaire, Harry avait appris à connaître Hermione grâce à Draco. Elle était bien plus sympathique qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. De temps à autre, ils passaient leur récréation tous les trois à discuter de plein de choses. Cette après-midi là, il s'agissait de leur famille.

– Si je tiens à être la première partout, expliqua Hermione, c'est parce que j'ai toujours su qu'on me jugerait sur la valeur de mon sang. Je n'ai pas de grandes familles comme vous. Je dois faire mon nom dans ce monde toute seule et c'est... c'est difficile.

Harry et Draco se lancèrent un regard éloquent.

– Tu sais, la valeur du sang ça ne veut rien dire, formula Draco. Ça a juste l'importance qu'on veut bien lui accorder. Ceux qui pensent le contraire sont des crétins.

– Ton père est convaincu que les sangs purs valent mieux que les autres, rappela Harry.

– Alors mon père est le roi des crétins.

Ils rigolèrent tous les trois. La fin du trimestre se déroula sous un soleil resplendissant. Poudlard avait retrouvé sa vie normale, avec toutefois quelques changements : Draco avait ramené son chapeau en tête de lion lors des derniers matchs de Quidditch, Hermione ne s'asseyait plus en bout de table et Dumbledore s'occupait lui-même de leur enseigner jusqu'à la fin de l'année quelques bases en matière de DFCM dans la grande cour de l'école. C'était les moments les plus magiques de sa scolarité et Harry s'abreuvait de ces leçons sans jamais pouvoir se lasser.

Bientôt, il fut temps de reprendre le Poudlard Express qui devait ramener les élèves chez eux pour les vacances d'été. Harry, Hermione et Draco occupaient un compartiment à eux tout seuls. Les distractions ne leur manquèrent pas pendant le voyage. Ils firent exploser les derniers pétards du Dr Flibuste et s'entraînèrent à se désarmer à coups de baguette magique, un exercice pour lequel Harry se montrait particulièrement doué. Le train ralentit et Hermione tira sa valise hors du compartiment. Ses parents, bien visibles sur le quai, semblaient l'attendre.

– C'était une année plutôt mouvementée, concéda-t-elle. Mais, je suis très heureuse qu'on ait appris à se connaître ! Je vous écrirai. Bonnes vacances !

– Oui, à toi aussi ! s'écria Harry.

Il se tourna vers Draco qui avait l'air embarrassé, comme s'il mourait d'envie de lui dire quelque chose. Il tira le rideau de leur compartiment et sortit de poche latérale de son sac à dos un épais mouchoir de satin noir. Draco le déplia, dévoilant un crochet de basilic. Harry poussa une exclamation de terreur.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu as pris ça avec toi ?

– Je n'ai pas pu résister ! glapit Draco. Tu sais que j'aime tout ce qui est spécial ! (Il rangea le crochet dans son sac) Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Harry soupira puis fit non de la tête.

– Mais ne ramène jamais ça à Poudlard, d'accord ?

– Promis.

À sa grande surprise, Draco plongea dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui.

– Hey... Ça va aller. On se reverra bientôt. Allez, lâche-moi, Draco. Mes moldus ne seront pas contents si je les fais attendre.

– … Si je nous jette un sort de Glue Perpétuelle ils seront bien obligés de m'accepter chez eux, non ?

– Crois-moi, un sorcier sous leur toit suffit amplement. (Harry se détacha de son accolade) Je trouverai un moyen pour t'écrire cet été, promis. J'inventerai quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

– D'accord.

Draco remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux, se redressa fièrement puis quitta dignement le compartiment. Quand Harry quitta à son tour la locomotive rouge à vapeur, il le vit de loin, rejoindre ses parents. S'il n'avait pas passé deux merveilleuses années à ses côtés, Harry aurait certainement cru que Draco n'était qu'un petit prétentieux pourri gâté et raciste. En réalité, il était bien plus que cela et chaque jour, Harry se félicitait d'avoir su gratter au-dessus de la surface.

_**fin du second tome **_

.

.

.

**Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, alerts et favoris ! Ce tome-ci était loin d'être évident à réécrire car il ne fait PAS DU TOUT partie de mes favoris. Heureusement que le trois et le quatre vont arriver. Haaaah, j'ai hâte ! Continuez de commenter en masse pour me booster. Je sais que vous avez tous un tas de questions sur le pourquoi du comment, mais essayez d'être ouverts, de ne pas trop en demander comme si j'étais JKR en personne ! Je n'écris qu'une fic, hein. Le troisième tome aura pour titre « Draco Malfoy et la croisée des chemins » et sera en trois parties ! **


	5. T3 - Encore du courrier

**Posté le** : 6 octobre 2014. _Nous sommes de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !_

* * *

**A DRAGON IN THE WIND. **En ce moment, j'essaie de trouver un second emploi (ouais, ouais je cumule). Donc je passe plus de temps claquemurée chez moi que dehors à papilloner. Du coup, pendant mon temps libre j'écris et j'ai réussi à avoir pas mal d'avance dans cette histoire. Comme d'habitude, vous trouverez sur mon groupe facebook « The Baba O'Riley » des extraits sur la suite.

p-s : Il y aura 3 parties pour le troisième tome.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews anonyme : **

**LinChan** : Même si je n'aime pas trop le tome 2, j'ai essayé de ne pas le bâcler pour autant car il est tout de même important pour la suite de l'histoire. On apprend quand même des choses sur Voldemort et sa façon de procéder, ce qui est utile. Les modifications de la trame originale seront de plus en plus nombreuses et j'espère qu'elles te feront un peu rêver !

**Lafilleoiso** : Je n'ai pas de fréquence de publication fixe, mais je publie aussi souvent que possible (sachant que je dois aussi passer le chapitre à la bêta et que j'ai d'autres histoires à avancer). En général, le délais d'attente tourne plutôt autour de trois semaines. Car bon, j'ai aussi une vie personnelle et professionnelle à mener, mine de rien. Merci pour tes encouragements et à la prochaine.

**Tiramisu **: Première review sur l'une de mes fics ? Je te remercie ! Ca fait toujours très plaisir. Je suis vraiment emballée par ce projet et mon bébé dragon m'attendri trop le coeur. C'est plus fort que moi. Le fait de faire descendre Dumbledore dans la Chambre des Secrets, c'est aussi un moyen de rendre Harry moins héroïque, comme tu dis, mais aussi plus humble et censé. Il mesure plus le danger du journal magique comme ça. Il fonce moins tête baissée car Draco lui a appris à avoir de la retenue par rapport à ça.

**Fishina **: Merci de ta review.

**Céline **: Si Dumbledore est venu dans la Chambre des Secrets c'est pour montrer que dans cette version si, Harry est plus raisonnable grâce aux conseils de Draco. Le fait qu'il soit blessé à la place de Harry me semble logique. Il ne va quand même pas laisser un enfant faire tout le boulot et prendre les coups dans la tronche pendant qu'il déguste une limonade, non ? Sinon, Harry et Draco se disputeront bien plusieurs fois mais pas dans l'immédiat.

**Emilie12** : Iil le regarda et constata que son membre était complétement mou... Son membre... Tu n'as pas honte!" Dans le livre, JKR dit "membre" donc je l'ai gardé car j'ai trouvé ça trop cocasse, haha. Je me suis vraiment lâchée pour le tome 4, donc j'ai vraiment hâte d'y être !

* * *

**Note de Bêta** : Je dois sans doute être la personne la plus haïe de la terre étant donné que j'ai ce chapitre sur mon ordinateur depuis plus d'un mois et que j'ai mis un temps fou à le corriger. Mais que voulez-vous, je jouis d'un statut privilégié, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me dépêcher étant donné que je pouvais lire ce chapitre quand je voulais. Et pas vous. Oh, allez, je rigole. Appréciez ce chapitre comme il se doit. Il valait la peine d'attendre. Et sans rancune les poulets. Bisous, bisous.

* * *

**Tome 3 : Draco Malfoy et la croisée des chemins **

correspond à « _Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban _»

**PARTIE I**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Draco essayait de tenir tranquille Hedwige, la grande chouette effraie de son très célèbre meilleur ami, qui semblait en pleine prise de bec avec son hibou grand duc du nom de Boniface. Les deux volatiles tenaient sur le large perchoir d'acier forgé en piaillant d'impatience, tandis que Draco terminait de rédiger sa lettre d'anniversaire en cet après-midi ensoleillé du 31 juillet. Depuis le début des vacances, Harry et lui s'écrivaient presque tous les jours et il n'était pas rare que Hedwige dorme au manoir pendant que Boniface prenait le relais. C'était toujours de très longues lettres, afin de ne pas déplacer leurs animaux pour rien.

Heureusement pour Draco, son père avait été absent une grande partie du mois pour quelques déplacements à l'étranger. S'il avait été là, Lucius Malfoy n'aurait certainement pas autorisé que Boniface soit autant sollicité alors qu'il en avait lui-même besoin. D'ailleurs, Draco était fermement décidé à acheter son propre hibou avec son argent de poche la prochaine fois qu'il se rendra sur le Chemin de Traverse. Après tout, avec les nombreux amis qu'il était en train de se faire à son collège de sorcellerie, Draco était bien obligé de maintenir sa sociabilité pendant les vacances !

Si Harry était celui à qui il écrivait le plus, Hermione Granger n'en demeurait pas moins une de ses correspondantes favorites. Elle répondait toujours à chacune de ses lettres avec précision et leurs longs échanges avaient fini par déboucher sur une amitié solide et réciproque. Malheureusement pour elle, à Poudlard, rares étaient ceux appréciant son petit côté Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, se moquant allègrement de ses manies, de ses cheveux broussailleux ou encore de ses longues dents. Malgré tout, Draco gardait dissimuler les lettres d'Hermione dans un des tiroirs de sa chambre : si ses parents se rendaient compte qu'il sympathisait avec une née-moldue, qui sait ce qu'ils seraient capables de faire...

Sans doute l'envoyer à l'institut de sombre réputation nommé Durmstrang, où seuls les enfants de familles sorcières pouvaient s'inscrire. Depuis qu'il avait onze ans, Lucius Malfoy avait menacé de nombreuses fois son fils unique de l'y emmener. Si cet avertissement avait failli devenir concret, cela n'avait pourtant pas empêché Draco de continuer à braver l'autorité et les sept cent quatre-vingt-seize points du règlement intérieur du château. Avec son meilleur ami, Draco avait déjà fait de nombreuses choses pouvant le conduire à un renvoi immédiat. Et s'ils ne s'étaient pas encore fait prendre, c'était uniquement dû à leur chance innée pour se sortir de situations inextricables. Draco caressa le plumage de Hedwige puis se mit à écrire :

_ Harry, _

_ Je te souhaite un excellent treizième anniversaire ! Chez les sang pur, on organise généralement une très grande fête pour marquer cette entrée dans l'âge de la lune. Tu ne dois sans doute pas savoir ce que c'est, alors je vais tout t'expliquer : Il existe sept grands âges dans la vie d'un magicien, matérialisés par des sources d'énergie qui parcourent notre corps et que nous débloquons à force de maturité. A sa naissance, chaque enfant sorcier est placé sous la protection de l'aube ou du feu sacré (te souviens-tu de l'histoire de mon baptême ?). Le premier cycle est celui de la rébellion qui est contré par l'obéissance. Tu entres dans le second cycle : celui du plaisir qui est bloqué par la culpabilité. _

_D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, c'est le pire de tous les âges ! Blaise a organisé son treizième anniversaire en février dernier, dans la salle commune des Serpentard, peu de temps après la Saint-Valentin. Depuis ce jour, sa mère n'arrête pas de se plaindre de lui. Elle dit qu'il fait n'importe quoi. Pour ma part, je n'ai pas senti de grandes différences. En tout cas, tu trouveras avec cette lettre ton cadeau d'anniversaire. J'ai dû garder Hedwige avec moi car Boniface n'aurait pas pu le transporter seul sur une aussi grande distance. J'espère qu'il te parviendra intact et que tes moldus ne feront pas de problème s'ils l'interceptent. Dis-moi vite si ça te plaît ! Peut-être que cela rendra tes vacances moins pénibles à supporter. _

_J'ai demandé à mes parents si tu pouvais venir à la maison cet été, mais ils ont dit avoir tout un tas de choses de prévu. Les Nott nous ont invités sur leur vignoble de Polgoon, en Cornouailles. Je vais donc passer une semaine entière avec le très ennuyeux Théodore Nott. Dernièrement, j'ai écrit à Pansy pour essayer de recoller les morceaux (Papa a beaucoup insisté). À ma grande surprise, elle ne me fait pas la tête ! Elle m'a même répondu très poliment. D'après ce qu'elle a vu, Théodore ne va pas en s'arrangeant : il passe ses journées à lire des bouquins assommants, à dessiner des artefacts imaginaires ou à parler à son chat, Desdémone. Ça s'annonce génial ! _

_Je pense que j'en profiterai pour faire mes devoirs de vacances. As-tu avancé dans les tiens ? J'ai commencé par celui de Rogue, qui semble être – de loin – le plus compliqué de tous. Si tu n'as rien compris à son exercice, je te laisserai copier sur moi dans le train. _

_Au fait, est-ce que tu te fais envoyer la Gazette du Sorcier ? Ce matin, j'ai vu que les Weasley ont remporté la dernière cagnotte du loto : plus de sept cents gallions d'or ! Ils se sont payés des vacances en Égypte. Sans doute que Ron t'en parlera dans un de ces courriers. Fait comme si je ne t'avais absolument rien dit. Je ne tiens pas à me disputer à nouveau avec lui... Déjà que l'année dernière, j'étais à deux doigts de lui envoyer mon poing dans la figure. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être bête et agaçant ! (S'il te plaît, ne lui dit pas que j'ai dit ça !) _

_En tout cas, j'ai tout de même hâte de retourner à Poudlard. Je me demande vraiment qui sera notre prochain professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Papa s'est rendu à Poudlard peu après la fin de l'année pour s'entretenir à ce sujet avec Dumbledore et les onze autres membres du conseil d'administration. Il a proposé la candidature d'un certain Borbakev ou Babo-quelque chose. C'était un grand duelliste à son époque, mais il a sombré dans l'alcoolisme quand il a tué sa femme par accident, en mettant au point un maléfice particulièrement redoutable et désormais interdit. Je crois que Dumbledore n'a pas été très emballé par la candidature qu'a proposée mon père. Il a dit qu'il avait sa propre petite idée. Alors tu imagines bien qu'ici, mes parents s'attendent au pire... _

_Ma mère m'a déjà acheté toutes mes fournitures scolaires. Tu devrais recevoir ta lettre très prochainement si elle ne t'est pas encore parvenue. J'ai déjà lu une grande partie du troisième volume du « Livre des sorts et enchantements » de Miranda Fauconette. C'est absolument fascinant tous les sortilèges qu'il y a là-dedans ! J'ai vraiment hâte de reprendre le programme de Flitwick. _

_Pour mes options, j'ai choisi la divination (Il paraît que cette matière est une vraie blague et qu'on peut y dormir tranquillement sans être dérangé le moins du monde) et aussi le Soin aux Créatures magiques. Prends les mêmes que moi ! On pourra se mettre en binôme ! Hermione m'a dit vouloir aussi prendre Arithmancie. Je ne sais pas du tout comment elle compte faire pour gérer tout ça, en plus de l'enseignement général... Je crois t'avoir tout dit. Enfin, je pense. Encore joyeux anniversaire !_

_Ton ami incroyablement génial et séduisant, _

_Draco_

_p-s : J'ai donné suffisamment à manger et à boire à Hedwige et à Boniface pour ce voyage. Ils ne devraient normalement pas te réclamer grand-chose, en arrivant. Je te ferai parvenir du Miamhibou prochainement puisque tu ne peux pas te déplacer pour en acheter. _

Draco plia sa lettre en deux puis la rangea dans une enveloppe rigide et ensorcelée pour repousser la pluie et la saleté. Il la colla au large carton enveloppé dans du papier kraft et enroula une ficelle aux pattes des deux oiseaux qui semblaient résolus à mener cette mission à bien.

– C'est pour Harry, dit Draco en ouvrant une des larges fenêtre de sa chambre. C'est très important qu'il l'ait avant minuit ! Bon vol.

Hedwige et Boniface déployèrent leurs ailes et disparurent au-delà des arbres du jardin des Malfoy.

Ooo

– Draco, nous t'attendons ! Descends, veux-tu, dit sa mère qui attendait devant l'entrée, sous une ombrelle.

Dans la majestueuse allée, le carrosse de voyage avait été attelé spécialement pour se rendre jusqu'en Cornouailles. Deux Ethonans – des chevaux ailés robustes et à la robe brune – reniflaient d'impatience en vue de s'élancer dans le ciel. D'ici quelques années, tout cela ne sera plus nécessaire car Draco aurait enfin son permis de transplanage. Toutefois, sa mère, elle, détestait ce mode de voyage. Elle disait toujours avoir la nausée après s'être matérialisée à un autre endroit. Dobby vérifiait que tous les bagages étaient solidement attachés. Draco descendit à toute vitesse les escaliers, son balai de course sous le bras.

– Nous n'allons chez les Nott que quelques jours. Tu es sûr que tu auras besoin de ça ? tenta de raisonner sa mère. (Draco lui lança un sourire désarmant) Bon, allez, grimpe.

À l'intérieur du carrosse, il y avait une véritable petite maisonnée, composée d'un salon légèrement étroit, de sanitaire et d'un lit moelleux encastré dans une alcôve. La cage vide de Boniface était posée sur la table du petit salon finement décoré. Il n'était toujours pas revenu de chez Harry et son père commençait à s'impatienter.

Ce dernier tapa deux coups contre la fenêtre et les Ethonan galopèrent, puis s'envolèrent. Aussitôt, un sortilège de Désilution s'activa, afin de se rendre invisible aux yeux des moldus qui auraient par hasard le nez levé vers le ciel lors de leur passage. Draco était légèrement déçu que Dobby ne les accompagne pas là-bas. Mais ce n'était qu'une affaire de jours, n'est-ce pas ?

Le voyage se déroula sans encombre et ils atterrirent, au bout d'une petite heure, sur la pelouse du jardin des Nott. Trois elfes de maison apparurent et leurs proposèrent rafraîchissement et ombre. L'un d'entre eux les conduisirent jusqu'au living-room où Mr Nott – un sorcier d'un âge avancé, mais toujours vigoureux, et friand d'objets de cultes étranges – dégustait un thé fumant.

– Lucius, dit-il en se levant pour lui serrer la main d'une façon bien particulière.

– Meraxes..., salua Mr Malfoy.

– Narcissa, toujours aussi élégante (Celle-ci exécuta une révérence) Ah, et voici Draco, notre petit lion... (Meraxes Nott se tourna vers Lucius avec un sourire entendu, presque moqueur) Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il avait autant grandi. Si tu veux bien, Draco, j'ai à discuter avec tes parents, un moment de quelque chose d'important... Tu trouveras Théodore là-haut, à faire je-ne-sais-quoi. Mon elfe de maison t'aidera à le trouver.

Draco le remercia à contre-cœur et quitta la pièce. Le vignoble des Nott était fait tout en hauteur, tel un perchoir fait de briques ocres mêlées de rouge. Théodore était assis à une terrasse, semblant s'ennuyer ferme, comme à son habitude.

– Salut, dit Draco.

– Salut.

– C'est plutôt joli par ici.

– Oui... C'est le vignoble que ma mère a choisi, alors c'est normal que ça soit joli.

Honoria Nott était morte suite à une longue et douloureuse maladie quand Théo n'avait que sept ans. Draco se souvint encore très nettement du jour de ses funérailles. Honoria avait été une amie proche de sa mère. Elles avaient passé une partie de leur scolarité ensemble, à Poudlard, jusqu'à ce que les parents de Honoria la retire de l'école car sa santé devenait bien trop fragile. Elles avaient été meilleures amies.

Elles s'étaient mariées la même année et avaient eu leur fils en même temps. Sauf que Honoria avait eu beaucoup de mal de se remettre de la naissance de Théodore. Draco savait bien que, de son côté, sa mère aurait voulu avoir un autre enfant. Mais son père n'en voulait pas. Peut-être le regrettait-il à présent que Draco avait été réparti à Gryffondor... Aussi, Mr Nott cherchait depuis quelques temps une nouvelle épouse pour s'offrir le luxe d'une double-descendance. Théodore ne le voyait sans doute pas, mais il faisait un bien piètre héritier. Il semblait ne s'intéresser à rien, avait une magie vraiment banale et semblait constamment sur le point se briser en deux tant il était maigre.

– Tu as fait quoi depuis les vacances ?

– Rien de spécial. Mais ça va sûrement changer, ajouta Théodore d'un air légèrement conspirateur. Tu as entendu la nouvelle ? (Draco fit non de la tête) Sirius Black s'est évadé d'Azkaban.

– Sirius Black ? Mais c'est le cousin de ma mère !

– Je sais, articula l'autre. Desdémone, viens ici.

Le chat de Théodore, tout aussi chétif que son maître, venait de faire irruption sur la terrasse, une souris entre les crocs.

– Tu es toute belle, dit Théodore en regardant son chat déchiqueter la souris sous le regard franchement dégoûté de son invité. Desdémone, je te présente Draco.

Le chat darda du regard le concerné puis se roula en boule sur elle-même, agitant sa queue à un rythme régulier.

– Tu sais pourquoi Sirius Black a été emprisonné ?

Draco fit non de la tête.

– Mes parents ne me l'ont jamais dit. En fait, on ne parle pas beaucoup de la famille du côté de ma mère, réalisa-t-il tout à coup. Je crois que Maman en a un peu honte.

– Avec sa grande sœur qui a épousé un moldu, oui, y'a de quoi..., cingla Théodore. Si j'avais eu un frère qui aurait eu la folie de toucher à l'un des leur, je me serai explosée la cervelle avec ma propre baguette magique. Ta mère a vraiment du courage pour avoir supporté cette situation...

Draco ne dit rien. Deux ans auparavant, il aurait sans doute pensé exactement la même chose ! Mais maintenant qu'il fréquentait lui-même des nés-moldus et des sang-mêlés, il ne trouvait pas du tout cela terrible. Au contraire, c'était même enrichissant d'avoir une double-ascendance. Lui-même aurait voulu en savoir un peu plus sur l' « élektriquité » et toutes ces choses dont lui avait parlé Harry, autrefois.

– … En tout cas, Sirius Black était dans un des quartiers de haute sécurité. Personne ne sait comment il est parvenu à s'échapper. Ils essaient de savoir s'il a eu un complice mais il n'a jamais reçu la moindre visite en douze ans de détention !

C'était sans doute de cela la chose très importante dont Mr Nott voulait parler à ses parents. Sa mère étant la cousine directe de Sirius Black, peut-être s'attendaient-ils à ce qu'il tente de la contacter par n'importe quel moyen...

– Tu aurais gardé la _Gazette _du jour ?

Théodore acquiesça et il le conduisit dans sa chambre, dont les volets étaient encore fermés. En manchette, le titre « **BLACK : TOUJOURS INTROUVABLE** » formait de temps à autre la Marque des Ténèbres, le tatouage distinctif des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

– Tu sais ce qu'on dit à propos d'Azkaban, formula Théo, le plus dur s'est de s'en échapper. S'il a réussi cet exploit, je suis à peu près certain qu'on ne mettra jamais la main dessus. Il est bien trop malin. Lis, tu vas voir.

«_ Sirius Black, qui peut prétendre au titre de plus infâme criminel jamais détenu à la forteresse d'Azkaban, échappe toujours aux recherches, nous confirme aujourd'hui le ministère de la Magie. _

_« Nous faisons notre possible pour capturer Black, nous a déclaré ce matin Cornélius Fudge, le ministre de la Magie, et nous demandons instamment à la communauté des sorcières et sorciers de rester calme. » _

_Fudge a été critiqué par certains membres de la Fédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers pour avoir informé de la situation le Premier ministre Moldu. _

_« Il est clair que c'était mon devoir, a déclaré Cornélius Fudge non sans une certaine irritation. Black est un fou, il représente un danger pour quiconque se trouve en sa présence, sorcier ou Moldu. J'ai obtenu du Premier ministre l'assurance qu'il ne dirait pas un mot à qui que ce soit de la véritable identité de Black. D'ailleurs, ne nous y trompons pas : qui le croirait si jamais il le faisait ? » _

_Les Moldus ont été avertis que Black était armé d'un pistolet (sorte de baguette magique dont les Moldus se servent pour s'entre-tuer), mais ce que craint la communauté des sorcières et sorciers, c'est un massacre tel que celui qui s'est produit il y a douze ans, lorsque Black a tué treize personnes d'un coup en lançant un seul sort. »_

– D'un seul sort ? répéta Draco, la gorge nouée. Je ne savais même pas que cela était possible.

– C'est un fou dangereux. Quand j'étais petit, ma mère me répétait toujours : « Mange tous tes légumes où Sirius Black va venir t'égorger ! » C'est drôle que la tienne ne te l'ai jamais sortie...

– C'est son cousin !

– Ah, oui... Ça doit sans doute jouer. (Draco soupira) Je suis déçu que tu ne saches rien de tout ça. Je m'étais imaginé que tes parents t'auraient tout raconté en détails.

– C'est dingue, tout de même, reprit Draco en parcourant à nouveau l'article. Les moldus ont même trouvé une solution pour remplacer l'_Avada_... Je me demande à quoi ressemble un pistolet.

Théodore le regarda comme s'il était un parfait demeuré.

– C'est bien le cadet de nos soucis ça !

Mais Draco était fermement résolu à ne plus en parler.

– Tu n'as pas encore fait signer ton autorisation pour aller à Pré-au-Lard ? dit-il en voyant le formulaire toujours vierge posé sur sa commode.

– C'est un choix politique, marmonna Théodore. Je n'aime pas trop suivre la foule. Les gens peuvent agir de manière très stupide quand ils sont en groupe. Et puis, visiter un château pratiquement vide, c'est quelque chose de plus intéressant, crois-moi. Les fantômes sont plus à l'écoute, et se laissent aller à quelques confessions.

Théodore avait tout un tas de livres sur les fantômes ou encore les morts-vivants. Sa plus grande ambition dans la vie, était de livrer un serment au Département des Mystères et de devenir ainsi un Langue-de-Plomb. Draco, qui avait pourtant assisté à un anniversaire de mort l'an passé, ne voyait pas du tout ce que l'on pouvait trouver de fascinant à la compagnie des spectres. Pour s'aérer l'esprit, Théo et Draco firent une balade à travers le vignoble où, curieusement, ils parlèrent de tout, sauf de magie.

Ooo

Boniface revint deux jours plus tard de chez Harry, apparemment d'une humeur exécrable. Il refusa d'entrer dans sa cage, et alla plutôt chasser à travers le domaine Nott après avoir pincé Draco au doigt, comme s'il le tenait responsable de sa mauvaise course.

– Qui est-ce ? demanda Théo en levant le nez de son exemplaire de « Flânerie avec le spectre de la mort ». Tu attendais du courrier ?

– Oui, une réponse de Harry. C'était son anniversaire.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans une des chambres du premier étage, à faire leurs devoirs de vacances tandis que leurs parents étaient parti chasser. Draco déroula le parchemin et reconnut l'écriture de son meilleur ami.

_ Avant que je n'oublie : merci beaucoup pour ton cadeau d'anniversaire. Il m'a fait plaisir, en plus d'être utile (mes moldus me privent parfois de repas). Je n'avais encore jamais vu une machine fabriquant de la nourriture sorcière, et en plus, aussi délicieuse ! J'espère que tu ne t'ai pas trop ruiné pour moi. Et merci pour le paquet de cartes à collectionner. Il y en avait beaucoup que je n'avais encore jamais vue ! Boniface et Hedwige sont arrivés un peu fatigués. Il y a eu beaucoup de pluie et de vent à Little Whinging ces derniers jours. J'aurais voulu garder ton hibou quelque temps, histoire qu'il se repose un peu. _

_ Mais mon oncle l'a vu et a strictement refusé qu'il reste. Il a dit qu'une chouette, c'était bien assez comme ça et que s'il me reprenait sur le fait, il mettrait la cage d'Hedwige sous l'escalier tout l'été ! J'ai donc dû chasser Boniface de ma chambre (et crois-moi que cela n'a pas été facile). Il était furieux. Il m'a laissé une de ces déjections sur la moquette pour se venger. C'était l'horreur pour tout nettoyer et enlever l'odeur avant que ma tante s'en aperçoive. Même Hedwige m'a fait la tête quand je l'ai mis dehors. Heureusement, il a accepté de rester dans les parages le temps que je t'écrive ma réponse. Elle sera un peu plus longue que les autres car il s'est passé beaucoup de choses entre temps et qu'il est nécessaire que tu sois au courant avant que nous nous revoyons dans le train. _

_ Tu te souviens de ton oncle, Sirius Black, dont tu avais trouvé la carte du Maraudeur dans son casier chez Rusard ? Eh bien, je l'ai vu aux informations moldues ! Mon oncle et ma tante n'ont pas arrêté de vérifier s'il n'était pas dans les parages et ont même interdit à leur fils, Dudley, de sortir voir ses copains. Ici, à Privet Drive, ça a viré à la psychose. Mais, curieusement, ils n'ont pas donné le moindre indice pour la raison de son emprisonnement. Si tu en sais plus à ce sujet, j'aimerai vraiment le savoir car cette histoire ne semble pas bien nette. J'espère en tout cas que tu n'es pas trop affecté et que tes parents accepteront de te dévoiler quelques informations. _

_ Enfin, ça, ce n'est pas la pire des nouvelles. La tante Marge est venue s'installer chez mes moldus quelques temps. Elle me déteste, et je le lui rends bien. __Le jour du cinquième anniversaire de Dudley, la tante Marge m'avait donné des coups de canne dans les tibias pour m'empêcher de gagner au jeu des chaises musicales. Cette femme est une vraie folle ! Je préférerai mille fois endurer une retenue avec Rogue plutôt que d'avoir à la supporter plus longtemps. En tout cas, voilà, elle est arrivée, a pris ses aises – comme d'habitude – et a commencé à me dénigrer. Vois-tu, elle pense que je suis dans un pensionnat pour délinquants (il était hors de question pour mes moldus de lui dire que j'étais un sorcier. Ils en seraient morts d'une crise cardiaque foudroyante). En tout cas, j'ai passé un marché avec mon oncle : si je me tenais bien durant son séjour, il signerait mon autorisation pour me rendre à Pré-au-Lard._

_ Mais rien, absolument rien, ne s'est déroulé comme prévu. Elle a commencé à m'insulter, moi, mes fréquentations et mes parents. Elle n'arrêtait pas de débiter des absurdités comme « On le voit très bien dans l'élevage des chiens. S'il y a quelque chose de tordu chez la mère, on retrouvera la même tare chez ses chiots. » (Marge a un élevage de bouledogues et elle adore me comparer à ses toutous). Alors, tu me connais, j'ai un peu pété les plombs. Toutes les choses que j'avais gardé en moi toutes ces années ont comme explosées. Je n'en pouvais plus de l'entendre critiquer des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Et puis... enfin, j'étais si furieux que je l'ai frappé d'un maléfice sans baguette. J'ai fait enfler ma tante comme un monstrueux ballon de baudruche ! Oh, je sais que tu dois bien te marrer, Draco. Mais c'était terrible à voir ! Vraiment ! Elle roulait de partout sur le plafond, les vêtements à moitié déchirés. J'ai fait mes valises et je suis parti de chez mes moldus. Je ne veux plus les revoir, pas après tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait. J'avais utilisé la magie en-dehors de Poudlard. Je m'attendais à tout moment à faire l'objet d'une enquête, puis être renvoyé. _

_ Cependant, tu te souviens « absolument rien ne s'est déroulé comme prévu ». J'ai pris le Magicobus et je suis arrivé hier soir au Chaudron Baveur. Là j'ai rencontré Cornelius Fudge, le Ministre de la magie ! Il a dit qu'on n'avait plus à en parler, que c'était un accident tout à fait mineur et que je serai mieux ici, dans le monde magique pour le restant des vacances. C'était complètement insensé, mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. _

_ Je t'expliquerai tout en détails lorsque nous nous reverrons. Arrange-toi pour venir sur le Chemin de Traverse si tu le peux (je n'ai pas le droit de quitter le quartier). Nous en discuterons autour d'une glace de chez Florian Fortarôme. J'espère sincèrement que tes vacances avec Théodore Nott se passent très bien. Je ne le connais pas, mais il a l'air d'être plutôt curieux (dans le bon sens, je veux dire). J'ai eu des nouvelles de Ron et Hermione. Je ne pense pas que je le leur dirais pour ce qu'il est arrivé à ma tante. Je trouve que c'est une anecdote assez bizarre comme ça. J'ai un peu avancé dans mes devoirs de vacances, mais ton aide ne serait pas de refus, surtout en Potions et Sortilèges ! J'ai vraiment hâte de reprendre l'école et qu'on puisse refaire nos courses d'Attrapeurs sur nos Nimbus. _

_ A très bientôt j'espère,_

_Ton Harry _

_p-s : Tu sais à qui tu me fais penser en te qualifiant de « incroyablement génial et séduisant » ? Un sosie de Gilderoy Lockhart ! Eurg ! _

– C'est une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle ? demanda Théodore.

– Un mélange des deux.

A la fin du séjour, Draco dû admettre que la compagnie de Théodore était loin d'être aussi désagréable qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. Généralement, il écoutait ce qu'il avait à dire sans l'interrompre ou protester et n'avait aucun jugement hâtif (hormis les nés-moldus).

C'est cette tolérance et sa politique du secret à laquelle Théodore ne faillait jamais qui poussa Draco à lui parler davantage de la Chambre des Secrets. Dumbledore n'avait pas fournis de détails aux élèves, mais beaucoup avaient tenté de dénicher des informations auprès de Harry et lui, en vain. Quand Draco aborda le sujet, Théodore l'observait franchement, comme un chien de chasse aux aguets. Il enregistrait sans doute tous les éléments de la conversation dans un recoin de son cerveau. Finalement, quand Draco eut fini son récit détaillé de sa petite aventure dans les entrailles du château, Théodore soupira :

– J'ai toujours trouvé Potter cool. Tu lui diras que j'aurais aimé apprendre le Fourchelang ? Il pourrait m'apprendre, tu crois ? Je ferai absolument tout ce qu'il me dira de faire !

Théodore produisit un affreux sifflement étranglé et les sourcils de Draco se levèrent bien haut.

– Je me suis entraîné tout l'été pour savoir dire ça. Je crois que ça veut dire « J'aime les œufs », ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là...

Draco finit par éclater de rire.

Ooo

Harry était assis à la terrasse de Florian Fortârome, essayant de se concentrer sur son devoir d'Histoire de la Magie. Parfois, il bénéficiait de l'aide de Florian lui-même qui savait beaucoup de choses sur les chasses aux sorcières du Moyen Age et donnait à Harry des sundaes gratuits toutes les demi-heures. Le jeune glacier était aimable et avait une délicate attention pour chacun de ses clients. Il en avait presque même oublié que Sirius Black, le dangereux criminel, était en liberté. Mais Harry le voyait mal se cacher derrière une benne à ordure et lui bondir dessus dans une rue aussi bondée.

Il dévorait une cuillerée de sundae quand Draco, encadré par ses deux parents tout aussi blonds que lui, s'avança vers lui. Sa mère déposa un baiser sur son front, lui tendit une bourse sonnante d'argent sorcier, puis s'éloigna avec son mari vers Gallica Gourmet, un restaurant prestigieux en face de Gringotts. Harry se leva immédiatement pour prendre son meilleur ami dans ses bras. Draco avait presque l'air surexcité. Il commanda un triple sorbet mangue, pistache et beurre salé.

– Alors, tu as fait gonfler ta tante comme un ballon ? rigola-t-il.

– Ils l'ont fait dégonfler et ils lui ont jeté un sortilège d'amnésie. Ce que je regrette. J'aurais vraiment aimé qu'elle s'en souvienne, histoire qu'elle me craigne.

Draco rit encore plus fort. Harry lui raconta alors son escapade nocturne dans le Magicobus (Draco semblait fasciné. Les Malfoy n'avaient jamais emprunté les transports en commun, les jugeant impropre à leur statut quasi royal), et l'étrange discours qu'avait eu Cornelius Fudge.

– Il avait l'air inquiet, fit remarquer Harry après avoir raclé son pot de glace. Comme si je craignais vraiment quelque chose.

– Tout le monde est en danger. Si ça se trouve, Sirius Black a un plan qu'il veut exécuter, et puis...

Draco cessa de parler un moment, distrait par les rires de Florian Fortarôme et un autre homme qui l'enlaçait. Harry était d'un rouge brique.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda tout à coup Draco, interloqué par sa réaction.

– Tu ne trouves pas ça... étrange ?

– De quoi ?

Draco leva le nez, regardant un peu partout comme s'il s'attendait à voir quelque chose frisant la démence surgir juste sous son nez. Penaud, il regarda Harry, puis Florian et son petit-ami.

– Ah, ça ? Non, ce n'est pas étrange. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

– Eh bien, dans le monde moldu... en tout cas, chez mes moldus, ce n'est pas quelque chose de bien vu.

– De flirter en public ?

– Non, de... enfin si, mais de... enfin d'être...

– Par Morgane, Harry, arrête de bafouiller comme un Poufsouffle ! Qu'est-ce qui te dérange là-dedans ? Est-ce que c'est si grave que ça pour les moldus que deux hommes s'aiment ? Parce que si c'est ça, je ne veux jamais avoir à mettre les pieds là-bas ! Même si je trouve que l'élektriquité a ses charmes. (Silence) Alors, c'est ça ? Chez les moldus, on n'a pas le droit d'aimer un garçon si on est un garçon et une fille si on est une fille ?

– Disons que c'est encore très mal vu. Peut-être que juste mes moldus sont comme ça. Peut-être que certains sont bien plus ouverts, tenta-t-il de se rattraper.

Mais Draco avait déjà l'air à la fois profondément choqué et consterné.

– Mais... Mais comment ils font s'ils sont amoureux de quelqu'un qu'ils n'ont pas le droit d'aimer ?

– Je ne sais pas. J'ai juste entendu beaucoup d'histoire assez triste à ce sujet.

– Triste ? On fait du mal à ces couples-là ? Mais, pourquoi ? Je veux dire, s'ils trouvent ça anormal, faire du mal aux autres ne les rendra pas plus normaux. Les moldus sont complètement fous ! C'est insensé ! Une chose pareille ne se produirait jamais chez les sorciers. On sait depuis longtemps que ça n'a aucune importance que cela soit un homme ou une femme. Généralement, les sorciers ont des à prioris sur le milieu social, la descendance ou la fortune. Ce genre de choses basiques. Ils s'en contre-fichent de connaître tes croyances ou ta couleur de peau. Ils trouvent que le nom et l'argent, sont des critères bien plus fiables. Enfin, c'est comme ça que mes parents m'ont élevé et je ne trouve pas ça plus mal.

Harry glissa un autre regard à Florian et remarqua qu'à part lui, personne dans la boutique n'avait trouvé cela révoltant ou même étrange. Draco finit sa glace à son tour et ils se levèrent pour faire le tour des magasins. Ils se rendirent chez un célèbre astrologue qui revendait des cartes du ciel en relief extrêmement chères. Mais l'objet qui exerça sur lui la plus grande tentation apparut à la vitrine du Magasin d'Accessoires de Quidditch. Intrigués, Harry et Draco se frayèrent un chemin parmi des sorciers surexcités. Ils aperçurent alors le plus extraordinaire balai jamais vu.

– Ça vient de sortir, c'est un prototype, dit quelqu'un à leur côté. Oh, salut !

C'était Dean Thomas, un de leur camarade de chambre à Poudlard d'origine moldue. Il avait les mains placées en visière, comme si cela allait lui permettre de mieux cerner les courbes du nouveau balai de course.

– C'est vrai que c'est le balai le plus rapide du monde, Papa ? demanda un jeune garçon accroché au bras de son père.

– L'équipe nationale d'Irlande vient de commander sept de ces merveilles pour ses joueurs, annonça le patron du magasin. Et ils partent favoris pour la coupe du monde !

Une grosse sorcière qui se tenait devant Harry se décida enfin à bouger et il put alors lire l'écriteau posé à côté du balai.

_L'ÉCLAIR DE FEU _

_Avec sa ligne aérodynamique et son manche en bois de frêne recouvert d'un vernis garanti inattaquable, ce balai de course représente le dernier cri en matière de technologie. Chaque modèle porte sur le manche un numéro de fabrication gravé à la main qui garantit sa qualité. Les branches de bouleau soigneusement sélectionnées ont été taillées une par une pour obtenir le meilleur coefficient de pénétration dans l'air, donnant à l'Éclair de Feu un équilibre et une précision insurpassables. Avec des accélérations de 0 à 240 km/h en dix secondes et un sortilège de Freinage à toute épreuve, l'Éclair de Feu offre les meilleures performances et les meilleures conditions de sécurité actuellement disponibles sur le marché. Prix sur demande. _

« Prix sur demande »... Harry n'osait même pas songer à la quantité d'or que pouvait coûter une telle merveille. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il désirait quelque chose avec autant d'intensité.

– Incroyable, murmura Draco. Vraiment incroyable. Mon Nimbus 2001 à côté, c'est un jouet. J'aimerai vraiment voir ce que cela donne quand quelqu'un est dessus. (Il se tourna subitement vers Harry) Papa a eu des billets pour la Coupe du Monde dans la tribune présidentielle. Si l'équipe Irlandaise en a, on doit être aux premières loges.

– On ? nota Harry.

– Je vais me rouler par terre pour que Papa accepte de t'emmener avec nous. Ah, désolé Dean.

En essayant de s'écarter de la foule, il lui entra pratiquement dedans.

– Vous allez où ? demanda leur camarade de dortoir.

– La ménagerie magique, informa Draco. J'aimerai m'acheter un hibou.

– Ça tombe bien, je veux aussi m'acheter un animal.

La boutique n'était pas très grande et les murs étaient entièrement recouverts de cages. Il y régnait un vacarme permanent, accompagné d'une forte odeur. Les créatures qui occupaient les cages passaient leur temps à piailler, couiner, caqueter, siffler. Derrière le comptoir, une sorcière donnait des conseils à un client sur les soins à prodiguer aux tritons à double queue. Pendant ce temps, Harry, Dean et Draco examinèrent les créatures enfermées dans les cages.

Deux énormes crapauds violets gobaient des cadavres de mouches à viande en émettant des bruits de succion. Une tortue géante à la carapace incrustée de pierres précieuses étincelait près de la vitrine. Des escargots venimeux de couleur orange rampaient lentement sur les parois de leur cage de verre et un gros lièvre blanc se métamorphosait sans cesse en chapeau haut de forme dans un bruit de pétard. Il y avait aussi des chats de toutes les couleurs, une cage pleine de corbeaux jacasseurs, un panier de petites créatures à fourrure qui chantonnaient bruyamment et, sur le comptoir, une grande cage remplie de rats noirs qui sautaient à la corde en se servant de leurs queues. Harry trouvait cela intriguant que les rats de cette cage soient capables d'effectuer de telles cascades tandis que celui de Ron, déjà excessivement vieux pour son espèce, passait ses journées à manger et dormir. Peut-être avait-il été fringuant, autrefois.

– Oh, regardez ce corbeau !

L'oiseau claquait du bec dans la direction de Dean depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds dans la ménagerie. La vendeuse s'approcha d'eux.

– C'est un Grand Corbeau. Il vit généralement une quinzaine d'années, mais certains vont même jusqu'à quarante ans ! (Elle le sortit de sa cage et l'animal déploya ses ailes, le bec en l'air, comme s'il essayait lui-même de se présenter sous son plus beau jour. Dean semblait émerveillé). Vous n'aurez aucun problème pour le nourrir car il aime trouver lui-même ses propres aliments dans le cadre où il se trouve. Il s'adapte vite. Peut voler sur de très grandes distances sans même se reposer. Un corbeau bat à plate couture un hibou classique qui a davantage besoin de s'hydrater et de conserver des heures de sommeil. Mais ne lui mettez jamais de courrier dans son bec. Il faut toujours le lui attacher à la patte, sinon, il serait bien capable de le laisser quelque part pour débusquer une proie... ce qui peut-être dangereux si votre courrier continent quelque chose de confidentiel. Le corbeau est un animal très joueur et apprécie les contacts inter-espèce comme avec les loups ou les chiens. Très intelligent, il peut se sortir lui-même de bien des situations, conclut la vendeuse. Vous pouvez même lui apprendre à parler. Regardez. (Elle regarda le corbeau droit dans les yeux) Est-ce que tu as faim ?

– _Grain ! Grain_ _! _coassa le corbeau en ouvrant son bec.

La vendeuse lui jeta des grains et l'animal les goba.

– Combien est-ce que ça coûte ?

– Treize gallions, mon garçon.

Dean semblait déçu. Il sortit de sa poche de l'argent sorcier et n'avait que deux gallions d'or et quelques mornilles d'argent.

– Avec cette somme, tu peux plutôt t'offrir un bébé hibou. C'est assez long de les dresser soi-même mais il ne t'en sera que plus fidèle.

– Non, nous avons de l'argent, dit Draco en sortant la bourse que lui avait donné sa mère. On le prend !

– Draco..., tenta Dean.

Mais celui-ci avait déjà effectué la transaction. Le corbeau regarda les pièces d'or un moment puis se posa directement sur l'épaule de Dean, claquant son bec de satisfaction.

– Merci, dit Dean. Merci beaucoup. Je te revaudrai ça.

– Aide-moi plutôt à choisir un hibou.

Pendant que les deux autres s'intéressaient aux volatiles, Harry acheta du Miamhibou ainsi qu'un kit de soins pour les longs voyages. Hedwige en aurait bien besoin. Draco finit par choisir une chouette lapone aux airs lugubres, isolée dans sa cage. Toutefois, celle-ci semblait déjà plus heureuse quand Draco l'emmena dehors, là où le soleil tapait fort sur le Chemin de Traverse.

– Je vais l'appeler Electra, parce qu'elle sera rapide et foudroyante comme l'élektriquité ! Et toi ?

Harry roula des yeux.

– Moi, ça sera Ménard, claironna Dean. (_Ménard ! Ménard ! _coassa le corbeau.) Bon, je dois rejoindre ma famille. On se revoit bientôt à Poudlard ! Merci encore, Draco !

Ils le regardèrent s'éloigner tout en lui faisant des signes de la main. Dean disparut au cœur de la foule qui effectuait ses achats. En se retournant, Harry vit Ron avec sa famille de l'autre côté de la rue, se rendant vers le Chaudron Baveur.

– Viens, on va se glisser sous la cape, dit Harry. On lui fera une surprise !

Draco laissa Electra s'envoler après lui avoir indiqué l'adresse de son manoir, pour qu'elle fasse la route jusque là-bas. Les deux garçons se cachèrent dans un endroit discret puis jetèrent la cape sur eux, prenant les Weasley en filature. C'était la première fois que Draco les voyait d'aussi près et il ne pu s'empêcher de ricaner en voyant la silhouette de Mrs Weasley. Ses enfants s'étaient engouffrés chez un confiseur et elle se tenait à l'écart, avec son mari, parlant à voix très basse :

– … on dit que Sirius Black est fou et c'est sans doute vrai, mais il a été suffisamment intelligent pour arriver à s'évader d'Azkaban alors qu'en principe, c'est impossible. Fudge peut bien dire tout ce qu'il veut à _La Gazette du sorcier_, on n'est pas plus près d'attraper Black que d'inventer des baguettes magiques automatiques. La seule chose certaine, ce sont les intentions de Black... Si Black a réussi à s'en échapper, il peut aussi s'introduire à Poudlard.

– Mais Harry Potter sera parfaitement en sécurité à Poudlard, protesta sa femme.

– Molly ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète ? Ils n'en ont pas parlé dans la presse parce que Fudge ne veut pas que ça se sache, mais il s'est rendu à Azkaban la nuit où Black s'est évadé. Les gardiens lui ont dit que depuis un certain temps, Black parlait dans son sommeil et qu'il répétait toujours la même chose: « Il est à Poudlard... Il est à Poudlard... » Black a l'esprit dérangé, Molly, et il veut tuer Harry. A mon avis, il doit être persuadé que tuer Harry permettrait de ramener Tu-Sais-Qui au pouvoir. Black a tout perdu le soir où Harry a mis un terme aux agissements de Tu-Sais-Qui et il a eu tout le temps de ruminer ça pendant les douze ans qu'il a passés à Azkaban...

Il y eut un silence et Harry et Draco se regardèrent, interdit.

– Dumbledore n'aime pas beaucoup les gardiens d'Azkaban, dit Mr Weasley. Moi non plus, d'ailleurs... Mais quand on a affaire à un sorcier tel que Black, il faut parfois travailler avec des gens qu'on préférerait éviter. Je pense que Fudge a eu raison d'en poster aux différentes entrées de l'école... Ah, Percy, tu as tout ce dont tu as besoin ?

Les Weasley finirent par s'éloigner et Harry n'eut plus aucune envie de sortir de sous la cape d'invisibilité.

Ooo

Le jour de la rentrée fut presque un soulagement pour Harry. Il retrouva Draco avec Hermione dans un compartiment presque vide, tout au bout du wagon. Contre la fenêtre, un homme semblait profondément endormi. Harry s'immobilisa à l'entrée, même si ses deux amis lui firent signe de les rejoindre.

D'habitude, le Poudlard Express était réservé aux élèves et ils n'avaient encore jamais vu d'adultes parmi les passagers. L'homme portait une robe de sorcier miteuse, rapiécée en plusieurs endroits. Il semblait malade et épuisé. Bien qu'il fût encore jeune, ses cheveux châtains étaient parsemés de mèches blanches. Sur sa malle était inscrit « Professeur R. J. Lupin ». Il devait être le nouveau enseignant de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

La locomotive lâcha un jet de vapeur et le train s'ébranla. Electra et Hedwige, chacune dans leur cage respectives, ne semblaient pas apprécier le voyage. Ils s'assurèrent que Lupin dormait véritablement puis Harry résuma à Hermione la discussion qu'il avait surprise entre Mr et Mrs Weasley. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Hermione avait les mains plaquées contre sa bouche en signe d'effarement.

– Sirius Black s'est évadé pour te tuer ? dit-elle enfin. Harry, cette fois, il faut vraiment que tu sois prudent. Ne cherche pas les ennuis...

– Je ne cherche aucun ennui, répliqua Harry, agacé. Généralement, ce sont les ennuis qui me trouvent.

– Harry a oublié de préciser que Sirius Black est mon oncle. Mes parents ont légèrement hésité à m'envoyer à Poudlard, cette année. Mais ils sont rassurés qu'il y ait les détraqueurs pour nous protéger. Ma mère n'en est pas bien sûre, mais elle croit que Sirius Black va essayer de me faire du mal, ce que je trouve idiot. Elle a dit qu'il détestait sa famille, et j'en fais partie malgré moi.

Hermione demeura pensive. Même si elle venait d'une famille de moldue, elle connaissait certainement autant de choses que Draco sur le monde sorcier à force d'avoir lu des livres.

– Je ne pense pas que Black prendra le risque d'entrer dans le château, formula-t-elle après un long moment durant lequel Draco sortit son jeu de Bavboules. Pas avec Dumbledore comme directeur.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur Ron et Dean.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit ? dit soudain Ron.

On entendait en effet une sorte de sifflement métallique. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux.

– Ça vient de ta valise, Harry, dit Ron qui se leva et alla jeter un coup d'œil dans les bagages.

Un instant plus tard, il sortit de la valise de Harry le Scrutoscope de poche. L'objet tournait à toute vitesse dans sa paume en émettant une lumière brillante.

– C'est vraiment un Scrutoscope ? demanda Hermione d'un air intéressé en s'approchant pour mieux voir.

– Oui, confirma Harry, c'est Ron qui me l'a offert pour mon anniversaire.

– Est-ce qu'il y aurait encore de la place ? demanda Dean, Ménard sur l'épaule.

– Oui, je crois, on va se tasser un peu, dit Hermione.

Le plus dur fut pour ranger les bagages. Harry avait désormais tellement d'affaires qu'il devait faire l'usage de la magie pour les déplacer d'un endroit à un autre. Il sortit sa machine à nourriture qui leur invoqua plusieurs éclairs au chocolat. Ron paraissait stupéfait. Désormais, le strutoscope sifflait si fort qu'ils durent l'envelopper dans plusieurs chaussettes avant de le ranger dans une des malles.

– Ouf ! soupira Draco. Le professeur Lupin ne s'est pas réveillé.

Croûtard couina puis alla se cacher dans la poche de Ron durant tout le trajet. Ils parlèrent avec animation de Pré-au-Lard jusqu'au moment où Harry leur avoua ne pas avoir d'autorisation. Le nouvel animal domestique de Hermione, un chat orage à la face toute écrasée, regardait Ménard le corbeau avec la plus grande des attentions.

Le Poudlard Express poursuivait son chemin vers le nord et le paysage, au-dehors, devenait plus sauvage, plus sombre aussi à cause des nuages qui s'amoncelaient. D'autres élèves passaient et repassaient devant leur compartiment. Le chariot à confiserie était passé depuis longtemps et le professeur Lupin n'avait pas montré le moindre signe de réveil.

– Peut-être qu'il est mort, suggéra Ron.

– N'importe quoi ! s'impatienta Hermione.

Mais Draco la vit se pencher discrètement pour prendre son pouls.

– On doit être presque arrivés, dit Dean en se penchant vers la fenêtre pour essayer de voir quelque chose à travers la vitre devenue complètement noire.

A peine avait-il fini de parler que le train commença à ralentir.

– Parfait, dit Ron qui se leva pour jeter un coup d'œil au-dehors en contournant soigneusement le professeur Lupin. Je meurs de faim. Vivement le festin !

– Ça m'étonnerait qu'on y soit déjà, fit remarquer Hermione en regardant sa montre.

– Alors, pourquoi on s'arrête ? interrogea Draco.

Aussitôt, le train sombra dans l'obscurité la plus totale tandis que quelque chose semblait monter à bord. Pattenrond feula et alla se cacher sous la banquette, les poils hérissés. La vitre, recouverte un instant auparavant de pluie et de buée, se glaça immédiatement, tout comme la bouteille d'eau gazeuse de Hermione. Ce n'était pas normal. Draco eut un mouvement de recul, se retrouvant plaqué contre Dean.

– Restez où vous êtes, dit tout à coup une voix rauque.

C'était celle du professeur Lupin qui avait sorti sa baguette magique, l'air grave. Tout doucement, la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit en un grincement insupportable. Debout dans l'encadrement, éclairée par les flammes vacillantes, se dressait une haute silhouette enveloppée d'une cape, le visage entièrement dissimulé par une cagoule. Le nouveau venu était si grand qu'il touchait presque le plafond. Harry baissa les yeux et ce qu'il vit lui retourna l'estomac. Une main dépassait de la cape, une main luisante, grisâtre, visqueuse et couverte de croûtes, comme si elle s'était putréfiée dans l'eau... Alors, l'être dissimulé sous la cagoule prit une longue et lente inspiration qui produisit une sorte de râle. On aurait dit qu'il essayait d'aspirer autre chose que de l'air.

Un froid intense envahit te compartiment. Harry sentit son propre souffle se figer dans sa poitrine. Les visages du professeur Lupin, de Hermione, de Draco et les autres se dissipèrent tout autour de lui, il n'y eut plus que le néant dévastateur et la crainte de ne jamais plus rire, de ne jamais plus voir toutes ces personnes. Alors, venus de très loin, il entendit de terribles hurlements, des cris terrifiés, implorants. Son premier mouvement fut de se porter au secours de la personne qui hurlait ainsi, mais lorsqu'il essaya de bouger, il s'aperçut qu'il était paralysé... Un brouillard blanc, épais, l'enveloppait, s'insinuait en lui. Il n'y avait plus rien.

– Harry ! Harry ! Ça va ?

Quelqu'un lui donnait des tapes sur le visage.

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il y avait des lanternes au-dessus de lui et le plancher vibrait : le Poudlard Express était reparti et les lumières s'étaient rallumées. Apparemment, il était tombé par terre après avoir glissé de son siège. Draco et Hermione étaient agenouillés à côté de lui. Il voyait également Dean et le professeur Lupin qui le regardaient. Harry se sentait mal.

Lorsqu'il leva la main pour rajuster ses lunettes, une sueur froide lui couvrait le front. Il s'était évanoui. Les autres, en revanche, semblaient bien moins affectés par cette chose qu'ils venaient de voir. Harry n'osa parler du cri car il su, encore une fois, que personne d'autre n'avait dû l'entendre. Comme l'an passé, il avait été le seul à pouvoir entendre le basilic se déplacer dans la tuyauterie.

– Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chose ? demanda-t-il au professeur.

– Un Détraqueur, répondit Lupin qui distribuait son chocolat aux autres. C'était l'un des Détraqueurs d'Azkaban.

Tout le monde le regarda. Le professeur Lupin froissa le papier qui enveloppait le chocolat et le mit dans sa poche.

– Mangez, répéta-t-il. Ça vous fera du bien. Excusez-moi, il faut que j'aille dire quelque chose au machiniste...

Draco lui prit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Personne ne dit plus rien jusqu'à ce que le Poudlard Express entre en gare de Pré-au-Lard. Les élèves se précipitèrent sur le quai dans une grande cohue. Les hiboux hululaient, les chats miaulaient et le crapaud que Neville avait caché sous son chapeau lançait des coassements sonores. Sur le quai minuscule, il faisait un froid glacial et un rideau de pluie fine et froide tombait sans relâche. Draco n'avait toujours pas lâché la main de Harry, comme s'il redoutait qu'il se perde quelque part ou qu'il s'évanouisse à nouveau.

Harry trouverait cela en temps général extrêmement gênant, mais il savait que c'était la seule façon qu'avait son ami pour montrer que quelqu'un importait pour lui. Et puis, il ne faisait que de reproduire les gestes que sa mère avait envers lui. Ils suivirent les autres sur un chemin boueux où une centaine de diligences tirées par des chevaux invisibles attendaient les élèves. Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle dans un silence mortuaire et Draco faillit envoyer un maléfice à Colin Crivey pour avoir tenté de voler sa place.

– Mon petit frère est lui aussi un sorcier ! annonça Colin avec un enthousiasme frôlant l'hystérie. Mes parents ont fait la fête pendant une semaine ! Il rentrera à Poudlard l'année prochaine !

– Laisse-le respirer, grogna Draco en s'accrochant à Harry d'une manière tout à fait possessive.

La cérémonie de répartition débuta, offrant à la vue de tous un groupe de première année particulièrement impressionné et trempés par la pluie. Quand le choixpeau eut placé Barbara Weagles à Serdaigle, Dumbledore se leva pour faire son discours principalement centrés sur leurs hôtes indésirés de cette année. Harry apprit certaines choses sur les détraqueurs dont il se serait bien passé.

– … Pour continuer sur une note plus joyeuse, reprit Dumbledore, je suis heureux d'accueillir parmi nous deux nouveaux enseignants. Tout d'abord, le professeur Lupin qui a bien voulu se charger des cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

Il y eut quelques applaudissements plutôt tièdes. Seuls ceux qui s'étaient trouvés dans le compartiment avec le professeur Lupin applaudirent de bon cœur, Harry le premier. A côté de ses collègues vêtus de leurs plus belles robes de sorcier, Lupin avait l'air singulièrement miteux. Toutefois, ils l'accueillirent avec enthousiasme, excepté Rogue, lui le jaugeait d'un air féroce.

-... Quant à la seconde nomination, poursuivit Dumbledore lorsque les applaudissements se furent évanouis, je dois tout d'abord vous informer que le professeur Brûlopot, qui enseignait les Soins aux créatures magiques, a pris sa retraite afin de pouvoir s'occuper plus longuement des derniers membres qui lui restaient. Je suis cependant ravi de vous annoncer que cette discipline sera désormais enseignée par Rubeus Hagrid qui a accepté d'ajouter cette nouvelle responsabilité à ses fonctions de garde-chasse.

Harry n'arrivait pas à y croire. Fred et George rugirent de joie et tambourinèrent sur la table, tant et si bien que plusieurs gobelets en or roulèrent au sol, dont celui de Draco. Ce dernier jeta un regard aux jumeaux de pure haine puis leur piqua un gobelet avant de se détourner d'eux avec superbe. Du côté des professeurs, Hagrid n'en menait pas large et avait renversé lui-même une bonne partie de la vaisselle en se levant pour saluer les élèves. Dumbledore leur souhaita bon appétit et tout le monde mangea joyeusement.

Percy leur dévoila le mot de passe de la salle commune (« Fortuna Major ») et Draco, Harry et les autres rejoignirent leur dortoir. Neville se lamenta, peu certain de pouvoir retenir ce nouveau mot de passe. Draco fila immédiatement dans la salle de bain pour entreposer ses dizaines de lotions pour le corps dans le coin le plus avantageux. Il en profita pour se doucher. Ron s'endormait presque contre la porte, sa serviette de bain sur le bras, alors que Draco chantonnait un concerto sous la douche.

– Il va finir par me pousser à bout, marmonna Seamus. Il prend toute l'eau chaude !

– Tu es un sorcier ou quoi ? lança Dean. Utilise un sort pour la réchauffer. C'est ce que je fais à chaque fois.

Draco sortit dans un peignoir extrêmement moelleux sentant l'eucalyptus. Harry, lui, n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un iota pour se préparer à dormir. Draco s'assit sur son lit, les cheveux mouillés.

– Tu ne devrais pas trop t'en faire pour ces détraqueurs, dit-il. Tous les sorciers les détestent.

– Oui, mais personne d'autre ne s'est évanoui.

– Personne d'autre n'a une cicatrice sur le front, fit remarquer Draco. Chaque sorcier n'est pas égal face à une menace. On a tous notre talon d'Achille. Allez, coupe la file de la salle de bain et passe devant Ron si tu tiens tant que ça à me faire sourire.

– J'ai entendu ! rouspéta Ron.

– Ah, dommage, dit Draco d'un ton égal tout en sortant de sa valise un pyjama en velours émeraude. Vraiment dommage.

Harry soupira. Il espérait de toutes ces forces qu'un de ces jours, Draco et Ron cessent de constamment se disputer.

Ooo

Draco, qui prenait sa douche le matin et le soir, failli arriver en retard à leur premier cours de l'année. Il s'agissait de Divination et tout le monde semblait légèrement impatient de pouvoir enfin prédire l'avenir. Harry, qui avait déjà croisé le professeur Trelawney lors du repas de Noël en première année, lui trouva immédiatement un petit air de fabulatrice qui lui faisait penser à Gilderoy Lockhart.

Draco, lui, n'écoutait pas ce que disait Trelawney et s'était fait un petit cocon moelleux avec plusieurs coussins pour prolonger sa nuit. L'endroit n'avait rien d'une salle de classe. On avait plutôt l'impression de se trouver dans un vieux grenier aménagé en salon de thé à l'ancienne. Une vingtaine de petites tables circulaires, entourées de fauteuils recouverts de chintz et de petits poufs rebondis, occupaient tout l'espace. Une faible lumière rouge éclairait la pièce. Tous les rideaux des fenêtres étaient tirés et des foulards rouges enveloppaient les lampes. Il régnait une chaleur étouffante et une bouilloire de cuivre, chauffée par les flammes d'une cheminée au manteau encombré d'objets divers, répandait un étrange et capiteux parfum qui donnait presque la nausée. Les étagères qui recouvraient les murs circulaires étaient encombrées de plumes poussiéreuses, de bouts de chandelle, de jeux de cartes complètement usées, d'innombrables boules de cristal et d'un vaste choix de tasses à thé.

Selon le professeur de Divination, sa matière était de loin la plus difficile de tout leur cursus. Assise derrière eux en compagnie de Neville, Hermione soufflait tellement fort que Harry crut qu'on avait branché un ventilateur juste au niveau de sa nuque. En revanche, Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil semblaient gober chaque mot que prononçaient Trelawney. Même Pansy Parkinson, qui avait pourtant un intérêt très limité pour les études, prenait en notes ce qu'elle disait dès l'instant où leur enseignante mentionna la possibilité de lire son avenir amoureux dans les feuilles de thé.

Il était temps de faire équipe deux par deux, de boire le thé puis d'interpréter les formes des feuilles selon leur exemplaire de « _Lever le voile du futur_ ». Draco dormait toujours. Harry versa de l'eau chaude dans deux tasses, but la sienne puis celle de Draco en se sentant parfaitement idiot, puis tenta de réaliser l'exercice. Trelawney arriva près de leur binôme si furtivement que Harry n'eut pas le temps de réveiller son camarade.

– Oh, il médite, soupira Trelawney avec affection. Il doit être connecté avec les esprits qui parcourent cette pièce. Passez-moi sa tasse. Mmh, une entrée d'argent inattendue, l'ascendance de la lune, une amitié florissante et... que des bonnes choses, vraiment.

Mais le bonheur fut de courte durée. Trelawney prédit à Harry une mort précoce et très douloureuse d'ici la fin de l'année scolaire.

– La tête de mort... Il y a un grand danger sur votre chemin, mon pauvre chéri...

Comme paralysés, les élèves regardaient fixement le professeur Trelawney qui fit tourner la tasse une dernière fois, eut un haut-le-corps et poussa un cri. Draco se réveilla si brutalement qu'il se cogna l'arrière du crâne contre une lampe.

Il y eut un nouveau bruit de porcelaine brisée : Neville venait de casser sa deuxième tasse. Le professeur Trelawney se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, les yeux fermés, une main étincelante posée sur son cœur.

– Mon pauvre.. pauvre garçon... Non, il vaut mieux ne rien dire... Ne me demandez rien...

– Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu, professeur ? demanda aussitôt Dean Thomas.

Tous les élèves s'étaient levés. Lentement, ils se rassemblèrent autour de la table de Harry et de Draco et s'approchèrent du professeur pour jeter un coup d'œil à la tasse.

– Mon pauvre chéri, dit le professeur Trelawney en ouvrant de grands yeux au regard tragique. Le Sinistros est sur vous.

– Le quoi ? dit Harry.

Il n'était pas tout à fait le seul à ne pas avoir compris. Dean Thomas le regarda en haussant les épaules et Lavande Brown avait l'air déconcerté. Mais presque tous les autres se tenaient la main devant la bouche, dans un geste horrifié. Même Draco semblait profondément inquiet.

– Le Sinistros, mon pauvre chéri, le Sinistros ! s'écria le professeur Trelawney qui semblait choquée que Harry n'ait pas compris. Le gigantesque chien fantôme qui hante les cimetières ! Mon pauvre chéri, c'est le pire des présages, un présage de mort !

– Ce n'est qu'une légende ! rétorqua Hermione, le nez pincé.

Trelawney se redressa avec lenteur.

– Ma chérie, dès l'instant où vous avez franchi cette porte, j'ai su que vous n'aviez aucun talent pour l'art divinatoire. Mr Potter est poursuivi par le Sinistros. Cela ne fait aucun doute !

La sonnerie retentit et Harry ne sut s'il était soulagé ou non que cela se termine.

– Hé, Potter ! cria d'une petite voix aiguë Pansy Parkinson. Potter ! Les Détraqueurs arrivent ! Potter ! Ooooooooh, mon dieu, je défaille !

Elle fit semblant de s'évanouir dans les bras de Blaise Zabini comme une diva. Draco semblait furieux. Il entraîna Harry loin de la tour de divination.

– Est-ce que tu aurais vu un chien noir, dernièrement ?

– Non ! Enfin, je ne crois pas... Peut-être le soir où je suis parti de chez mon oncle et ma tante. J'en ai vu un. Mais je ne pensais pas que cela soit important.

Draco était alarmé, puis reprit vite contenance.

– Si cela avait été un vrai Sinistros, tu serais déjà mort, dit-il d'un ton parfaitement calme. En général, il ne faut que vingt-quatre heures pour que la malédiction se réalise. Cela devait être un chien errant, rien de plus. Je vais demander des informations là-dessus à mon père. La volière n'est pas loin et Electra sera sans doute heureuse d'avoir sa toute première mission ! Garde-moi une place en cours de Métamorphose !

Draco cavala à l'autre bout du couloir sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit. Le professeur MacGonagall attribua un point en moins à Draco pour son retard mais il n'avait pas l'air de trouver cela important. Il semblait même être fier d'avoir réussi à faire un aller-retour aussi rapidement.

– Mon père prend très au sérieux les mauvais présages, murmura-t-il à Harry après avoir transformé avec succès sa grenouille en boule de chewing-gum. Il répondra immédiatement !

Il était vrai que les conseils de Lucius Malfoy s'étaient avérés plutôt pertinents depuis leur première année à Poudlard. Harry n'approuvait certes pas ses méthodes et sa façon de vivre, mais Draco avait pourtant raison sur un point : son père était incontestablement un puissant sorcier, en plus d'être intelligent. Il valait donc mieux être de son côté que contre lui. Le soir même, tandis qu'ils rejoignaient la salle commune après avoir passé leur après-midi dans les serres, Draco découvrit sa chouette Electra, posée contre le rebord de la fenêtre avec une lettre dans son bec. Elle entra majestueusement, secoua son plumage puis tendit la missive à son maître. Draco la caressa, puis lui promit une friandise qu'il irait chercher dans sa malle. Harry lut par-dessus son épaule :

_ Draco, _

_ Je dois t'avouer que j'ai été plutôt inquiet que tu me parles du Sinistros en ces temps plus que troubles. Il y a déjà un moment que je n'avais plus entendu parler de cette créature de sinistre réputation. Il est vrai que beaucoup le considèrent comme un mythe, mais je pense qu'il s'agit de quelque chose à ne pas prendre à la légère. D'après ce que tu m'as expliqué, ton ami aurait vu le supposé Sinistros il y a des semaines de cela et se porterait actuellement comme un charme (Je ne suis pas idiot au point de ne pas avoir deviné que cet ami est Harry Potter). Les pouvoirs du Sinistros se déclenche dans la journée qui suit son apparition. Donc, la déduction est simple, ton ami n'a pas vu le Sinistros. _

_ Ton professeur a sans doute cru le voir dans cette tasse, mais pour avoir discuté avec Trelawney lors d'un conseil des parents d'élèves, je peux te garantir qu'elle serait prête à tout prédire du moment que l'on ne coupe pas ses subventions. On raconte même que chaque année elle annonce à un élève sa mort dès son premier cours, afin de marquer le coup. Potter a donc été la victime de ses énièmes élucubrations. Mais une chose m'intrigue fortement : si Potter n'a pas vu le Sinistros ce soir-là, que faisait donc ce chien cette nuit-là ? J'ai cru comprendre au cours de nos longues conversations à ce sujet que Potter vivait dans une espèce de quartier résidentiel moldu très propre sur lui. Dans ce cas – et je t'encourage vivement à faire preuve de logique –, pourquoi y aurait-il un chien errant dans un quartier aussi propret ? Potter est-il certain que ce chien était noir ? D'autres personnes l'ont-ils vu ? C'est peut-être une apparition banale, mais il faut croire que rien dans la vie de ton ami ne relève de l'ordinaire. _

_ Dans tous les cas, j'espère que ta rentrée s'est parfaitement bien passée. J'ai entendu dire que Hagrid, le garde-chasse, avait été nommé professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques et Lupin en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. En ce qui concerne le premier, je dois dire que je suis réellement outré que Dumbledore ait pris cette décision sans consulter personne ! Je veux que tu te tiennes vigilent et que tu me reportes exactement tous les faits et gestes de cet empoté d'Hagrid (le programme, sa charte éducative, ses méthodes, le temps consacré par élève, la pertinence de ses réponses aux questions, le temps consacré à la théorie puis à la pratique, la dangerosité des créatures étudiées etc.) J'attends un compte-rendu précis d'ici la fin de la semaine. N'hésite pas à demander ce qu'étudient des élèves d'autres promotions ! Pour Lupin, je suis sur ma réserve. J'attends de voir ce qu'il va donner. Il était un élève plutôt correct, d'après les souvenirs que j'en garde. Enfin, tu me diras, Lockhart était un bon étudiant à son époque. Je ne tolérerai pas que ces deux-là précipitent Poudlard dans sa constante baisse de niveau. _

_ Ta mère t'enverra certainement Boniface d'ici quelques jours. Tu as oublié quelques vêtements dans ta chambre et je crois qu'elle va, une nouvelle fois, te couvrir de friandises. Je compte sur toi pour ne pas nous faire rougir cette année par tes résultats scolaires ou ta conduite. Écris-nous le plus souvent possible._

_ Ton père_

_p-s : N'oublie pas l'anniversaire de Pansy jeudi prochain ! Il est probable qu'elle t'invite pour ses treize ans si elle décide d'organiser quelque chose. _

Draco replia la lettre tandis que Electra le fixait de ses énormes yeux, lui donnant l'air constamment étonnée.

– Bon et bien maintenant on sait, prononça Harry.

– Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire, marmonna Draco, dépité. Devoir espionner Hagrid ou assister à l'anniversaire de Pansy. (Silence) Je vais aller me doucher et me mettre au lit.

Harry décida de rester un moment dans la salle commune qui était bondée. D'un côté, les propos de Lucius Malfoy l'avait rassuré : il n'avait clairement pas vu le Sinistros. Mais de l'autre, il soulevait un point intéressant. Si ce n'était pas ça, alors qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien vu ? Cela ne pouvait être une hallucination ! Il joua une partie de Bavboules avec Neville puis décida d'aller enfiler son pyjama. Le dortoir était vide et il entendait nettement les clapotis sous la douche. Harry se mit sous ses draps et commença à lire son manuel de potions, histoire de ne pas faire des étourderies dans le cours de Rogue du lendemain. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur Draco, emmitouflé dans son peignoir, le rouge aux joues.

– Bonne nuit, dit Harry.

Draco sursauta presque, surpris de le voir ici.

– Ah, euh, bonne nuit.

Il tira les rideaux de son lit baldaquin pour s'habiller tranquillement. Un instant plus tard, la porte de la salle de bain se rouvrit sur Dean, dans un jogging et un tee-shirt à moitié trempé. Il se figea également, marmonna un bonne nuit puis se glissa sous ses couvertures. Ron, Seamus et Neville arrivèrent peu après et Harry eut la curieuse impression d'avoir manqué quelque chose.

Ooo

**Mot de l'auteur** : Je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes ayant mis en favoris ou alert cette histoire depuis sa création. N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, même si vous les jugez peu pertinentes. En effet, écrire me demande plus d'énergie que jamais étant donné que j'ai une vie professionnelle à mener de front désormais et plein d'autres choses à côté. Pour celles et ceux étant encore à l'école (collège, lycée), vous n'avez pas idée du confort dans lequel vous baignez. Je ne pense pas qu'avoir des commentaires constitue un salaire (désolé, mais ça ne me nourrit pas à la fin du mois) mais c'est toujours réconfortant d'avoir des retours sur quelque chose. Ce que j'ai écrit pendant plusieurs semaines, vous le lirez en même pas vingt minutes, vous n'aurez besoin que d'une seconde pour le mettre dans vos favoris. Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est en comparaison de prendre deux minutes de votre temps pour dire que vous avez apprécié ? J'espère que ce début de tome 3 vous aura vraiment plus. Je sais que pour plein de monde il s'agit du préféré (bon, moi c'est le 4 mon chouchou, alors voilà). En ce moment j'essaie de trouver du temps pour imaginer le début du 5. Bref, beaucoup de choses en préparation ! Des baisers, D Would.


	6. T3 - Un épouvantard dans la penderie

**Posté le** : 7 Novembre 2014. _Merci pour votre soutien chaleureux, vos reviews, ajouts en favoris et alert !_

* * *

**Note 1**** :** Beaucoup ont été choqués de voir Draco se rapprocher de Dean dans la salle de bain. J'ai volontairement conservé le flou pour que chacun puisse y aller de sa petite idée. Tout d'abord, si j'ai choisi Dean ce n'est pas parce que je n'avais pas envie qu'il finisse avec une fille (Pour moi, Dean est hétéro jusqu'au bout des ongles, ma foi). C'est uniquement parce qu'il était l'unique garçon né-moldu dans l'entourage de Draco. Juste pour ça, le personnage méritait d'être creusé. Car dans le tome 1, Lucius précise bien à son fils qu'il ne veut pas le voir en fréquenter.

J'imaginais bien Draco défier l'autorité parentale en flirtant avec un "sang de bourbe". Dans cette salle de bain, il ne s'est rien passé de sexuel. Ils se sont juste embrassés (assez maladroitement au passage) et vus à moitié nus. Je précise pour les personnes qui pensent que "c'est trop tôt à 13 ans" ou encore "Draco ne doit aller qu'avec Harry". Dans le premier cas, je ne pense pas que 13 ans soit "trop tôt" pour une première expérience sexuelle (qu'elle soit avec ou sans pénétration). Il faut garder en tête que chacun a son propre rythme, chacun conçoit la sexualité à sa manière donc on ne peut pas émettre des jugements de valeur sur ce genre de choses.

Selon moi, il s'agit d'un manque d'ouverture d'esprit que de calquer sa propre expérience/relation sur la sexualité que de le reporter sur les autres. Il n'y a pas d'âge lorsqu'il s'agit du contrôle de soi, du moins que les deux personnes sont consentantes et protégées. C'est ma façon de voir les choses et on peut tout à fait ne pas être d'accord. Je sais que certains d'entre vous ne voulaient pas réellement dire ça, mais c'est ainsi que je l'ai perçu. Je trouve ça intéressant de voir toutes les réactions que cela a pu susciter, tout de même.

Cependant, je trouve cela peu charitable de faire un reproche à ma fic car Draco et Dean ne devraient pas fricoter ensemble à 13 ans, alors qu'à côté, on a des fics qui pullulent où Harry et Draco maîtrisent le kama-sutra à 15 ans. Just saying. Aussi, j'ai essayé de respecter les caractères originaux des personnages. Dans les bouquins, Harry est très long à la détente et n'a pas l'air grandement porté sur la chose. Il ne comprend pas vraiment quand les gens sont ensemble à moins de le lui crier dans l'oreille. Draco, lui, a l'air d'avoir une certaine sensibilité et aimer les contacts avec les autres. Raison pour laquelle, j'ai envie que Draco ait une vie amoureuse assez complète et tumultueuse bien avant Harry.

Après, pour le "Draco ne doit aller qu'avec Harry", je n'ai JAMAIS de mémoire d'homme fait en sorte que Harry ou Draco n'ait eu que l'autre dans leur vie amoureuse. Souvent, je m'arrange pour qu'ils aient découvert des choses avec d'autres personnes avant de les mettre en couple. Il en ira de même dans cette fic. Il est excessivement rare dans la vie de tous les jours de se dépuceler avec quelqu'un puis de se marier avec que je n'applique pas ce principe dans mes histoires. C'est aussi un moyen pour moi d'éviter le côté fleur bleue de "Oh, Harry, je ne sais pas trop comment faire avec mon engin. Guide-moi" J'ai une sainte horreur de ces fics niaises à souhait (certains les adorent et il en faut pour contenter tout le monde).

Du coup, avoir des personnages avec de l'expérience me permet plus de maniabilité dans les scènes. Pour en revenir à Draco et Dean, leur "couple" (faute d'un autre terme) est ce qui s'apparente le plus avec les petites découvertes prépubères. Je voyais leur relation comme "jeu de mains, jeu de vilains". Bon, eh bien voilà mon petit topo sur la question. J'espère que cela a mis au clair pas mal de vos interrogations et que vous continuerez de lire la fic avec toujours autant d'intérêt. Même s'il s'agira d'un Drarry (plus d'autres couples secondaires), pour moi ce n'est pas non plus le coeur du sujet. Je n'ai pas envie de devoir me justifier sans arrêt à chaque choix sentimental que font les personnages. Je sais où je vais, j'ai même une idée très précise du Drarry et de quand ça va se faire. Il faut juste laisser le temps et la magie opérer ;)

**Note 2** : **Les chapitres seront redécoupés à l'avenir et feront entre 6000 et 7000 mots. Cela facilitera la relecture et permettra un rythme de publication plus régulier. Les titres des chapitres seront ceux des tomes originaux à partir de maintenant (histoire d'ajouter un petit côté plus authentique). **

.

.

.

**Kissa-Chan** : Trop d'enthousiasme ! Je te remercie beaucoup de ton soutien. J'essaie de faire au mieux pour que les personnages (surtout mon petit dragon adoré) soient à la fois crédibles et appréciables. J'aime surtout remixer les dialogues pour qu'ils paraissent être originaux tout en respectant les livres. Bref, à la prochaine pour la suite !

**Helarya **: Tu es la plus proche de la vérité concernant Draco et Dean ! Bravo ! Voilà ton cookie. Je te remercie de ta review. À bientôt !

**LinChan **: Le développement individuel de Harry et Draco sera plus probant au cours des deux prochains tomes. En plus de la trame originale, j'ajouterai plein de petites choses à côté qui feront qu'on les verra nettement grandir. J'ai envie qu'à chaque nouveau tome, on se rend compte qu'ils mûrissent. C'est ma mission numéro 1.

**Lafilleoiso **: Je te remercie pour tes encouragements ! Ca réconforte quand on est crevé le soir à force d'avoir bossé comme une dingue. J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Marie** : Dean et Draco me semblaient être un "couple" avec énormément de potentiel. Sincèrement, c'est le prochain couple d'avenir. Tu verras, dans dix ans. On ne parlera plus que de ça ;)

**Ju **: Je suis contente que la trame te plaise dans son ensemble. C'est un peu (beaucoup) compliqué de repasser derrière JKR tout en gardant l'essence même de son univers.

**Juju398 **: Je te remercie de ta review ! Elle fait chaud au coeur.

**Fishina** : Je m'éclate pas mal avec le personnage de Draco dans cette fic. Les hormones seront bien évidemment une des choses qui prendra en importance d'ici les prochains chapitres puisqu'ils grandissent. Je voyais Draco plus imâture que les autres pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il a été un enfant unique très gâté donc son évolution personnelle est bien plus lente. Raison pour laquelle il garde son petit côté "bébé" malgré les années.

**Margaux** : Yeah ! Une review ! C'est cool d'avoir franchi le pas. Luna ne sera pas pour le tome 3 (même si j'en fais brièvement référence je crois, dans le tome 2 lors de la répartition). Je ne peux malheureusement pas parler de tout le monde à la fois mais les personnages des autres maisons auront plus d'importance que dans les livres, ça c'est une certitude. Des fanfictions que je conseille ? Eh bien, celles dans mes favoris mais plus celle de SamaireLaBiche, x-Lilo, Dizzy Ramone ou Silia. Régale-toi !

**Azhara** : C'est vrai que d'avoir Draco à Gryffondor change beaucoup de choses et ça sera d'autant plus vrai après le T4, quand Voldemort reviendra. J'ai dû changer plein, plein, plein de scène parce que Draco n'est pas ce petit idiot raciste de Serpentard, mais bon, le challenge me plaît !

**Tiramisu** : Je peux comprendre qu'on adore le T5. Perso, je le trouvais intéressant car il marque un clivage avec le reste. Mais en même temps, c'est le seul tome où j'ai dû insulter Harry un nombre incalculable de fois. La première fois que je l'ai lu, que j'ai vu son délire de "On va au ministère sauver Sirius" j'ai SU au plus profond de mes tripes, que ça allait se finir en queue de poisson. Le personnage de Lucius continuera d'être développé, mais pas pour l'instant. J'ai quand même une idée assez précise de ce que souhaite faire de lui.

**Céline** : Eh non ! Dobby n'a pas été libéré par Harry dans cette version pour la simple et bonne raison que lui voit comment Draco considère son elfe, donc il n'a aucune raison de vouloir le contrarier. Sinon, j'adore Dean, mais je méprise Seamus depuis le T5 où il a juste fait son sale porc avec Harry (haha, pas rancunière pour un sou). Et puis bon, Seamus c'est quand même une grosse balance, soyons honnête.

**KimHee** : Si j'ai développé son été chez Théodore c'est surtout parce que JKR aurait voulu développer leur relation mais ne l'a pas fait. Si tu regardes en comparaison pour Harry, dans les bouquins, tout ce qui vient avant le Poudlard Express fait souvent plus de cinq chapitres, donc c'est plutôt long, non ? En tout cas, moi j'ai adoré écrire sur Théo. Si Lucius n'est pas "froid" envers Harry c'est pour une raison toute bête : Harry lui sert de bouclier. Quoi de mieux pour innocenter un ancien mangemort que d'être proche du survivant ? Et puis, tu connais le dicton : sois proche de tes amis mais encore plus de tes ennemis...

* * *

**Tome 3 : « Draco Malfoy et la croisée des chemins »**

**PARTIE II **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Comme l'avait prévu Harry, Rogue s'était donné beaucoup de mal pour que leur premier cours de l'année soit particulièrement difficile. À cause des filaments de fumée et de la brume persistante au sein du cachot, Harry, qui était assis au dernier rang, parvenait difficilement à lire les instructions au tableau concernant le philtre de confusion. Il faillit confondre à deux reprises l'eau du fleuve Léthé avec du mucus de veracrasse.

Même Hermione, la meilleure élève de la classe, semblait éprouver quelques difficultés avec sa propre décoction. Elle était assise à la droite de Harry, se murmurant à elle-même des indications ou s'insultant régulièrement d'idiote à voix haute. Un peu plus loin, Neville avait des ennuis, comme toujours pendant les cours de Rogue qu'il redoutait par-dessus tout. Sa potion qui aurait dû être vert clair était devenue...

– Orange, Londubat, lança Rogue en plongeant une louche dans le chaudron pour montrer la couleur du liquide à toute la classe. Orange ! Sera-t-il jamais possible de faire entrer quelque chose sous votre crâne épais, Londubat ? Vous n'écoutiez pas quand j'ai dit qu'il suffisait d'un seul foie de rat ? Comment faut-il s'y prendre pour vous faire comprendre quoi que ce soit, Londubat ?

Neville, rouge et tremblant, semblait au bord des larmes.

– Monsieur, s'il vous plaît, dit alors Hermione, je pourrais peut-être aider Neville ?

– Miss Granger, je ne crois pas vous avoir demandé de faire votre intéressante, répliqua Rogue d'un ton glacial.

Tout le monde détourna pudiquement les yeux du malheur de Neville. Les deux heures de travaux pratiques semblaient interminables et Harry fut reconnaissant envers Hermione de l'avoir aidé à éviter de nombreuses catastrophes avec sa potion. Plus il passait du temps avec elle, plus Harry se rendait compte de l'amie formidable qu'elle était. Elle passait beaucoup de temps avec Draco et lui, ce qui n'était malheureusement pas au goût de tout le monde. Pansy Parkinson faisait ouvertement du chantage à son ami d'enfance. Elle menaçait Draco de dire à son père qu'il traînait avec de « la racaille née-moldue » s'il n'était pas son cavalier le jour de son anniversaire. Évidemment, Draco finit par accepter.

Quand vint l'heure du déjeuner, Draco sortit de son sac un catalogue de _Fier Sorcier_, un magazine de mode masculine. Il l'avait posé contre une cruche de jus de citrouille et Ron semblait y porter un intérêt tout particulier. Harry avait entendu dire que tous ses vêtements avaient été autrefois portés par l'un de ses frères. Pour cette raison, Draco insultait Ron d'elfe de maison quand ils venaient à se disputer (ce qui arrivait de moins en moins souvent).

Harry ne pouvait que comprendre Ron puisque, lui aussi, avait dû nager dans les pulls et les pantalons de son cousin pendant une grande partie de sa vie. Draco ne se rendait sans doute pas compte de sa chance. Il pouvait commander absolument tout ce qu'il voulait car ses parents étaient si riches qu'il leur faudrait sans doute plusieurs vies pour écouler tout leur or à Gringotts.

– Je pense commander cette robe de sorcier émeraude, finit par prononcer Draco, tandis qu'ils sortaient tous de la Grande Salle. Tu sais, celle avec la doublure en velours à l'intérieur. Je suis certain que personne ne l'a et ma mère dit que le vert me va terriblement bien...

La pluie qui était tombée la veille avait cessée. Le ciel avait pris une couleur gris clair et l'herbe était souple et humide sous leurs pas tandis qu'ils se rendaient à leur premier cours de Soins aux créatures magiques. Harry était si pressé d'y être, qu'il n'entendait même plus la voix de son ami.

Draco se tourna vers Ron, qui semblait être le seul à s'intéresser aux types de tenues que pouvait mettre un sorcier pour une fête. À leur plus grand étonnement, Ron avait l'air de s'y connaître. Ils parlaient avec animation de bottes en peau de dragon tout en descendant la pente douce menant à la cabane de Hagrid, à la lisière de la forêt. Hagrid était vêtu de son grand manteau et attendait les élèves, Crockdur, son molosse, à ses pieds. Il avait l'air impatient de commencer son cours. Cela ne présageait absolument rien de bon.

– Venez, venez, dépêchez-vous ! lança-t-il aux Gryffondor et Serpentard qui se massaient devant chez lui. Vous allez avoir une bonne surprise ! Vous n'allez pas vous ennuyer, croyez-moi ! Tout le monde est là ? Très bien, suivez-moi !

Pendant un instant, Harry craint que Hagrid ne les emmène dans la forêt interdite. Harry y avait fait suffisamment d'expériences désagréables pour ne pas avoir envie d'y remettre les pieds. Mais Hagrid resta en bordure des arbres et, cinq minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent devant une espèce d'enclos vide.

– Rassemblez-vous le long de la barrière ! cria Hagrid. Voilà, comme ça... Il faut que tout le monde puisse bien voir. Alors, première chose, vous allez ouvrir vos livres...

– Comment on fait ? demanda la voix suffisante de Blaise.

– Quoi ? dit Hagrid.

– Comment on fait pour ouvrir nos livres, répéta Blaise, comme s'il s'agissait d'un parfait demeuré.

Il sortit son exemplaire du _Monstrueux Livre des Monstres_ qu'il avait ficelé avec un morceau de corde. D'autres élèves sortirent également les leurs. Certains, comme Harry, les avaient attachés avec une ceinture, d'autres les avaient serrés dans des sacs étroits ou les avaient fermés avec d'énormes pinces.

Celui de Hermione tenait dans une cage et se mordillait constamment la couverture. Draco tenait le sien en laisse. Son livre était si excité de sortir de sa malle (où il avait bien dû dévorer deux de ses pantalons depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard), qu'il se mit à aboyer férocement vers Crockdur. Le chien partit se cacher derrière le garde-chasse en gémissant de terreur.

– Personne n'a... n'a réussi à ouvrir son livre ? demanda Hagrid, stupéfait. (Les élèves firent « non » de la tête) Il faut simplement les caresser, dit Hagrid, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde. Regardez...

Il prit l'exemplaire de Millicent Bulstrode et arracha le papier collant qui le maintenait fermé. Le livre essaya de le mordre, mais Hagrid passa son énorme doigt sur le dos de l'ouvrage qui fut secoué d'un frisson et s'ouvrit paisiblement dans sa main.

– Oh, sommes-nous bêtes, dit Pansy d'un ton goguenard. Il suffisait de les caresser ! On aurait dû le deviner tout de suite !

– Je... je les trouvais plutôt drôles, dit Hagrid à Hermione d'une voix mal assurée.

Hermione eut un sourire forcé qu'elle espéra réconfortant. Le livre de Draco semblait bien plus coriace que les autres car ils durent se mettre à trois pour l'immobiliser et le caresser. Une fois qu'ils eurent tous le nez dans leur manuel, Hagrid demanda à Neville de lire la page 33 à voix haute pendant qu'il irait chercher sa surprise.

– L'hippogriffe est natif d'Europe, lut-il, mais s'est vite répandu dans le monde entier. Il a la tête d'un aigle et le corps d'un cheval. Il est possible de les dresser mais seuls les experts peuvent s'y risquer. Lorsqu'on s'approche d'une de ces créatures, il est indispensable de s'incliner en le regardant droit dans les yeux afin de montrer ses bonnes intentions. S'il vous rend votre salut, alors vous pourrez l'approcher de plus près. L'hippogriffe creuse des nids à même le sol où il pond des œufs qui éclosent une journée plus tard, mais...

Neville produisit un curieux bruit d'étranglement. Une douzaine de créatures parmi les plus bizarres que Harry ait jamais vues trottinaient dans leur direction. Elles avaient le corps, les pattes arrière et la queue d'un cheval mais leurs pattes avant, leurs ailes et leur tête semblaient provenir d'aigles monstrueux dotés de longs becs d'une couleur gris acier, et de grands yeux orange. Leurs pattes avant étaient pourvues de serres redoutables d'une quinzaine de centimètres de long.

Les créatures portaient autour du cou d'épais colliers de cuir attachés à de longues chaînes dont Hagrid tenait les extrémités dans sa main immense. L'effet de surprise était réussi car la plupart des élèves semblaient purement émerveillés de voir des hippogriffes ailleurs que sur une page de livre. Leur plumage chatoyant allant du bronze au bleu nuit, du gris au parme était tout bonnement spectaculaire.

– Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? se réjouit Hagrid. La première chose qu'il faut savoir, c'est que les hippogriffes font preuve d'une très grande fierté. Ils sont très susceptibles. Surtout, ne les insultez jamais, sinon ce sera peut- être la dernière chose que vous aurez faite dans votre vie.

– J'ai lu quelque part que leurs griffes pouvaient arracher une tête humaine d'un seul coup, prononça Théodore Nott.

Il était déjà curieux que Théodore parle, mais encore plus devant toute la classe. Pourtant, une lueur de curiosité presque bestiale animait ses yeux d'un bleu délavé et souvent sans expression. Théodore était presque collé à l'enclos, comme s'il espérait pouvoir toucher du regard les hippogriffes.

– Oui, oui, très juste, admit Hagrid, déconcerté. Un point pour Serpentard.

Blaise donna une tape dans le dos de Théodore qui avait l'air de ne plus rien voir autour de lui.

– Alors ? Qui veut essayer le premier ? tenta Hagrid.

Pour toute réponse, la plupart des élèves reculèrent encore davantage. Même Harry, Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas très à l'aise. Draco, lui, se tenait près de Dean, son livre entre ses bras qui lui léchait joyeusement la figure en aboyant comme un minuscule pékinois. Face à eux, les hippogriffes secouaient la tête d'un air féroce en remuant leurs ailes puissantes. Ils ne semblaient pas beaucoup apprécier d'être attachés à la barrière, ni même d'être aux contacts d'enfants... Ces animaux étaient incontestablement fait pour être au grand air.

Harry, qui voulait que le premier cours de Hagrid se déroule sans encombre, finit par se porter volontaire. Buck, l'hippogriffe le plus maussade et grincheux de tous, semblait furieux d'être dérangé alors qu'il picorait dans la terre à la recherche de quelques vermisseaux.

– Buck, poursuivit Hagrid, fou de joie, je te présente Harry. Harry, euh, incline-toi, d'accord ?

Pendant un long moment, il suivit les instructions de Hagrid et Buck finit par consentir en s'inclinant à son tour. Il réussit même à lui caresser le bec.

– Parfait, Harry, dit Hagrid, je crois qu'il va te laisser monter sur son dos, maintenant !

L'idée n'avait rien de séduisant. Harry était habitué à piloter des balais, mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir aussi facilement chevaucher un hippogriffe.

– Grimpe sur son dos, juste derrière les ailes, dit Hagrid, et fais bien attention de ne pas lui arracher de plume, il n'aimerait pas ça du tout...

Harry posa un pied sur l'aile de Buck et se hissa sur son dos. L'hippogriffe se releva, mais Harry ne savait pas à quoi se tenir : il n'avait que des plumes à portée de main et craignait d'en arracher une.

– Allez, vas-y, rugit Hagrid en donnant une tape sur l'arrière-train de la créature.

Et soudain, des ailes de quatre mètres d'envergure se déployèrent de chaque côté de Harry et se mirent à battre. Harry eut tout juste le temps de s'accrocher au cou de l'hippogriffe avant que celui-ci s'élève dans les airs. Ce n'était pas du tout la même chose qu'un balai et Harry sut immédiatement ce qu'il préférait : les ailes immenses qui battaient à ses côtés lui cognaient les jambes en menaçant de le désarçonner. Les plumes luisantes glissaient sous ses doigts, mais il n'osait pas serrer plus fort. Harry regrettait la souplesse de son Nimbus 2000. Il était ballotté en tous sens par l'arrière-train de l'hippogriffe qui montait et descendait au rythme de ses battements d'ailes.

Buck décrivit un cercle au-dessus de l'enclos puis il piqua vers le sol avec une infinie douceur. Les élèves applaudirent à tout rompre. Draco, clairement impressionné, en fit de même et laissa tomber son livre, ce qui fut une fatale erreur. Tout se produisit en un éclair. _Le Monstrueux Livre des Monstres_ se glissa sous l'enclos en jappant férocement contre Buck. L'hippogriffe, surpris et furieux, se rabroua, faisant alors tomber Harry sur le sol dans un craquement sinistre.

Lavande et Parvati poussèrent un hurlement à s'en casser les cordes vocales. Même les Serpentard, habituellement réputés pour dédaigner les malheurs des autres élèves, ne s'amusèrent pas de la situation. Hagrid tentait de remettre son collier à Buck qui agitait ses énormes ailes en piaffant. Ron était le premier à être auprès de Harry, qui semblait se tordre de douleur parmi la terre battue de l'enclos.

Hermione courut ouvrir la porte de la barrière pendant que Hagrid hissait sans peine Harry sur son épaule. Draco vit une longue et profonde entaille dans le bras de son ami. Du sang coulait sur l'herbe et Hagrid se mit à courir en direction du château. Bouleversé, le reste de la classe le suivit en se contentant de marcher. Les élèves de Serpentard se déchaînaient contre Hagrid.

– Ils devraient le renvoyer sur-le-champ ! dit Pansy Parkinson, d'une voix très forte. Je vais écrire à mes parents dès ce soir pour tout leur raconter.

– C'était un accident ! répliqua Ron. Hagrid n'y est pour rien du tout.

Lorsque les élèves montèrent les marches de pierre, le hall d'entrée était désert.

– Je vais aller voir comment il va ! dit Hermione qui disparut dans les étages.

Ron et Dean regardèrent fixement Draco qui n'avait toujours rien dit depuis.

– Tu veux qu'on monte aussi ? suggéra Ron. Peut-être que Pompresh nous laissera le voir à tour de rôle.

– Tout est de ma faute, murmura Draco, encore sous le choc. À cause de moi, Harry est blessé et Hagrid va avoir de très gros ennuis. J'aurais dû faire plus attention à mes affaires...

– Mais non, ça n'a rien à voir, rassura Dean. Ces livres sont imprévisibles.

Toutefois, ces mots n'eurent aucun effet sur Draco qui ne se montra plus du restant de la journée. Ron et Hemione lui réservèrent une place pour le dîner, en vain. Ils finirent par remonter dans la salle commune avec une part de tourte enveloppée dans une serviette. Draco était assis à une des tables, semblant faire ses devoirs. Son cahier de métamorphose était ouvert à une page qui ne contenait que la date du jour.

– On t'a apporté à manger, dit Hermione en lui tendant sa part de tourte.

– Je n'ai pas très faim.

– Ne dis pas ça ! Tu seras trop fin pour entrer dans ta tenue pour l'anniversaire de Pansy, sinon ! plaisanta Ron. On est allé voir Harry. Il s'est étonné de ne pas t'avoir vu. On lui a dit que tu viendrais sans doute demain. Il va mieux en tout cas. Pomphresh dit qu'il va être assez restreint dans ses mouvements les prochaines semaines. (Silence) Dubois n'est pas très content. Ça veut dire pas de Quidditch pour lui.

Draco se prit la tête entre les mains et maugréa quelque chose comme : « Tout le monde va encore me détester ». Hermione hésita à poursuivre la conversation. Mais il valait mieux que Draco ait tous les éléments en main plutôt qu'il ne l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre.

– Le conseil d'administration a été averti, dit-elle. Je pense qu'il y aura une réunion dans la semaine pour délibérer du cas de Hagrid. Pour l'instant, les cours avec lui sont suspendus.

– Parfait, marmonna Draco en rassemblant ses affaires. Vous m'excusez mais je vais aller me jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie avant que quelqu'un ne me pousse à le faire.

– Ne soit pas idiot, rétorqua Hermione. Personne n'a quoi que ce soit à te reprocher.

À l'évidence, elle avait tort. Le lendemain matin au petit-déjeuner, bon nombre de Gryffondor faisaient bien attention à ne pas adresser la parole à Draco. Celui-ci mangeait tranquillement dans un coin avec Neville quand Seamus étala la _Gazette du Sorcier_ sur la table.

– Hé ! Ils disent qu'on a repéré Sirius Black !

– Où ça ? demandèrent les autres d'une même voix.

– Pas très loin d'ici, répondit Seamus, l'air surexcité. C'est une Moldue qui l'a vu. Bien sûr, elle n'a pas très bien compris ce qu'il se passe. Les Moldus pensent qu'il s'agit d'un criminel ordinaire. Alors, elle a téléphoné au numéro vert et quand les gens du ministère sont arrivés, il était déjà parti.

Draco était paralysé d'effroi et il fut incapable d'avaler quoique ce soit d'autres. Il préféra alors attendre Neville en commençant son devoir d'Histoire de la Magie pour la semaine prochaine. Un froissement d'ailes lui fit lever le nez. Boniface, le hibou Grand Duc de sa famille, tenait dans son bec une enveloppe. Draco le remercia en caressant son plumage tacheté et l'autorisa à engloutir un hareng (poisson qu'il détestait). Sans aucune surprise, c'était une lettre de son père.

_Draco, _

_Je viens d'être averti par le professeur Dumbledore qu'un élève avait été blessé au cours de la leçon de Soins aux Créatures magiques, tenue par Rubeus Hagrid. Je suis étonné que tu ne m'aies pas fait part de la nouvelle en premier. As-tu déjà oublié mes recommandations ? Dans tous les cas, une réunion se tiendra vendredi soir, avant le dîner, pour connaître la responsabilité de ton soi-disant professeur et les mesures de sécurité que nous devons prendre pour empêcher de tels accidents de se reproduire. Les douze membres du conseil seront bien évidemment présents et je te saurai gré de venir afin d'apporter ton témoignage. _

_Ton Père_

Draco était honnêtement mort de peur. D'un côté, s'il disait la vérité, Hagrid pourrait sans doute conserver son poste mais son père serait fou de rage. Et de l'autre, si Draco mentait, Hagrid serait renvoyé et Harry – ainsi que tous ses autres camarades de Gryffondor – ne lui adresserait sans doute plus la parole. La mort dans l'âme, il se dirigea vers les serres pour le cours de Botanique. Il était si distrait que Neville fit pratiquement tout le travail sans se plaindre.

– Désolé, formula Draco. J'étais ailleurs.

– Ce n'est pas trop grave. J'aime bien cette matière. Et puis, j'ai l'habitude d'être tout seul.

– C'est triste.

– On s'habitue, dit Neville, résigné. C'est normal que des élèves aussi cool que Harry ou toi restiez uniquement tous les deux la plupart du temps.

Ils étaient désormais dans le Grand Escalier, se laissant conduire au cours d'Histoire.

– On ne reste pas ensemble parce qu'on se trouve cool. Nous sommes juste très amis. Et puis, toi tu as Ron, non ?

– Ouais, c'est vrai. Mais Ron est un peu... enfin bref. Je me sens un peu nul comparé à lui.

Draco n'ajouta rien, pensif. Il tenta de se concentrer en Histoire de la Magie sans grand succès. Le professeur Binns continuait sa leçon d'un ton monocorde sans lever le nez de ses notes. Théodore, qui était pourtant assis au premier rang, avait ramené son chat Desdémone dans son sac et leur enseignant ne remarqua rien du tout. À la sonnerie, ils se dirigèrent tous au troisième étage avec les Serdaigle pour leur cours commun de DFCM.

À leur plus grande surprise, Harry était dans le couloir, avec des béquilles. Draco fut le dernier à lui souhaiter un bon retour, regardant partout, sauf dans sa direction. Le professeur Lupin n'était pas là lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Ils s'installèrent dans la classe, sortirent leurs affaires et commençèrent à bavarder de choses et d'autres lorsqu'il apparut enfin. Lupin eut un vague sourire et posa son cartable râpé sur le bureau. Il paraissait aussi miteux qu'à l'ordinaire, mais il avait l'air en meilleure santé, comme s'il avait fait quelques bons repas.

– Bonjour, dit-il. Vous voudrez bien s'il vous plaît remettre vos livres dans vos sacs. Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire des travaux pratiques. Vous n'aurez besoin que de vos baguettes magiques.

Les élèves échangèrent des regards intrigués et rangèrent leurs livres. Ils n'avaient encore jamais eu de séance de travaux pratiques en cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal, à part un épisode mémorable l'année précédente, quand leur ancien professeur avait lâché des lutins de Cornouailles dans la classe. Au fond de la salle de classe, une gigantesque armoire tremblait, comme si quelqu'un y avait enfermé un esprit frappeur. La grande majorité de la classe semblait convaincue que c'était précisément une raison de s'inquiéter. Neville regarda le professeur d'un air terrifié et Seamus Finnigan contempla avec appréhension la poignée de la porte qui s'était mise à s'agiter.

– Les épouvantards aiment les endroits sombres et confinés, dit le professeur. Les armoires, les penderies, les espaces sous les lits, les placards sous les éviers... Un jour, j'en ai vu un qui s'était installé dans une vieille horloge de grand-mère. Celui-ci est arrivé hier après-midi et j'ai demandé au directeur l'autorisation d'en profiter pour faire une séance de travaux pratiques. La première question que nous devons nous poser c'est : « Qu'est-ce qu'un épouvantard ? »

Hermione leva aussitôt la main.

– C'est une créature qui change d'aspect à volonté en prenant toujours la forme la plus terrifiante possible.

– Je n'aurais pas pu donner une meilleure définition, approuva le professeur Lupin, rayonnant. Un point pour Gryffondor. Ainsi donc, l'épouvantard qui s'est installé dans cette penderie n'a encore pris aucune forme. Il ne sait pas encore ce qui pourrait faire peur à la première personne qui se présentera de l'autre côté de la porte. Nul ne peut dire à quoi ressemble un épouvantard quand il est tout seul mais, lorsque je le laisserai sortir, il prendra immédiatement la forme qui fera le plus peur à chacun d'entre nous. Ce qui signifie que nous avons un énorme avantage sur lui. Pouvez- vous me dire lequel, Harry ?

Essayant de ne pas prêter attention à Hermione qui s'était dressée sur la pointe des pieds en levant le doigt vers le plafond, Harry tenta une réponse.

– Étant donné que nous sommes nombreux, il ne saura pas quelle forme prendre pour faire peur à tout le monde en même temps, dit-il.

Le cours du professeur Lupin était incroyablement instructif. Les épouvantards étaient des créatures fascinantes, si on leur enlevait leur sens aigu pour le drame. Quand tout le monde eut appris la formule (« _Riddikulus_ ! »), Lupin les fit se mettre en ligne pour affronter leur pire peur. Ce fut à Neville de commencer et les élèves reculèrent de plusieurs mètres, comme pour se laisser une distance de sécurité.

Un bouquet d'étincelles, jaillissant de l'extrémité de la baguette de Lupin, vint frapper la poignée de la porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement. Le nez crochu, l'air menaçant, le professeur Rogue sortit aussitôt de la penderie en fixant Neville d'un regard flamboyant. Neville recula d'un pas, sa baguette brandie, et remua les lèvres sans parvenir à prononcer la moindre parole. Rogue s'avança vers lui en cherchant sa baguette magique dans une poche de sa robe de sorcier.

– _R... R... Riddikulus_ ! dit Neville d'une petite voix aiguë.

Il y eut alors un bruit semblable à un claquement de fouet. Rogue trébucha et se retrouva soudain avec une longue robe ornée de dentelles, un grand chapeau surmonté d'un vautour empaillé mangé aux mites et un énorme sac cramoisi qu'il tenait à la main. Un grand éclat de rire retentit dans la salle. Harry était très heureux que Pompresh l'ait laissé sortir de l'infirmerie pour assister à ça. C'était du grand délire ! L'épouvantard hésita, visiblement déconcerté, et le professeur Lupin appela alors :

– Hermione, à vous !

L'épouvantard prit un instant puis prit la forme de Dumbledore qui lui disait d'une voix très peinée qu'elle avait raté tous ses examens et qu'elle devait quitter Poudlard sur le champ. La plus grande peur de Ron s'avéra être les araignées pour Seamus, le spectre de la mort.

– Draco, à votre tour !

Hésitant, Draco s'avança. L'épouvantard avait l'air de s'amuser tout autant que les élèves. Il prit la forme de Draco, tout du moins, d'une sorte de Draco. L'épouvantard était beaucoup plus malingre et avait un visage disgracieux plein d'acné. Ce Draco-là, sortit tout droit des cauchemars du concerné, était clairement moche. Il se mit à sourire niaisement, découvrant alors des dents mal alignées mais redressées par un appareil dentaire.

– Bonjour les amis, dit l'épouvantard avec la voix de Draco avec des airs d'enfant stupide. Ah, oui, c'est vrai, je n'ai pas d'amis...

L'épouvantard mordilla ses doigts et Harry ne sut dire s'il riait à cause de l'épouvantard ou parce que l'authentique Draco criait à quiconque de ne pas regarder dans cette direction, les bras largement écartés pour cacher cette vision d'horreur. L'épouvantard se mit à sucer une mèche de cheveux. Même Lupin semblait se retenir de rire.

– _Riddikulus _! s'écria Draco, déterminé à en finir.

Alors, le Draco laid fit place à un jeune homme d'une beauté insolente qui se chantait une ode à lui-même.

– Excellent ! s'exclama le professeur Lupin sous les applaudissements de toute la classe. Bravo, Neville. Bravo, tout le monde. Voyons, je vais donner à Gryffondor cinq points pour chaque élève qui a terrassé l'épouvantard. Cinq points aussi pour Harry.

– Mais je n'ai rien fait, dit Harry.

– Avec Hermione, vous avez répondu correctement aux questions que j'ai posées au début du cours, Harry, dit Lupin d'un ton léger. Encore bravo à tout le monde. Comme devoir, vous lirez le chapitre sur les épouvantards et vous m'en ferez un résumé pour lundi. Ce sera tout.

Surexcités, les élèves quittèrent la salle des professeurs dans un grand brouhaha. Seul Harry n'était pas très content. Le professeur Lupin l'avait délibérément empêché d'affronter l'épouvantard. Pourquoi ? Était-ce parce qu'il l'avait vu s'évanouir dans le train et qu'il ne le croyait pas capable de réussir l'exercice ? Avait-il eu peur que Harry s'évanouisse à nouveau ?

– Hey !

Draco, essoufflé, le rattrapait dans le couloir.

– Désolé pour ta blessure, dit-il. Ron m'a dit que tu ne pourrais pas jouer au Quidditch. Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir, je...

– Je ne t'en veux pas, trancha Harry.

Draco semblait rassuré. Ils discutèrent sur le chemin menant à la salle commune.

– Ton épouvantard était très drôle, dit Harry. Je ne pensais pas que ta plus grande peur serait de te voir moche, bête et seul. J'aurais plutôt imaginé quelque chose comme ton père.

– Ne sois pas stupide. Je n'ai pas une peur panique de mon père. C'est juste que... que j'ai envie de bien faire avec lui, tu comprends ? Il veut d'ailleurs que je témoigne sur ce qu'il s'est passé avec Hagrid vendredi soir. Et puis, il y a la fête de Pansy demain.

Harry ricana. Il préférait cent fois se faire piétiner par un troupeau d'hippogriffes que de devoir affronter ça.

– En tout cas, reprit-il. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Lupin ne m'a pas laissé m'exercer sur l'épouvantard. Je suis peut-être un peu amoché, mais rien de bien méchant.

– Tu ne comprends pas ? murmura Draco tandis qu'ils arrivaient devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame où Neville avait encore oublié le mot de passe. Lupin a soigneusement évité pendant tout le cours que tu approches l'épouvantard car il redoutait qu'il se transforme en Tu-Sais-Qui devant tout le monde ! Ça aurait été terrible. Tout le monde aurait paniqué, surtout toi.

Harry devait admettre que Draco avait sans doute raison. Cependant, il y avait bien une chose qui lui faisait plus peur : c'étaient les détraqueurs aperçus dans le Poudlard Express.

Ooo

Le lendemain après-midi, Rogue se révéla d'une humeur massacrante et tout le monde savait pourquoi. L'histoire de l'épouvantard de Neville affublé des vêtements de sa grand-mère avait déjà fait le tour de l'école. Mais Rogue n'avait pas goûté la plaisanterie. Chaque fois que quelqu'un prononçait le nom du professeur Lupin, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs menaçants et jamais il ne s'était autant acharné sur Neville.

Directement après les cours, Draco remonta dans la salle commune pour s'habiller de sa robe de sorcier en soie et doublure de velours émeraude. Il l'avait reçu par colis le matin même et elle lui allait comme un gant. L'anniversaire de Pansy se passait dans une salle de classe vide du quatrième étage et se finirait quinze minutes avant le couvre-feu. Draco attrapa sa baguette magique pour se coiffer, s'admira plusieurs fois dans le miroir tandis que Dean, assis à l'autre bout du dortoir, ne le lâchait pas du regard.

– Je crois que je suis prêt, dit-il. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance.

– Tu vas lui offrir quoi ? demanda Ron.

Draco agita sa baguette magique et un bouquet de roses bleus pâles en jaillit. Il fit un clin d'œil et disparut pendant que les autres rejoignaient la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Il emprunta un raccourci et se retrouva devant la pièce réservée pour l'occasion. Draco n'aurait pas pu se tromper car deux angelots montaient la garde en jetant des confettis roses sur la tête de tous les invités qui entraient dans la salle de classe vide et des poignées d'épines à tous ceux n'étant pas sur la liste.

L'intérieur avait été redécoré par des portraits ensorcelés de Pansy placardés sur les murs, qui hurlaient aux invités peu réactifs de s'amuser et de danser. Draco déposa son bouquet de fleurs sur la pile de cadeaux déjà immense. La majorité des élèves – une bonne trentaine – étaient de Serpentard. Il y avaient quelques Serdaigle, mais aucun Poufsouffle. Draco, lui, semblait être le seul rouge et or. Une boule à facette planait au-dessus des invités et irradiait la salle. Seul Théodore, resté dans un coin, assis sur une chaise, ne semblait pas prendre part aux festivités. Il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées, ses mains jouant avec une serviette en papier.

– Draco ! gloussa Pansy en claquant deux bises sur ses joues. Viens, viens on va danser ! On n'a pas beaucoup de temps.

Elle l'attira au centre de la piste de danse, mis ses bras autour de son cou et commença à se mouvoir au gré de la mélodie. C'était une chanson terriblement mélancolique des Bizarr'Sisters.

– Tu me trouves comment ?

Draco regarda sa tenue. Pansy était bien trop maquillée. Elle portait une longue robe violette et s'était, sans conteste, rembourré la poitrine.

– Bien, mentit-il en regardant ailleurs. Au fait, joyeux anniversaire.

– Merci.

Elle le serra fort dans ses bras et ne le lâcha pratiquement pas de toute la soirée. Ils s'amusèrent à des jeux sorciers, discutèrent un peu des cours, puis deux elfes apportèrent aux alentours de vingt heures une pièce montée d'une taille respectable. Pansy souffla ses bougies et Draco était certain qu'une partie de son vœu le concernait d'une manière plus ou moins directe. Même si son cadeau avait été le plus médiocre de tous, Pansy le remercia avec un petit rire hystérique et refusa de le laisser partir sans l'avoir embrassé.

En retournant dans sa salle commune, Draco ne sut dire s'il avait passé un bon ou un mauvais moment. Au moins, ça avait été plutôt rapide grâce au couvre-feu. Harry était assis près de la cheminée avec les autres membres de l'équipe de Quidditch. Olivier Dubois, un garçon de dix-sept ans à la silhouette massive, était en septième et dernière année d'études à Poudlard. Il y avait quelque chose de désespéré dans le ton de sa voix lorsqu'il s'adressa à ses camarades :

– Cette fois, c'est notre dernière chance – ma dernière chance – de remporter la coupe de Quidditch, leur dit-il en faisant les cent pas devant eux. Je quitte définitivement l'école à la fin de l'année. Je n'aurai donc plus jamais d'autre occasion. Il y a maintenant sept ans que Gryffondor n'a plus gagné la coupe. Nous avons eu toute la malchance du monde – des blessures, l'annulation du tournoi l'année dernière en plein milieu de l'année à cause de la Chambre des Secrets... (Dubois s'interrompit, comme si ces souvenirs lui serraient encore la gorge) Et maintenant, Harry est blessé alors que le premier match de la saison arrive à grands pas...

Harry se tourna vers Draco.

– Je pense que Draco pourrait très bien me remplacer.

Fred et George étaient sur la réserve, et Dubois aussi.

– Il vole très bien ! assura Harry.

– Oui, mais ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas..., tenta Draco, blême.

– Ça fera l'affaire, conclut Dubois, complètement désespéré. Draco, on s'entraînera dimanche sur le terrain à 10H. Si tu es suffisamment bon, on te gardera dans l'équipe. Ça vous convient tous ?

Les autres acquiescèrent, ne voyant pas d'autres solutions alternatives. Quand ils se furent dispersés, Draco s'assit en face de Harry.

– Tu es complètement fou ! Si ça se trouve, je vais être lamentable.

– Tu ne seras pas lamentable, et puis...

Il eut un long hurlement. Pattenrond, le chat de Hermione, avait bondi sur Ron, tentant de débusquer quelque chose se trouvant dans sa poche. Son vieux rat en sortit et courut partout dans la salle commune, parmi les élèves, et alla se cacher sous une bibliothèque. Pattenrond feula d'impatience en tentant de le débusquer.

Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent. Hermione attrapa Pattenrond et le prit dans ses bras tandis que Ron se jetait à plat ventre et parvenait à grand-peine à tirer son rat par la queue.

– Regarde ça ! dit-il avec fureur en agitant Croûtard sous le nez d'Hermione. Il n'a plus que la peau sur les os ! Empêche ton chat de le martyriser !

– Ce pauvre Pattenrond ne comprend pas que ce n'est pas bien, répondit Hermione d'une voix tremblante. Tous les chats courent après les rats !

– Il est bizarre, ton animal ! cria Ron en s'efforçant de faire rentrer dans sa poche son rat qui ne cessait de gigoter. Il a compris quand j'ai dit que j'avais Croûtard sur moi ! Il en a après lui !

Ron ne laissa pas plus de temps à Hermione pour s'expliquer et alla s'isoler en des enjambées furieuses dans leur dortoir. Hermione alla les rejoindre près du feu, tremblante. Pattenrond s'échappa de ses bras et alla se rouler en boule sur les genoux de Draco.

– Je ne comprends pas, prononça-t-elle. C'est la deuxième fois qu'il s'en prend à Croûtard. Il va falloir que je le dresse.

– Ma mère avait un chat dérangé aussi, quand elle était petite, raconta Draco. Il s'appelait Mr Bumberton. Il voulait toujours se rendre dans des endroits bizarres. Il a même uriné sur mon père le jour où il est venu la chercher pour leur premier rendez-vous. C'est pour ça que mon père déteste les chats, enfin, je suppose. En tout cas, Mr Bumberton a été une calamité et quand ma mère a quitté sa maison pour vivre avec mon père, elle n'a pas pu le prendre avec elle. Son chat est mort de tristesse peu après.

– Réjouissant, marmonna Harry qui vérifiait la solidité de son plâtre.

– Non, en fait ce que je veux dire, pour résumer, c'est que Mr Bumberton n'a pas été comme ça gratuitement envers mon père. Il a agi dans un but précis. Les animaux sorciers sont très possessifs vis-à-vis de leur maître. Je ne crois pas que Pattenrond soit mal dressé. Il veut sans doute nous dire quelque chose. C'est courant. Mon hibou Boniface lui, il régurgite des carcasses de souris quand il est fou de rage.

Le lendemain, Ron n'avait toujours pas pardonné à Hermione. Il lui adressa à peine la parole pendant le cours de Botanique alors qu'il travaillait à la même table qu'elle, en compagnie de Harry.

– Comment va Croûtard ? demanda timidement Hermione qui vidait dans un seau de bois de grosses cosses rosées pleines de haricots étincelants.

– Il se cache au fond de mon lit et n'arrête pas de trembler, répondit Ron avec colère, manquant le seau et répandant ses haricots sur le sol.

– Attention, Weasley, attention ! s'écria le professeur Chourave tandis que les haricots germaient brusquement sous leurs yeux.

Draco avait observé la scène depuis l'autre côté de la serre, assis auprès de Neville. Pour lui, la journée se déroula atrocement vite et, avant même d'avoir pu dire Quidditch, il se retrouva face à la salle du conseil administratif de l'école. Draco toqua faiblement et entra après en avoir eu l'autorisation. Douze parents d'élèves, dont son père, étaient assis à une très longue table. Il y avait également Dumbledore et Hagrid.

– Installe-toi, Draco, pria le directeur. Bien, nous venons d'entendre la version de Hagrid tout à l'heure, c'est désormais à ton tour.

Alors Draco fit le récit élaboré de ce premier cours jusqu'au moment où il dût aborder le point crucial. Son regard croisa celui de son père, puis celui du garde-chasse.

– J'ai... J'ai..., bafouilla-t-il.

– Calmez-vous, mon garçon, dit Mrs Londubat, la grand-mère de Neville. Reprenez votre souffle.

– Quand Harry a atterri avec l'hippogriffe, j'ai lâché mon livre et il a fait peur à l'animal. C'est comme ça qu'il est tombé.

– Donc la chute de Mr Potter n'a rien à voir avec l'incompétence de votre professeur ? suggéra un membre du conseil.

– Ce que veux dire mon fils, intervint Lucius, les yeux brillants de malveillance, c'est que si le livre qu'aurait conseillé Hagrid à ses élèves cette année avait été un manuel ordinaire et parfaitement inoffensif, rien de tout cela ne se serait produit. N'est-ce pas Draco ?

– Non, je pense que c'est juste un accident. Un horrible accident.

Lucius Malfoy semblait de très mauvaise humeur. Dumbledore congédia Draco et le pria de retourner dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Cela se déroula tellement rapidement que le Gryffondor ne sut dire s'il avait été d'une quelconque aide pour Hagrid et Buck. Comme si sa soirée ne pouvait être pire, Draco apprit que Harry ne pourrait définitivement pas se rendre à Pré-au-Lard car le professeur MacGonagall avait refusé de signer son autorisation. Ron traita le professeur McGonagall de toutes sortes de noms qui indignèrent Hermione. La Gryffondor, elle, semblait penser que tout était pour le mieux, ce qui augmenta la fureur de Ron. Quant à Harry, il dut subir en silence les conversations enthousiastes de ses camarades qui faisaient toutes sortes de projets pour leur première visite dans le village sorcier.

Le samedi matin, Hermione, Draco et Ron étaient chacun emmitouflés dans leur cape et promirent à Harry de lui ramener toutes sortes de choses des boutiques qu'ils visiteraient. Quand ils eurent tous fini de lui dire au revoir, Draco lui glissa discrètement un mot dans le creux de la main.

_Utilise la cape d'invisibilité et la carte du Maraudeur pour me rejoindre. _

_Il y a un passage secret qui mène directement à Pré-au-Lard. _

_À tout à l'heure !_

Avant même que Harry puisse ajouter quoique ce soit, Draco et les autres s'étaient déjà éloignés.


End file.
